Gravity
by Mia Story
Summary: Regina cast her dark curse during the war, right before she got captured by Snow and Charming. Something went terribly wrong with her curse because everybody including Regina woke up the next day in the Enchanted forest, their memories rearranged. Regina is the Queen but her castle is populated by Snow White, her friends and allies.Enchanted Forest AU
1. Chapter 1

**Regina cast her dark curse during the war, right before she got captured by Snow and Charming. Something went terribly wrong with her curse because everybody including Regina woke up the next day in the Enchanted forest, their memories rearranged.** **Regina is the Queen but her castle is populated by Snow White, her friends and allies.**

* * *

Snow wakes up and looks around in her bedchambers. She stretches her arms then she sits up on her bed. She looks next to her. The spot next to her is empty and cold. She touches it gently with her hand. Where is he? Where is...Where is who? Somebody was supposed to be laying next to her, but she can't remember who at the moment. She gets up slowly and when her feet touch the floor the cold floor sends shivers down her spine. She walks towards her window, the view breathtaking as always. The fire in her fireplace is almost out. Snow adds some wood to the fire and gets it going again.

"What are you doing my lady?" one of her handmaidens asks shocked. It's the new girl.

"Just adding wood to the fire," Snow smiles.

The girl takes the fire poker form her hand.

"Allow me my lady. Please forgive me for letting the fire go out."

"It's fine," Snow smiles, "I took care of it. I'm really good with fires."

The girl looks at her both confused and relieved at the same time.

"Will you be joining the Queen for breakfast my lady? Or should I have something brought in your room?"

Snow looks at her hands, they are black with shoot from the fireplace.

"Queen Regina?" she asks feeling a little confused.

"That's right my Lady"

Snow looks at the girl still feeling confused. She glances at the empty bed. There is nobody there. Nobody is there to kiss her good morning and make jokes, and throw his pillow at her and kiss her again and ask her if she really wants breakfast or maybe she'd like to spend the morning in bed instead...Somebody is supposed to be here. She is supposed to be having breakfast with somebody else not Regina, but who?

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks the girl.

"Of course my Lady."

"Am I married?"

"Not that I know of my Lady."

"Right, I'm not married," Snow says out loud trying to put her thoughts in order. "And I live in my stepmother's castle?"

"You've lived here your whole life my Lady, as have I,"

"Right," Snow repeats slowly, "my whole life."

"Are you feeling alright my Lady?"

"I believe so," she says and she nods a couple of times, trying to convince herself."Never better," she says and she glances at the empty bed one more time. Then she looks at her hand. There is a faint indentation of a ring on her ring finger. Like she wore a ring before.

She shakes her head. It must have bee a dream, she decides. He must have been a dream. Because if he was real she'd remember his face let alone his name. What was his name?

Snow White walks in the informal dining room and the footman stands still as she passes by and bows his head slightly as a sign of respect.

"Nice of you to finally join me " Regina smiles.

"Good morning, stepmother," Snow smiles back. "It's going to be a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"If you say so," Regina replies. "I don't pretend that I can predict the weather."

Snow shrugs. "Thank you," she smiles absentminfedly to the footman who serves her her eggs.

Regina sighs. "You don't need to thank him, you don't need to thank everybody. You are going to be a queen one day!"

Snow feels her cheeks flush. She doesn't like how Regina treats the servants.

"My father always thanked everybody," she replies quietly. "Did you sleep well Regina?" Snow changes the subject.

"I did, thanks for asking. How about yourself?"

"I had the strangest dream," Snow frowns trying to recall specific details. "I was married living in a different castle, and it was such a vivid dream I woke up looking for my husband!"

"Well if you are itching to leave us Snow White, that's an easy enough dream to make come true. As beautiful as you are, all you have is to bat your eyelashes to one of the princes at the next ball and you'll be married and in your own castle in no time."

Just then the footman accidentally pushes over a jar full of of sugar cubes.

"Is something the matter footman?" Regina asks and Snow turns around to look at the poor guy about to face Regina's wrath. He is tall, blond, blue eyed, he has the wide soldiers of a knight or a fighter and Snow looks at him longer than she meant to.

"Apologies your Majesty," he replies quietly and Snow notes that his voice is quiet but firm. He doesn't seem very intimidated.

Snow throws a sympathetic glance at him and his eyes meet hers for a brief second before he looks down.

"Anyway, as I was saying...-" Regina's already moved on to the next subject and Snow only pretends to listen while watching the footman walk away.

"Are you even listening to me?" Regina asks sounding quite annoyed.

"Ball at Midas's palace at the end of the month. That's hardly news Regina," Snow smiles because Midas throws the most lavish parties quite frequently.

"Forgive me for trying to help you on your husband quest," Regina tries and succeeds to sound offended.

"I'm grateful for your help of course," Snow is quick to reply, "but it was only a dream Regina. If I had dreamed of hunting dragons would you be looking to hire a huntsman to train me?" she asks.

"You have a point, even though dragon hunting is quite entertaining I hear," Regina smiles and Snow laughs.

Every time Snow laughs the footman pauses for just a brief second, but nobody notices. Because footmen and handmaidens and soldiers and cooks all go unnoticed in Regina's castle. Their ultimate goal is to not provoke Queen Regina's wrath or attention. Snow has often stepped in to rescue the poor handmaiden who burned Regina's dress or the cook who added salt instead of sugar in Regina's pastry. That's why everybody loves Snow White, everybody tries to cover for her on the rare occasions when she sneaks out of the castle. Everybody loves her except the Black Knights. They are definitely on Regina's side. And if everybody was not covering for Snow her every move would be reported to the Queen.

Snow waits for the Queen to leave the room and then she returns to the breakfast table. The footman is still in there picking up the leftover platters.

"You must excuse my stepmother, she can be very...-" Snow starts but when he lifts up his eyes and looks at her questioningly she forgets what it was she planned on saying.

"All is forgiven your Highness," he replies, "you don't need to apologize on anyone's behalf."

"But still," she continues struggling for the right words and he looks at her with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

He shakes his head slightly then he looks down. He is aware that he is already crossing lines just by addressing her. His training says to agree and bow with pretty much anything she says. But she is standing there, green eyes, flushed cheeks, hair that wants to fly all over the place held down by a head band and she looks like she needs to talk and there's nothing he'd like to do more than spend the rest of his day listening to her. No matter what it is she wants to talk about.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asks and again he looks at her surprised.

"I work here your highness," he replies.

"How long have you worked here?" she asks.

"Forever," he shrugs and then he adds like and afterthought "more like twenty years, your highness."

"Twenty years, you must have started pretty young," she says out loud not really expecting a response. "How come we 've never talked before?" she asks looking at him again.

"Haven't had the pleasure, your highness,"and there's something that doesn't sound right when he says that. She wishes he'd call her Snow, and that he didn't feel the need to put that title in between them every time he replied. The title that like a castle wall keeps them from talking freely to each other.

"You don't have to keep calling me that," she smiles and he raises his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure I do, if I want to work here for another twenty years, your highness," he replies quietly.

"Right," she nods. Did he just make a joke? He is right of course. "And do you?"

"Do I what?" he asks looking confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question, your highness."

"Do you want to work here another twenty years? Are you happy working here?" she asks and he looks at her. That's an unusual sort of question. Not one that he anticipated answering in the presence of a beautiful princess.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, your Highness," he replies and she frowns. She knows that's a standard response. She looks at him inquisitively, trying to read his mind.

"Sometimes I miss spending time outdoors," he concedes quietly and she nods.

"Hey David, what is taking so long...-" Peter's voice trails off when he notices the princess in the room. "My apologies your highness," Peter adds and Snow shakes her head.

Peter exits the room as fast as he walked in, leaving them alone.

"Your name is David," Snow notes and wonders why she feels the need to touch him and brush her thumb across the small scar on his chin.

It's more of a question than a statement and David is not sure what the right thing to say to that is, so he takes a small bow, as if this was a formal introduction.

"Nice to meet you David," she smiles, then she curtsies back and she exits the room.

He's left there standing, staring at the empty spot she just vacated, his heart beating faster. The room smells like spring flowers and if he wasn't already in love with her, he probably would be now. He shrugs and shakes his head. Don't. Don't even think about it, he tells himself then he picks up the rest of the platters and heads back to the kitchen.

Snow heads back to her quarters. She looks at her empty bed again. She wants to get out of here and clear her head. One of her handmaidens is there to help her change. Snow is happy to see that it's Ruby. Ruby is the one she goes to if she needs information about anything or anyone in the castle.

"I have a question but I need your solemn promise that it won't leave these walls," Snow stares at her intently.

"Nothing you ever tell me leaves this room my Lady," Ruby says and she looks so earnest. Snow breathes a sigh of relief.

"I want to know about...do you know pretty much everybody that works in the castle?" she asks.

"I do, I've worked here for a very long time. Who do you want to know about, my Lady?"

"There is this footman, who spilled the sugar this morning..." Snow starts and the girl smiles.

"Oh, no, is his head still attached to his shoulders?" Ruby smiles.

"Don't joke like that," Snow cringes.

"Good, because his head is lovely and would be a terrible waste," the girl retorts.

"So you do know him," Snow replies and when the girl's smile gets brighter Snow looks at her all confused.

"What's so funny?" Snow asks and the girl giggles.

"I just got you to admit that the footman is good looking. That counts as a victory in these here parts. You are referring to David of course" she giggles and Snow can't stifle her smile.

"You are terrible," she mumbles as she lets the girl help her take her dress off.

"I am, thank you for noticing my Lady. So, what do you want to know about David?"

"Does he have a family?"

"Not that I know of. As far as I know he is alone. All the girls are after him but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He is incredibly kind."

"Not that you know of?" Snow asks for clarification.

"Well, as you well know your stepmother is prone to mood swings. Some people feel that it is safer not to tell anyone who they are involved with so it cannot be used against them."

"Really? Has she done that before? Punish somebody's wife or girlfriend for something they did?"

"She had Thomas' wife Claire, sent home back to the Eastern forest when he talked back to her..."

"What! You have to tell me those things! I can't help if I'm not aware of them. Can we get her back?"

"I'm afraid it's too late my Lady. She was with child and as soon as she reached her village she went into labor and she didn't make it."

"What!" Snow sits on the bed, her hands shaking. "Is the baby alright? How is Thomas?" she asks quietly.

"The baby is well, leaving with his mother's family, Thomas is as well as can be expected," she replies.

Snow feels her heart break for Thomas, his wife and their baby. "It must be so hard to keep on living once you loose your spouse. Is there a lot of people pretending not to have a family in the castle?" she asks again. And then without waiting for a response she adds "Can we sent Thomas home to be with his child? Pay him wages in advance for the next two years?" she asks.

"That's a lot of money, we'd have to talk to the treasurer, my Lady."

Snow nods. "Can you have the treasurer come find me later?" she asks.

"As you wish my Lady."

Snow looks at her bed again. Somebody was supposed to be there, she wasn't supposed to wake up alone. She wasn't supposed to dealing with any of this alone.

"Have you ever had a dream, that was so beautiful that it hurt to wake up from it?" she asks quietly,

"Can't say that I have, my Lady. What did you dream about?"

"I was living in a different castle, I was married and my husband was so..."

"Handsome? Swashbuckling? Heroic?" Ruby offers and Snow has to stifle her smile.

"Yes, he was all those things, but he was also funny and kind and it was so nice to be with somebody like that, not be alone...-" Snow's voice trails off.

"It's good not to be alone, but might I suggest you look further than the footmen for potential husbands?" she asks a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Snow feels her cheeks blush. "What! Those are two completely different subjects!" she states and she realizes that her intense reaction is only proving Ruby's point.

"Of course my Lady," Ruby smirks "forgive me for daring to suggest otherwise."

"Oh stop it, don't go all groveling on me," Snow mumbles and the girl laughs. She could see that Snow was both shocked and sad over Thomas and she is glad her little teasing joke got her mind off of things.

"Although," she adds smirking, " a footman might be a fun adventure before you meet your prince..."

"Stop it! I would never do that!" Snow says quite firmly.

"Of course not, my Lady. A footman is quite beneath you, a horse groomer perhaps, or a cook?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I would never do that because it wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean my Lady?"

"It's not a relationship if the other person is not allowed to say no to you...-"

The girl looks at Snow and nods slightly a deep appreciation in her eyes. She wonders if Snow knows about the Black Knight Regina has been sleeping with since forever really. Then she shrugs. "Who said anything about a relationship. A roll in the hay perhaps..."

"That's no different. It's equally unfair..." Snow exclaims loudly, then she turns to face the girl. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Just trying to make you smile, my Lady," Ruby laughs. "Didn't mean to shock you...Is everything alright? Is something bothering you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Snow tries to smile and Ruby walks away.

Snow looks herself in the mirror. She is wearing a white shirt, her brown riding pants and her knee high boots.  
Nothing is right, she thinks. She is part of a broken kingdom, her stepmother abuses everyone and Thomas' wife died when Regina sent her away out of spite. And there's a quiet handsome footman working somewhere in this castle. A man who wishes he could spend more time outdoors. A man Snow shouldn't even think about because it wouldn't be fair to him...


	2. Chapter 2

Snow shows up bright and early for breakfast way before her usual time. Regina is not up yet.

"Good morning David," she smiles at the footman who pulls out her chair for her.

"Good morning, your Highness," he smiles back.

He places her breakfast in front of her, and she just focuses on his hands and her plate, trying hard not to turn around and stare at him. Say something, she thinks to herself, but she's never just started a conversation with a footman at breakfast time so she hesitates. She notes that there's a familiarity in the silence between them, it's not entirely awkward.

He stands against the wall, his usual place she realizes as she steals glances in his direction. She'd never noticed where he stood before. How did she not see him?

"Can I get you anything your highness?" he asks when he catches her looking at him the second time.

"Is there any snowberies?" she blurts out without thinking and then she cringes because nobody in their right mind would eat snowberries.

He looks at her just a little confused then he replies "I'm sure your Highness knows that snowberries are poisonous. Did you perhaps mean strawberries?"

Snow smiles and scrunches her face. "That would make more sense now, wouldn't it?" she replies.

He bites the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh. "I'll be right back with your strawberries, your Highness," he smiles as he exits the room.

Snow hides her face in her hands then she takes a deep breath and composes herself. She might fumble and mess up occasionally but she is always poised, she always bounces back. This is not the first time she did something goofy in front of the servants. But it's the first time that she actually cares about the footman's opinion of her...

David walks back in with a bowl of strawberries and he places them carefully next to Snow's plate.

He walks back to his usual post and stands there and this time it's Snow who catches him looking at her.

"What is it?" she smiles and he shakes his head as if it's nothing, then he takes a deep breath.

"I heard what you did for Thomas your Highness, and I think that was incredibly kind of you."

Snow is looking quite serious now.

"How did you even hear about that?" she asks softly, almost like she is wondering out loud.

"People talk," he shrugs and she nods.

"It's not enough," she says quietly and he can see that she is really upset about this. "I can't even begin to imagine what he is going through. I had no idea of what happened until yesterday...-" she lets her voice trail off. She looks really sad now.

He wishes he could make her feel better but he's already spoken out of turn twice. The walls have ears here and someone is bound to report this to the Queen. And then the Queen will make it a point to teach him his place. He tries to stifle a sigh. This isn't how his pictured his life turning out, waiting on royals, his life depending on their every whim. But Snow White is different. He doesn't mind serving her at all, in fact he'd probably looks forward to serving her even if he wasn't in love with her. He thinks that when Snow White gets to the throne, then everything will change.

"How do you bare to work here," she asks quietly almost whispering, "with everything that is happening..." and when he sees the darkness threatening to engulf her, that's when he decides that he's going to throw caution to the wind.

"I work here, your Highness, because I have hope, that one day things will change. I believe that you will be able to right a lot of the things that are wrong in this kingdom," he says quietly looking in her eyes and she is quick to motion him to be quiet. She looks around to make sure nobody is eavesdropping in their conversation.

"People have gotten hurt saying a lot less, so please forgive me for asking that question," she says urgently returning his gaze, and then she looks at her plate.

This conversation is over, her tone clearly indicates so he nods and looks down feeling completely dismissed.

Then she looks back at him, her eyes full of concern.

"You really need to watch what you are saying, because I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you," and he reads so much worry in her eyes. Not dismissed, he realizes, but protected. She cut him off because she is genuinely worried about him, and that realization makes his heart beat faster.

"You don't need to worry about me, your Highness," he is quick to reply and then Snow's expression freezes and she focuses on her plate because Regina has entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Regina smiles as Snow tries to act normal.

"Please tell me that you didn't have the impertinence to address the princess!" Regina adds speaking directly to David.

"Regina!" Snow says quite firmly, clenching her fists. She looks ready to stand up and cancel whatever Regina orders next. Her heart is beating faster because he has never contradicted the Queen in front of the servants before. But the Queen completely ignores her as she glares at the footman.

"Don't force me to remind you of your place," Regina adds and then she sits at the table smiling at Snow White, the footman and his alleged misbehavior already forgotten.

David looks down and doesn't reply, Snow glances at David with fear in her eyes and that's when Thomas barges in the room brandishing a knife heading straight for Snow.

"Princess Snow! Do you think you can pay me off and send me away? " he asks loudly. "Do you think that absolves you of the Queen's crimes? There's not enough money in this kingdom to make the loss of my Claire better! It's not alright, it will never be alright," he yells as he walks toward Snow, waving his knife at her direction, his face contorted with rage.

Snow jumps up from her chair and steps back slowly, until her back hits the wall. Her hands are half upraised, her eyes full of tears. Thomas stands in front of her and holds the knife right at her throat. David takes a quick glance at the contents of the table. There's nothing there he can use as a weapon, so he reaches for the bowl of strawberries with one swift move and inches toward Snow and Thomas unnoticed. He is used to being unnoticed. All servants are.

"You are right, nothing makes up for her loss, I wasn't trying to pay you off, I just wanted you to be able to spend time with your child," Snow says softly, quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't spend time with her," Thomas is saying now, his voice cracking, "I can't, not when she looks at me with those big eyes of hers that look just like her mother, and I know my big mouth got her mother killed, I know..." Thomas sobs now holding the knife to Snow's neck. The room is now swarming with Black Knights, their swords extended but nobody dares to step any closer because any sudden movement will probably result in the death of the princess.

Thomas glances nervously at the Black knights.

"And you," Thomas continues turning to the Queen, his knife still on Snow's neck "why couldn't you take it out on me? I was in the wrong, you could have had me whipped, you could have thrown in the dungeon, you could have cut my tongue off, you could have turned me into a toad for all I care, why did you have to take my Claire from me?" he sobs and lowers his knife for just a brief second.

David throws the bowl of strawberries against the wall. The bowl breaks, the wall is stained red, the room smells like strawberries. Thomas' whips his head to look at the unexpected noise and that's when David pulls Thomas's knife yielding hand away from Snow and smashes him against the wall. He twist Thomas' arm behind his back, he takes the knife from him then he says, "not another word. Try anything and I'll kill you."

Snow steps back, her trembling hands holding her throat.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" David asks worry all over his face. And when she doesn't reply right away he tries again louder. "Snow! Are you hurt?"

She looks up at him, her eyes wide in astonishment because he just called her by name and there was something very familiar about his voice calling out her name. She's heard it before. Somewhere in a a past she doesn't remember. A previous life.

"I'm alright," she replies breathlessly, and David looks relieved. Snow looks at him, and for the first time he feels like she actually sees him.

"David!" she starts.

And then the world falls apart because three black knights rush over and grab Thomas and drag him out of the room while three more knights grab David and slam him against the wall.

"Don't move, if you value your life. What gives you the right to address the princess in such a disrespepctful manner!" the lead knight says quite menacingly and Snow gasps.

"What are you doing!" she screams. "He just saved my life!"

David stands frozen in place, his head leaning against the wall. He did not see this coming. He is feeling dazed and shocked by so many things, and there is no time to put his thoughts in order. First of all he saved Snow White. He doesn't know how he did this. He's worked as a footman his whole life, defending a princess isn't really in his skill set, yet somehow he pulled it off. And then he called the princess by name. In front of the Queen. What was he thinking? He must have a death wish. There is no other logical explanation for this.

"Standard procedure," another knight replies, "please back up your highness."

"Regina, stop them! Please!" Snow is practically begging but Regina shakes her head.

"There are procedures in place for a reason," she replies haughtily. "The footman will be alright. Come on, let's leave them to it."

David dares a glance at Snow who is shaking her head.

"I'm not going anywhere until he's released. He saved my life!" she states emphatically.

"Suit yourself," Regina shrugs. "I'll be taking breakfast in my private quarters, you are welcome to join me," she says then she walks away.

"Drop the knife!" the Black knight says and slams David's hand against the wall. "Are you carrying any other weapons?"

David doesn't really get a chance to respond before the Black knight yells again.

"It is illegal to bear arms around the princess or the Queen unless you are an authorized Black Knight. What do you have to say for yourself?" the Black knight says pushing David harder against the wall.

"I just grabbed the knife from Thomas. Just now. He was the one threatening the princess with it" he tries to explain but the Black Knights stare at him as if he's speaking a foreign language. David looks at them and then he shakes his head. His expression tells Snow he knows his fate is sealed.

"Leave him alone!" Snow screams one more time, at the top of her lungs and rushes to him but a Black Knight holds her back.

David looks at her one last time trying to memorize her face. He knows he will probably never see her again. He looks at her raging, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed, her hands shaking, screaming, fighting for him and he feels this intense longing in his heart for things to have turned out different. For a world where he and the princess were allowed to meet under different circumstances. He looks down and he focuses on the here and now. He needs to stay calm, if he's going to get through this. And then a Black Knight hits him on the side of the head and the world turns dark as David drops unconscious to the ground.

'No!" Snow screams, but there is no use.

"Alright, we are done here, take him to the interrogation room," the Black Knight in charge orders the others and David gets grabbed by two particularly burly Black knights and half dragged out of the room.

"No!" Snow screams one more time but there's nothing she can do but watch helplessly as David gets taken away.

Snow storms in her bedchambers, she slams the door behind her and she starts pacing across her room.

"Your highness? May I come in?" Ruby asks and Snow stares at her and doesn't reply.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" Ruby asks again.

'Why would they do that? Why would they take him away?" Snow asks Ruby who is looking at her clearly surprised.

"Who are we talking about your highness?" she hesitates. "They took Thomas away because he attacked you!"

"No, not Thomas! Why did they take David away?"

"They took the footman away?" Ruby frowns. "Why, was he helping Thomas?"

"No, of course not. He pulled Thomas away from me to save me, and then they took him away..."

"The footman saved you?" Ruby asks incredulously."The footman disarmed Thomas, not the Black Knights?"

"David, his name is David!" Snow practically snaps at her and Ruby looks at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that's right," she says trying to conceal her smile. She's never seen the princess quite taken with anyone like this before."Well, they took him away because he made them look bad. He saved you before they got a chance to do their jobs. He made them look incompetent," Ruby replies.

"What? What are they going to do to him?" Snow asks and she can't quite understand why the thought of the Black Knights hurting David makes her feel totally paralyzed.

"Where did they say they were going?" Ruby replies quietly. She can see that the princess is about to fall apart and she can't let that happen.

"He pulled the knife off of Thomas and they accused him of carrying a weapon around me without proper authorization and they took him to the interrogation room. Where is that?"

"Like I said, he made them look bad, they came up with an excuse to get even. Look, my Lady, they will rough him up a bit, then they will lock him up in the recovery room. "

"Rough him up? Why? The recovery room? What is that?" Snow asks, breathing faster.

"After a session with the Black Knights, people spend a few days in the recovery room. Basically they do not want anyone to know they are beating people up, so when they are done they do not release anyone until their bruises have faded."

"Bruises?" Snow asks and her voice quivers. "I have to help him."

"You can't help him, my Lady. If you show up and try, they will just beat him up harder when you are gone."

"What? Why? What am I to do then?" Snow's hands are shaking and she is trying hard not to cry.

"Be smart. Smarter than them. They want recognition, so you go ahead and give it to them. Thank them for for their help. They might go easier on him if they feel appreciated."

"Are you serious?" Snow practically glares at Ruby.

Ruby nods firmly.

"Oh, alright," Snow sits on her desk and dips her pen in the ink. _"I would like to extend my gratitude and appreciation to all the Black Knights who saved my life this evening."_ How is that?" she asks.

"Perfect," Ruby smiles.

"What do I send them? Rum?"

"Yes, a few cases."

"Alright," Snow sighs. "Ten cases of special rum. Can you find out when they take him in the recovery room?"

"Yes, my Lady. I will let you know."

David is tied down on a wooden chair, in a half lit room, trying to stay calm, trying to focus.

"What is the nature of your relationship with the princess?" the first burly knights asks.

"I'm a footman. I serve her meals. Mainly breakfast," he replies again, the exact answer he gave them ten minutes ago. He knows how interrogations go. If he stays focused and if he replies very carefully he might escape with his life. He'll take a beating, there's no denying that, but he will live.

"And why were you holding a knife?" A question from the second burly knight.

"That was Thomas' knife, not mine. I pulled it off him. I was just trying to protect the princess," is all he manages to say before the red haired Black Knight punches him in the stomach.

There is a pattern to the interrogation, he realizes as he gasps for air. Five questions, then a punch, five more questions then another punch. He already has a black eye and a split lip, but he knows the pattern now, so he can better prepare himself.

There's a knock and then another knight sticks his head in the door.

"The princess would like thank the knights for her rescue and she sent ten cases of rum. So when you guys are done here, join us. We'll try to save some rum for you!"

"Oh, we are done here!" the red haired knight replies and they both walk away leaving David tied up slumped on his chair.

Snow White thanked the knights for rescuing her, David thinks bitterly. That makes no sense whatsoever. He is over here getting the living daylights kicked out of him for saving her life and she sends them rum. He shakes his head. He thought she was different, kinder, better, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was blinded by her beauty. Maybe she is just another clueless royal. Maybe.

And yet somehow he loves her still. He can't explain this. He's loved her ever since he served her breakfast that first day when he got promoted to footman. And if he's being honest with himself he will admit that he's loved her even before that. He doesn't know why. There's no explanation for it. He is not proud of it. The handmaidens are always trying to flirt with him, so are the cooks and the laundresses yet somehow his heart is always's been in love with the princess. In love with Snow White. Life would be so much easier if he liked a laundress or a seamstress. He wishes he could be sensible about this. But he can't. He gave up trying to talk sense to his heart years ago.

A servant walks in the room and unties him.

"Please say you can walk, because I'm in no mood to carry you," the servant mumbles.

"I can walk. Where are we going?"

He spoke too soon. As soon as he gets up the room starts spinning and he has to lean against the wall. The servant sighs.

"Come on, let me help you, you are going to the recovery room," the servant mumbles. He places David's arm over his shoulder and slowly, painfully they make their way down the hall.

It hurts to walk, it hurts to talk, it hurts to even breathe. His right eye is half closed. David tries to look around. The torches attached to the walls are casting weird shadows. They must be underground because it is really cold here.

"Were are we?" David asks.

"The hallway above the dungeon of course. Lucky for you, you are going up not down."

The man unlocks a door to the right, ushers David in and helps him sit on a straw mattress on the ground.

"Feel better soon," the man mumbles and walks out of the room. He locks the door behind him.

'Wait!" David yells. "What's going to happen to me! How long am I here for!" but there is no answer, no response and it hurts too much to run to the door and try to yell again. David is left alone in the dark.

He looks around the dark room and he wonders if his eyes will ever get used to this much darkness. He wonders if he will ever leave this room. He thinks of Snow White screaming at the Black knights trying to save him. Then he remembers that Snow thanked the knights for saving her life. He shakes his head. Why would she do that? Just for that he should banish her from all his thoughts. But if he had to relive this morning, he'd save her all over again because he can't bear the thought of someone scaring or hurting her. Thomas was his friend but he wouldn't have hesitated to spill his blood if that meant saving her. And that might make him just a another foolish servant slavishly obsessed with his mistress but even so he'd still save her. Even if she completely forgets about him. Even if she leaves him down here to rot and die. And as he sits there alone in the dark he knows that what hurts him the most is the thought that he will never get to see her again. He feels his way around in the dark, he lays down slowly, painfully and then he closes his eyes because he needs to let go of his dark gloomy thoughts. He needs to get some rest.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading, thank you for your kind reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you!

 **Guest chapter 1 You have graced us with another lovely story. You evoke the befuddled minds of the cursed very well. Can't wait to see how this will unravel. Is Regina aware? Did Rumple mess with the curse? All are questions that I will wait to have answered in your next installments.**

Hi! Thank you, you are too kind. I tried to cover that in the brief story description but perhaps I should have written that in the beginning of the story as well. Regina is lost in the curse along with everybody else, She is not aware.

 **Guest chapter 1 I always have to read your installments twice. You write the yearning so well. You can really feel how much Snow wants her footman but knows it would be unfair to him.**

Writing angsty yearning dialogue between MM/Snow and David/Charming regardless of what type of AU or canon universe they are in is my favorite thing to do. I feel like they are such interesting characters you could just throw them anywhere and watch them be quirky and angsty and lovely...

 **Guest chapter 1 I can't describe the joy of seeing you posting another story. And as always your stories make my heart utterly utterly soft. You describe the characters emotion and experiences so well that you could practically be in the room where it happens! Pun, not intended. It's so fun to read. Now to the story and less gushing about how amazing of a writer you are. It was certainly an intriguing beginning. Snow obviously feel the loss of Charming. Regina is faux friendly with Snow but still the Evil queen towards everyone else. Ella is dead? Red is Snows lady and Charming is a footman, who has always been in love with Snow. Is this some kind of reliving every day the same or did they restart their lives? Hmm. I hope we'll get answers! Thanks.**

Well thank you sooo much. I like faux friendly Regina. Faux friendly is the problem with real life villains, they can be very charming and friendly at times and make people wonder if maybe they are not villains after all...

Confession time: About Thomas and Ella...I just threw the "Thomas" name out there, not remembering that Thomas was Ella's husband's name. Not remembering that he was a character in the show. And then you pointed out that Ella is probably dead, and since Ella was pregnant in the canon, I realized that it fit the story perfectly and maybe that was a happy accident so I was totally tempted to go back and change all the Claire references to Ella... :) In the end I decided against it. Because Ella and Thomas are from another kingdom as are Midas and Abigail and Fredrick. So I m going to say that the messed up curse is kingdom specific. It only rearranged the Snow and Charming kingdom residents.

That's why I love reviews folks! You are awesome and your bring up all these amazing things! THANK YOU!

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 1 . I'm so excited that you are writing another Snowing fic! I so love this idea! The familial relationship between Snow and Regina. Regina still has her evil ways about herself. At least she's not trying to kill her anymore. All Snow's friends and family as her castLe intreging. Wonder what happens with Emma or of the curse was ever to be broken?**

Well as I tried toexplain in the story descritption the curse fell right before they captured Regina. Soo the forest wedding with Lancelot happened but the big wedding didn't happen neither did the honeymoon when Emma was conceived...So, no Emma yet (?)


	3. Chapter 3

David has been laying in the dark for a while. He doesn't know how long. He's calculating that it's been about six hours but he can't tell for sure. It is easy to loose track of time in the darkness. He tried hard to fall asleep but he couldn't. He's laying here trying to hold on to hope, trying not to let the dark thoughts swallow him. He tries to think of Snow screaming for him while the Black Knights took him away. He tries to forget that Snow thanked the Black knights for her rescue. There is no way to reconcile those two Snows in his mind, so he doesn't even try. He tries not to think that Snow is probably somewhere in the castle safe and warm, maybe already in bed, resting. He tries no to think that she's probably put the whole unpleasant footman incident out of her mind.

There's a soft knock on the door. Strange, David thinks. People usually barge in after they lock you up. They do not knock. He hears the key turn in the door and watches as the door open slowly.

A red hooded figure walks through the door hesitantly holding a lit candle on a candlestick. She shuts the door behind her. He recognizes the red cape. It's always worn by Ruby, one of the handmaidens, who claims it was gifted to her straight from the fairies. What is Ruby doing here, David wonders. Maybe she came to the wrong room. The candlelight is blinding him and he can't really make out her face.

Then the hooded figure gasps and rushes to kneel next to David's straw mattress.

"What did they do to you!" she whispers and David's eyes open wide, because this doesn't sound like Ruby at all. This sounds like...-.

The woman takes her hood off and David holds his breath because Snow White herself is kneeling next to his mattress, her beautiful face leaning over him, her eyes wide, full of concern. This can't be happening, he thinks. This isn't real. This must be a dream. He'must be asleep after all.

"I came as soon as I could," she says now and her voice quivers as she brings the candle closer to observe his bruised face. "What did they do to you!" she says one more time, and when her eyes well up with tears David forgets how to breathe, because she is real and she is here in his cell, and she is crying and looking at him like he really matters and he doesn't know how to process that, not now, not when he spent the last hours in the dark thinking she'd already forgotten about him, thinking he'd never see her again, thinking he was just a foolish servant in love with his mistress.

"What are you doing here, your Highness?" he asks.

Snow ignores his question as she fumbles with a flask hanging from her belt. Her hands are shaking."Are you thirsty?" she asks.

He tries to move, thinking he should sit up but she places her hand on his chest and shakes her head. "Don't move," she whispers.

He nods and he looks at her totally captivated as she opens the flask and brings it to his lips. He takes three sips and then three more. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until now.

"More?" she asks and he is too overwhelmed to answer. He shakes his head. She offers a timid smile.

"I'm so sorry David, I couldn't stop them. I can't believe they did this to you...-" she says and her eyes well up again. And he is getting misty eyed too and if she notices she doesn't let on. Because she is here and she cares, even if it's just gratitude for him rescuing her. Because he doesn't dare to think it might be something more. It's been such a long time since he's felt cared for. Since someone has fussed over him.

"Alright, let's see if we can make you fell better," she says quietly and she pulls a small vial that was hanging from her neck. And whatever is in that vial must be magical because the liquid inside it is golden and glows in the dark and as soon as she opens it the room smells like a spring meadow and reminds David of the valley he grew up as a child. She places a golden drop on the tip of her finger and she reaches for his face. She holds her hand back a mere inch from his face as if she thought of something.

"May I?" she asks, then she adds,"I promise I won't hurt you too much."

David can't breathe, he can't think, but he does manages a nod and his heart is beating wildly as her finger touches his swollen black eye softly, then caresses his bruised cheek, then strokes his split lip. He feels the soft touch of her hand and at this point he knows he can't hold back his tears. And he knows she noticed too, but he no longer cares.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks softly.

He shakes his head.

"Does your head hurt anywhere else?" she asks.

"No, your highness" he manages.

He feels her gazing at his face intently and then his face tingles as the magic works and feels instantly better. She smiles looking both relieved and surprised.

"It worked," she says quietly."This is different, it doesn't usually work this fast. Alright, where to next?" she asks.

And he hesitates. He looks down because he knows he got punched on the abdomen several times and he thinks that he's probably got a few cracked ribs.

She seems to understand that without him having to say anything."We are going to have to remove your shirt then, aren't we?" she says quietly. He tries to sit up but she notes how even the slightest movement hurts him so she places her hand reassuringly on his arm. "Would you let me do this? Please? Just lay still."

And he doesn't know what the right response is when a princess pleads for permission to remove your jacket so she can tend to your wounds. So he lays back down and closes his eyes first. But then he opens them because he can't help but watch her face as she undoes the buttons on his jacket one by one. She swallows once then she opens his jacket softly, slowly, to reveal his bruised skin and she gasps again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers and then gets to work on every one of his bruises. And he feels his body both heal and ignite every time she touches him. And when she thinks she's done she looks at him, a faint smile on her face.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, your highness," he replies and then she looks again at him laying there half naked and she seems to take in his bare chest, his broad shoulders. Her cheeks blush and she looks back at his face.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" she asks.

"No," he replies. "How are you doing this?"

"This is two people magic" she explains. "You can't just apply it on yourself. It depends on the emotions of the person applying it."

He looks at her questioningly.

"It can be activated by anger, guilt, fear, love...-"she shrugs."I've never seen it work this fast before."

He nods and doesn't let himself consider which one of her emotions activated his healing. Because she is here, taking care of him, tearing up over his injuries and that is already too much.

"I feel a lot better," he says and he sits up slowly.

"Do you need more?" she asks pointing at her golden vial.

He examines his side and his chest, but everything feels fine. Snow is trying hard to look away again.

"I feel completely healed," he replies and he looks at her. "Thank you, your Highness."

"No! No! Thank you," she says and she looks at him and now she is trying hard not to cry. "You saved my life! And got beaten up for it!" And then she notices a scar above his heart. Without thinking she reaches her hand to touch it, then she catches herself and pulls her hand back.

"Is this an old scar?"

He swallows hard. "Yes, your Highness." He feels vulnerable and exposed and aroused all at once yet there's a strange familiarity between them. This closeness feels right somehow, and there's no logical way to explain that.

She nods. "You must be hungry," she says trying to change the subject then she opens her satchel and pulls out bread and ham and boiled eggs and an a piece of cake. "It's been a while since I raided the kitchen and the new cook has moved everything around."

"You used to raid the kitchen?" he smiles.

"When I was a little girl I spent half my day in the kitchen hiding from my tutors. Then when Regina moved in the castle, I'd raid the kitchen in the middle of the night and bring snacks to her bedchambers on the nights when my father was out of town, which was a lot...-"

David laughs."And she liked that?"

"She did. Or she pretended to. She wasn't always like this...she used to be friendly once...and then I messed everything up."

"How?" David asks his curiosity taking over and now their are talking like they've been friends for a while. He keeps forgetting to call her "highness"and she doesn't seem to mind one bit.

"After my mother died my father proposed to her but Regina was too young, she didn't really want to marry him. Her mother was forcing her. I didn't understand that at the time of course. I was just excited to have a mother again. She was in love with a man in her mother's service. And I was nine years old. I caught them kissing and she made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. Only I didn't keep my promise. Her mother cornered me and begged me to tell her the truth about the man Regina loved and I did. Regina's lover died, I never learned how and then she married my father."

"He died?"

"Yes."

"How did he die?"

"He was young and healthy. There's no logical explanation of how he died. At least not one I can think of. Regina's mother had some powerful dark magic."

Snow looks so sad, he feels the urge to hold her. He doesn't of course, but he does reach for her hand.

"Then, the Queen's mother messed everything up, not you, your Highness," David replies quietly.

She looks at him, and for a moment he is worried that he overstepped and that she will pull her hand back or glare at him but she doesn't. There's nothing but warmth and gratitude in her eyes.

She sits next to him on his straw mattress and waits for him to finish eating. He notes how the silence between them isn't at all uncomfortable as he eats the food she brought. This is all so improbable, he thinks. He is sitting on a straw mattress with a princess by his side, eating cake that she went and got from the kitchen just for him.

"Alright, now what happens next is up to you," she explains. "You are in what they call a recovery room. The Queen's physician will come check on you and declare you fit for duty. But due to the extent of your injuries I don't suppose he will come check on you any time soon. So you could stay in here and get some rest. I'll get you candles and books, I don't know, keep you entertained somehow. Do you like to read? Or I can tell the physician that you have fairies blood in you and you are a fast healer and they 'll let you out today. Or if you are done with this castle I could help you escape and you could walk away...-" she says and then she looks at him, eyes full of worry.

He doesn't reply right away. He looks at her and he finds it hard to believe that she really cares about what he does next. But she does. She's actually worried he might leave. Stay with me, her eyes seem to whisper.

I'm not leaving you, his heart replies, but out loud he says "I'm not leaving, your Highness," and he is shocked to see her breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she smiles and then she looks at him. "I was hoping you'd stay. Even though no one would blame you if you didn't want to."

He looks at her face so close he could kiss her if he wanted to."I think, I want to get out of here as soon as possible, your Highness."

"Fairy's blood it is," she smiles. "I'll send for the doctor."

She gets ready to get up and he has to hold himself back. Because he wants to grab hold of her hand and ask her to stay here just a little bit longer.

She senses something is wrong. She turns to look at him. "What is it?" she asks softly and then she notices the rope burns on his wrists.

"You said you were fine!" she scolds him and she reaches for his hand and pulls back his sleeve.

"That's nothing," he tries to say but she gives him a firm look. She reaches for his other hand and she raises his other sleeve too. She opens up her vial and places one golden drop on each of her hands and then she wraps both his wrist with her fingers.

He can feel it, the raw emotion radiating through her pulsing through his veins, healing him. It's love, his blood seems to sing, it's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear, it's love, that's what healing you, a love lost and long forgotten but love nevertheless but he dismisses that voice and that thought as too good to be true.

"How do you have magic, your Highness?" he asks, mainly because he needs a distraction to help him resist the urge to kiss her. He doesn't understand where he gets the nerve to feel like he can do that. Just because she is nice and kind doesn't mean he can just do that, not unless he wants a well deserved slap in the face or a permanent dungeon placement.

"Do you know the Blue Fairy?" Snow asks.

"Everybody knows the Blue Fairy."

"Well, she is my fairy godmother and my mother's before that. So if I have any potions or magic is because she gave them to me."

He nods. She looks at him and she whispers "David, I'm so sorry they hurt you. I tried to stop them but I couldn't."

"I know, your highness. It's alright."

"Nothing in this kingdom is alright," she replies sadly as she gets up slowly.

"Still not your fault, your Highness."

"I wonder if...-" she starts then she stops.

"What is it?" It's his turn to ask.

"I could use your help with something I need to do, but you've been through enough today...-"

"Oh, come on, let me help, I'd rather be anywhere else but here..."

"Alright. When you put it that way. Hold on, I'll be right back."

She exits the room and hurries back with a spare black cape. She hands it to him.

"Put this on. We've got to hurry."

She takes her red cape off and turns it inside out so now is look likes she is wearing an ordinary black cape.

David rushes to get up. She hands him a hunting knife.

"If we get caught you either toss this or hand it back to me, whichever is faster. We can't let anyone catch you with this. Not after what happened today. Alright?" she asks and he nods.

"Alright."

"Follow me," she says and she heads down a dark hall. They are heading down so they must be going to the dungeons. There are several Black knights sitting on the ground sleeping. He looks at her questioningly but she doesn't reply right away. The Black knight at the entry of the dungeon is also asleep, so is the guard.

Snow picks up the keys that are hanging on a nail beside the sleeping guard.

"Alright!" she whispers. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" David grabs her hand. Snow turns around to face him. "This is no place for you your Highness. You are not safe here!"

"I know," she smiles "that's why you are here," and before he gets a chance to answer she's already turned around and she is walking into the dungeon.

"How are all the knights and guards asleep?" David asks and Snow turns around with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe someone spiked the rum that was sent to them as a token of my appreciation" she chuckles and David's eyes grow wider with admiration and surprise. That explains the thank you letter and the rum, he thinks to himself.

Snow stops in front of the fourth door.

"I think this is the right one," she whispers. "Do you mind pulling your knife out?"

David pulls out the knife and waits as Snow unlocks the fourth door.

Thomas is laying down, his face bruised, his arms shackled.

"Are you ready?" Snow asks.

David looks at her surprised. When she said she needed help with something, the last thing he expected was a visit in Thomas' jail call. He nods.

Snow approaches Thomas cautiously and she kneels next to him. Thomas doesn't even stir. He is laying there unconscious. Snow pulls out the golden vile one more time and she treats the more obvious wounds. She waits looking at the wounds. Something is happening, there is healing taking place but it's not immediate like it was when she healed David.

"I don't feel much of anything," she mumbles. "Do you want to try?"

Snow places a golden drop on David's hand and he touches Thomas. He is feeling quite angry because Thomas attacked Snow. He held her at knife point. This seems to work a little faster.

"Is he your friend?" Snow asks.

"He is, but I'm quite angry with him at the moment." David replies.

"Anger works," Snow smiles then she takes a step back because Thomas has opened his eyes and he is glaring at her, with rage and hatred in his eyes.

"I know you hate me, but I need you to hear me out," Snow starts.

"I don't need to hear nothing! I don't want anything from you. You are a spoiled little princess who thinks that you can buy me out, you can absolve yourself for your crimes, you filthy little...-"

"Enough," David yells and pushes Thomas against the wall. "You will hear the princess out or you'll have to deal with me. Am I making myself clear?"

"So, you are on her side now? What did she do? Bat her pretty eyelashes at you?" Thomas asks and seems ready to spit at David's face.

"Are we clear?" David asks one more time.

"Fine," Thomas replies looking disgustedly at David. "I will hear your little girlfriend out."

"Good," Snow replies completely ignoring Thomas' comment. "You are scheduled to be executed in the morning. I can save your life if we go right now. I will not be able to do anything later."

"Save my life? You killed my Claire! It's only fitting that I die as well!"

"You have a child!" Snow pleads but Thomas practically hisses at her.

"Don't you bring up my child!"

David glances at Snow. She seems at a loss for words so he takes over.

"So let me get this straight. You are going to die here alone to spite the princess? Is this really what you want to do? Because if you do, just say the word and we are gone. But I thought you were better than that. I thought you were a man of honor. I thought you would step up and take care of your child..."

"She has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she? The little...-"

"This isn't about me. This isn't about the princess. This is about you and Claire and your baby. Your Claire was sweet and kind, now tell me, what would she want you to do? Because there's a baby out there, that looks just like you. And I know your Claire would want you to step up. She wouldn't want that baby to grow up without a father!"

Tomas is shaking his head. "How did it come to this?" he says and he seems to be in so much pain. "How did this happen, David? I lost her, I lost my Claire! Everything happened so fast. How did I loose my Claire?"

"I don't know," David sighs, "That's what happens when our fate depends on the royals, things spin out of control fast... What happened to you was beyond awful. And if it'd happened to me I'd be just as angry as you, but you are given a second chance. Take it. And get away. Please!"

Thomas nods.

"I'm going to let go now, but before I release you I want your word that you will not attack the princess, not tonight, not ever. Do I have your word?"

Thomas nods. "You have my word," he mumbles.

Snow nods and leans to unshackle Thomas' hand.

David stops her. "Allow me, your Highness," he says. He doesn't want her anywhere near Thomas. Just in case.

Snow nods and hands him the key to Thomas' shackles and David sets him free.

"Let's go," Snow whispers. She grabs a torch from the dungeon walls.

"Lead the way, your Highness," David says and holds Thomas back.

Snow leads them through complicated dark tunnels and corridors. David realizes that they are now walking into an abandoned mine tunnel. They walk through the tunnel and when they are done they emerge at the other side. It was a longer walk than he anticipated because not only they are outside the castle walls but the are by the river. Snow places two fingers in her mouth and whistles and that's when the boatman shows up through the fog rowing his boat towards them,

"Hello Snow White!" he smiles.

"How are you Grumpy?"

He rows his boat even closer and Snow and David help him pull it on shore.

"Will your friend be needing a ride?" he says and Thomas climbs on the boat.

"Can I trust on your discretion?" Snow smiles.

"You know it, princess!" the dwarf she calls Grumpy smiles at her. "Anytime you need my help, your highness!" he bows and Snow smiles widely. The boatman and Thomas slowly disappear in the fog.

"If you want to join them there's still time," she tells David quietly.

"I'm not leaving, your highness," he replies.

"Yes but...you just said that a life where you have to depend on royals..-'"

"I know what I said. But I'm still not leaving your highness," he states firmly. He knows that leaving is the smart move, but he can't leave her in that castle alone at the mercy of the Queen or the Black Knights surrounding her. And her eyes well up as she looks at him standing there, tall, strong, willing to take risks in order to support her and she understands that his words are more like an oath or a solemn promise that he will stand by her. And she doesn't think she's done enough to deserve that kind of loyalty. And she really wishes she won't let him down.

"As you wish," she whispers because that's all she trusts her voice to say at the moment."We need to head back," she mumbles and he looks at the river one more time. Then he turns around and follows her back to the castle.

* * *

Thank you for reading, Thank you for your very insightful heartfelt reviews. I appreciate you guys!

 **mry23 chapter 1 Ok I feel like I'm going to be a broken record but wow what a great chapter. I may have re-read it a few times already. I'm intrigued by the plot and how the curse will be. I'm excited to see this innocence of love between snow and charming. I love Ruby already. I can't wait for more and again I find your writing so effortlessly. Excited is an understatement of how I'm excited**

Thank you,! I really really appreciate you saying that.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 2 Oh thanks! I totally missed that. Thank you so much for your comments back to us. It seems you help us as much as we help you. I read the the reviews and comments o get better understanding of the story. I wandered if Regina knew and now know drom another comment. David always being in love made my heart happy. Poor David and he thinks Snow did the thanking against him rather than to help him be beat less. I can't wait for the next installment. I love seeing Snow stand up to Regina! Reading the first review and comments I see Regina is more Faux friendly rather than family.**

Well, I think about Regina's family and how twisted her mother's version of love was. Regina, once she looses Daniel has difficulty with love whether its pretend or real...Also I love your questions and I love having this conversation. I think that's the whole point of posting the story on line. (I ended up discussing how I gave birth to my kids in the comments after someone disagreed on how I portrayed Snow giving birth in 'Storybrooke Elementary'-they were right, I was wrong- and that was the coolest thing ever.)

 **Guest chapter 2 Oh this took a heartbreaking turn. First of all so glad Ella isn't the one who's dead, and now that "Thomas" tried to kill Snow even in grief, I'm less sad for him. I wanted to yell into the void that it wasn't Davids fault, he's innocent! Snowing just want to be in love and sneak looks at the other while not getting murdered. And now that Snow tried to save him, he thinks that Snow actually agrees with the knights method, which hurts all the more.**

 **You like giving them a real challenge don't you, that's one of the reason why I love these stories so much. Because even if things looks rather dark in the beginning you know that things will look up in the end.**

Oh I'm glad your happy that Ella is alive.I was thinking that I missed an opportunity there...David is obviously innocent, it's just that the Black knights want to win...( I lived in a country that operated this way. The police would round everybody up, rough them up a bit,hold them until bruises faded, ended up not charging anyone...) And even though David kind of knows Snow White, I think in his circumstance it would be hard to even think that Snow has ulterior motives in offering the rum.

Your description "Snowing just want to be in love and sneak looks at the other while not getting murdered" is absolutely perfect. That is exactly what is going on. And yes,i want them overcoming real challenges.

 **Austenphile chapter 2 Another great alternate curse AU. I love the set up. Poor David though. He can't help but defend Snow even if it gets him in trouble. But he has enough insecurity to think she does not appreciate him. And Snow. Not understanding why she is so drawn to a completely unsuitable footman. Love it.**

Thank you! I'm glad you like the set up. I feel for David too. But until now he had nothing to go on. No reason to think that she'd care for him. Until now.

 **Guest chapter 2 I know you said Emma was not conceived but it is possible if they consummated the forest wedding. Poor David, he truly believes Snow's ruse to thank the gaurds. I like the idea that he would be so insecure that he would believe the ruse. I like this Regina. She does not appear to openly hate Snow but seems to be waiting to pounce on any of her misteps. It would seem that being a footman is a greater obstacle for thier romance due to the inequality of the relationship. Will await more updates.**

I see what you are saying. I always assumed that they did consummate the forest wedding. So yes Emma is possible. But I was being picky thinking that Emma got definitely conceived on their official honeymoon, so that didn't happen in this AU. And I didn't want a pregnant Snow not remembering who the baby's father was or even worse remembering the wrong guy, like a Kathryn/David situation.

David thinks he knows Snow, because he's watched her from afar, but he didn't realize until now that Snow has some secretive things going that require stealth and trickery. So he took her words at face value. After what just happened, he knows better...


	4. Chapter 4

David is following Snow White back to castle. She is looking tired so he takes the torch from her hand.

"How are you going to explain Thomas' disappearance, your Highness?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm not going to explain that. The black knights are going to have to. And they are not going to. They will pretend that the execution went on as planned and they will not tell anyone what happened. Because they will have to admit that they got drunk and fell asleep on their posts."

David chuckles. "Quiet the ingenious plan, your Highness."

"Well if it wasn't for your help, Thomas would still be in his cell," Snow replies and she looks quite serious.

"It was nothing," he shrugs.

"David, that was not nothing! You were very convincing in there!"

"I just stated some very obvious truths," David replies.

"You did more than that. You said exactly what he needed to hear. I don't think you understand how vital your help was in there. If this hadn't worked out, it would be very hard to live with his execution on my conscience...Thank you!"

David smiles. "You are very welcome, your Highness. Now what?" he asks.

"Now we sneak you back in the recovery room and I alert the physician that you are all healed and are dying to get back to work. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless, instead of going back to work there's something else you'd rather do..."

"Like what?"

"Listen, I've been thinking. Black Knights only listen to Regina. You saw what they are like. I don't feel safe around them. So after what happened yesterday I'm going to make a point to say that since they do not listen to me, I will be acquiring my own personal guards. And I need people I can trust for that job. I want you to be one of them. I want you to be my knight."

David finds it hard to breathe. "But I'm not a fighter your Highness. I'm just a footman...-"

"Yes, I know you think that. But what you did for me this morning, and just now in Thomas' cell, makes me think otherwise. You have incredible instincts. I think you might be surprised to see that you are a fighter after all. And I have a gut feeling that you'll be really good at this. Do you have any sword training?"

He shakes his head, "most footmen don't, your Highness."

Snow nods and keeps on walking through the tunnel. Davids heart is racing. _'I want you to be my knight.' 'My knight.' 'You saved me.''I couldn't have done this without you.''I need people i can trust.'_ Could he be a knight? Could he guard the princess? She is asking him to step up, she needs him to do this. He saw how the Black knights treated her. They completely ignored her and actually physically held her back, when she tried to help him. They had no right to do this but they did it anyway. As if she was a regular woman, not a princess. As if she didn't matter at all. No different like how he's been treated his whole. Invisible. Irrelevant. Unimportant. Except she sees him. And she sees things in him, things he doesn't even see in himself. What if she is right? And what if she does need his protection? He needs to step up.

"I'll do it, your Highness. "

Snow turns around and looks at him, her eyes shining.

"Really? " she asks. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this...-"

"I'll do it." he repeats and she can hear it in his voice, he really means it.

"Alright, then," she smiles and she gets ready to turn around and keep going through the tunnels.

But David holds her back. He looks at her questioningly."You put a lot of faith in me, your Highness!"

"You put a lot of faith in me first. You said 'I have hope that one day things will change, and you will be able to right a lot of the things that are wrong in this kingdom.' You said that. And I hope I can live up to that. But in order for that to happen, I'm going to need a lot of help. I can't do this on my own..." she is quick to reply and he doesn't know how to interpret all the longing he reads in her eyes.

"I think you are already doing that, your Highness."

Snow offers half a smile. "On a small scale maybe. With a lot of help," she adds. "Come on, we have to get back."

The Black knight and the guard are still asleep at their spots but it looks like they are stirring, so Snow and David sneak by them quietly. David walks back inside the recovery room.

"Are you going to be alright in here?" Snow hesitates leaning at the doorframe before she shuts the door.

"I'm going to be fine, your Highness."

"Thank you for your help David," she looks at him one last time.

"Thank you for letting me help," he replies smiling.

"I'll sent the physician to release you as fast as I can," Snow adds. She hesitates for a brief second, then shuts the door. She locks and she almost turns around and goes right back in. She can't believe she had to lock him up in that awful little dark room again. She leans against the wall and tries not to cry. And as she looks at her trembling hands holding the key to his recovery room, wondering why she is so emotional about this. the truth hits her very hard. She loves him. She doesn't know when or how this could have happened, but something happened to her heart at that first glance she cast in his direction two days ago. And after watching him fighting for her and helping her with Thomas she can't bear seeing him hurt. She can't bear to think of him locked up and alone. But she did mean what she said to Ruby the other day. A relationship with someone who works for her, with someone who can't just turn her down, is not fair. It is not something she is willing to pursue. Things are about to get extremely complicated, Snow realizes as she walks towards her private quarters as fast as she can.

David lays down on the straw mattress. What just happened? It all feels very much like an intense adventurous dream. It doesn't feel real. She is too good to be true, he realizes. She is kinder and smarter and braver and way more amazing than he anticipated. He knew she was incredible but this, this is too much. She is going to own him body, heart and soul, he can sense that. He'll follow her anywhere. After tonight, if she asks him to jump off a cliff he'll probably do it. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. Keep it together, he tries to warn himself. He needs to set some very clear boundaries for himself. Lines that can't ever get crossed. Ever.

Snow walks in the breakfast room and sits down. She didn't hardly get any sleep last night. She throws a quick glance at the footman. She doesn't recognize him. She wonders if David's been released yet. As soon as she is done with breakfast she intends to send Ruby to find out.

"Thank you," she smiles at the footman who serves her breakfast.

"So you intend to befriend all the help, not just the good looking ones," Regina scoffs and before Snow can stop herself she turns and glares at her.

"I do not have the faintest idea of what you are talking about Regina," she replies and manages to actually relax and look calm and bored.

Regina looks at her inquisitively. "Maybe you don't " she concedes. "Did you sleep well? Any more interesting dreams?"

Snow White thinks of last night. Last night was intense, eyeopening, adventurous. Last night was almost as good as a dream. She smiles. "Sort of," she replies.

"Do tell!"

"Before we talk dreams I need to talk to reality for a minute. I need to make some changes with my personal guard. As you well know the Back knights answer to you and you alone. I thought I could work with that. But after yesterday's events I'm reconsidering. I think that I want my own guards not to be part of your Black knights!"

"Yes, I'm going to admit that my knights are a bit overprotective of me, and me alone," Regina smiles with a self satisfied grin, "but Snow, they are the best. Who are you going to get that is as good as them?"

"I have a couple of fighters in mind. I'd like to try them out, give them a chance to prove themselves..."

"Alright, well, you try your fighters, have them trained if you want, but in the end I am going to require that they do pass the approval of my General. You are Snow White, you should be guarded by the best. And if they are good enough that shouldn't be a problem, don't you think?"

Snow tries not to groan. She doesn't like the General and she doesn't want him anywhere near David. But she can't expect him to guard her if he is unable to hold his own in a fight. She nods. "Alright Regina," she agrees because she can't find a good enough reason not to. She needs to get back to David and tell him of this arrangement. She needs to give him a chance to reconsider and back out of her plan.

"Oooh, my guards verses your guards. This is almost exciting, " Regina smiles. "What are you going to call them? White knights?"

Snow shrugs. "I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"Because that would be quite whimsical," Regina comments. And then she adds "You must be careful dear, this is starting to sound a lot like a chess game and you know how I hate to loose."

Snow smiles as if she doesn't perceive the threat in Regina's words. "Oh, Regina, no need to be so dramatic. You know I don't even like chess," she smiles. "Besides, I don't see how you could ever loose."

"Where is he?" Snow blurts out as soon as she enters her private quarters.

Ruby tries to suppress a smile. "Whoever do you mean my Lady?" she asks. She picks up the red cape Snow borrowed from her last night. "My cape smells like dungeon," she grumbles.

"We can have it cleaned if you like," Snow replies.

"There's a full moon tonight. I don't think so," Ruby states firmly.

"Well?" Snow asks impatiently.

"Well what?" Ruby asks smiling broadly and Snow shakes her head and wants to throw pillows at her.

"Please!" Snow asks and she looks so miserable that Ruby raises her eyebrows.

"I was told that he is out of the recovery room and he is going into training, whatever that means. You really care about this guy, don't you?" she asks.

Snow covers her face with her hands. "I'm afraid so."

"When did this happen? You just met him..."

"I don't know," Snow mumbles plopping on a chair. "I really don't know how this could have happened. When I saw how badly they hurt him I felt pain, actual physical pain, like my heart was on fire and I had to hold myself back from kissing every single one of his bruises..."and as soon as she hears the words that came out of her own lips she covers her mouth with her hands and feels her cheeks blush.

"Oh, Snow! What are you going to do?"

"Apparently come up with a ridiculous plan that will most likely get him killed," Snow says. She makes a face and explains her whole plan to Ruby.

"You asked him to join your personal guard! And he said yes?"

"He did. But after what Regina said about my knights needing to pass the General's approval, I need to find a way to stop this. The General is going to kill him!"

"You don't know that. You said he was a good fighter."

"Yes, good, but the General is the worst, you know what he is like."

"He does enjoy inflicting pain...but what if David is good enough? "

"I can't, I can't bear the idea of him getting hurt," Snow mumbles.

"How are you going to stop this?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll tell him the truth."

"Really?" Ruby looks at Snow excitedly.

"No, not that truth." Snow shakes her head exasperated. "The truth about Regina making this really dangerous, I'm sure he's heard of the General, he'll back out of it."

"And what about the other truth?"

"The other truth, no. I couldn't. I told you...-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not a relationship if he feels like he has to say yes to you because you are a princess... So what is your plan then? You only fall in love with royals?" Ruby crosses her arms frowning.

"No I don't. There are very few royals I actually like. I don't fall in love with anyone. Regina is the way she is because of me. She lost her lover because of me. Maybe being alone forever is exactly what I deserve. I'm just going to stay on my own, and clean up Regina's messes. Protect my people from her. That's the plan."

"It's a little late for that plan, don't you think? You are already in love! Besides your plan is a very lonely plan, my Lady, " Ruby replies looking at Snow.

Snow shrugs. "I'm going to change into my riding gear. I'm going to go for a ride."

"And will you happen to walk by the Black Knight's training ground?" Ruby smirks.

Snow rolls her eyes. "Just help me out of this dress please Ruby!"

Snow White is wearing her white shirt, her brown leather pants and her knee high boots and she is walking briskly towards the stables. No different than what she does every morning right about this time. She always walks by the Black knights training ground. There is no way around it. But today, for the first time she slows down her pace and glances at them, then her heart jumps in her chest. There he is. Snow spots David on the back. He is practicing with a long sword against a Black Knight. Snow tries to look away fast, before he sees her.

David has been shown three basic sword fighting moves and he's been practicing them over and over against Richard, a rather sarcastic, bossy Black Knight. He didn't exactly rest the night before, what with the interrogation and the adventure with Snow White. He'd probably be doing a lot better if he wasn't exhausted. He is trying his best to focus, commit the moves to memory, when he sees her, walking by, with her riding gear on, casually looking at the Black knights practicing. Her hair is braided, her cheeks are pale and her eyes look bright and her lips...His heart skips a beat when their eyes meet.

"Do you see something you like?" Richard asks pointing his head at the princesses' direction and that makes David quite angry.

He doesn't know why. It's not like Richard's comment was terribly offensive. David turns around, his eyes glaring at Richard and then he steps forward and attacks. Richard looks at him surprised, he blocks David's attack, then he tries to counter attack and that's when David ducks to avoid Richard's sword then he turns around and with three swift moves he has Richard disarmed on the ground. The rest of the Black Knights are gaping at them. Snow is standing there, watching, her eyes wide open, and when she realizes that she is staring she walks away as if nothing unusual is going on, her heart beating fast. David just disarmed Richard, a Black knight who is very well respected for his sword fighting skills. On his very first training day. He looked angry and confident and quite lethal as if he's been handling swords for years. He fought as if he knew precisely what he was doing. Just like that. As if he was born to do this. Gone was the quite footman, what she saw was a seasoned warrior, and she has to admit, she really liked that version of him too. She was right after all. Her plan is going to work.

Snow has been riding her purebred mare for a couple of hours. She brings her back to the stables and she is ready to head back to her private quarters when Richard the Black Knight comes to meet her at the stables.

"Your Highness, I'm just letting you know that the man you wanted trained and tested for your personal guard has been taken into interrogation."

"What? When? Why?" Snow asks trying not to show how scared she is feeling.

"Just now, as soon as the morning training was done. We were told he has no formal training, yet he has some incredible moves. He even did the the triple assault, a move attributed to prince James of the southern kingdom. A move no one has mastered since his passing."

"So? What exactly are you saying? " Snow frowns.

"We suspect he might be a spy, or a trained assassin. We were wondering if you wanted to be part of his interrogation."

"Part of it? No, he is my fighter, I'm running the interrogation," Snow says so firmly that for the first time a Black Knight actually looks at her and agrees.

"As you wish, your Highness," he replies.

"Lead the way, then," Snow says and she follows Richard back to the castle.

David is following the Black knights to the castle. He feels amazing. He didn't know he would find it so easy to use a sword. It's like all these moves were laying dormant inside him, waiting for the day he'd dare to try.

The Black Knights all go to the Knight Dining Hall. But the large red haired knight walks up to him.

"Follow me." he says.

"Where are we going?" David asks because he recognizes the knight form last nights interrogation.

"Oh, you'll see," the man replies menacingly.

David notices that a three other heavily armed Black Knights are flanking him now. He doesn't appear to have any choice in the matter. They lead him into a stuffy small room, very similar to the one they used the day before. The room is empty, except for a wooden chair in the middle of it. There's a dark stain on the floor that David recognizes as dried blood.

"Won't you have a seat," the red haired knight offers.

"What is this about?" David asks trying desperately to remain calm.

Last time he did something outstanding he ended up paying a steep price for it. He is breathing faster now. The other knights force him on the chair and they hold him down and tie his hands behind his back. There's no point in resisting them, he realizes. Even if he overpowers them it will be very hard to escape the castle. He tries to move his hands but the ropes around his wrists are too tight, they won't budge.

"What did I do?" he asks.

"Don't know. Don't care. Your situation is above my pay grade," the red haired knight replies and David feels like he can't breathe, the room is closing in on him. He has to survive this somehow. Again. He looks at the other Knights trying to get a clue about what prompted this, but they are all glaring at him, there is no one here to help him.

"What did I do?"

The door flings open and Snow White storms in followed by Richard.

She takes in the situation with a quick glance, then she glares at everyone except David. He looks at her, eyes full of hope because he's hoping that she's here to rescue him, but then she glares at him too and his heart sinks. Something is wrong. Something's gone terribly, terribly wrong.

"Everybody out," she says quietly and there's so much rage in her voice that all the Back Knights stop what they are doing and they look up at her. She points to the door. One by one the knights step outside.

"But your Highness...-" the red haired knight tries to argue.

Snow glares at him without saying another word. He joins the others in the hallway and he shuts the door behind him. Snow is left standing there, staring at David. Her face softens just for a brief second and David feels that it might be safe to breathe again. But she is still glaring at him. He wants to say something but looking at her face one more time he changes his mind. He is frantically replaying the events of the last two days in his mind. He hasn't done anything wrong. All he's done is exactly what she's asked of him. What is going on?

Snow takes a step back, leaning against the wall not braking eye contact. Could this all be a trick? Could the kind footman be all some kind of act? What if David and Thomas were working together? He has enough information on her to destroy her. And he's seen the secret tunnel to the castle. He could lead a whole army through there if he was a spy. He is sitting there, looking both confused and hopeful and scared and part of her wants to go hold him and ease his fears. The part of her that got her into this mess. The part of her that's in love with him. And what if he is a spy? Is she going to order him taken to the dungeons? Order him executed? Could she ever bring herself to do that?

"What's your name?" she asks finally her voice firm and unwavering and he looks at her totally lost.

"Your Highness, I haven't done anything wrong," he pleads quietly.

"Kindly answer the question, please," she replies looking at him. She looks hurt, betrayed. She looks just as confused as he feels, he realizes. So he's going to answer her questions truthfully. All of them, he decides. He's going to trust his fate in her hands.

"My name is David, your Highness."

Every time she hears his name she feels this softness inside her. She loves his name. She doesn't know why.

"And where are you from David?"

"I'm from the Eastern valley, your Highness."

She feels her body relax. She finds his voice quite soothing. She sits on the ground slowly, her back against the wall.

"Tell me about your parents," she asks quietly.

He looks at her confused. What do his parents have to do with anything?

He shrugs. "My father was a shepherd, he died when I was six. My mother died years later, when our farm burned to the ground."

And there it is. He watches as her face softens up, her eyes open wider. Her compassion overpowering her suspicions.

"Your mother died when your farm burned to the ground?" she asks softly and he nods. He is looking down now, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers and he looks up at her.

"What is this about?" he asks. "I don't understand. Is this some sort of test? I only did what you asked of me, your Highness," he pleads and she nods.

"I know," she replies, her voice catching. "I know. Just bear with me alright?" she asks and he nods."When did you come work for us?"

"Twenty years ago. We were poor, the creditors were always breathing down our necks. I was going to work here temporarily until we could pay some debts off. Our plan took a lot longer than we thought it would...I was making barely enough money to keep afloat, not enough to get ahead...then the farm was gone...I couldn't bring myself to get back there so I stayed here...-" he replies and she feels awful making him explain any of this. Making him relive this while he is tied up in this horrible chair in this awful room. Make him admit things as he pleads for his life. Those are things she would have liked to learn over time, if he trusted her enough to share them with her. Not like this, when he is confessing under duress, not when he doesn't have a choice.

"And when did you learn how to sword fight like this?" she asks and then it hits him. This is what this is about. His life doesn't account for his fighting skills. And he doesn't have an explanation for it. His shoulders slump. He got angry because Richard commented on Snow White being in their training ground. And then all those moves came pouring out of him. All these moves he had no idea he knew. And he was happy because he thought he could actually do what she asked, he could be a knight and keep her safe. It didn't occur to him to hold back. Pretend that he learned his moves over time.

"I don't know. I didn't know I could do any of this, your Highness," he replies and he realizes as he says the words out loud how improbable this all is. There's no way she'll believe him.

"They think you are a spy," she says quite bluntly, "and if you are, you are a really good one. Or maybe I'm incredibly naive. Because I've already shown you a secret tunnel to the castle. I've told you things that would destroy me if you were to tell anyone...and I don't even know why I trusted you like this," she continues and it's almost like she is talking to herself or thinking out loud. "So if you could come up with a better explanation about where you got your sword fighting skills, I would really appreciate it..."

He looks at her lost, shaking his head. He doesn't have a better explanation. He's already decided he's not going to lie to her. She put a lot of faith in him, she deserves the truth, however illogical it is. And he wants to reply that she's not naive, that he would rather die than divulge her secrets, but he doesn't know how to explain this in a way that will sound sincere and not self serving.

"What's going to happen to me?" he asks quietly and he wonders if it even matters at all. He's lived the insignificant life of a footman for the past twenty years. He's been in love with the princess and when she finally, against all logic and all odds, noticed him...it all went downhill from there. She looks at him sitting there looking lost and all she can think of is how much she wants to help him. All she can think of is that she can't bear to see him trapped like that. And she doesn't care. She doesn't care if he is a spy, or if he tricked her. She is going to get him out of this somehow. Get him out of this alive.

She pulls out her knife from her boot and she gets up.

He looks at her, his eyes wide open, and he leans back on his chair, breathing faster.

She is confused at first and then she realizes how this must look to him. He thinks she's coming at him with a knife. She takes a step back and raises her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she says quietly. "I wasn't going to hurt you, I was just going to undo your ropes, if that's alright with you."

He looks at her, and he breathes out a sigh of relief. Then he frowns. "If you think I'm a spy, untying me might not be the best idea, your Highness," he says quietly and she smiles.

"Spoken like a man actually in charge of my safety" she replies softly and she heads to the back of his chair. He feels her fingers gentle on his hands as she slowly works on his ropes. The ropes fall to the ground. And as he pulls his hands forward she walks around him and then she pulls out the golden vial from her neck. She places two drops on her hands then she wraps her fingers around his wrists to heal his rope burns. He is looking down but he feels it again, raw emotion, pulsing through his veins. And he wonders what it is. Is it guilt? Is it anger? Is it fear? Which one of her emotions is healing him?

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" she whispers softly and he shakes his head.

She steps back and she sits back down on the ground. He gets up from the chair and stretches his arms. Then he stands upright, looking at her, waiting for her to decide his fate.

"If you are a spy, or lying somehow, about anything, you can tell me. I won't let anyone hurt you. You know I can get you out of here alive," her voice is very soft, pleading.

"I'm not lying, your Highness" he replies, but still he feels extremely grateful that she'd even offer that.

She nods. "Very well then, you are going to have to."

"Your Highness?"

"We need a good story. A story that explains your skills. Can we chock it up to your fairy blood? Does that sound believable?"

"Fairy blood?" he asks looking confused.

"That's the story I made up in order to explain how you healed so fast. Your great grandmother was a fairy."

"Oh," he smiles. "I don't think fairy blood would account for fighting skills. What if my father was a knight, who taught me when I was little?" he asks.

"That's good, but they will ask who he was. And if he was a knight you would have retained his title."

"I was trained by my father who was a mercenary, who tried to live out his days in peace on a farm?"

"Yes, that's better. We can go with that. Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what, your Highness?"

"Do you mind dishonoring your father's memory like that?" she asks and he feels it. He feels it in his bones, her kindness, her consideration. She is making up a story to save his life and trying to respect his father's memory through it.

"My father would have been grateful to be part of a story that will keep me alive," he replies.

Snow nods and then she doesn't push the issue further.

"They are saying that you are demonstrating prince James' fighting skills," she adds.

"Who is prince James?"

"Prince James of the Southern kingdom. He was renown for his sword fighting skills and his arrogance. He died hunting a dragon, a few years ago."

"I might have heard of him, your Highness."

"They are saying that you rival his skills. That's incredible. They are going to insist that you train with them, but you do not answer to them, you answer to me. Do not let them change you! You answer to nobody else, do you understand? "

"I do, your Highness," he replies.

"Unless you no longer want to do this, which I'd completely understand...-" she says looking around at the dark room,the wooden chair, the ropes on the ground. She looks at him questioningly. She waits for him to decide.

"I'm not leaving, your Highness."

"Really?" she asks and she looks both relieved and concerned. "Because if I were you, I'd have run for the hills, two days ago..."

He actually smiles. A bright real smile that makes her catch her breath. Then she smiles back.

"Anyway, let's go, you are coming with me," she states firmly so he follows her to the door. She opens the door. The Black Knights reach for their swords when they see him walking free but Snow raises her hand.

"David has provided adequate explanation about his training. He has convinced us that he does not pose a threat to the crown or the Kingdom. And since his fighting skills are greater than anticipated he will be working for us effective immediately. He will be training with you in the mornings and he will be in our service the rest of the day."

The Black knights, swarm around her, protesting but Snow walks past them David falling into step behind her.

And once they are out of earshot she says "that's twice they've obeyed me in one day. It must be some sort of record..."

"You can look terrifying when you mean to," he smirks and then he catches himself, "your Highness."

"Why, thank you, I think," she laughs.

"Does that mean that you believe me, your Highness?" he asks and she turns to look at him.

"Oh, I don't believe you," Snow smiles.

"Your Highness?" he looks confused.

"I believe you are not lying, but I think that you might be a victim of a complicated memory curse. To what end, I have no idea. What I do believe is that I am not in any danger from you. Am I right?" she asks.

"Yes!"

"And if at any point you feel like killing me or like someone else is trying to control you, I'd like to know about it."

"Your Highness, if you think I could hurt you, you need to have me locked up!" he states emphatically and that's when Snow turns to him and smiles.

"And that is exactly why I want you guarding me. You have my best interest at heart. Anybody else would have said 'I would never hurt you' but they wouldn't be suggesting that I lock them up. Now, come on, we've got a million things to do, we've got to get you dressed and armed and get your rooms ready and make sure Regina is alright with most, if not all of this plan.

* * *

Soooooo thank you for you so much for reviewing! I appreciate hearing your reactions, thoughts, arguments. Talk to me!

 **Guest chapter 3 I loved this! That was a good resolution, and i figured Snow would find her way down in one way or another. That potion was interesting, did you come up with it yourself or is it from the series? The reason why it must have worked so fast for Snow, is like Davids subconscious said 'even if your mind forgets your body will remember'. Shouldn't it have worked with Thomas since Snow feels feels guilty for his wife? Or was David's anger just stronger? We also got some backstory which is nice, makes things look clearer. I also like the grumpy mention! It's cute that even under the curse Snow has her allies with her.I don't know if it has been said but how long have they been under the curse? This fic just keeps getting more and more interesting!**

I think I came up with the potion. It's not a very complicated concept. I'm sure it's been done before. I think Snow was so overwhelmed with her feelings for David that she didn't have room to feel anything much for Thomas. I also wanted it to be a very obvious contrast. She touches him and he heals right away, as opposed to she touches Thomas and some sort of healing happens slowly.

 **Guest chapter 3 I like the way you have made Snowing into a team in this chapter. You write many of the canon characters so much better than the show. The Blue fairy was so ineffective in the show that most fanfictions describe her as evil. Snowing appear to be finding thier way but their different status gets in the way of a relationship. Keep writing.**

I love the Blue Fairy. But the show did kill her once probably in every season! Also, I'm writing, I'm writing.

 **mry23 chapter 2 Great chapter, I'm curious about Regina she seems too friendly. I do like how the black knights are loyal to Regina while the servants are loyal to snow which seems like something that was probably going on. Poor David, so full of hope and I love for snow. Also how cute is snow flirting with him.**

Yeah, Regina is too friendly. She waits until she can sense a weakness...

 **mry23 chapter 3 Yay an update. I love how resourceful Snow is, she's ready for any adventure. David such a sweetie I can't imagine how he must feel to love the princess and then to see her and feel that she loves him too. I can't wait to see how their relationship develops from here and the angst because of their positions. And David realizing the real danger snow faces with the queen and black knights. Now I'm worried how the queen will act once she realizes something is up with the the princess and footman. I can't wait for more. Hope you had a great holiday!**

Thank you so much. Angst coming up soon!

 **Guest chapter 3 Snowings adventure kind of matches the one they went on in the last episode. A cute yet badass rescue mission. I'm glad that David recovered quickly and that he didn't have to be in (heart or bodily) pain. I agree that Snow is in more danger than she think she is. Who knows how long Regina will spare her until she stabs her in the back, the staff seems to want Snow as a ruler and the people probably feels the same. Maybe she'll do two flies with one stone and catch Snowings bundling romance and charge David for killing the princess and send Snow away. Thank you for the update!**

Yes Regina poses a tangible threat, that's for sure!

 **Austenphile chapter 3 Interesting look inside David's head at the beginning. He is so conflicted, yet still very Charming with his hope and belief in love. And Snow who does not realize that she loves him yet. But still feels so drawn. His speech with Thomas was very moving. Yay glad Grumpy is on Snow's side.**

The circumstances are different, so different aspects of their personalities are shining through and still very much drawn to each other...

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 3 This story is so perfect.**

Thank you so much. I'm finding this specific story to be very hard to walk away from...


	5. Chapter 5

David is standing in front of the door of Snow White's private quarters.

"Go ahead, get in there!" Happy says encouragingly. "It's not like I'm telling you to enter her bed chambers. Her private quarters are almost as large as half a castle wing!" he explains.

David knocks anyway.

"I'm telling you, nobody is going to answer that, you have to just walk in!" Happy says once more.

And then Snow White opens the door.

"David!" she smiles. She is wearing a light blue dress, so light it looks almost white, and her hair is pinned up, a stray curl falling on her face and the whole effect is breathtaking, at least that's what David thinks."You don't have to knock. Come on in. I'll show you around."

Happy coughs a couple of times.

"Oh yeah, sorry Happy. I wasn't thinking. Let me look at you," Snow smiles. Happy who outfitted David with his new clothes looks at Snow expectantly beaming with pride. Snow takes a step back and she tries hard to objectively look at the clothes, not the man. He's wearing a black tunic with Snow's coat of arms up front, a burgundy cape, dark leather pants and knee high boots. He has a sword sheathed on his side and if he looked good dressed in the simple uniform of a footman, dressed as a knight leaves Snow blushing and speechless.

She is trying to act normal, look away, avoid David's eyes. "Happy, you outdid yourself, he looks so official..." she then turns to David "you look incredible! Do you like it?" she asks David who is quite overwhelmed by her reaction.

"I do, I like it, your Highness."

"What do you think about your coat of arms, on his tunic?" Happy asks and Snow looks at the white tree and the white flower wistfully.

"I love it," she replies "but you are going to have to change that."

"What? Why?" Happy asks and he looks much less pleased with himself now.

"You know exactly why!" Snow tells Happy then she turns to David."If you wear my coat of arms it looks like I'm raising an army against Regina. It's too much like a challenge. Besides the Black Knights will take offense they will be looking for reasons to pick a fight with you" and now she actually looks concerned.

"But, it looks so beautiful," Happy laments.

"Fine," Snow sighs, "save it for special occasions, ceremonies and such. Please get David some clothes without any emblems. Alright?"

Happy nods and walks away with such a pitiful look on his face, that Snow has to suppress a smile.

"He'll forgive me eventually," she mumbles. "He did such a good job too... this is beautiful!" she looks at David's tunic once again and she struggles to focus on the fabric and the jacket not the warm chest and the very alive heart beating inside it. "Where were we? Oh, yes. A tour. Follow me Sir!" she smirks playfully.

They walk into a large room full of oversized comfortable armchairs, a large dining table pushed to the side and a roaring fire on a large fireplace. A dwarf David vaguely recognizes from around the castle is sitting at the table looking at a stack of papers, shaking his head.

"This is Sneezy, the royal treasurer." Sneezy barely lifts his head, from his papers to acknowledge Snow. She shrugs and moves on. She opens a door to a corridor and walks in. Inside is a row of large comfortable bedrooms. "This wing is all for my guards. It hasn't been used in years. You are the first one, so you get to choose which room you want. The second room is the best, I think, that's the one I'd pick if I were you. Since I don't plan on getting more that two or three guards you can have more than one room if you like, unless..." her voice trails off.

"Unless?" David asks.

"I've recently been made aware of the fact that sometimes people in this castle are not forthcoming about their wives and children because they are worried that the information might be used against them ..."she hesitates, "if you have a wife, or children, we could get you several rooms or larger quarters or..." Snow tries to sound lighthearted and casual. She doesn't even realize that she is actually holding her breath.

"I don't," David interrupts."No children, no wife, your Highness."

"Oh, good, I mean, in the future should that change, we could certainly make arrangements," she replies and she is frustrated with herself for feeling so relieved. How is that fair, she thinks. He is off limits so she should wish him a wife and children, she should certainly wish him happy...

She steps out of the guard's quarters and he follows her. The next door is a corridor that leads to the handmaiden's quarters. And the next door leads to Snow's bedchambers. She just explains who belongs to which room then she heads back to the fire place and plops herself onto a chair.

"Have a seat, make yourself at home." And after he takes off his sword he sits on a chair next to her she turns and asks "Do you have any questions?"

All he has is questions and worries and concerns, but they are all swirling around in his head, making it impossible to voice them coherently. He is sitting down with princess Snow White of all people and she is acting so friendly and this is just too much.

"I know this is a lot to take on" she says quietly. "Just, take your time, give yourself a couple of months to get used to things here, give this a chance," she says as if he's doing her a favor trying this out. As if this isn't the most incredible thing that's ever happened to him. As if he would ever choose to turn back to the way things were. And he realizes this is a whole new world he is going to have to adapt to, a different side of things. Snow's Quarters is a place in Regina's kingdom where he doesn't have to tread lightly, doesn't have to watch his each and every word carefully. A place where he can be himself. And he doesn't realize it but he is breathing easy for the first time in twenty years.

"I'm not going anywhere, your Highness," he replies.

"Really?" she says and she turns around and looks at him, almost trying to read his mind. "Because I have this recurring dream that I run away and live in the forest like a bandit...and I know this is completely illogical but I often feel like any place is better than here...-"

He looks at her surprised that she is entrusting him with this sort of information and then he smirks because for the first time in years he can voice exactly what is in his mind. He can just be himself.

"Well if your Highness needs someone to guard her while she tries her hand at forest banditry, I might have a guy in mind-"

And he is even more surprised when she looks at him, her eyes shining, and she laughs. He holds his breath. Because he spent years serving her breakfast, pausing his work every time she laughed, because her laughter is his favorite thing to listen to, and here she is sitting next to him, laughing at his remark.

"Well, he should know that the position wouldn't pay as well in the forest," she replies. "If I was in the forest I could only pay him in pine nuts."

"As long as it's not snowberries," he retorts playfully and she laughs again.

"Are you sure that snowberries are poisonous? How do you know? Have you ever tried them?" she giggles.

"If I'd tried them, I wouldn't be here to have this conversation..."

Snow is laughing even harder. "I'm still not entirely convinced..." she laughs.

"Death by snowberry doesn't sound that bad. I could think of a thousand worse ways to go...however your Highness, I would really appreciate it if you weren't trying to poison me on my very first day at your service..." he muses as she leans back on her chair and closes her eyes, still smiling.

"If I were trying to poison you I'd be using mushrooms," she replies and he turns to look at her eyebrows raised.

"I ll keep that in mind!" he replies. But she's curled up on her chair and she's closed her eyes.

He looks at her laying there, all relaxed, her eyes closed, her lips parted and he can't believe he is part of her world now.

"You are quite funny..." she mumbles.

"You look tired, your Highness. Won't you go get some rest?" he asks and she smiles.

"I should, but there's a few more things I need to take care of..."

"I think I have it,"Sneezy says from his corner. "You can afford to pay one man for your security your Highness without asking the Queen for additional funding."

"Good," she mumbles, her eyes still closed."I never doubted you for a minute Sneezy. But as I said earlier I need wages for two men."

"What! Why?" Sneezy replies all flustered. "You only employ one man guarding you!"

"Because," Snow explains slowly as if she is speaking to a child, "I shoud have two men. Asking one man to guard me and be on call all day every day is taxing and quite unfair, wouldn't you say?"

"Fine," Sneezy frowns, "when your Highness hires her second guard then I will find you the second wage."

"No," Snow replies matter of factly. "I need it now."

"Whatever for, your Highness!" Sneezy looks up from his papers all frustrated.

"If I'm asking a man to do the job of two guards then I'm paying him accordingly," she states firmly and that's when David turns around and looks at her, eyes wide, full of surprise. This is all for him.

"Your Highness! I would very much like to meet the man worth the wages of two knights!" Sneezy states quite sarcastically.

"Well then, Sneezy, you are in luck." Snow opens her eyes, gets up and says " it is my great pleasure to introduce you to David, the man who saved my life, David meet Sneezy our very efficient, incredibly generous, treasurer."

Sneezy opens his eyes wider, he takes in David sitting next to Snow, he notes David's uniform and he is looking ill now. He was so focused on his calculations he didn't even notice her new knight sitting there.

He coughs uncomfortably. "Very nice to meet you Sir! Please excuse my careless words...-" he says and that's when Ruby walks int the room.

"I hear Sneezy groveling. What did he do now?" she smiles.

"I might have offended sir David..." his voice trails off.

"Sir David!" Ruby laughs.

"Is something funny?" Sneezy glares at Ruby.

"No, nothing, by all means keep apologizing," Ruby replies.

Sneezy stands up glaring at everybody. He crosses his hands at his chest.

"I demand an explanation, your Highness,"

"You demand!" Ruby is glaring at Sneezy now.

"Let's not overreact," Snow tries to make peace. "David is my knight, I just haven't gotten around to knighting him officially yet. And Ruby is a funny, funny girl. We all know that, that's why we love her. I believe that about covers everything."

Sneezy mumbles something incoherent and he sits down and buries himself in his calculations.

Snow can see that he is still upset so he walks up to him and stands right behind his chair.

"Look, I know I am asking a lot of you and I caught you off guard. Why don't you just take the money from my ball gown fund and then we can sort it out later."

"There is no taking out and sorting out later your Highness," Sneezy replies all flustered."All expenditures are written down in ink. Submitted for weekly reviews. And if I touch your Highness trousseau fund the Queen will surely have my head."

"Yeah, well, as soon as my step mother understands that I don't plan on getting married, the better off we will all be," Snow mumbles and Sneezy looks up at her confused.

"Your Highness does not plan on marrying? Whyever not?" he asks and Snow just looks away. Both David and Ruby are now looking at her.

"Yes, my Lady, whyever not?" Ruby asks playfully.

"Don't you start," Snow mumbles.

And just then Ruby gets a wicked twinkle in her eyes and turns to David.

"What do you think David? Shouldn't the princess marry?"

David glances at Ruby and then back at Snow who looks flustered and avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, I don't know. This is only my first day. I'm going to need at least one more day before I can offer expert opinion on her Highness' love life."

Ruby looks at him approvingly and Snow laughs.

"Good answer," she replies.

Sneezy shakes his head and then looks back at his numbers.

And then Ruby approaches David and smiles at him. "Well, would you look at that! You look like a Black knight. That still has a soul!"

David smiles back. He has no idea what to reply to that."Thank you, I think," he says.

And then as she walks past him she whispers "I'm on your side you know."And David turns to watch her walk away wondering what exactly does she mean by being on his side.

"He can't wear that." Sneezy blurts out and both Snow and David look at him. "Your coat of arms," Sneezy explains. "It's too dangerous, you are going to get him killed."

"Oh, I know, I already talked to Happy about this."

"This was Happy's idea? I might have known." Sneezy shakes his head. "And what exactly does your Highness mean by not knighting him yet? I thought you knew better!"

"What? Why?" Snow looks really concerned.

"Why do commoners not ever pick fights with Black knights?"

"Because they are ruthless and hardly ever fight fair?" Snow asks.

"Your highness! I thought you were better versed in the law! Black Knights are protected by the Queen. If someone hurts a knight he can be accused of treason. Do you see the problem with employing David without knighting him?"

"If a Black Knight starts a fight with him and he responds in kind he can be charged with treason?" Snow asks looking worried.

"If they choose to be picky, if he as much as accidentally injures a Black knight during training he could be charged with treason!"

"What! You can't be serious!" Snow turns to look at David. She looks horrified.

"I'm afraid so, your Highness."

"What do I do? In order to knight him I need the Queen's approval and you know how she is! She stalls and evades questions and...if I push her she's going to make me pay for it one way or another..."

"You don't need the Queen's approval, your Highness."

Snow's eyes grow wider and she looks at Sneezy "you don't mean..."

"In order for a knighthood ceremony to be valid, the oath needs to be taken in an ceremonial place administered by two people of authority. That's the law. And now I will take my leave before I get accused of treason myself," Sneezy says, then he picks up his papers in a hurry and he walks out of Snow's Quarters.

"David...-"Snow starts and then she hesitates.

"Your Highness?"

"Look, the risks are far greater than I anticipated. If you want to back out of this..."

David shakes his head and he doesn't reply.

"Are you sure?" she asks, her voice so soft almost a whisper.

He nods and he looks right at her.

Snow looks at him almost overwhelmed with gratitude in her eyes and then she places her hand on his arm.

"Thank you!" she says her voice catching. And then she adds "Then you need to pick your room and go get some rest, because we have a lot of sneaking around to do tonight!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for your very positive reviews! I sooooo appreciate them. PLeeease talk to me. :)

 **Guest chapter 4 .You are spoiling us with these chapters, and I'm eating it all up. The princess and her knight sounds very romantic. I think that's a good plan tho, because who's more protective and fear for Snows safety than David? And if she wants more guards around her they'll have to go through David first. Reginas little threat there when Snow asked for her own guard were suspicious to say the least. Snow has realized that yes she does in fact love David, but feels she needs to punish herself by living alone. Also that James mention.. If Regina and George are still allies that could be a problem. I'm really loving this story, and I'm just so curious where you'll take it next.**

Thank you so much!

 **mry23 chapter 4 Exciting turn of events. Now I'm worried for them once Regina finds out he's her knight. I do love how open Snow is with David. Now he'll be her knight oh man what adventures will they get themselves in. I love Ruby's teasing. The curse is interesting excited to see what happens.**

Thank you, thank you thank you!

 **Guest chapter 4 I don't know if you try to evoke the series but you do such a good job. David's muscle memory of sword fighting reminds me of gentle Killian disarming Evil David and realizing he can fight. David asking Snow to lock him up parallels first season David asking Emma to lock him up because he thinks he may have hurt Kathryn during one of his fugue states. I will speculate but do not want spoilers. Will Snowing discover David is a twin? Will the discovery allow them to overcome their inhibitions to start a relationship? Snow will think that David is James with a memory curse and express who love for David. Does this mean George has somehow meddled with the curse so he can extract his own measure of revenge? Finally, David with memory curse and unknowing possible puppet spy reminds me of Total Recall plot.**

I am trying to evoke the show but only when I feel that it comes naturally, not forcing anything. Aaaand you have a lot of amazing ideas. That's all I'm saying for now.

 **Guest chapter 4 Thanks for another great update! You've brought more things into play, which I loved. David becoming a knight certainly suits him better than a footman, but I don't think it'll be as easy as you portray it. I believe that Snow might have to prove her loyalty towards Regina, I trust her less and less either chapter. David monologue during the interrogation reminds me of their conversation in 1x16 when Charming says "I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness". I wonder if they'll do some research about David's memory curse and think that he's Prince James. Is the entire enchanted forest cursed or is it only Snows? Also did snowing get married before the curse or did the curse happen before they were able to do it?**

Thank you. I'm going to try to explain the curse better in chapters coming up, so I won't answer now, but I will answer the other question.

As far as I could tell from the show flashbacks- and I could be wrong- this was the order of events: David proposes, they spend some time in the forest with the dwarves-during which time Cora stole Snow's heart and Henry Sr returned it-, Snow tries to raise an army and that's when Regina almost convinces Snow to walk away from the kingdom, David talks her out of it with the fake Excalibur sword from the stone trick, Snow and David declare war on Regina and George, Snow gets captured and cursed by George, Charming's mother fixes her curse and dies while they are doing the forest wedding, they defeat George and take over his castle, they capture Regina, they put Regina on trial, they banish Regina, then they get married, they go on their honeymoon, they get pregnant etc etc.

I'm placing my story after they took over George's castle and before they captured Regina. So the forest wedding has happened, the big fancy wedding with Regina's iconic interruption hasn't.

 **Austenphile chapter 4 So much to love about this chapter. You have Snow getting some of her inner steel and standing up to Regina. And being aware of potential danger from relying on the Black Knights. Then David agreeing to be her knight just because he inexplicably wants to protect her. Then finding out muscle memory gave him the moves attributed to Prince James. I had a little laugh. And the story about part fairy and the mercenary was cute.**

Why thank you! I really appreciate your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a soft knock on David 's door. It's time to go. He opens his eyes, looks around at his new room then he gets up. Happy hasn't brought the rest of the plain tunics Snow requested, so all he has to wear it the black tunic with Snow's coat of arms on it. He washes his face, combs his hair, puts on his leather pants, he pulls on his boots, sheathes his sword, ties on his cape, takes a deep breath and steps out of his new room.

Snow White is sitting in front of the fireplace in the main room, waiting for him. She's dressed in clothes very similar to her riding gear, carrying a satchel, wearing her green cape to cover it all. She gets up when she sees him. She doesn't say anything, she just looks at her coat of arms on his tunic and she smiles.

"Let's go," she whispers. To David's surprise though, she doesn't go out of the main door. Instead she leads him back to her bedchambers. He glances around her room, her large canopy bed that's still made, the large balcony with the view of the Enchanted Forest, the fireplace across from her bed with the roaring fire. And then she walks closer to a full size mirror next to a book self and she opens it as if it's a regular door to reveal a secret passage behind it. She steps into the dark corridor and waves for David to follow her, then she shuts the mirror door behind him.

"Only Ruby knows about the existence of this door," Snow explains," and now you do too. Nobody else." She follows the small tunnel like corridor that goes down hill and occasionally has actual steps going down. Snow must know the way by heart because she has no trouble finding her way around even though its pitch black, David doing his best to follow her, without stepping on her, or bumping into the walls. She pulls out the healing vial hanging from her neck because it glows in the dark so now there's a little bit of light. Her face is illuminated by its glow and he tries not to stare. She is just so beautiful.

"Watch your head," she whispers and he ducks a couple of times. The way ahead is blocked by a large wooden door. Snow reaches and pulls out a silver chain from around her neck with a metal key on it. She unlocks the door and then David recognizes where they are now. They are in the tunnels that they used the night before. This tunnel leads all the way outside the castle to the river. The whole tunnels is lit by torches. David reaches to grab a torch but Snow shakes her head.

"It's a full moon tonight, and there's no clouds in the sky. We will not be needing one," she whispers. So they keep walking without talking at all. Once they reach the water, Snow raises her fingers to her lips. She whistles and the boatman shows up.

"Snow White!" he smiles. "You better hurry, your Highness there's a full moon night. We are quite exposed here." David climbs on the boat first and then offers his hand to Snow. She lets him help her up and then she sits in the middle of the boat close to Grumpy.

"Twice in one week, you are taking a lot of risks your Highness," Grumpy says.

Snow sighs. "I know, but this needs to be done, as soon as possible."

Grumpy nods, then he glances at David. "Will you do the introductions, princess?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! David this is Grumpy, you guys met briefly the other night. Grumpy this is David, he is my knight, or he is about to be."

"Hello brother!" Grumpy says to David, then he turns back to Snow. "So you finally took my advice to employ your own guards. That's great, Snow."

"Oh, you know, I always listen to you Grumpy. It's just that it wasn't easy to find someone I could trust," she says and then she looks back at David and offers him a half smile.

"I'd come guard you if you needed me to, your Highness," Grumpy replies.

"I know Grumpy and you don't know how much I appreciate you saying that, but then I'd have to replace you here, and you are irreplaceable!"

David looks at her and realizes she is being absolutely sincere. Grumpy must be very important to her. And then he completely looses his train of thought because the boat gets engulfed by the mist evaporating from the water and she looks like a water nymph or a fairy just sitting there, emerging from the mist, and he has to force himself not to stare at her. He is playing with fire, he realizes. If he knew he'd end up working this closely to the princess, he would have probably never let himself entertain any thoughts or feelings for her. But he's head over heels in love with her now. It's too late.

"How is Nova?" Snow asks.

"Nova is Nova, you know what she is like. She is funny and smart and perfect and not willing to go against fairy tradition. Which means I'll be alone forever..." Grumpy sighs.

"You and me both," Snow smiles and squeezes his hand."We can be alone together," she laughs and Grumpy shakes his head.

"No," Grumpy frowns. "Unless you are in love with a dragon or a giant, there's absolutely no reason for you to be alone your Highness. Definitely not to keep me company. I'll manage."

"Fine, be that way..." Snow gives him a mock pout. "I'll be alone without you."

She really means that she'll never marry too, David realizes. She is not just saying that. Part of him feels relieved. Because having to guard her while she falls in love with a prince or some royal is his very definition of a nightmare. And then he feels awful for thinking that. Because if he really cared for her he would wish her happy and loved.

"Well, you said you listen to my advice, so I want to go on record to say that your idea of staying alone because it's your fault that the Queen turned out to be the way she is, is not valid. You were a child. And you should be happy, your Highness," Grumpy adds.

Snow looks down and doesn't reply.

"Snow! Are you even listening to me?"

"I always listen to you..." Snow mumbles.

"And?"

"And what?" she looks up at him.

"I want you to say that I'm right."

"There's other reasons too," she mumbles. "Not just Regina..."

"Well, if there's other reasons I would sure like to hear them..."

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Snow shifts uncomfortably on her seat, trying not to glance at David's direction.

"Fine," Grumpy replies and he looks very grumpy at the moment.

"Oh, come on, don't be all angry with me," Snow is looking sad now.

"I'm not angry with you Snow, I'm frustrated. And I wish there was someone at the castle watching out for you. Because all you do is give, give, give and I'm really worried about you!"

The boat has now reached the other shore so Snow gets up and kisses Grumpy on the forehead. She looks really moved.

"Thank you," she says. "You are always looking out for me."

And Grumpy is looking at her too. "You be very careful, out there, alright?" he says and by the cracked sound of his voice David thinks Grumpy might be crying. His expression however changes as he looks at David. "And you," he says, "If you ever do anything to betray the princess' trust, you are going to have a furious dwarf after you! I have range. I can be much worse than just Grumpy!"

"Stop it Grumpy!" Snow replies. "David's gotten himself roughed up twice on my behalf. I think he's proven himself enough!"

"Of course your Highness," Grumpy smiles at Snow but his eyes remain firmly set on David, still glaring at him.,

"I hear you, sir," David replies quietly then he jumps out of the boat and he offers to help Snow out too. And Grumpy who got called an 'egg hatched abomination,' last time he helped the Black knights cross the river, looks at David wondering if he's being sarcastic, calling him 'sir' but he's not. He's being quite earnest. Then Grumpy looks at Snow who lets David place his hands on her waist and lift her out of the boat even though Grumpy very well knows she doesn't need any help. She's done this a thousand times on her own. And he looks at how her expression softens when their eyes meet and then Grumpy chuckles softly.

"Other reasons indeed," he says to himself as he rows his boat along the river whistling.

"This way," Snow says and walks away from the water. David follows her closely, checking for any kind of unforeseen danger around them. They walk up to a small wooden cottage.

"Here," Snow says and she walks up to the door and knocks.

An older woman opens the door pointing a crossbow at them. David instantly pulls Snow behind him and unsheathes his sword.

"Not bad," the old woman tells Snow as she lowers her crossbow and looks David appraisingly. "Put your sword away. I'm Granny! Nice to meet you."

David is still glaring at her. "Don't do that!" he practically yells at Granny and she shrugs.

"I had to test you somehow," she explains.

"You do not point your crossbow at the princess to test me!" he says incredulously.

"So feisty! Look, there's was no arrow on my crossbow" she explains to David who is still feeling tense and angry. Then Granny turns to Snow who is watching the interaction between David and Granny with a smirk on her face. "How is that granddaughter of mine doing? Is she giving you any trouble?"

"Always!" Snow smiles.

"Good!" Granny smiles proudly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but there's no time Granny, we don't have time to spare."

"I figured you'd say that," she says handing David a wrapped package, that he assumes it's probably some kind of food. "Hurry up then! Your horses are ready."

Snow kisses Granny on the cheek. "Thanks Granny!"

And David realizes that Snow has aligned herself with the most unusual allies.

Granny leads them to the back of the house, she opens the back door where there are two horses already saddled helping themselves to Granny's lettuce in her vegetable patch.

"Oh, no!" Granny yells and pulls the horses back.

Snow mounts her horse smiling.

"You owe me two heads of lettuce your Highness!"

"I'll be sending you some lettuce, first thing in the morning!" Snow laughs.

Then Granny stops David and says "you take good care of our girl!"

"Yes, of course," David replies.

And then Granny looks at his tunic. "Is that Happy's handiwork?"

"Yes!" Snows smiles.

"That boy sure is talented. It's nice to see your coat of arms again, princess!" Granny says.

David mounts the other horse and they ride away, Snow leading the way through several winded paths and over a small stream. And then they reach a place that looks different in a way that David cant quite explain. It's a strange clearing in the forest illuminated beautifully but the full moon. There are mushrooms forming a perfect circle and tulips blooming and fireflies flying around.

"This is the place where the fairies welcome the new fairies joining their ranks. It's actually more official and more ancient than the Hall of ceremonies in the castle, or the throne room" she explains. And then she turns around and calls out "Blue! Blue Fairy! Where are you?"

They wait around a couple of minutes.

"If she doesn't show up, we are going to have to try to do this on a different day," Snow says and she looks really concerned.

There's a strange fluttering of wings and a green oversized cricket lands on the branch above Snow's head.

"Hello Snow White!" the cricket says and David almost jumps, his eyes open wide, because this cricket can talk.

"Gimminy!" Snow says smiling at him.

"The Blue Fairy is unable to come right at the moment, so she asked me to come in her stead. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes!" Snow smiles her bright smile. "Gimminy Cricket I want you to meet David. David, meet Judge Gimminy, one of the most respected judges in the Enchanted forest."

"Nice to meet you David! What can I do for you Snow white?"

"I am here because I want to knight David. I need him to be the first knight in my royal guard" Snow replies decisively.

"I see" the cricket replies and looks at David carefully. "Has the Queen refused your request?"

"No, she hasn't. She is just stalling. And as David is part of my personal guard, you can understand the danger, if he ever has to fight against Regina's Black Knights."

"I see. And has David proven himself to be worthy of the accolade of knighthood?"

"I believe he has. He's worked in the castle for twenty years and he just saved my life!"

"I see!" Gimminy replies. "You make a compelling case Snow White. I see no reason to deny your request as long as you both understand some things clearly. David do you understand that once you are sworn into knighthood you cannot go back to being a civilian unless the princess releases you of her service? It is the commitment of a lifetime."

"I do."

"And Snow White do you understand that while your request is legal, just and certainly fair and reasonable, if the Queen were to find out of this ceremony, while it would certainly protect David's life it could potentially jeopardize your position in the Queen's court and maybe even forfeit your life?"

"I do," Snow says and David turns around to look at her.

"Your Highness, I didn't realize you were putting yourself in danger on my account!" he frowns.

"It's not my life that is in jeopardy David, it's yours. We really need to do this!"

"But...-" he tries to say and Snow shakes her head and interrupts him.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"We need to do this. As soon as possible."

"Her Highness is right. The threat to the princesses' life is purely hypothetical at this point, while the threat to yours immediate," Gimminy adds.

David nods. "Alright," he agrees reluctantly.

"Then I find in favor of your request, your Highness. We should proceed with the knighting ceremony and then the royal guard oath. Are you ready? Shall we begin?"

Snow stands upright, straightens up her clothes and she pulls out a small thin silver tiara from her satchel. She puts it on her head and says "I'm ready. David are you ready?"

David nods. "I'm ready, your Highness."

"Then hand me your sword, please, and kneel."

David unsheathes his sword, and hands it to Snow White. He then kneels before her.

Gimminy cricket clears his throat and then asks "Do you David of the eastern valley undertake to accept the accolade of knighthood?"

"I do," David replies.

Snow doesn't understand why but the moment she hears him say 'I do' she can feel her eyes well up with tears. There is something so moving about David kneeling before her, accepting this burden for her, when all the odds are so stacked against her.

Gimminy waits for Snow to ask the next question, but she can't. She can't find her voice right now. And when she doesn't, he continues "And will you conduct yourself in all matters as befits a knight of this realm?"

"I will," David replies once more, then he dares a quick glance at Snow to find her eyes lined up with tears.

His heart beats wildly as she places his sword on his left shoulder then his right shoulder then his head. And she can't conceal the slight tremor in her voice as she says "Then I, Princess Snow White of the Northern Kingdom do dub you, Sir David, a knight of the Enchanted Forest."

Gimminy asks the next question. "Now, Sir David, as you join in the Northern kingdom's royal guard, do you pledge your allegiance to Princess Snow White of the Northern Kingdom, do you pledge to guard, protect and obey her until your final day or until she releases you from your vows?"

"I do," David says one more time, his voice strong, unwavering.

"Then rise Sir David, of the Enchanted Forest, first knight of princess Snow White's royal guard," Judge Gimminy concludes.

David touches Snow's hand softly and he brings it up to his lips and Snow holds her breath as his lips touch her fingers. He looks at her standing there in front of him crying, and he can feel it again, the voice in his blood. The voice that tells him that its's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear, but it's love the force that connects them, it's love that binds them together, in this and any other life they might have lived. Love long lost and forgotten, true love nevertheless.

Snow leans down and kisses David's forehead and then he stands up slowly and he realizes he is still holding on to her hand. She squeezes his fingers, smiling then she hands him back his sword. And as he sheathes back his sword somehow her hand ends up on his arm and she doesn't understand why but she is still crying.

"Congratulations Sir David! And is there anything else I can do for you princess Snow?"

"No thank you, judge Gimminy, "Snow smiles and the cricket bows.

"I will be letting the Blue fairy know of these new developments, your Highness. Now I need to go. Get back home safe," he says and he flies away.

"Well, we did it!" Snow wipes her eyes and puts her tiara away then she smiles at David, .

"Yes, we did."

"I feel so much better now that this is taken care off. We should probably go."

They mount their horses and they head back to Granny's, once again, Snow leading the way. Snow places both horses in the barn behind Granny's cottage. Then she takes the saddle off her horse and grabs a brush and starts brushing her horse down.

David looks at her surprised.

"Your Highness, let me do this."

Snow smiles and hands a second brush to him then she continues to brush down her horse. He brushes down his horse stealing glances at Snow. She feeds both horses then she waves him over and they get out of Granny's barn, then further down the road Snow whispers "I didn't want to wake up Granny."

"Yes, I definitely wouldn't want her aiming her crossbow at you," David replies shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Granny is a sweetheart. She really liked you, you know?"

"How can you tell?" David asks.

"You are still alive aren't you?" Snow laughs and David rolls his eyes.

"You have some very interesting allies, your Highness."

"We have some intetesting allies. Or did you forget your vows already?" Snow smiles.

"We, have some interesting allies," David agrees and Snow's smile gets even brighter. She loves the 'we'. David looks at her and can't help but smile back.

"Let's go home," she whispers.

Grumpy is very quiet on the boat ride home. He is quietly observing Snow White. And he decides that David is alright because of the peaceful content look on her face whenever she looks at him or whenever he says anything at all. And Grumpy wonders if there will be one day when just being around him will no longer be enough for her, when she will realize that she needs more. And he wonders if Snow White will be brave enough to follow her heart, or if she will be like his Nova, following fairy tradition and keeping the man she loves at a distance.

Snow and David walk through Snow's secret passage, through the mines and the corridors under the castle. She pulls out the silver key and opens the wooden door, walks through the very dark corridors and finally emerges through the mirror door at her bedchambers. There's a roaring fire in her fireplace and her canopy bed looks very inviting. David fully expects her to let him out of the room and shut the door behind him, but she steps out of her bedchambers as well. She walks in the main room, takes off her cape and places it on a chair, then she sits in front of the dying embers of the large fireplace. David looks at her, then he follows suit. He takes off his cape and his sword, he adds wood to the fire, then he sits on the chair next to her.

"Thank you," she mumbles pointing to the fire. Then she leans back on the chair and closes her eyes."I'm so tired," she mumbles and she places her feet on the small table.

"Won't you go to bed, your Highness?" he asks but she shakes her head.

"Not yet, I like it better here," she mumbles, "ever since I had that dream...-" and he never finds out what that dream was about because she is breathing evenly now, she is asleep.

There is no way he is leaving her alone, asleep in the main room. It seems to him like its not safe enough for her to be here alone, so he covers her up with her cape and then he leans back on his chair and he sits there watching the fire. She turns around on her chair and she reaches for someone in her sleep, and as soon as her hand finds his arm she relaxes and smiles, still sleeping. And if he wasn't half asleep, and if he was actually thinking straight he probably wouldn't have done this, but he interlaces his fingers with hers and let's himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my story. And an specially big thank you to those of you who take the time to review. I really appreciate it.

 **Guest chapter 5 I'm delighted to see that this amazing fic has another update! I love that we got to see more of Snows friends in this one. That the dwarfs are all around her. More of Ruby too! And now that David has moved into the privacy of Snows quarters maybe a romance can blossom. I kinda love but also feel sad that Snow has to ask David everyday if he wants to drop out. Regina has built quite the cluster around her and the situation is becoming more and more dangerous. Snow is still quite determined to not marry while also being relieved that David isn't married either. I wonder if we'll see a knighting ceremony in the coming chapters. Maybe that way Snow can protect David the same way Regina protects The Black knights. I also wonder who the second guard will be.. Maybe Grumpy? Lancelot? Graham?**

Hmmmm. Exactly right, about the knighting ceremony.

 **BooksinMyDreamschapter 5 . I can't wait for them to kiss.**

:) not yet.

 **mry23 chapter 5 Ooh David is in her private quarters, the sexual tension. I love the role the dwarves are playing and more Snowing adventures I can't wait. I do love that snow dreams of being a bandit I thought that was funny. I just realized what happened to Snow's ring? Does she still have it? I can't wait to see what trouble they get themselves into next.**

Thank you! They will get into all sorts of trouble! I haven't quite decided when and if the ring will turn up.

 **Guest chapter 5 Good job on this chapter. David moving into Snows quarter will make things even more intriguing. That bit about David being in awe because he's watched her for years laughing and now he's making her laugh was really cute. I also liked the mention of Snow dreaming of being a bandit. Glad to see that Snow still have her relationship with the dwarfs. What will Snows royal command be called? I doubt they can call themselves black knights with souls, even if it made me laugh when Ruby said it. David will seem almost unbeatable not only with his fairy blood and assumed training but with the knighting. I don't know if it'll get him more or less, but I'm guessing more. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much.:)

 **Guest chapter 5 This chapter was so cute. Let me count the ways. Ruby trying to stir the romance pot by goading David. The way you incorporate the dwarves is adorable. Since Grumpy was the boatman I am guessing that while the dwarves are loyal to Snow they do not live together as brothers. Sneezy as the treasurer was good because you seem to get his character well. He was always a little dubious in the series. Who could be the second knight? I am guessing that Graham is out because Ruby thinks about a knight Regina takes to her bed. Perhaps the knight Ruby was thinking about was Graham? The mystery about the curse's aim and who controls it has not been revealed. So many questions that will have to wait for more updates.**

Graham can't be her knight, yes he is the one Regina is sleeping with. Except that could make Graham an exceptionally good double agent. Does she need a second knight? Maybe she just want to pay David overtime. A somewhat better curse explanation will come up next... No the players have been reshuffled,so the dwarves live all over the do know each other though.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby returns to Snow's quarters early in the morning, dragging her red cape behind her, because it's time for Snow to wake up. She arrives to an unusual sight. Because Snow White and David have fallen asleep on the matching oversized chairs in front of the fireplace, except that Snow White is laying her head on David's lap.

Ruby coughs a couple of times. David opens his eyes and his heart beats wildly as he sees Snow face right there, in front of him, asleep. Then he notices Ruby looking at him, a very playful yet mildly disapproving look on her face. He guesses that if Snow wakes up right now she is going to be mortified. He needs to fix this.

"Right," he says, "do me a favor Ruby and open the princess' bedroom door for me please?"

Ruby didn't expect his very calm reaction. She certainly didn't expect him to scoop Snow up in his arms and carry her to her bedroom, then place her gently on the bed. He looks at the former footman who is casually taking care of the princess as if waking up with princesses on his lap is an everyday occurrence, nothing to get excited or flustered about. Snow mumbles something in her sleep and she turns to her side.

"She doesn't look that comfortable. Won't you take her boots off, and maybe remove her belt," David tells Ruby, and as soon as Snow's boots are off, he walks over to the fireplace and adds some wood to the fire.

Ruby also takes Snow's belt and jacket off, then she covers her up with her sheet and blanket. She looks at David, still a wicked, playful look on her face.

David frowns. "Can I trust you to be an adult about this, and not embarrass her?" he asks and Ruby looks at him inquisitively.

"Are you sure about that? I told you I'm on your side," she says playfully.

"Still don't know what that means," he replies as he exits Snow's bedroom.

Ruby looks at Snow sleeping alone in the large canopy bed. She shrugs and she exits the bedroom as well.

Two hours later Snow opens her eyes and stretches. She looks around. She doesn't remember getting herself into bed. She gets up slowly, once again glancing at the empty spot next to her in her bed.

"Oh, good, you are up!" Ruby says walking in Snow's bedroom.

"Good morning,"Snow smiles. "Did you have a good night?"

"I howled at the moon," Ruby smiles. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I might have heard you. I saw your Grandmother last night."

"How is she?"

"Adorable and feisty as always."

"I should go see her today or maybe tomorrow."

Snow is brushing her hair looking in the mirror. "Ummm, I was so tired last night, I don't even remember getting into bed..."

"That's because David put you to bed."

Snow turns around and looks at Ruby, eyes wide open."He did?"

"Yes, yes, and I had all sort of jokes lined up to say on the subject and he turned around and said 'can I trust you to be an adult about this and not embarrass the princess?''"

"He said that?"

"He sure did, so, this is me, being an adult, not embarrassing you. Look I'm even keeping a straight face. David would be so proud!"

"Alright, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Are you sure? Because I'm under strict instructions not to embarrass you!"

"Ruby!" Snow practically yells. "Start talking!"

"So I spend the night howling at the moon, running around, having fun and then later I thought that jumping in the stream would be a great idea...-"

"Ruby!"

"Alright, alright, so I walked in your quarters this morning and found both you and David asleep on the chairs in front of the fire place.'

"Really?'

"Yes, except you had managed to climb out of your chair in your sleep and sprawl yourself on his lap somehow."

"No! Really?" and Snow is covering her mouth with her hand, blushing.

"Really!" Ruby smiles "and then he wakes up and he is like all casual, lifts you up and puts you to bed and says 'she doesn't look comfortable', so he has me take off your boots and your belt and your jacket, while he lights your fireplace, because your fire had gone out and then he said 'can I trust you to be an adult about this, and not embarrass the princess?' and he walks away."

"Did he really?"

"Yes! Because apparently he is all grown up and mature and I'm a silly, silly girl."

"Did he say that?"

"No, of course not. I'm saying that."

"Ruby!" Snow says and she lays back down and hides her face in her pillows.

"Yes?"

"He is so..."

"Yes he is. And I think now would be a good time to come to terms with that and marry him!"

"Ruby!"

"It's true! He's perfect for you. You'd think after working as a footman all his life he'd be shy, or awkward or he couldn't be able to hold a conversation or...but he is smart, and funny, and brave with swordfighting skills that rival prince 'what's his name' and you are already in love with him, so you should totally marry him."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

Snow laughs, "He actually yelled at your Grandmother last night."

"Did he? What did Granny do now?"

"She opened the door with a crossbow on her hands to test his skills. He wasn't happy."

Ruby laughs. "I don't blame him. So, he yelled at Granny. Like I said, he's brave. Just proving my point."

Snow looks away so Ruby decides to drop the subject.

"My lady, you already missed breakfast with Regina, would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Is David in training?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, instead of riding my horse today, I'm going to wait for him to be done training, because there's something I really need to do in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks Ruby!"

"My Lady would like to go out and would like for you to accompany her," Ruby says as soon as David walks back in the Main room.

"I need to wash up first, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Is she in a hurry?"

"No, she'll wait for you," Ruby replies, a very strange look on her face and David looks at her inquisitively, then he shakes his head and walks a back in his room.

Twenty minutes later David finds Snow sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning, your Highness," he smiles.

"It's noon," she laughs."Come on, we should go."

They ride their horses all the way to the edge of the Enchanted Forest.

"Over here," Snow says getting off her horse. "We walk the rest of the way."

David ties both horses to a tree.

"I've been meaning to come here for a while," Snow explains. "But I didn't want to do it on my own."

"Where are we?"

"We are at the Blind Witch's cottage."

David eyes get wider. "Because?"

"Are you worried? Have you heard of the Blind Witch?"

"Everyone has heard of the Blind Witch."

"Well, we are here for two reasons. I've been trying to get a hold of the Blue Fairy, but I can't. And they say that the Blind Witch can see things most people can't. So if there is a memory curse on you, she might be able to detect it."

"We are here for me?" David asks all surprised.

"Not entirely. There's a horrible rumor that the Blind Witch is kidnapping children. I'm hoping that it's just a rumor. But if it's true..."

David nods. "Alright, do you know where to go from here?"

Snow pulls out a small map from her pocket."There," she points to the map, "we have to find the weird rock shaped like a bear."

"That one?" David points to a rock in between the trees.

"Oh, I guess. I imagined it would be more obvious. Let's go."

"Let me go first, your Highness."

Snow nods and she follows David. "They say the witch has exceptional hearing, so we have to be very careful what we say around her" she whispers.

And then they both freeze because neither of them expected the witch's cottage to be an actual gingerbread house made out of candy and frosting and sweets and all sort of delicious looking materials.

"I understand you were hoping that this was a rumor, but her house certainly looks like it's a trap to lure children in," David whispers and Snow nods.

David looks at it and realizes this sort of place would have been very hard for him to resist when he was little. Especially during those days when his mother couldn't afford to buy any sugar at all. They walk in the witch's yard slowly, looking around. Snow can't shake the sick feeling in her stomach. David knocks on the door a couple of times and the door opens with a creak. Snow's heart is beating fast as they walk into the Blind Witch's cottage. There's a large table covered with cupcakes and marzipan fruit, eclairs and cookies and several sweets she doesn't even know how to name. Snow realizes that even in the palace she hasn't seen such a large assortment of sweets. A blond woman wearing a dark dress turns around to look at them. Her eyes are strange faded blue, her lips are dark red and she has a deep burn mark on her face and if Snow didn't feel so uneasy she would probably find her beautiful.

"Who do we have here?" The witch asks and then she smiles and says "don't tell me, let me guess." She takes a deep breath. Then she looks all surprised. "Snow White! Really? Princess Snow White is here with her..." she takes another deep breath."With her...oh you don't know. How delicious! Snow is here with her knight. Welcome, to my humble abode, your Highness. How is Regina doing?"

"You know Regina?" Snow asks.

"Oh, yes, we've had dealings in the past. Don't worry, she's paid all her debts to me. She doesn't owe me anymore."

"Debts?" Snow asks looking uneasily at David. "What sort of debts?"

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little royal head about that. She brought me this delicious sweet apprentice and all is forgiven. Gretel!" the witch yells and a thirteen year old girl with large scared eyes sticks her head in the room. "Where is your manners? We have company! Come say hello!"

Grettel comes in and bows in front of Snow and David. "Hello! Can I offer you some sweets?" she says.

"Oh, no thank you," Snow replies.

"How about you sir?" and there's something scared and broken and pleading in the girl's eyes that makes David nod.

"Yes, please," he says and Snow looks at him all worried.

"Don't eat anything!" she mouths to him when Gretel walks away and he nods.

"What can I do for you?" the witch smiles and Snow hesitates. She doesn't know if she wants to give the witch any information.

"I was wondering if you could help us," Snow says reluctantly. "I'm concerned that my friend here might be the victim of a memory curse."

"Your friend?" the witch says and she claps her hands all delighted. "Does your friend have a name?"

Snow hesitates. All of a sudden she feels extremely protective of David. She doesn't even want to tell the witch his name.

"My name is David," he offers noting her hesitation.

"Oh, he speaks. How charming." The witch tilts her head back and she laughs again.

"Is something funny?" Snow asks.

"Yes, it's quite funny really. Because you think that your charming friend is a victim of a memory curse," and she laughs again, "when the whole kingdom is under a memory spell, one so strong that I can barely make heads or tails of."

"The whole kingdom?" Snow asks looking at the witch, wondering how much of her words she can actually believe.

"Two kingdoms actually. You see there were two kingdoms, that were united for a while and then they were separated again. Love, long lost and forgotten, yet love nevertheless. And the spell is so powerful that even those who remember what happened couldn't explain anything to those who forgot."

"What?" David says shaking his head. "How did this happen? Can you explain this?"

"That's the point, friend, I can't. She did quite a number on all of you and what is even more delightful is that she fell in her own trap because she can't remember either!"

"Alright, so you can't explain the specifics, but can you tell us who cast that spell?" Snow asks.

The witch laughs. "I cannot. But I'll tell you what I can do. I can answer one question, the one question that burns in your mind. First you." She turns to David.

"I have to ask you a question?" he asks and the witch shakes her head.

"Oh, no, not just any question. The question, the one that's in your mind. You don't need to ask it out loud. I can smell it on you." She takes a deep breath. "Earnest and hopefull with just a hint of sadness," she says. "Here is your answer: It's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear," the witch claps her hands and giggles. "You know the rest don't you?" and then she turns to Snow and takes a deep breath. "And you. So much grief and guilt in your pure pure heart. A little light about to go out. Your answer is simple. Whatever you think you owe, you've already paid it, twice!" she says and then she looks very proud of herself. "That's it. That's all I can give you. If you are as noble and bright as they say you are it might be just enough for you to figure things out." Then she stops smiling, her face turns quite angry and she yells "Gretel! Where are those deserts?"

"Please don't yell at her, we are in no rush," Snow tries to keep the girl from getting scolded. David looks at her trying to rescue and defend Gretel from the angry witch. A few days ago it was him she was rescuing.

The girl rushes back in the room and hands David a small desert plate and David turns and looks at Snow, eyes open wide, because on top of his desert using bright red frosting Gretel has written HELP US!

"Well," Snow motions David to follow Gretel, "could you repeat what you told David again? What was it?"

"Oh, I m not sure. I don't like repeating myself," the blind witch smiles.

Gretel tip toes away quietly followed by David. In the next room there's a great wood burning stove with a large cauldron boiling on it, and next to the stove a large padlocked cage, with a boy inside it, that looks so similar to Gretel, it must be her twin, tied up and gagged looking at David and Gretel with big scared eyes.

David walks over to the cage. He doesn't see the key anywhere around. He pulls out his knife. He sticks his hand trough the cage bar and cuts the ropes binding the boy, then he takes the gag off his mouth.

"Gretel!" The boy whispers. "What are you doing! Just go!'

"I'm not leaving without you Hansel!" she whispers. She points at David. "He is a knight, he can help us."

"Just take my sister and go, Sir," the boy pleads. "Please!"

"Where is the key?" David asks.

"The witch wears it around her neck," Gretel replies."She never takes it off."

"Alright, is there an ax or a saw or anything I can use?" David asks Gretel.

"There is an ax, I use to chop firewood," Gretel replies.

"Bring it to me," David whispers.

"Your deserts are really quite beautiful," he hears Snow desperately trying to keep the witch occupied and distracted in the other room. When the witch doesn't reply Snow tries a different question "Did you say that you and Regina were friends?"

"I see what you are doing and it's not going to work," the Blind Witch replies and her voice sounds both quiet and terrifying.

David knows he needs to act now. He takes a burning log off the wood burning stove and he drops it on the ground next to the curtains. The curtains catch on fire immediately.

"What did your friend do to my house!" the Blind Witch screeches. "Oh you are going to pay for this!"

Gretel is back already with the ax.

"Go!" David yells, "I'll get him out!" but Gretel shakes her head firmly.

"I'm not leaving him!" she yells.

The flames have engulfed the curtains and are now burning the gingerbread walls. The witch is trying to use her magic to put out the flames.

David is trying to break the cage with the ax.

"Snow, take Gretel and get out!" he yells. Gretel screams "no!" and the witch raises her hands and uses her magical powers to slam David against the wall.

"No!" Snow screams and starts throwing anything she can get her hands on against the witch.

And even though the witch cannot see, she seems really good at ducking and avoiding the barrage of cupcakes and cookies and sweets that Snow is throwing her way.

"You like playing games, don't you!" the witch laughs. "You can't get me! I see you coming!"

Snow throws her knife at the witch. "I only have to hit you once!" she yells back.

"Stop it!" the witch screams because Snow's knife grazed her shoulder. Then Snow finally hits her when she throws a glass platter that finds the witch right in the face. The Blind Witch crushes to the ground.

David is already up. He smashes the ax against the cage door two more times and the cage door flings open. Hansel jumps out and Gretel grabs his hand.

"Let's go!" she yells.

Except the fire has spread now. There is a fire wall between David, the kids and Snow White.

"Snow, you better get out of here!" David yells.

"No!" she yells back. "I'm not leaving you!"

She runs outside to the witch's well, she pulls out a bucket of water and she runs back in the house. She does that several times and in the end she soaks her cape in the water and throws it over the flames opening a small path for David and the children to get out. Gretel and Hansel run out followed by David and they all tumble outside of the house as fast as they can, as the gingerbread walls collapse right behind them. They keep on running until they reach the horses. They help the children on the horses, and they gallop away as fast as they can. They are half way to Regina's castle when they slow down to cross a small stream.

"Let's take a break!" Snow suggests breathlessly and they get off the horses. Snow is feeling exhausted, her hands are still shaking. She turns to David to say something but she gets interrupted by an almost hysterical Gretel who falls in her brothers arms crying and screaming "you seriously thought I'd leave you behind!"

Hansel gets misty eyed as well but he's pretending hard not to be.

"It's alright! Let me go," he tries to say but she clings to him even harder. "Gretel if you don't let me go I'm going to toss you in the stream!" he threatens and that's when she lets go and she laughs. She steps back and then she reaches for the water and splashes him. Hansel laughs and walks towards her threateningly.

"If you guys get all soaking wet you are walking from here," David threatens and that slows them both down.

"But seriously," Gretel says one more time "did you really think I could leave you behind?"

Snow looks at David and pretty much wishes she could do the exact same thing. Grab him and yell 'did you seriously think I'd leave you behind?'Maybe part of him understands that because he gives her a halfsmile and a shrug.

"Is anybody hurt?" Snow asks pulling the golden healing vial from the chain around her neck.

Gretel has a small burn on her leg, Hansel is bruised and pretending to be fine. David knows better than to evade Snow's question. He pulls up his sleeve and shows her a gush on his arm. She holds his arm in her hand and once again he watches his cut disappear instantly, the witch's words repeating in his head _'It's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear, you know exactly what this is.'_ And then he notices Snow's burned hands.

"May I?" he asks quietly and she nods. He takes the vial from her hands places a drop on his finger and then he brushes his finger on her burns and she looks as her burns give way to perfect skin unmarred by fire. He is surprised to see her open her vest and undo the top of button on her shirt but then she exposes her left shoulder, he sees the large red bruise covering it. He touches her shoulder so softly she barely feels his touch and then her shoulder is all healed.

"Do you have any more injuries, your Highness?" his voice coming out hoarse and she shakes her head.

He takes off his cape and she expects him to reveal a bruise or a cut or a burn, but he wraps his cape around her shoulders instead.

"You are freezing," he states simply and she smiles.

"Thank you!"

They sit next to each other watching the stream.

"You saved us!" Gretel says, and her hands are still shaking. Hansel is drinking water greedily from the stream.

"Do you think the Blind Witch is dead?" Snow asks and Hansel shakes his head.

"That's what we thought last time. We threw her in the oven, but she didn't die. She was waiting for us. Fire for doesn't kill her," Gretel explains.

"The last time?" David asks. "You escaped once before?"

"Regina the Queen sent us to the Blind Witch's cottage to retrieve a satchel for her. The Blind Witch said she'd eat us so we pushed her in the oven and we thought we were free, and she was dead. Only we were wrong. Regina somehow got us lost in this part of the forest again. The Blind Witch was waiting for us. And this time she locked Hansel in a cage, and she wore the key around her neck," Gretel says and she looks ready to cry, "I couldn't save him! Every morning she'd say I'm eating your brother for dinner. Every morning I cried thinking that I'd loose him!" she says turning to him and when she pulls him back in her arms he doesn't squirm away this time.

"It's aright," Snow tries to reassure the terrified girl, "It's over now, you are safe."

"Where are your parents?" David asks.

"We got separated from our father." Hansel explains. "Our mother died when we were little."

"And you don't know where your father is?" Snow asks.

Gretel shakes her head.

"It's alright," Snow smiles. "I have a friend with a nose for this sort if thing. If your father is in the Enchanted forest, she'll find him. Now is either of you still hurt?"

Snow spends the next few minutes treating the scratches and small bruises on Hansel and Gretel then they climb back on the horses and take the children to Granny's.

Granny is being very sweet and gentle with the twins and they seem to take to her instantly. Granny's simple wooden cottage along with her barn and her vegetable patch must look so safe and ordinary to them after living in the witch's gingerbread house.

"If they give you a hard time or if you need anything...-" Snow tells Granny, but Granny shakes her head.

"Let them try," Granny smiles at Snow. "Don't worry, we'll get along just fine."

"It's only until we can locate their father," Snow is quick to add.

"As long as they need a place to stay they are safe here," Granny insists. "You know I miss my Ruby and I'm glad to have company!"

"Thank you Granny," Snow smiles.

And then Granny picks up Snow's hand and she says "You did good Snow White! You saved those children. David, you did good too!"

David is surprised to see Snow's eyes welling up with tears. "Than you!" she whispers.

He realizes that Granny's approval must be really important to her. As brave and as incredible as he considers her to be, living under Regina's oppressive critical thumb has taken its toll on her.  
What did the blind witch say? _'So much grief and guilt in your heart. A little light about to go out.'_ And Grumpy said _'I wish there was someone at the castle watching out for you. Because all you do is give, give, give and I'm really worried about you.'_

And for the first time David sees Snow White not as this perfect fantasy who is too good to be true, but as a woman that needs help and encouragement like anybody else. And he realizes that's what he is here for. He is here to make sure her light does not go out.

Snow and David head back to the castle.

"It's a lot easier getting back inside the castle through the front gate," Snow whispers as they hand their horses to a guard and ask him to take them to the stables. "Certainly a lot faster," she adds.  
They walk in Snow's Chambers and they both sit on the chairs in front of the fireplace. Sneezy is back sitting at the table buried in his papers. Snow feels exhausted. She looks like a mess, wrapped in David's cape, black smears from the fire and smoke all over her face. David doesn't look much better.

"What exactly did you two do" Sneezy asks, "battle a hurricane?"

"Almost." Snow smiles. "Alright, I need to make myself presentable for dinner, I don't have any plans for the rest of the day so you can get some rest or get the rest of the day off, do whatever you like."

David heads to his room to clean himself up, he puts clean clothes on and he walks back in the main room. Snow walks out of her room in a beautiful light green dress followed by Ruby. Her hair is curled up, resting on her shoulders, her cheeks are pale, her lips bright red. He smiles at her and that is all that he gets to do before the door bursts open, Regina storms in the main room and heads straight for Snow White, grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall.

"You foolish, foolish girl! What did you do!" she yells.

David immediately reaches for his sword. Snow casts a quick glance at him and shakes her head "no!"

"Regina!" she tries to say but the Queen's fingers are tight around her neck making it hard for her to breathe let alone say any words.

David opens his eyes wide. What does she mean by no! He takes three threatening steps towards Regina. Snow's intense glare freezes him on his tracks.

"What did you do! I had a truce with the Blind Witch and you broke it!" Regina screams. She finally lets go of Snow's neck and pushes her back and Snow trips and falls to the ground, her hand on her neck, looking up at the Queen.

"Regina, she was kidnapping children!" Snow tries to say once she catches her breath.

"One child. One child for the price of peace!" Regina screams.

"No!" Snow replies. "Not even one child. We are not sacrificing children!"

"What do you know! You are a silly princess with no experience in the real world. If the blind witch goes out now and destroys a whole village, to get back at me, are you still going to think that one child was too much to sacrifice?

"Yes!" Snow replies but her voice sounds uncertain and there's tears streaming down her face.

"Should I go tell them that their village got destroyed because Snow White interfered?"

"No!" Snow replies trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I didn't think so!" Regina replies and she turns to leave the room. Snow is still on the ground crying and she looks completely lost.

' _So much grief and guilt in your heart. A little light about to go out.'_

And David sees red. He doesn't care that Snow signaled him to stand down, he doesn't care that attacking the Queen will probably cost him his freedom or his life. Regina hurt Snow White and Regina has to pay. Regina tried to squash Snow's light, she tried to make her feel guilty for rescuing two children, Regina grabbed Snow by the throat and dropped her on the ground. He lifts up his knife and he aims to throw it at Regina when Snow screams "No!" one more time. Regina walks out of the main door, not even bothering to look back to see what the commotion behind her is about and he drops his knife on the ground. He rushes to help Snow up. He is so angry his hands are shaking and his face is white. He pulls Snow up and he doesn't trust his voice to ask her if she is alright. Because he wants to yell and scream and cut Regina up to pieces. Never in his whole life has he felt this much rage as he is feeling in this moment.

Ruby rushes to Snow's side.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asks and Snow is standing up now, smoothing out her dress with her hands, wiping her eyes. She is avoiding David's gaze. He needs to stay quiet, he needs to calm down, he needs to give her time to pull herself back together before he says anything, but the words come up so fast, threatening to choke him if he doesn't let them out.

"Next time she threatens you or hurts you, I'm not going to stand down!" he says his voice quiet filled with lethal rage.

"Yes, you are!" Snow replies her eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm not," David says quietly, firmly.

"David! I'll thank you to remember that you took an oath to obey me!" Snow blurts out and immediately regrets the words that came out of her mouth.

"I remember my oath! I also took an oath to protect you, and it's going to be very hard to do that once the Queen takes your life, your Highness!" he says raising his voice, just a little.

"She is not going to kill me!"

"That's right! Because I'm not going to let her!" he says trying really hard not to get too loud.

"David!" Snow yells.

"I'm not going to back down your Highness. Not on this. And I realize that technically I'm breaking my oath, so I'll take any punishment you see fit!" he states and he stand there, eyes blazing firmly fixed on her.

Snow looks away first. "I'm not going to punish you," she says quietly, her voice barely audible. "I would never...why would you even say that?"

"That's how strongly I feel about this, your Highness."

Snow is breathing fast now. She needs to explain, she needs to tell him, "David, if you make a move against the Queen her Black Knights are going to kill you! Slowly."

"I'm fine with that."

"I'm not. I can't live with that. I can't. If they hurt you or kill you I will..."

"That's what you hired me to do isn't it? Protect you?" he says and his voice softens for a second. "You can't ask me to sit on the sidelines while she attacks you! That's the whole reason I'm here! If you won't let me defend you, then there's no point in me being here, is there?"

"What are you saying?" Snow's voice cracks. He can't leave. He can't leave her.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch in hope that she doesn't kill you! If that's what you are asking of me, I can't be here!"

"You, you are impossible!" Snow replies running out of words. "Go then..." she adds as she storms out of the room. David's shoulders slump. He looks at Ruby and Sneezy gaping at him and then he walks out of Snow's quarter's.

"Mom and Dad are fighting!" Ruby says eyes wide open looking at Sneezy, her eyes open wide.

"I wouldn't know, I was egghatched. Don't just stand there! Go after him!" Sneezy replies.

"David!" Ruby yells running after him.

"What is it?" David turns to look at her. He looks exhausted. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No, I'm not. Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Are you wanting to leave?"

"Of course not. What I want is to be able to keep her safe. That's all I want! "

Ruby smiles."Good, then, don't go anywhere. I'll talk to her. I told you I'm on your side."

"Ruby!" David feels exasperatd. "What side? What are you talking about? If you have something to say, just say it! No more riddles please!"

"Fine, I'll say it. While she'd like to think that she's above love and any sort of entanglements, if she's going to end up with someone I'd rather it'd be with someone like you," Ruby says quietly, studying David's expression carefully.

"What?" David looks at Ruby as if she has completely lost her mind. "Don't mock me. She is a princess! I was a footman until yesterday. "

"So? Her best friends are dwarves and fairies and my grandmother...You know she doesn't think on those terms. "

"What exactly are you saying?" David asks.

' _It's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear, you know what this is. You know the rest'_

Ruby stands in front of David staring at him. The words are forming in her head but she can't let them out. She wants to tell him that Snow White is in love with him. That she can't bear to see him hurt because she loves him. But she can' shouldn't. It's not her secret to tell.

"All I'm saying is that I want her to end up with a man that knows her, understands her and loves her, not some soulless royal that will marry her for her position or lock her up in his castle and view her as his prize," Ruby says and she notes the worried expression on David's face, then she turns around and walks away.

David watchess Ruby walk away more confused than ever. He turns around and walks to the archery range. It's dinner time so there's nobody else around. He picks up a bow and an arrow. He aims his arrows at the furthest target available. He pulls back the string and lets go. And the arrow finds its mark. Beginner's luck he thinks to himself and he tries again. The arrow finds his mark again. David looks at the bow and the target all confused. Just like with sword fighting, he is really good at archery too. What did the blind witch say about the memory curse?

And he realizes that it doesn't matter what the witch said. It doesn't matter if he is the one under a memory spell or if the whole kingdom is under a memory curse. The only thing that matters right now is that Snow is mad at him.

He is feeling miserable. He knows he is right, or right for the most part, but he also knows that the princess is way too kind to punish him for making his stand. She is not going to try to bend him to her will, she is just going to release him. She's already asked him so many times if he is certain of this, if he is willing to stand with her. And if she thinks that he wants to go she'll probably just dismiss him from her service all together. Release him from his vows. And he doesn't want that, he doesn't want to be free of her. He doesn't want to be free of his vows. But he also can't sit around and watch Regina attack Snow. Because having to hold back while Regina grabbed Snow by the neck felt like there was no oxygen in the room, like his lungs were about to collapse. Next time anything like this happens he is going to cut Regina to pieces. And if Snow isn't willing to let him defend her, he can't be here. It's as simple as that. Or at least he wishes it was as simple as that. Because there's the part of him that's desperately in love with her. That part wants him to crawl back to her and beg her for forgiveness or beg her to keep him in her service. But he is not going to listen to that part. Not today. Not when her safety is at stake.

" _It's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear,"_ the blind witch said to him. He knows the answer to that riddle, but he can't allow himself to believe it. Not when she is about to dismiss him from her service. He is standing there lost in his thoughts, his bowstring pulled back, his arrow nocked, waiting to be released. He doesn't even notice her standing next to him.

"You should probably let the arrow go," she says quietly and he jumps. He does release the arrow and the arrow finds its mark. Again.

"What are you doing here, your Highness?" he asks quietly, not quite daring to look at her.

She doesn't reply, she just looks at all his arrows that have found his mark. She reaches for his bow. He hands it to her of course. She strings an arrow, she takes aim and her arrow lodges itself right on target in between his arrows.

"You are really good!" David exclaims without really meaning to.

"So are you," she smiles then she turns to look at him.

Here it comes, he thinks, his heart beating faster, ready to break, a very kind polite dismissal coming his way. He is breathing faster.

"I am really sorry I yelled at you," she says and his eyes get wider. She is not dismissing him. He is so relieved he could almost weep. The princess just apologized. To him. He didn't see this coming. He looks down and then back up at her face. Has she been crying?

"It's quiet alright, your Highness. You are a princess, have a lot on your plate, you are entitled to some yelling..."

"No, I'm not. I'm not entitled to anything. If anything I'm not entitled to any yelling because I'm a princess. And I'm really sorry."

"What? Who said that?"

"My mother," she replies softly. "She was sort of perfect..."

And he looks at her standing there, lost in her thoughts, ready to cry and he feels the need to comfort her, but he doesn't know how. Because he can't hug her or hold her or kiss her, no matter how loud his blood inside him is screaming at him to do so.

"You are sort of perfect too," he replies. "your Highness," he adds like an afterthought."And while I hate to disagree with your mother, you should feel free to yell at me whenever you like. I can take it. And you shouldn't feel like you have to be perfect... "

"David!" she whispers, and she doesn't say anything else for a while.  
She loves his name. There are no words for how much she loves his name."Earlier, you were right, its just that I'm not ready to stand up to Regina or rather I'm not ready to face the consequences of such an action."

"You have to fight back," he replies. "You have to stand up to her."

"Yes, but every time I stand up to her, someone else gets hurt."

"She is using your kindness as a weapon against you," he replies and she looks at him her eyes wide open.

"Thank you for being kind enough not to say cowardice," she mumbles.

He shakes his head."You are not a coward, your Highness. Besides, I'm not suggesting you go to war with her, I'm merely saying that you do not let her mistreat you."

"You are right of course," she smiles sadly, "but when it comes to Regina, I'm not sure there's a difference," and she walks away slowly, then she turns around and looks at him half frowning.

"I shouldn't let Regina mistreat me, but you'll let me yell at you?" she asks. "Do you see the contradiction there?"

David smiles. "I...I suppose I do."

"Are you hungry?" she asks."Because I'm starving..."

"I could go get you something to eat...-"

"No," she shakes her head. "Not what I meant. I was asking if you were hungry. Come on," she smiles.

He follows her into the kitchen.

"David! You are back" Peter yells and then his eyes grow wider as he notices Snow. All the kitchen staff have turned and are looking at Snow White now. They are looking worried, ready to jump up to serve her but she just smiles and sits at the table in the corner.

"When I was a little girl I would come hide in here. Nellie was the head cook, and she would spoil me terribly. She would always take the leftover dough from the pies and turn it into little bread bites and hide it in the cupboard for me " she smiles.

"Snow's breads," Molly the new head cook smiles. "We still do that, your Highness. When Nellie trained me before her passing, that was the first thing she showed me."

"Did she really?" Snow says and her eyes well up. "I miss her a lot."

"We all do your Highness," Rachel, the cook's assistance replies. And then she produces a large basket full of bite size sweet breads.

"Would you look at that! That's exactly how she used to make them!" Snow smiles."Can I have one?"

"Of course, your Highness. You can have them all. When you stopped coming for them she started giving them to the kids. They claim they feed it to the birds and the ducks but I'm pretty sure they are keeping it for themselves."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to take it from them," Snow replies.

"I wouldn't worry about them your Highness, they get plenty of food."

"Could you stop calling me that, please?" Snow asks.

"What, your Highness? Should we call you Snow then?" Molly asks.

Snow smiles brightly and nods.

David sits with her at the corner table.

"Alright, when I was a little girl this wasn't just food. This was competitive eating."

"What? How?" David laughs.

"You'd have to put as many of them in your mouth as you could," Snow laughs and then she proceeds to pop twenty pieces of bread in her mouth. "Like this!" she tries to say.

David shakes his head smiling. "You win, I'll pass."

"Oh come on!" Rachel laughs. "I'll try it!" and she pops a handful of breads in her mouth.

Snow tilts her head back and laughs.

Then Molly interrupts looking at David. "How about you David? Do you want some real food? Or do you just want bird food?"

"What's you got there Molly?" David asks and then Molly brings them a large bowl of fried chicken.

"Thank you Molly. This is great!" he says.

"Go on then," Molly smiles at David and then Snow takes a closer look at her. Molly is a woman who understands hard work, just like David does. And she is beautiful and curvy, and giving David a very bright smile. Rachel is looking at him as well. And Snow smiles back at them because David is off limits. And because she is going to wish him happy and loved even if it kills her.

She tries a piece of chicken and turns to the cook. "This is amazing! We ought to come here more often," she says.

Molly smiles all happy. "Thank you!"

David looks at Molly then he looks at Snow.

"Alright," he says, "before I get to the chicken, are you counting?" And he grabs a whole handful of tiny bread bites. "Because I'm going to win!"

"Thirty one, thirty two," Snow counts laughing when David gives up.

"Alright Molly, your turn!" David says once he's done eating his bread.

"No, not today," she laughs. "Maybe next time."

Peter walks up to them. "Are you really drinking without me?" he asks.

"We are not drinking!" Rachel replies.

"Yet" Molly giggles and Peter passes out glasses and fills them up with wine.

"To Snow White, may she grace us with her presence here more often!" Peter raises his glass.

"Never mind me, to Molly's chicken," Snow counters raising her glass and everybody laughs while Molly beams with pride.

Snow looks at David and the kitchen staff laughing and drinking and she wonders if she should have left him alone, if he was happier working as a footman. He certainly was safer working down here.

Peter stands up on his stool and starts singing a goofy song while everybody else laughs and raises their glasses.

David turns to Snow. "It's never like this," he says quietly pointing to the staff singing and laughing. "This is all happening because you walked in here and you gave them permission to breathe freely...When did you stop raiding the kitchens, your Highness?"

"I was about twelve. Things got complicated and I sort of stopped coming around..."

David nods. And he has a wistful look on his face when he says "That's probably about the same time I started working here..."

Snow feels a twinge of pain in her heart as she turns to face him. Because if she hadn't stopped coming to the kitchen they could have been friends years ago. They could have grown up together. And she has this strange feeling, like she has been missing David her whole life, like she's been alone and all the while he has been right here. She thinks of the empty spot on her bed.

 _'There were two kingdoms, that were united for a while and then they were separated again. Love, long lost and forgotten yet love nevertheless.'_

"So if I kept coming we could have known each other this whole time?" she asks quietly before she can stop herself.

David looks at her and there's so much longing in her eyes he can no longer ignore the voice of the witch that is ringing in his head.

" _It's not guilt, it's not anger, it's not fear, you know what this is. You know the rest...'_

He smiles at Snow, who seems to cheer up, just watching him smile. Because he does, he knows what this is.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for reviewing. When you guys review and I can see that you get exactly what I was trying to say or you laughed at my jokes that makes me so happy. I really look forward to hearing from you!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 6 Breathtaking.**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 6 This was a wonderful chapter. When you described the secret passage as being behind a mirror I was like "Oh No!" Regina used mirrors to spy on people so if she still has that power than someone else knows about it. Regina seems to be more devious than evil. She appears to be setting traps to catch Snow. The Snowing interactions are so sweet and chaste. You are really doing a slow burn. Because David addressed Grumpy as Sir I wondered if he was a knight. I enjoy the way you work the Nova/Grumpy story into your tales. I await more updates.**

Thank you, thank you thank you!  
Grumpy is not a knight. David was trying to be respectful. Also I heart Nova! I wish we'd seen more of her. Because Grumpy was the best and I wanted him to be happy.

 **Guest chapter 6 Woh that was a really moving chapter, I had to reread it multiple times I just loved it. I was so sure that Regina would catch them, bc of the mirror inside Snows room but I have never been so glad to been wrong. This fic is really starting to resemble a chess game. The Snow "White" side and the dark Evil queen side. The knights who would protect the queen at all costs. Glad to see more of Grumpy, he really do see more than you think he does. Love that he and Snow still have a strong relationship. Also love that we got to see granny who's still a badass! Jiminy working for the blue fairy was an interesting twist. The flashback of David saying I do to be her knight and husband was really beautiful. The whole ceremony was really moving. The cute moment in the end there when we know that Snow is dreaming of her "mystery" man and the fact is he's actually right beside her. I'm so worried for Snow next, and what kind of consequences she has to deal with for sneaking away to knight David. Regina is too unpredictable I can't even guess.**

Thank you so so much! I saw a painting once, a knight kneeling in front of a beautiful woman and I can't find it, but that's what inspired this chapter.

 **mry23 chapter 6 The slow burn it's killing me haha. Snow keeps putting herself in danger for others, I'm nervous for what Regina can do. Grumpy and Nova I loved that. Poor David he really has his work cut out for him and I love how relived they are that the other are "single" the hand holding so cute. Thanks for the update and I can't wait for more trouble.**

Thank you! :)

 **Guest chapter 5 Sorry I got behind again. The opening scene with Happy, Snow and David was cute. Loved Snow blushing and worrying about his having a wife. Meanwhile David is so far gone in love but thinking Snow is out of his reach. Just curious, though, have they been cirsed a while? Otherwise David would hsve come to work at the castle before he was even 10 for it to be 20 years. Meanwhile Sneezy is worried. And Ruby is teasing. Perfect characterization.**

Well, I'm not sure that they have been cursed for a while or that the curse gave them false memories that are really working against Regina, since Snow has a whole "resistance " going on behind Regina's back.

 **Austenphile chapter 6 Just realized I was not logged in on the last chapter review. Weird as I never log out. But anyway, on to this chapter. So much going on. Snowing on an adventure! Grumpy. Nova! Granny! Loved her pulling the crossbow on David. Snow not marrying for "other reasons" which fools no one but the reason himself. Jimminy performing a knighting ceremony, which seems more like a marriage. The scene at the end was adorable.**

Hi Austenphile! Thank you! I really wanted Gimminy as part of Snow's team. Now I also really want Geppetto and Pinochio somewhere but haven't managed it yet. ( also I should probably figure out how to spell all these names before I use them :) I'm confused. )

 **Guest chapter 6 Lovely chapter, I love meeting Snows allies. It's good to see that Grumpy and Snow are still close and that he could see that Snow is in love with David, he doesn't know David that well to see that he feels the same way. You did the powerful emotional moment of knighting justice, it was everything it should be. With a hint of their real wedding in the background. Davids protective instincts and muscle memory is on point. It made me giggle when Snow said about granny liking David 'well you're alive'. We also got a moment at the end there when neither wants to leave the other and they just cuddle on the couch, hopefully nobody walks in on them. I wonder what will happen now, with Snow risking everything to knight David might have put her more in the cross fire more than ever. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Ruby walked in on them:) )


	8. Chapter 8

Snow is pacing up and down in the Main room. Ruby is visiting Granny. The very quiet girl is trying to make Snow feel better.

"Can I get you anything your Highness?" she asks for the third time.

"No, thank you," Snow replies trying to stay calm.

The door opens and David walks in. He just got done training.

"David!" Snow smiles.

"Something wrong?" he asks walking straight to her.

"Regina summoned me," she says, trying to look braver than she feels.

He should go get washed up and changed but one look in Snow's face tells him that if he takes too long she will probably go ahead without him.

"Let's go!" he replies.

"Really?" she asks and she looks so relieved.

"Of course!" he replies.

"Thank you!" she replies quietly.

"I take it, the Queen didn't show at breakfast?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head looking down.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he says and she believes him, even though he is just one man and Regina has hundreds of Black Knights under her command.

"I know," she replies and she reaches and squeezes his hand in gratitude. They are in this together, for better or for worse, and it is such a relief having someone to share this burden.

"If you needed me to come earlier, you should have sent for me."

"Yes, but then they will report to her, and she will interpret it as a sign of weakness. That I don't dare see her without my guard."

"You went to breakfast on your own," he replies.

"But she never shows up to breakfast after one of her outbursts. I was pretty certain I'd be alone," Snow replies.

David looks at Snow describing all the complex subtle chess moves required to survive life in Regina's court. This whole time he thought his life depended on the whims of the royals but Snow's life is the same, if not worse. Trying to be brave with Regina's unpredictable mood swings must be terrifying.

Regina can be found in the throne room, a Black Knight informs them.

A herald announces Snow's entrance and she walks up to Regina's dais, her feet steady, her face looking up. No sign of fear, or worry, no sign of the apprehension that she showed him earlier. David realizes that Snow has been putting up a brave front for a very long time.

Regina stands up as soon as she sees Snow. David tenses up. She is wearing the most magnificent blue gown, open on the back, fitted upfront with a beautiful silver necklace and it's a stark contrast between her gown and Snow's simpler yet beautiful white dress. He watches Regina very carefully as she approaches Snow and he has this sick feeling in his stomach as if he is watching a tigress about to devour a lamb. He wants to step in between the two women and push Snow behind him. Just in case.

"My dear Snow, thank you for coming at such short notice," Regina says smiling, as if Snow actually had a choice. "I have been thinking, that maybe I overreacted yesterday. I definitely feel terrible about my behavior. Perhaps I misjudged you. So I would like to offer you a chance to prove yourself," she says and she pauses for dramatic effect.

"Prove myself? How?" Snow asks. Still no sign of fear, David notes.

"Well you came face to face with the Blind Witch and lived to tell the tale. Not a lot of people can say that. So I'd like you to be my emissary to another, shall I say difficult, ally. I'm sending you to Maleficent with a letter and a package. I trust that you can deliver both safely."

"You are sending me to Maleficent?" Snow asks and she swallows hard.

"Exactly dear! I trust that you won't disappoint me," she smiles and David looks at her smile and he feels his whole body tense up. He's heard of Maleficent. Everybody's heard of Maleficent. Depending on what kind of relationship she has with Regina, this mission could very well be a death sentence.

Snow glances at David quickly, then she smiles. "Of course, Regina. May I inquire exactly what is in the letter?"

"Oh, the usual, hoping for better diplomatic relations, assurances of our good intentions...no need to trouble yourself with such boring details," Regina replies.

"Of course not, even though one is bound to wonder why would you want good relations with a known witch," Snow replies.

"Well then, that's settled," Regina smiles ignoring Snow's remark."How many black knights should I order to accompany you?"

Snow shakes her head. "None. I'm just taking David," she replies.

Regina raises her eyebrows and acknowledges David for the first time since they came in."Is this your new guard?" she asks and she looks David over with a very predatory smile. "Not bad!"

It's Snow's turn to feel like throwing herself in between Regina and David.

"Yes, he is my new guard," Snow replies trying to stay calm. She finds it increasingly difficult to maintain her calm composure.

"I suppose you are going to want him knighted soon," Regina turns to Snow.

Now that Regina isn't staring at David, Snow feels a bit relieved, almost hopeful. Maybe Regina will agree to knight David and then they will never have to bring up the secret knighting ceremony.

"Yes. Perhaps you remember that I brought this up to you several times already, Regina."

"Yes I suppose you did dear. You know, one can never be too careful about those things. Let's wait a few months to see how things turn out."

"Fine." Snow replies, looking down.

"Unless you need him knighted right now so you can enjoy the full benefits of his company," Regina smiles and looks at Snow.

"Regina!" Snow practically yells at her, understanding the full meaning of her words. Please, please, don't do this, Snow's eyes beg Regina. Don't say anything awful!

Regina just laughs"Oh, come on don't be so prudish! No need to be embarrassed dear," she replies and the type of look she casts David leaves Snow fuming.

David looks at Regina stone faced, but Snow can tell that he is really tense just by the way he stands, by the way he's clenched his left hand into a fist.

"It's not about embarrassing me." Snow replies.

"What is this about dear?" Regina feigns interest.

"Right and wrong!" Snow replies glaring at Regina and she wishes she could just walk away without saying anything more. She doesn't want to be forced to quantify this, not for Regina and certainly not in front of David, not when all her feelings for him are new and raw and unexpected.

Regina watches her trepidation and her smile gets even bigger. "Wrong? What's so wrong about it? He is certainly good looking enough!"

"Because a relationship with someone who can't say no to you because they work for you, is unconscionable," Snow replies trying not to look at David.

"Unconscionable? That is quite a big word, little Snow!" Regina laughs."That's sounds like something your dear father might have said."

"He did."

"Well, you will forgive me then dear if I do not take morality advice form a man who thought it was appropriate for a grown man to propose to a nineteen year old he knew for a mere five minutes," Regina scoffs, anger flashing in her eyes.

Snow looks down and doesn't reply. It really hurts having Regina talk in such a way about her father.

"Well then if you won't play with him, you don't mind if I do, do you dear?" Regina asks and Snow lifts her head trying not to look horrified. She looks at the predatory look in Regina's eyes and she can't believe she is having this conversation in front of David about him, as if he is not even there, as if he is an object that can be discussed or traded or bartered or used as leverage. She realizes that Regina is messing with her, trying to get a rise out of her, trying to assess what exactly is going on between her and David.

Snow needs to draw her lines firmly on the ground, she needs to protect David in a way that will not reveal her true feelings. Regina must never know how much she cares for him.

"Of course I mind," Snow replies firmly.

"May I ask why?" Regina asks.

"Because it's wrong!" Snow replies.

"You are getting tedious dear! You already used that argument. So you are saying that its wrong because it is not a relationship between equals. What if I promise that it will be equally pleasurable for all parties involved?" she says and she actually takes a few steps towards David and runs her finger across his chest. David glares at her and stands firm. Not intimidated, not intrigued, completely managing to conceal just how angry he is feeling at the moment.  
Regina laughs. "I think he'd like it, don't you? Why Snow, why should I stay away from him?"

Snow's face has turned white, she is enraged, she cannot control her voice or her words. "Because he's mine!" she replies with an intensity that shocks everyone in the room including herself.

David looks at her holding his breath, his eyes open wide, his heart is beating wildly.

"He's mine," Snow says one more time, as her eyes meet his, this time her voice sounding more like a sad whisper, then she turns around and exits the room.

David turns around and follows her.

They both stay silent as they walk away together, Snow leading the way out to the courtyard. And as soon as they are away from any prying eyes or ears she turns around to face him but she can't. She looks down on the ground instead. Her cheeks are flushed and her hands are shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she says quietly. "I had to use the sort of language that she would understand," she explains and when he doesn't reply right away she looks up at him.

"Not yours then?" he asks before he can stop himself.

She looks at him carefully. She doesn't know how to interpret the quiet intensity she reads in his eyes.

She reaches for his hand. "Mine to protect," she replies quietly, her voice soft and earnest.

He looks at her, and he feels all the tension of the confrontation with Regina melt away, his heart overwhelmed, because he can't think of a more beautiful answer than the one what she just gave. He thinks of Snow walking in his cell, crying over him, healing his wounds. _"Mine to protect."_ She's been protecting him all along ever since the first day she saw him. She is the only person he knows that can take an offensive and demeaning conversation like the one they just had with Regina and turn it into a declaration of trust and kindness and care.

He wants to reply, but his voice won't come out so he lifts up her hand slowly and brings it to his lips.

She looks down, her cheeks still flushed, trying not to imagine what it would feel like if he leaned in and actually kissed her. And then their eyes meet.

"Thank you for surviving this with me," she smiles.

"You did a lot more than just survive this. You were incredibly brave," he replies and he wonders if she will ever realize how much he liked her forceful claim on him. If he will ever tell her.

"So apapparently we have a mission. I wonder if we are going to make it out οf this one alive," she skillfully changes the subject.

He shrugs."Never a dull moment since I 've been in your service, your Highness."

Snow laughs. "What a delightfully diplomatic response. I figure that it will take a couple of hours to make preparations for this journey. Will you be ready by then?"

"Of course, your Highness."

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to be in mortal danger for you to call me by my name? Can't you call me Snow all the time?" she asks.

He shakes his head. Because he already feels like kissing her most of the time. He uses her title as shield, a wall, a constant reminder of lines that should't be crossed.

"Your highness will forgive me if I don't."

She looks at him carefully. She should feel disappointed or at least curious but she reads so much warmth in his eyes, she just smiles.

"As you wish," she replies.

Two hours later they are about to mount their horses when Peter runs after them.

"Excuse me your Highness," he says then he pulls David on the side and hands him a note. "From Molly," he says then he walks away.

Snow's heart sinks. She was right after all. Something is happening between David and Molly. David looks at the folded note confused. Snow knows she should leave it alone, but she needs to know. Besides she plans on being supportive of him no matter what. He's about to open it when Snow says "If you need more personal time, or you know, a minute to say goodbye...-"

David looks at her all confused.

"Thank you, but I think I'm good," he says. He places the note unopened in his saddlebag and he forgets about it. He mounts his horse.

"She is very pretty," Snow blurts out.

"Who? Molly? Yes she is," he replies and then he turns to look at Snow."I'm not involved with Molly."

"Oh, I thought...she was definitely looking at you yesterday."

He looks at her all surprised."Molly? I should hope not," he replies. "Peter is crazy about her. Are you trying your hand at matchmaking, your Highness?"

"No, I'm just being nosy," Snow mumbles trying not to notice his playful smirk. She is very angry with herself for feeling so relieved. What exactly does she expect of him? If it's not Molly, it will be somebody else," and she needs to be used to the idea, before she develops any more feelings for him.

"Let's ride north for a while," Snow says. "I have a plan."

David is certain that Maleficent's castle is in the exact opposite direction, but he doesn't argue. After riding a couple of miles and crossing the stream twice, because Snow wants to make sure no one is following then, Snow leads them to a small wooden cottage.

They walk up to the door and knock. "Geppetto! Geppetto are you here?"

"My father should be home in a minute," a red haired boy shows up at the door.

"Hello Pinocchio!" Snow smiles.

Pinocchio looks up at David. "Who are you?" he asks.

"That's my friend, David," Snow smiles.

Pinocchio looks up at him. "Are you a real knight?"

"Maybe,"David replies.

"Do you have a real sword?"

"I do."

'And do you save princesses from danger?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you selfless brave and true?" Pinocchio asks.

"I try to be!" David smiles at the boy. "Are you?"

"I have to be," Pinocchio replies with a very serious look on his face. "That's what the blue fairy says."

"Have you seen Blue lately?" Snow asks.

Pinocchio shakes his head.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Princess Snow White!" they hear a heavy accented voice behind them. "Welcome!"

Snow turns around and smiles. "Geppetto!"

"How are you, my girl?"

"I'm alright," she smiles."I need your help," she says pointing to Pinocchio slightly with her head.

"Sure. Sure. Pinocchio, can you go get me some mushrooms for our stew?"

Pinocchio nods and walks away.

"What can I do for you Snow White?"

Snow walks out and returns with a letter in her hand. The letter Regina handed her to give to Maleficent.

"Look," Snow says. "this letter is sealed with wax, stamped with Regina's royal seal. I really need to know what is written in it. Can you carve a stamp that will make the identical mark to Regina's so I can reseal the letter after open it?"

"Of course Snow White. But this is very dangerous, what you are doing, my girl, you are playing with fire!"

"If I get caught I will never say where I got this," Snow replies.

"I know that. It is you that I am worried about, not myself."

"I know, thank you."

"It will take me a couple of hours, to replicate this" Geppetto replies. "Maybe you and your friend can keep my boy busy, so he doesn't see what I'm doing. Besides he needs the company. It gets lonely here sometimes."

"Of course," Snow replies. They step out of Geppetto's cottage. Pinocchio is not around. "Well, let's go find him. It looks like he went that way," Snow says and she sets after Pinocchio. They go around in circles a couple of times and they catch up with Pinocchio as he is about to pluck a mushroom.

"Not that one!" Snow yells. "Did you touch it?"

Pinocchio shakes his head."I didn't."

"That one is quite poisonous. Go wash your hands anyway. Just in case," Snow smiles. And once Pinocchio is done she looks at him."Do you want to play hide and seek?"

Snow leans her forehead at the trunk of a large oak and she counts all the way to a hundred then she sets out to find Pinocchio and David. The boy is just hiding behind a berry bush. Snow pretends not to see him and she tracks David instead. He's in a pretty good hiding spot, completely concealed by a rhododendron bush and if she wasn't tracking him she'd have walked right past him.

"I got ya!" she laughs and he shakes his head.

"It's called hide and seek, not hide and track," he replies. "Where did you learn how to track like this?"

"Ruby," she replies. "She is quite a tracker."

"You ladies are full of surprises," David says. Snow finds Pinocchio next.

"Are you guys hungry? Am I the only one who is hungry?" Snow asks. She walks up to her horse, opens up her saddle bags and grabs some bread that the cooks packed for their journey. "Alright, my turn to hide."

David starts counting but he only counts to fifty. He has a very strange feeling that something is wrong. He needs to find her, he needs to find Snow. Right now.

"Snow!" he yells."Snow White, where are you?" He looks around and even though there is no reasonable explanation for his rising panic, he runs through the forest following Snow's path of bread crumbs and then he sees her.

"Snow!" he yells.

She is laying down on the ground, face pale, still as death.

"Snow!" he yells and he kneels next to her. He tries to shake her and when that doesn't work, he pulls out the golden vial hanging around her neck and he opens it up. She has no sign of injury so he is unsure how to use it.

 _"This is two people magic,"_ she'd explained. He hesitates then he puts a drop on his finger and then he opens her mouth and touches the tip of her tongue with his finger.

"Not guilt, not anger, not fear, but love," he whispers."I love you, I have always loved you, please, please wake up!"

Snow moves just a little then she opens her eyes. "You found me," she whispers. And then she notes the terrified look on her face."Why are you so worried? It's just a game!"

David laughs and he pulls her in his arms and holds her tight, half laughing half crying, his whole body shaking. Snow leans her head on his chest and smiles. And then he realizes what he is doing and he pulls back.

"Forgive me your Highness. You really scared me!" he says and he forces himself to let her go.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"I found you passed out on the ground," David replies. "I couldn't wake you up, so I used the healing potion to revive you. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was hiding and then I felt a pain in my stomach and then...that's the last thing I remember!" she replies.

David frowns. "The bread!" and then his eyes get wider. "The note!" he says.

"What's going on? Molly's note?"

"Can you walk?" he asks.

"I think so," she replies. She gets up slowly. "I feel fine!"

They walk back to Geppetto's cottage and David finds Molly's note in his saddlebag. He opens it up.

"DO NOT EAT THE FOOD I PACKED FOR YOU" is all the note says.

Snow's eyes open wide. "What was in the food? Was the food poisoned?" she asks. "I need to send a message to Ruby."

She pulls out a small bottle of ink, a feather and a piece of paper then she writes "Kitchen staff in danger. Keep Molly safe!" Snow whistles a couple of times and a black bird perches on her hand. She ties the message to the birds foot. "Give this to Ruby," she tells the bird. And then she turns to David. "Ruby will know what to do. David you saved me!"

He stares at her incredulously. She just survived an attempt on her life and her first thought is to protect the cook? He is still looking incredibly tense "If I'd read the message right away..."

"If I wasn't matchmaking...you can't blame yourself for this. You saved me."

"Now what do we do?" David asks.

Pinocchio jumps out of his hiding spot. "I won! " he yells. "You didn't find me!"

And Geppetto steps out of the cottage. "It is ready, your Highness. Come see!"

Snow examines the wooden seal he made for her. He melts some wax and lets her try it out. It's a perfect match.

"Good job, Geppetto!" she says and she pulls out a bag of small coins.

"It cost nothing your Highness," he replies and he hands her, her money bag back.

Snow smiles. Thank you so much!" she replies.

Snow and David take off once again and once they are deep in the forest away from Geppetto's David stops and dismounts.

"Something wrong?" Snow asks, getting off her horse too.

"Where are we going?" David asks.

"Maleficent's castle is a two days ride from here," Snow replies.

"Are we still going then?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't we?"

David looks at her incredulously. "Your Highness couldn't have already forgotten that she was almost poisoned."

"I'm not sure that was poison," Snow replies.

"What do you think it was? Indigestion?" David asks trying hard to stay calm, trying not to raise his voice. "You ate it, you fell down unconscious and Molly handed us a note saying 'don't eat the food.'"

"It could be a spell or food related magic..."

"Like what? What other types of food magic do you know?"

"Like a poison apple."

"Right. A poison apple. Poison!" he deadpans, trying not to feel exasperated.

"Alright, so you might have a point."

"Might," he replies dryly. "Someone made an attempt on your life your Highness and so far, all you've done is take measures to protect the kitchen staff. What are you doing to protect yourself?"

"I, I don't know. What would you have me do?"

"I'd have you not go to Maleficent's."

"And go where?"

"Go back and have them investigate who made an attempt on your life? Unless you already know."

"It's not that easy" Snow replies. "Whether Regina tried to kill me or not, she will of course feign ignorance. And then she will act outraged and go through everybody in the castle until someone confesses. And it will not be her people that she will interrogate, it will be my people. Her knights will interrogate Ruby and Sneezy and the kitchen staff and you...You know what their interrogations are like! I can't let that happen."

David nods."If you already know that Regina is behind this, you can't go back home, your Highness."

"I have to," Snow replies sadly.

"Why?"

"Because she has Ruby and Sneezy and the kitchen staff. If' I'm not there who is going to protect them?"

"What you are describing is a hostage situation," David frowns.

"You could say that," she shrugs.

"Snow! I had no idea..." he replies.

"You must think me in mortal danger if you are calling me Snow," she muses. "You don't have to stay with me," she replies. "Especially since you seem to not agree with anything I do!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

She looks at him then she looks down.

"Something wrong your Highness?"

"No, it's just that every time you align your fate with mine I wonder what I've ever done to deserve you...-"

"It's the other way around," he replies. "I'm not sure that the kingdom deserves you..."

She frowns."You don't think that people like Pinocchio and Gretel and Ruby deserve to be safe?"

He doesn't know how to respond to that. "Yes, of course," he hesitates, "but there must be a different way to protect them. A way that doesn't require that your life to hang in the balance daily."

"Regina doesn't want me dead, she just wants me to be as unhappy as she is" Snow replies. Then she looks at him and laughs.

"Something funny?" he asks.

"You. You are quite funny. Next time somebody asks you to take a vow of allegiance and obedience, you might want to inform them that you have a very hard time with anything that resembles obedience."

He rolls his eyes."You might want to inform the next person that swears to protect you, that sort of fighting dragons, you plan on putting yourself in every possible danger imaginable!"

"Look at the bright side. If I put myself in danger, you might call me Snow!" she replies and then she mounts her horse and takes off.

David tries not to smile as he mounts his horse and follows her.

About four hours later when it is getting dark Snow and David stop to make camp for the night.

He builts a fire, he sets up a small tent for her, then puts his bedding out by the fire.

"Alright," Snow says, "the moment of truth. Let's see what is in the letter!"

She sits by the fire and breaks the seal to Regina's letter and she reads out loud:

 _"Dear friend!_

 _I wanted to personally congratulate you in the birth of your daughter._

 _Please accept this present as a token of my utmost respect, love and desire that we put the past behind us._

 _Her Majesty_

 _Queen Regina of the Northern Kingdom."_

"So Maleficent had a daughter and we are carrying a present for the baby? That's a lot better than I anticipated,"Snow says feeling quite relieved.

"I don't know. She says 'put he past behinds us'. Maybe they've been fighting," David replies.

"You are right. That can't be good. Still, it could be a lot worse," Snow replies as she melts some wax and reseals Regina's letter with the stamp Geppetto made for her.

"How could it be worse?" David asks sitting down.

"Oh, I don't know, it could read something like 'dear Maleficent, I am sending Snow White to you, to work for you for the next fifty years. You will be very pleased with her service. Ask the Blind Witch, she is very happy with the help and the meal I sent her. PS Do not hesitate to eat David. I would recommend a wine sauce to go with that meal...'"

"A wine sauce?" he laughs. "Well in that case, joke is on her because clearly I should be stewed."

Snow laughs "Fine. PS Stew David."

"Much better."

Snow moves closer to the fire. "Too bad we cannot eat any of our food."

"Are you hungry?"

"Princesses do not get hungry. They get peckish," Snow giggles.

David laughs. "Forgive me your Highness. Do princesses get sleepy?"

"They get sleepy. However they do not sleep, they rest their eyes. They do not cry, they tear up, they do not sweat, they perspire, they do not scream, they cry in horror, or squeal in delight."

"Good to know" he says while still laughing.

"Alright, I appreciate you setting the tent up for me, but," she says and she grabs the bedding and pulls it out of the tent, next to the fire, "It's much warmer over here," she smiles. She takes off her boots, lays down and closes her eyes. "Goodnight, David."

He stays up a while longer, he adds some wood to the fire and then he lays down too. She does it again. She reaches for someone in her sleep, and when her hand touches the ground rather than someone sleeping next to her she cries.

David gets up. "What's the matter?" he asks, but she doesn't hear him, she doesn't wake up, she is just reaching for someone in the dark. He gets up and moves closer to wake her up but as soon as he is close enough she reaches for his hand and then she instantly sighs contentedly in her sleep and stops crying. David sits by her and watches her sleep, her hand in his. He wonders who she is looking for,. It must be a past lover, he realizes. As much as people gossip in the palace he figures that if Snow was involved with a prince or a royal, he would have heard about it. After what she said to Regina he realizes she definitely wouldn't be in a relationship with someone in the castle because the whole castle works for her. Then again Snow has secret passages and tunnels at her disposal. Maybe she was meeting someone outside the castle walls, someone she didn't tell people about. Maybe her whole 'I will never marry' stance is a facade to protect her lover from Regina. And he know she has no right to feel this way, but he does, he feels a pang of pain in his heart. She seems calmer now so he pulls back away and he lays back down.

Snow White is the first one awake. She adds wood to the fire and waits for David to wake up too.

"Good morning," she smiles.

"Have you been up long?" he asks.

"Maybe thirty minutes. There is a small stream that way, if you want to wash up."

David disappears and comes back a while later. By the time he comes back she's already packed their bedding and folded and put away the tent.

"That stream was unusually cold," he says.

Snow laughs."It really was."

"You got up early, you washed up in a frozen stream, you put everything away yourself, your Highness is really roughing it today!" he teases.

"Oh, I didn't wash up in the frozen stream, I merely suggested you should," she smirks and he actually throws a pine cone at her.

She ducks to avoid it.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm a fragile little princess!" she laughs.

"I'm contemplating tossing you into the stream, your Highness," he replies and she throws her head back and laughs.

"You wouldn't!" she says and when he takes a threatening step towards her she laughs."Alright, alright, you totally would. Please don't! I"m kidding, I totally washed up in the frozen stream too!"

"Fine," he relents. "Hungry?"

"Starving. There's a small village about a mile that way. I thought we could go get some food."

The village is larger than Snow anticipated and the market is large and colorful. Snow buys some freshly baked bread and they are both munching and looking around. Nobody recognizes Snow and she is enjoying being lost in the crowd. A very sweet twelve year old girl is selling mushrooms and eggs at a market stand, she smiles at Snow and David and Snow stops to talk to her.

"My Papa says that you are a princess. Is that true?" the girl asks.

'Where is your Papa?" Snow asks glancing around.

A man wearing a top hat, a long overcoat and a scarf around his neck waves at Snow from a distance. He looks like he doesn't quite belong in his surroundings.

David frowns and steps in closer.

The man realizes that they are getting nervous so he walks closer and bows.

"Princess Snow! Welcome to our village!"

'Hello!" Snow replies reluctantly.

"if I could have a moment of your time, I really need to talk to you...-"

"Talk to me about what?" Snow asks. David reaches for his sword. Just in case.

"I'd rather not say, not out here in the open. But if you followed me to my home..."

David steps forward.

"No," he shakes his head, "whatever you need to say, you do it out here in the open. The princess isn't going anywhere with you!"

"But your Highness...-" he tries to say.

"You heard me," David frowns.

"I want to talk to you about the memory curse!" the man whispers.

"What do you know of the memory curse?" Snow asks.

"Not, here," he says. "Come with me. Let's have some tea! Your horses can rest for a while in my stable!"

Snow looks at David. He shakes his head. Snow nods and nudges him forward. David sighs and follows the man. His daughter picks up the eggs and the mushrooms from their booth, places them in her basket and catches up with Snow.

"I'm Grace," she smiles, at the princess.

The man's house is beautiful and messy at the same time, every available surface is covered by colorful fabrics and fabric swatches.

"How about some tea?" he asks and Snow looks at him wondering where he can possibly serve tea in this disarray, but he leads them out back to a small table in a lovely flower garden. They sit down in small stools around the table and Snow wonders if the furniture were made for children.

"Building things the right size is a challenge, especially where I'm from," he says as if reading her mind. Grace passes out the most beautiful missmatched tea cups and her father fills them with steaming tea from a giant teapot.

"Who are you?" David asks, still frowning.

"You can call me Jefferson, that's one of my more flattering names."

"Where are you from?" Snow asks.

"Oh, all over really, I'm what one would call a gifted traveler. I have the power to travel between realms. I only stay in this one because my daughter likes it. And because I believe that you can fix things, but if you can't, we are going to leave, leave and never look back.

Grace looks at him, her eyes open wide."I don't want to go Pappa," she says and she looks ready to cry.

"That's why we are here my sweet, to prevent this from happening. If the princess here can reverse the curse or break it..." he replies his voice soft, pleading.

"Tell me what you know about the curse!" Snow asks looking at him intently.

"I am so glad you asked Snow White!" the man replies and David glares at him. He has a very hard time reading the guy. Is the guy telling the truth? Is he not? Is Snow in danger from him? He can' tell for sure.

"Royal Highness," he says looking at the man, his eyes a very stern warning.

"Your Royal Highness, of course, where are my manners?" the man asks, then he turns to David. "Is that what you call her? Oh, that is so adorable! That's precious, that's what that is!"

David glares at the man all confused. Is he mocking him or is he just messed up in the head? Maybe both. Probably both, he decides.

"Don't you mock David!" Snow glares at him."Try to stay on topic. Who are you and what do you know about the curse?"

"I see how it's going to be," he replies."I try to drop hints, but you just take offense. What am I supposed to do Gracie?" he asks.

His daughter smiles adoringly at him."You can do this Papa" she replies.

He sighs reading all this faith in her eyes. "Have you ever seen such a sweet child as my Gracie?" Jefferson asks. "I will definitely try sweetheart, you know I will, but I make no promises."

This is getting us nowhere, Snow thinks. Do you have any idea what he is talking about? her look seems to ask David.

He shrugs. Not a clue, he seems to reply.

"Look at them reading each other's minds!" the man says. "Would you like more tea?"

"Could you please stay on topic?" Snow asks. "What do you know about the curse?"

The man sighs. "That's the problem with the curse, princess. You can't just directly talk about it. You can circle around it, and accidentally touch it, maybe even get there diagonally, but you can't lead straight to it!"

Snow shakes her head. "Circle around it then!" she replies thinking that this is a colossal waste of their time.

"I was associated once with a person, who had powers. And she cast a curse. A special curse. A curse that would transport the whole realm into a different realm, different memories, different life, you see...but I stopped her. As soon as I realized what the curse would do to me and my Grace I tried to stop it. I have magical hats that can transport you through space, and I placed my hat on top of her cauldron and it absorbed some of her cloud, so all we got was the different memories, and a slightly altered life. A reshuffling if you will."

He looks at David and Snow's blank expressions.

"Please, please tell me you understood some of this! I can't explain it any clearer!" he practically begs them.

"Let me tell you what I already know and undersrand. You were helping a witch," Snow says.

"Yes!" the man replies.

"She cast a terrible curse and you prevented the curse from taking full effect."

"Yes!'

"And I also know that the witch that cast the curse, lost her memories along with everybody else. Nobody,not even her, remembers what happened."

"Yes! You are close, so very close."

"Does the witch who cast the curse remember that she has magical powers?" David asks.

"Excellent question! I don't think she does!"

"Well it seems to me that you are safe then," David replies. "If she doesn't remember she has powers then she can't hurt you!"

"Oh, if it were only that easy!" Jefferson shakes his head. "You see even without powers she can cause so much damage! And if a day comes and she remembers what she did, and how it all went wrong, she can recast the curse then I fear that the memory loss for all of us will be so complete, we will never comeback from it at all! You cannot come back from a curse within a curse!"

Snow takes a sip of her tea. "So, we have to remember before the witch does? And stop her?"

"Exactly!" the man replies and he looks so elated that Snow arrived to that conclusion, he closes his eyes and let's out a slow breath. "Exactly, you intelligent, sweet, beautiful " and then he catches David's glare, "royal Highness," he adds in a hurry.

Snow is still looking confused.

"But how am I going to break a curse? I don't have any magic!"

"Yes and no!" the man says choosing his words very carefully. "You don't have magical powers, but you do have magic. Those are two separate things."

"What? How?"

"What is the type of magic that can break any spell, the magic that can reverse any curse... magic that anybody could posses? Surely you know this?"

Snow looks confused.

"True love's kiss," David replies quietly.

"Yes!" the man replies."Not necessarily true love's kiss, but true love. Or the product of true love, I'm not sure exactly which one , but definitely magic that is love related."

"Well, that's wonderful, and very sweet, except that I am very much alone at the moment," Snow replies.

"At the moment, being the key word here," Jefferson smiles.

'What?" Snow asks."So what are you saying? I need to fall in love?"

"The memory curse altered things. You think you are alone but you haven't always been."

Snow frowns "So what are you saying? That I am actually married?" she asks and David looks down. He didn't see this coming at all.

"I don't know about married, but definitely not alone," the man replies.

Snow turns to David. "Well that can't be right. Married to whom?"

David looks up at her sadly. This was too good to be true anyway, he realizes. Too good to last. A foolish dream. It was never going to happen.

The man looks at them, his eyes traveling between them, waiting to see what they will say next.

And then he actually growls. "How do you not see it?" he asks. "It is right there, staring at you in the face!"

"See what?" Snow asks.

"Alright, let me see. How do I explain this? Here is the thing. If you don't remember him, your royal highness, then chances are he doesn't remember you."

"Well if you expect me to go around true love kissing strangers you can forget it," Snow scoffs and David gives her a sad smile.

"Not strangers, your Highness."

"Who then?" Snow frowns.

"You see, your Highness, love is like gravity. You will automatically be drawn to your one true love, even if you don't remember him. He will be drawn to you too. Your paths will intertwine."

Snow leans her forehead on David's shoulder. "This is so confusing," she says quietly.

"It's alright your Highness, you'll figure it out," David replies and he squeezes her hand.

Jefferson practically glares at them. He tries again.

"It will be the one person who will be willing to die for you!" Jefferson adds, looking at them expectantly.

"Willing to die for me?" she says quietly looking at David. "I wouldn't want anyone to die for me."

"But of course he'd be willing," David replies. "No different than how you place your life on the line for everyone, daily, your Highness."

"I have to keep them safe," she says.

"Exactly," David nods and squeezes her hand tighter. He wonders how he will let go of her once she remembers who her one true love is. How he will stand it.

"Well you definitely have given us a lot to think about," Snow replies and she slowly gets up.

The man looks down completely defeated.

"You are going?" he asks.

"I have to. Thank you for the tea. And it was very nice meeting you Gracie!"

Grace curtsies.

"If I can impart one last piece of wisdom, your royal Snowyness!"

David glares at him again.

"Stay away from mirrors. My associate who doesn't remember their powers in the past had an affinity for mirror magic. So stay away."

"Alright."

"No, seriously, cover up all your mirrors!" he says again.

"Thank you," Snow replies.

"It's the least I can do," he replies and he sighs as they walk away. "Do you know who her true love is?" he asks his daughter.

"Her knight?" she asks.

"Yes!" he said."Isn't it obvious?"

"Why didn't you tell them Papa?"

"It's part of the curse little one. When they are standing in front of you, the words get stuck in your throat. If you were to write it down your hand would feel like it was on fire. You can't tell them!"

Snow and David walk back to the market, they buy some more bread and fruit and some meat and then they mount their horses, and head to Maleficent's castle.

Maleficent's castle is tall dark and imposing. Snow gets off her horse and looks around.

"This is a strange place. It's hard to imagine someone raising a baby here."

They walk in the castle gates slowly, looking around. It's no different than any other castle really. Except that there is no people in there, no servants, no court members. Everything is really still, and the walls have strange fire markings on them. David walks in first, Snow closely behind him.

"Do you know how I said that you'll put yourself in every danger imaginable, sort of fighting dragons?" David whispers.

Snow nods.

"I spoke too soon," he says pointing to a dragon sleeping in the middle of the deserted courtyard.

"Is that a baby dragon?" Snow asks stepping in closer. Because the dragon is barely bigger than Snow. It is sleeping soundly and small tendrils of smoke are escaping from his nostrils."He's kind of cute!"

"I don't know," David replies and he steps between her and the sleeping dragon. "Let's not wake him up!"

"Wiser words were never spoken!" A voice says from the top of the stairway and they turn to see Maleficent, tall and imposing, looking down on them, wearing her purple dress, her strange headrest on, holding her staff. "What are you doing here? Did you come to retrieve what you hid?" she asks.

Snow looks at David all confused.

"Queen Regina sent me," she replies stepping forward, and again she seems bold, fearless.

"Whatever for?" Maleficent asks a scoffing smile on her face.

"She sent me to give this to you," Snow replies and pulls out the letter and the present that she brought for Maleficent. David is quick to intercept both items. He walks up the steps and hands both items to Maleficent.

Maleficent breaks the seal of the letter and she reads it. Then she opens the box. She pulls out a baby rattle made out of a beautiful purple orb set on a silver handle and a small silver mirror. She shakes the rattle a couple of times and looks at the mirror.

"So Queen Regina wants to make peace, sending Snow White as her emissary...quite an interesting turn of events" she says looking at Snow White carefully. "And who might you be in this version of the story?" she asks turning to David.

"I'm part of her Highness' royal guard," he replies.

"Her guard then," Maleficent smiles shaking her head. "I should be very angry with you, but seeing you like this...I think might be punishment enough."

The dragon stirs and opens its big yellow eyes.

David reaches for his sword, but Maleficent instantly materializes right next to the dragon and she places her forehead right on the dragons cheek. The dragon nuzzles gently on her face.

"Now Lilly," Maleficent smiles, "won't you turn into your other form because you are scaring Mother's guests!"

The dragon laughs,or so it seems to Snow who gasps as the small dragon shrinks and turns into a baby with long brown curls and beautiful brown eyes, sitting up, clapping her hands. Maleficent picks up the baby and walks over to Snow and David.

"This is Lilly," she says smiling. "Lilly, meet princess Snow and her guard."

Snow looks at the baby, her eyes filed with wonder, and she reaches and touches the baby's cheek with her hand.

"She is so beautiful," she whispers. "How does she do that? Change shapes like that?"

"She is the product of magic, because she is mine. Shapeshifting is in her blood. She changed everything. She is the reason I will not seek retribution for what Regina did to me. All I want to do is make my daughter happy and proud. And that is so much more satisfying than any plot for revenge I could concoct. That is what you tell Regina. Tell her that she is safe, because of my daughter. You may go now," she says and she ascends up the stairs with the baby in her arms, dismissing them.

Snow and David walk out of Maleficent's castle.

"Did you see that ?" Snow asks."That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen! And she is such a beautiful baby..."

"She is,"David agrees, looking at Snow closely. Snow is the most incredible beautiful person in his life, he thinks, and he looks away.

"David, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm just relieved," he replies. "Things went a lot smoother than I anticipated."

"Yes. Out of all the witches I've dealt with so far, Maleficent might be my favorite!" she says and rolls her eyes in a very dramatic fashion, which makes David laugh.

"Much better," she smiles, looking at him.

That night they build a fire together and David knows better than to set up a tent for her.

"We are going to be back in the castle tomorrow," Snow sighs.

She looks so sad he opens his mouth to say something and she shakes her head.

"Don't say it," she whispers.

"Don't say what?" he mumbles quietly.

"Don't say that it would be easier to just take off, and run away and do whatever I want, and forget the kingdom and the curse and Regina."

David looks at her and doesn't reply.

"Don't say that I could be free to do whatever I want, marry whoever I want, free to even have children."

David holds his breath and stares at the fire.

"Don't say that if Maleficent can have a child and be happy, then it's only fair that I should be able to...-"her voice trails off and she stares at the fire.

"I'll just talk about the weather then..." he replies. Then he adds "The blind witch said that whatever you think you owe, you've already paid. Twice."

"The blind witch was planning on eating Hansel. Can we really put any faith in her words?" she asks and David looks at the fire and doesn't reply.  
Because the Blind Witch told him that Snow loves him. And even though that certainly appears to be the case, she is not willing to act on it. And after several minutes of silence Snow closes her eyes, and she lays on the bedding by the fire. "Goodnight David!"  
David stays up longer. Once again she reaches for someone in the dark, he tries to wake her up but she quiets down as soon as she finds his hand. And once she is sleeping soundly David lays down on his mat and stares at the fire and the stars for a very long time, before sleeps claims him.

"Have you ever heard of Princess Ella?" Snow asks first thing in the morning.

"I can't say that I have," David replies.

"She married prince Thomas. Anyway, when they first met, she run away from him and all he had left of her was her glass slipper, he didn't even know her name".

"Why did she run away?" he asks looking right at Snow and she looks away.

"I suppose that she felt that she didn't deserve him maybe, or she didn't deserve to be happy..." She thinks about it for a brief second then she adds."Anyway, that'snot the point. My point was that if I did have a true love in the past that I don't remember, he must have left something of his behind. Maybe I can track him from that...-" her voice trails off.

David stands still for a few seconds, every piece of his heart rebelling against what she needs him to do, then he shakes those thoughts away from his mind.

"Alright," he replies."Where would you like me to look?"

"You'd help me look?" she asks, her heart filled so many emotions she is unwilling to acknowledge.

"Of course," he replies.

"I was going to look all over my quarters in the castle."

Once they are back at the castle they go through every nook and cranny in her room, looking for something, anything, a sign that she might have had a lover or a husband. Her room is larger that David thought, with sitting areas and bookshelves and hidden corners and storage compartments. And then he finds a wooden case somewhere in the back of a self. He opens it carefully and he sees that there is a sword in it. It's a simple sword, the hilt of it golden, without any special engravings or markings. He lifts it up and it feels perfectly balanced in his hand. He places it back in its case and then something catches his eye. In the corner of the sword's case right on the red velvet something sparkling catches his eye. He picks it up and looks at it. Its a silver ring with a peridot stone, beautiful in its simplicity. He looks at it and he feels so confused because he remembers his mother wearing a ring just like it.

"Did you find something?" Snow asks.

He doesn't reply, he is still staring at the ring in his hand. She reaches and takes the ring and places it on her finger. She tilts her head and looks at it.

"It's beautiful!" she whispers. "Where did you get it?" she asks.

"It was in the corner of this case," he points to the sword.

"Whose sword is this?" she asks.

Snow picks up the sword and she looks at it.

"If I really loved him, I'd remember him, right?" she asks.

And it hurts to say every one of this words but he says them anyway. "I think you dream about him, your Highness. Remember that morning you woke up and told the Queen that you had such a vivid dream that you were married and woke up looking for your husband?"

"I do. How do you even remember that?" she asks all surprised.

He smiles and he looks away. He isn't ready to admit that he probably remembers everything she's ever done, everything she's ever said. Because that's what happens when you love someone from far away. You become a collector of words and looks and events that you observe from afar.

She looks carefully at the sword. "We need to ask for help. Maybe Happy can help us."

"It's a sword originating in the southern kingdom. It looks familiar. I've seen it before. If I were to venture a guess I'd say that it probably belonged to Prince James," Happy replies with the tone of the expert that expects no one to question his authority.

"Prince James? Prince James, the one who died slaying the dragon?"

"The very one, your Highness."

Snow shakes her head. This isn't right, none of this is right. She takes a deep breath and takes a step back from the sword.

"Fine. What do we know of this prince James?"

"Why the sudden interest in a dead prince your Highness?" Happy tries to ask.

David glances at Snow. She is exhausted and annoyed and confused, only looking into her potential past because the man in the forest suggested that the fate of the kingdom depends on it.

"Just answer the question Happy, please," he replies for her.

She looks at him and smiles, her eyes saying thank you.

"Fine, prince James was the only son of king George, next in line to inherit his throne. He was renown for his swordfighting skills, there are moves that until recently no one in the Enchanted Forest was able to replicate" Happy glances pointedly at David. "He died fighting a dragon a few years ago."

"Did he ever marry?"

"I don't think he was the marrying type, though he did have a long string of lovers, probably several children he didn't know about."

Snow shakes her head.

"Thank you Happy," she sighs, "that will be all."

As soon as Happy leaves Snow's quarters she takes off the ring, places it back in the sword case and closes the lid.

"How heartening to know I might have been one of James' many conquests! How about we put this back where we found it and forget all about it," Snow says.

David takes the case from her hands and follows her in the room.

"Thank you," she says quietly as he places thecase back on the self.

She glances at her large empty bed.

"For what its worth, if we are all under a memory spell your Highness, I don't think Happy would know who the real James was" David points out.

Snow looks at him and then she shrugs.

"Even if you are right...he is dead. So we are no closer to finding out anything about the curse...if Jefferson really expected me to figure this out to save the kingdom, he seriously overestimated my abilities."

David doesn' t reply.

"I m really tired," Snow says and she walks back to the main room and sits at her usual place in front of the fireplace.

David contemplates sitting next to her, but he walks past her.

"Goodnight your Highness," he says quietly and he goes into his own room. He can feel Snow's eyes following him. He is laying in his bed in the dark wondering why he walked away. Is it because he doesn't want to be a substitute for a dead prince? Is he jealous of a previous dead lover she doesn't even remember? Is it because she said she'd never be in a relationship with someone that works for her? He tosses and turns in his bed, unable to sleep, fora long time, then he remembers her crying, reaching for someone in her sleep the night before. He left her in the main room alone. He left her. He sits up, he runs his fingers through his hair.

He gets up slowly and he walks back in the main room. There is no one around, just his princess asleep on a chair across from the fireplace.

He hesitates, then he makes his way over there. He sits on the chair next to her.

"You came back," she mumbles.

"Can't sleep," he replies trying to conceal the weariness in his voice.

"Me either."

And after a brief moment of silence she says "I don't understand what any of this means. Or what I'm supposed to be doing."

He nods.

"Thank you for being here" she adds and now she is breathing evenly.

She waited for him to fall asleep, he realizes. And now she is dreaming, smiling in her sleep and he really wishes it was him she was dreaming about, not some forgotten unknown dead prince. He doesn't know what this is, this connection between them and he suspects he might never get any more than this. This might be enough for her but he needs more.

Once again she reaches for someone in the dark. Once again she cries in her sleep because there is nobody there. And he stares at her, two opposing forces fighting within him, then he laces his fingers through hers and he closes his eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for your very insightful reviews.I appreciate them!

 **Austenphile chapter 7 .Cute teasing scene with Ruby and Snow. And of course David cannot not protect Snow. He is incapable of being anything but protective of her. So glad they were able to save Hansel and Gretel. So David knows he loves her and they know there is a memory curse but they still are in the dark. And you pretty much answered my question that David came to work at the castle as a child (in his fake memories)**

Thank you! And yes. And now that we know Maleficent's child is born we can calculate about how long they've been cursed.

G **uest chapter 7 Now this was an eventful chapter! Ruby was so chocked at Davids "Do not embarrass the princess" because like we saw several times in this chapter, he would rather die than let Snow face any wrongdoing even if it's some teasing from her best friend, it so funny when Ruby went like "Look at me all mature", Ruby was the real MVP in this chapter, trying to nudge David to do realize that Snow likes him as well. I don't think she could've been any clearer. I loved Snowings adventure, nice twist there of the blind witch clearly being aware. Gretel and Hansel reflecting the inner thoughts of Snowing they aren't ready to say out loud yet. Regina strangling Snow was something I did not expect, but I liked Davids reaction to it and that he's struggling to follow the standard rules. I also love that he isn't afraid of Regina and that he works only for Snow and when someone threatens her wellbeing he doesn't care who it is. I did think that they were going to kiss in the middle of the heated moment. David had a real heart against the head moment there. I'm glad that they made up in the end. I feel like I missed to mention so many things because it was such a great chapter. Does David know that she likes him now? Will he take Ruby's advice or stay silent. And now that Snow thinks he likes the kitchen maid, will she attempt to set them up.**

Thank you! Regina strangling Snow came out of nowhere but that's how abuse manifests some times. Regina is being all cordial and pretend nice and then she snaps and she attacks. Her true feelings show. Which makes the situation scarier for the victim, because you do not know what will trigger her...Also Regina grabbing Snow by the throat is canon. I think its in "the cricket game", season 2.

 **mry23 chapter 7 What a great chapter, so much is going on and it was interesting to see the blind witch and how the curse has affected both kingdoms, I loved the "charming" part. Ruby, she really is a great friend trying to help both Snow and David figure out their situation. Now I'm wondering about the blue fairy, did something happen to her? Regina she's just as scary as I thought, poor Snow, and has this happened before? Has Regina been abusive with her in the past and that's why Snow is so secretive and not naive as to what Regina is capable of? And poor David, now he's in a predicament, he wants to save Snow but how can he when the biggest threat towards her is the person who is a threat to all of them. It makes sense that David would sacrifice himself to protect Snow but if he is gone who will help Snow. I hope he realizes it and will be smart in how to protect her. So now David knows Snow feels the same way for him, exciting. Also will we see Midas' ball? Maybe some jealous Charming, I know so cliche but I'm a sucker for it. I wonder if Snow will try to match up David and Molly because that will be hilarious.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! They should totally go to Midas' ball...

 **Guest chapter 7 Great chapter! I loved this whole experience. Ruby is such a good friend! I wonder about the fact that she hasn't seen granny in a long while. Snow said that every time she does something good she gets punished by Regina, so did something happen between Regina and ruby and granny. I liked that we got to see more of how the kingdom looks like, and also another Snowing adventure. The blind witch certainly knows more than she lets on, and she had a deal with Regina, no coincidence there. But it would seem like Hansel and Gretel remembers, everything. Davids protecting instincts was on point in this chapter too, he made several great points. How can he keep her safe if Regina kills her? That defeats the whole purpose of his job. I think the best quote in the chapter was when sneezy said "I don't know I was egg hatched" it did actually lighten the mood. I loved how they resolved the fight, very healthy and mature. It's their first fight that they can remember, so obviously both of them wants to make up just as fast. The kitchen moment was adorable and heartwarming, does Snow now thinks that David might be interested in Molly. That might be awkward now when David knows Snow loves him. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you! They do resolve fights in a nature way most of the time, right? Well, Snow did give him the silent treatment in season 3 which isn't very mature but he did forget to mention that he was dying which was a VERY big deal!

 **Bwayrox chapter 7 I'm really enjoying this story. Your characterizations are spot on. I love how even in the midst of danger and crisis your writing maintains such a positive energy.**

Does it really? Thank you so much!

 **Guest chapter 7 This was a chapter filled with so many great tidbits. From the Blind witch, you revealed that Regina was caught up in her own curse. The curse was so strong that even Regina forgot why she cast it? The Blind witch said that Snow paid for her mistake twice. Once would be the curse she is in now but what was the second one the sleeping curse? On the Snowing front you have David accepting that he loves Snow but she wants to fix him up with Molly. Wonder if Snow's attempts will force David to reveal his love. Regina stole the Blind witch's apple used for the sleeping curse. Even in canon, I was unclear why she needed the apple of the Sleepig curse was from Malificent. Love your egg hatching references.**

Thank you! The Mad Hatter tried to contain the curse and things went wrong from there...I 'm thinking that the blind witch traded the dark curse for the apple with Maleficent. Regina stole the apple from the blind witch and the dark curse from Maleficent...I 'm not sure. She did manage to upset every witch in the Enchanted forest though... :)


	9. Chapter 9

David walk into Snow's quarters after training. It's unusually quiet. There's no one around. Ruby walks into the main room.

"Where is everybody?" David asks.

Ruby hesitates, "Snow was summoned by the Queen. She went by herself. She wouldn't tell me what happened last time, but she said she'd rather take her chances with the Queen alone...- Hey? Where are you going?"

Because David has already taken off and he is running out of Snow's chambers as fast as he can.

Snow is already talking to the Queen when David walks in the throne room. The black knight who tried to keep him from entering is glaring at him. The Queen stops watches the scene amused. Snow looks at him surprised.

"Who is this again?" Regina asks.

"My royal guard," Snow replies trying her hardest to look bored and indifferent. Like David isn't important to her at all.

"And he interrupted our meeting because..."

"My apologies for being late, your Highness," David bows his head slightly.

He bows to Snow. Not Regina. Even though Regina outranks Snow. Is this deliberate, Snow wonders or is he unsure how to do this?

"You ought to have him whipped for this!" Regina smiles waiting for Snow's reaction.

Snow rolls her eyes.

"Whipped? Really?"she laughs. That's barbaric even for you Regina."

Regina smiles back and shrugs.

"Tell the truth," Snow smiles "you've never actually whipped anyone!"

Regina laughs. "Of course not," she replies, momentarily forgetting that David is there. "But I bring it up all the time. I like how it makes the blood leave their faces."

Snow looks at her incredulously but she manages a giggle. She is doing a really good job, pretending that David's fate doesn't concern her in the least. She steals a quick glance in his direction. He is standing tall, perfectly calm and serious.

"No. I'll let you in on my strategy. First you bring up all these awful punishments, make them tremble every time they make a mistake and if they ever do anything that really displeases you, you take it out on the person they love."

Snow holds her breath and tries to smile.

"What? How?"

"You find out who they care about, and you cut their pay. Or go yell at hem. Or send them home packing."

Snow can feel the blood leaving her face. Her first instinct is to walk in front of David and obstruct Regina's view of him, but she stands firm in place.

"Why?" she asks and her voice sounds sad and broken. Regina can't tell, but David can. He balls his hand into a fist to keep himself from reaching to comfort her.

"Because that is the only punishment that really works," Regina smiles.

"How would you even know who they love?" Snow asks, making herself deliberately turn away from David so she can't keep glancing at him all the time.

"Oh, there are ways to know," Regina smiles. "When people are in the same room with the person they love, they just glow. It's quite incredible, if you think about it."

Snow's hand drifts unconsciously to her cheeks. She wonders if she is flushed or glowing.

David looks down. This is an irrelevant conversation that has nothing to do with him, he tells himself over and over. He is made out of steel, he is made out of ice, he is just here to do his job. The Queen's words do not concern him. No need to react, no need to give anything away. The Queen's eyes drift from David back to Snow. She seems disappointed by their lack of emotion.

"That will be all then," Regina says shifting her attention to Doc, her chief counselor. "You may go."

Snow curtsies and she turns around to exit the room. She is very careful to avoid looking at David on her way out. She walks through the castle corridors all the way to the courtyard, and she keeps on walking. He can't read her expression but she is definitely tense. She either really upset or really angry. Or maybe both. He should be nervous. He is employed by a princess who is furious at him at the moment, but he is not. He is nor even a little worried. He feels like he can stand his ground and fight her, any time any place. At least on issues where her safety is concerned.

She walks all the way to the archery range. She picks up two bows and a handful of arrows. Then she takes off again. He is really confused now but he follows her anyway. Snow walks on a small winding path into the forest then she stops at a small forest clearing. She hands him one of the bows, then she drops the arrows to the ground. She strings her bow then she nocks an arrow on it. He looks around and notes that her target is set up impossibly far. She aims very carefully and then lets go of her arrow and hits her mark. She does it again, two more times. Her arrows meet her mark every time and he stands there watching her, wondering where this is going, admiring her aim. Then she turns around to face him. She takes a deep breath and he thinks that she is about to yell at him, but she doesn't.

"How did you even catch up with me to the throne room?" she asks, her voice soft, worried. "Did you run there?"

"Yes," he replies shrugging.

"Do you not know that interrupting Regina in her throne room is like signing your own death sentence? Everybody knows that!"

"If your Highness hadn't snuck away to see the Queen without me, I wouldn't have to run or interrupt!" he replies half smiling.

Come on, don't be angry with me, his eyes seem to plead and for a second, it looks like she is going to give in and crack a smile, but she doesn't. She looks away instead.

"This isn't a game David!" she replies and there is so much worry in her voice he almost wishes he hadn't followed her. Almost.

"You think I don't know that? You are the one who insists on staying in the Queen's castle, putting your life at risk. You are the one who plays a deadly chess game with the Queen every day."

She drops her eyes to the ground. "I don't have a choice," she says sadly.

"Then neither do I," he replies firmly.

She shakes her head.

"Do you blame me for seeing her alone after what happened last time?" she asks.

He looks at her carefully then he strings his bow. He picks up an arrow of the ground.

"Your Highness, the queen isn't the least bit interested in me. She only said what she did to get a reaction," he replies as he aims carefully. This conversation is veering dangerously towards subjects he has forbidden himself to talk about. He wishes that they would just stop talking about this altogether. Maybe his reply is enough. He let's the arrow fly away and find its mark.

He sideglances at Snow. Her arms are crossed, her head tilted to the side. She is waiting for an explanation. He is going to have to pick his words very carefully.

"The Queen understands that you are very protective of your people. You do not allow anyone to use or mistreat them. She said what she said about me to upset you..."

Snow looks away. She admires the way he's managed to sidestep a sticky topic and still come up with a coherent answer. A small part of her wishes he'd stumbled a bit more.

The image of Regina running her finger across David's chest pops in her mind and she shudders.

"And if you are wrong?" she asks.

He shrugs."If I'm wrong...I'm here to protect you, not the other way around, your Highness!" he replies.

She looks at him standing there, her heart overwhelmed with emotions she cannot let herself explore. But this, this one small thing, she feels like she can do. She owes him that much.

"This isn't one sided, " she says quietly and she feels her cheeks grow warmer. She looks down and then she dares to look back up. David freezes for just a brief second. He stays very focused as he nocks another arrow on his bow.

"It used to be," he replies and he aims carefully.

She watches him release his arrow, a smile playing on his lips, her heart beating wildly. Did he just say what she thinks he said?

"I didn't know," she replies quietly, so quietly that he thinks he might have imagined it. The silence is thick with unspoken things and feelings begging to be explored. Should he bring them up? Judging by the intense blush on her cheeks and the way she is avoiding his gaze she is not ready for this conversation.

"What are we doing here anyway?" he asks quietly pointing to her secret forest archery range.

"Oh, I was planning on yelling at you and I needed to do it away from prying eyes and ears," she smiles.

"Why didn't you?" he smirks.

"I still might!" she replies playfully and he laughs. "We have been given another assignment of sorts."

"Another witch?"

"A ball!"

David frowns."A ball?"

"The Queen is concerned that our diplomatic and trading relations with the Eastern kingdom aren't all they should be, so she has asked me to attend Midas' ball."

"That doesn't sound too dangerous," David replies looking relieved. "What is king Midas like?"

"King Midas is really nice. The only danger in going to his ball is getting my toes stepped on," Snow smiles.

"Good. Also, I should tell you something I heard."

"What is it?"

"Peter came and found me on my way back from training. His wage got cut in half unexpectedly."

Snow's eyes get wider. "Because Molly warned us that there was something in our food?"

"Probably. I can't think of another reason."

"How does the Queen know who Molly loves? I was in the room with them, I couldn't tell!"

"I don't know."

"Tell Peter not to worry, I will find a way to get him his proper wage."

David looks at her quite amazed. "You are determined to fix everything, aren't you?"

"That's my job, isn't it?"

David doesn't reply. He doesn't see how one woman can carry everyone's burdens and fix all the Queen's mistakes,even if she is a princess. That is just too much burden for one person to carry.

Back in the castle Happy is glaring at them while taking measurements of both Snow and David as fast as he can.

"How am I expected to come up with a ballgown in just one day is beyond me. Felippe the tailor will be furious. And you," he look at David, "stand up straight. Do not think that you are not to blame for this."

"What did I do?" David asks and he turns his head trying to look at Happy who is currently measuring his back. "And why are you measuring me? I'm not the one dancing!" Snow makes a face and shakes her head but it's already too late.

Happy looks at David with a mortified expression as if he just spit on the royal crown.

"What do you mean you are not the one dancing? You are going to the ball. Whether you are a coachman, a guard or a lady in waiting, you will be immaculately dressed. Because if you are not, that will reflect badly on me. And you, sir, will not make me look bad!"

Snow is trying to suppress a smile.

"Make you look bad?" David asks. "Not the princess or the Queen or the kingdom?"

"Well, yes...of course..." Happy looks really flustered. He is not used to people talking back to him. He turns to Snow. "Are you sure he is here for raw muscle power? Because he sounds like a royal councilor, to me!" he concludes glaring at Snow as if she personally misled him about David's abilities.

Snow laughs. "Brains and brawn, my people are amazing!"

Happy sighs. "What color gown are you looking into wearing this time? May I suggest burgundy, or green? Royal blue perhaps?"

"White. I'll be wearing white."

Happy looks at her as if she doused him with cold water.

"White? Again? How about a lovely shade of royal purple?"

Snow doesn't reply, she just looks at him.

Happy sighs. "You can't possibly understand how this makes me look. It looks like I lack any spark of imagination when I keep dressing you with the same color over and over..." he says then he looks at David with renewed hope. "How about you? Do you have a color preference?" and asks.

David shakes his head.

"Good," Happy smiles. "Alright. I'll have your gown ready by tomorrow, your Highness," he smiles and he walks out of the room.

That night Snow and David are sitting at their usual spot by the fireplace.

"I thought Happy was going to cry when you said you'd wear white again, your Highness," he smiles.

"Every time I go to a ball we have the exact same conversation," she sighs.

"Do you always wear a white gowns?"

Snow looks at him, then she looks back at the flames. "Yes. This is going to sound really strange..." she hesitates. "But I have this recurring dream. I'm standing in front of a mirror wearing a white gown, and it is really beautiful, the bodice is tight and the skirt has actual feathers woven in the fabric and I have small white flowers on my hair," she hesitates. "It looks amazing. And I'm looking in the mirror feeling so happy like my heart will burst with sheer joy..."

David stays silent and waits for her to continue.

"So I think, if I keep wearing white, eventually they will bring me the right dress, or a similar dress, maybe I'll remember what it feels like to be happy..."

David nods. "That's not strange at all," he replies wistfully.

"It's a little strange," Snow argues.

"Alright, maybe a little weird," he concedes and Snow laughs and pokes him with her elbow.

"Thanks!" she smiles.

"I'm just happy this assignment doesn't require us facing any witches," David smiles.

Snow looks away.

"Yes, I should be thanking the Queen...Then again facing witches is not that bad compared to other things..."

"What's worse than facing witches that can turn to dragons? Ogres? Trolls? Giants?"

"One of these days, she'll probably try to arrange a marriage for me. Something beneficial for the kingdom. A good diplomatic arrangement. And that will be...-"she hesitates. Of all people he is not the one she should be talking to about this.

"A nightmare," he finishes her thought.

"Yes!" she says and she looks at him questioningly.

"When I was nineteen, and once we came to terms that me working in the castle could barely keep the farm afloat, my mother thought that maybe I could marry someone well off. Walk away from the castle, marry a wealthy farmer's daughter and save the farm..."

"What happened? Didn't you like the girl?"

"There was several girls. Most of them seemed nice enough, but I didn't even know them. I didn't love them. And I didn't want to marry for riches. Marriage shouldn't be a financial transaction. I'd be visiting my mother and a girl would happen to pass by the farm. She'd talk about the weather or the sheep and then she'd walk away and my mother would say 'what do you think?' "

David shakes his head. And then he smiles." And then there was the grain merchant's daughter. By then I knew what my mother was up to, so I made it very clear that I wasn't going to agree to marry anyone I'd just met and talked about the weather for five minutes. She came over practically crying and fell on her knees to thank me."

"Fell on her knees to thank you for not agreeing to marrying her?" Snow looks at David incredulously.

"She was in love with the miller's son," he shrugs.

"She turned you down for the miller's son. How good looking was the miller's son?" Snow asks, so engrossed by the story, not quite realizing what she is implying.

"I don't know, I never met the guy. I heard that he'd fallen of a horse when he was little. He walked with a cane. Her father didn't want him, because he felt he wasn't strong enough to help him at work. But they'd grown up together. She loved with him so much..."

"Love is a funny thing..."Snow muses looking at David then she looks back at the fire. She can't imagine anyone turning him down. He is handsome and witty and kind. He is really brave, incredibly loyal and when she happens to walk by the black knights training ground and catches a glimpse of him fighting...

"Love is a funny thing," David agrees interrupting her thoughts. "l always thought that love was something anybody could afford. If I agreed to spend my life with somebody, I wanted it to be with someone I chose."

Snow looks at the fire. "But now you are stuck here. If you'd married one of them, you'd be free of the castle, and all of us bossy royals. You don't get a lot of choices here. You just have to do what you are told."

"Yes, apparently I'm not very good at that," he smiles.

Snow laughs. "Unless...-" she says and then she stops and bites her lip. She is wading in forbidden territory again.

"Unless?" he asks.

"Unless, nothing. I'm being too nosy."

"Nosy about what?"

"You." She hesitates, then she turns to look at him."Maybe you stayed here because the girl you loved was already in the castle..."

David smiles looking at the fire and doesn't reply.

Snow stares at the fire too.

 _"This isn't one sided..."_

 _"It used to be."_

Maybe he stayed in the castle and didn't give those girls another thought because he's always loved her. Snow's heart beats faster. That's not right. That's not fair. She didn't even know who he was. How did she not notice him earlier?

The next day is a day of furious preparation for the ball. His new doublet, pants and tunic are ready and sent to his room, along with a barber who insists on shaving him and trimming his hair as soon as he washes up after training. The main room is filled with handmaidens, a tailor and a seamstress, taking turns entering and exiting Snow's chambers. A hairdresser walks out of Snow's room practically in tears.

"She doesn't want daisies or baby's breath or the miniature roses in her hair," she laments and she looks so glum, as if the princess rejecting her flowers is the worse calamity that could befall the kingdom.

David has a sudden burst of inspiration. He heads outside in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Ruby calls after him. "Don't be gone too long! You are needed here!"

By the time he gets back Snow is standing on a stool in the main room, the tailor putting the finishing touches on her dress. She looks so beautiful, too breathtaking to be real, she looks more like a siren or a fairy. He hesitates as he walks up to her.

"David!" she smiles. "What is it?"

He hands her the small white flowers he noticed growing in the grass knoll between the castle and the training ground.

"Snowbells!" she gasps. She looks around. Everyone is so busy, the tailor is busy fixing the beading on her sleeve, the two seamstresses hemming the cape she will wear over her dress, Happy discussing the color scheme of Midas' palace with the hairdresser. Only Ruby notices their exchange from the back corner of the room and she winks at Snow.

"How did you know?" Snow asks.

David shrugs.

"White dress, snowberries, snowbells. I was sensing a theme."

"Thank you!" she smiles and she bites her lip because her first instinct is to jump off the stool, throw her arms around him and kiss him. Sometimes it hurts to hold back and not show him how she feels.

"Look Lisa, snowbells!" she smiles and the hairdresser rushes to place the flowers on Snow's hair.

Happy pulls David aside. "Now, I do not care if you and the princess are the best of friends, I do not care if she bends protocol in her court, tonight you are going to be on your most professional behavior. You will sit upfront with the coachman, you will not address anyone unless they are talking to you. You will not even think of addressing the princess unless she talks to you first. Are we clear?"

"Yes," he agrees, a very serious look on his face.

And then Happy leans in and whispers "the Queen has eyes and ears in Midas' castle. She has eyes and ears everywhere. You need to keep Snow safe, do you understand?"

David's expression softens. "Of course," he replies.

"Good!" Happy replies. "How do you like your new clothes?"

"They are great." David replies and now Happy smiles brightly.

Snow is finally ready. She steps off the stool and everybody oohs and aahs, a couple of people clapping their hands. Snow gives them a very theatrical bow, then she laughs. She glances across the room and smiles at David, then she lifts her hand up and touches the snowbells in her hair. How did he know, she wonders. How does he know her so well, how is he always reading her mind?

When David takes his spot up front next to the coachman instead of the seat across from her inside the carriage Snow tries to stifle her disappointment. She sits quietly looking out the window, counting the seconds until they arrive at Midas' palace. The woods around her look so enticing and familiar, they are calling out to her, inviting her back. She thinks it so strange that the forest feels more like home than her actual quarters in the castle.

It's a long ride to Midas' castle but they finally arrive. The coachman opens the carriage door, and David helps her step down, looking very serious. He's taken Happy's words to heart. He walks up the stairs with her, then as they enter in the grand ballroom Snow smiles and rushes to hug another princess.

"Ella!" she exclaims, then she turns to the prince escorting her. "Hello Thomas!"

David steps back and he takes his place with the other royal guards at the edge of the room. Most of the other guards look serious, focused. David stands next to one of Ella's guards, a cheerful guy called Gus who is an interesting fellow, intent on providing colorful commentary on the royals. David watches Snow from afar. She talks to Ella and Thomas, then she talks to several other princesses including princess Abigail, Midas' daughter, according to Gus who is informing him of everybody's names. Every royal in the room wants a turn dancing with Snow White. She turns a few down then she accepts a dance invitation from a guy that looks very serious. He is a prince, Gus informs stands there, trying not to let any of this bother him. She is at a ball, of course she is going to dance with people, he chides himself. That's the whole point of the ball. He stands against the wall watching her, wondering if this is how the rest of his life is going to be. Him standing on the sidelines watching her live her life.

 _"This isn't one sided."_

 _"maybe I 'll remember what it feels like to be happy."_

The quiet prince leans forward and whispers something in Snow'sear. She laughs and David holds his breath. This one hurt. Dancing and hanging out with royals is fine, but he wants to be the one making her laugh. She is right there, so close he could touch her if he took a few steps forward, yet there is this invisible wall between them, made more apparent now that they are attending a formal event together, Snow being a royal and him being nothing more than her guard. He can barely say he is her knight, the knighting ceremony being a secret. She turns around and looks at him. His breath catches. She is just so beautiful. Her hair is all pinned up, the snowbells he gathered are sparkling under the bright ballroom lights. He is drawn to her, like a moth to flame. He has to force himself to hold his post and not ignore all protocols and walk over to her and ask her to dance. Does she know, he wonders, can she even imagine how hard it is for him to stand here and watch? She'd do it too, he realizes. She'd dance with him. And it's that realization that makes all the dark thoughts gathering around his head disperse. She'd dance with him. Next time she glances in his direction he smiles at her, because he loves her, because he admires her. Because he will not be the dark bitter guy standing in the sidelines upset of what he cannot have. Because he is so proud to watch her cross the room effortlessly, smile at everyone, dance, talk, do what she was meant to do, be the royal she was born to be. He smiles back at her and he is surprised to note a flicker of relief in her eyes. Relief that he understands, relief that he isn't upset. Maybe she is watching him too, wishing she could reach and pull him away from the sidelines onto the dance floor. Maybe.

Snow is on the side having an intense conversation with Ella. Ella is shaking her head, Snow points towards Thomas' direction several times. In the end Ella hugs Snow and then she leaves the ball early with Thomas and Gus.

By his calculations they have been at this ball for approximately four hours. Snow has danced with four princes and seven royals. He's had to talk himself out of being upset or jealous four times, more or less, he is tired and cranky. He feels increasingly annoyed with the Duke who is trying to make Snow laugh at the moment. She keeps smiling politely and he keeps trying harder. David sighs. In the end fighting a witch might have been easier and more pleasant than battling himself and the dark thoughts that keep creeping back in, no matter how hard he tries to send them away. And then Snow walks straight at him. He looks at her and holds his breath. She is looking tired but her eyes are sparkling with mischief and he can't help wondering what it is that she is up to this time.

"Time to go," she tells him but on her way out she dissappears behind a heavy curtain on the right. He rushes to follow her. What exactly is she doing?

He walks behind the curtain to see her sneak behind a heavy wooden door, down a spiral staircase and the through another curtain. He follows her into a room that is almost as large as the ballroom they just left.

"Where are we?" he asks but then the music of the next dance starts. The acoustics in here are amazing, because the empty ballroom is filled with music as if the orchestra upstairs is playing right here, just for them. She turns around to look at him. She takes a step forward, a clear invitation in her eyes, then she hesitates.

"May I have this dance?" he asks and he surprises even himself with his boldness. He panics for a brief second, because what if he's misread everything? What if she says no? What if she tells him that he has a lot of nerve for a former footman?

And then he is even more shocked to see her smile and nod fast, several times, her expression soft, happy, moved that he'd even ask.

She takes her place right in front of him. His breathing is fast, his heart is beating wildly and it feels more like a dream when he places his hand on her waist, and they start spinning around. The steps are easy enough, as they dance alone in the dark ballroom, her hand on his, her face so close he could lean in and kiss her. Everything in the world falls into place, everything feels right as it should be, the music and her smile soothing away his last doubts, smoothing away the jagged edges of his heart. He feels like he is flying. His smile gets brighter and he is surprised she hasn't said anything about his heart beating so loudly, reaching out to her, his blood screaming of how much he loves her. Every step is a dream come true, every breath a declaration of love, every touch a reminder of how far along they've come in the last two weeks. Snow smiles and then she leans her head on his cheek. His whole body feels like it's been set ablaze, and he dances away, moving faster. He lifts her hand and twirls her around then he pulls her back in and she is still breathless when he dips her all the way down. They are both surprised when the music ends. She laughs. He looks at her questioningly.

"You can sword fight, you are an excellent archer and you can dance. What other skills are you hiding?"

He doesn't reply. The music starts again. This song is slower, sadder. David looks at her. Does he dare ask for a second dance?

She nods twice, fast, before he even asks. They skip all the fancy footwork and go straight to the part where he pulls her in closer, and they move together slowly.

"What is this place?" he whispers.

"A secret ball room, placed directly under the official ballroom," she replies. "I think that Midas built it for his wife."

"How did you even know about this?"

"I used to play hide and seek with princess Abigail when I was little. I know all the ins and outs of this castle," she smiles.

"Of course you do. I'm not sure why I'm surprised."

She looks at him and her heart is filled with so much joy she can hardly breathe. In this perfect moment she feels like she can take on the Queen, she can take on the entire kingdom, or she can run away with him and live blissfully ever after. And she doesn't even care which option is the right one. She just wants him there. She'd happily stay locked up in the Queen's dungeons if he was there with her. She would. She feels so happy she could cry. And then she remembers the Queen. If the Queen ever found out how much he means to her she would know exactly how to get her back. She can't bear the thought of him getting hurt. And she can't run away and leave all her people back in Regina's castle. This, this amazing gift, this relationship that has barely had a chance to start, can never happen. Snow swallows back tears and she holds on to David even tighter. She needs to protect him. He has no idea how much danger he is in.

David senses her mood shifting. The realities of her life are weighing her down. He caresses her back softly, gently. Stay with me just a little bit longer his eyes say. She nods and she tries to smile for him one more time but she can't. This can never happen. Never is such a big, strong, heavy word. Never hurts so much. And this realization pushes her down, crushes her. She is lost in her thoughts when the music stops. They are both startled to hear someone clapping from the corner. They turn around, and David steps forward, placing himself between Snow and the oncoming danger.

"It's the King!" Snow whispers. She takes a step forward and bows. David follows her lead and bows as well.

"Forgive me, Sire...-" she starts to say but he silences her with a wave of his hand.

"No need to apologize," he smiles. "Princess Snow and her...-"

"Your Majesty this my knight, David!"

"I see," Midas smiles. "I see."

"I'm really sorry to intrude in your private ballroom...-"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize for intruding in your private moment. It's just that watching you two dance brought me so much joy. It does my heart good to see this room used for what it was intended."

They both stay quiet as the king explains further. "When I met and married my wife, she was just a poor farmrer's daughter, quite unsure of how to handle the court life and the constant formal events that entailed. And even though she was a wonderful dancer, renoun for her skill amongst her people, she wouldn't dance with me when there were other royals present. So I had this room built just for her, to come dance whenever she pleased. She didn't even have to invite me if she didn't want to. After she passed...I always come here for a while, during a ball, to remember. Watching you tonight, brought me so much joy...this room is for those who are willing and able but not quite ready yet. Do you understand what I'm saying Snow White? "

Snow looks at him.

"I'm not sure ..."

"Its quite alright child. You do not have to understand it all yet. You are on your way. We live in perilous times, but seeing you here, together, after all you've been through...you give me so much hope of better days to come!" Midas smiles. "I will be joining my guests now. Feel free to stay here as long as you like," he says and he walks away, quietly , the same way he came in.

"We should go," Snow says quietly looking down. David nods. The spell is broken. Snow can't stand the silence of the carriage ride home, she is really tempted to pull David inside the carriage with her, but she doesn't. She can't risk the Queen finding out about this. She is half asleep when they arrive at the castle. At least four handmaidens are up, waiting to help her out of her gown. Snow squeezes David's hand quietly, then she mumbles "goodnight" and she disappears behind the heavy doors of her bedchambers leaving him standing next to the fireplace alone.

As the girls help remove Snow's gown, she looks in the mirror. Her cheeks are still flushed, her eyes glowing. She takes the snowbells off her hair, one by one and holds them in her hand. She looks a lot like the woman in her dream. She feels alive, her body is on fire. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be awake, what it felt like to long for more. She's not going to get any sleep tonight.

David is in bed, sleeping when he hears a soft knock on his door. It can't be later than five in the morning. He sits up on his bed and he tries to wake up. What is Snow up to now, he wonders splashing cold water on his face.

He walks all dressed and ready in the main room to find Snow waiting for him by the fireplace.

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way," she says and she walks back to her bedchambers.

He follows her without saying a word. They walk through the secret door behind the mirror, the mirror that is now covered up by a heavy curtain, through the tunnel. Grumpy gives them a boat ride, Granny has their horses ready. She points to the back room of her cottage where Hansel and Gretel are sleeping. Snow looks at them wistfully.

"You are taking good care of them Granny," she smiles.

"Ruby thinks she is really close to finding their father. I sure am going to miss them if he comes and claims them."

Snow gives her a quick hug then they mount their horses and they are off. After riding for about ten minutes Snow slows down and gets off her horse. David gets of his horse too.

"Here's what's happening, " she explains. "Last night at the ball I met my friend Ella. She is married to Thomas, the prince of the western kingdom. She made an awful deal with Rumpelstiltskin a long time ago, before she was ever married. Now he's come to collect. I'm going to his castle to try to cancel her deal."

"She made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes!"

"The man they call the Dark One?"

She nods.

"And we are going to his castle?" David looks really concerned. Out of all the adventures she has led him into, this might be the most dangerous one. "What kind of deal did she make?"

"Before she was married she promised she'd give him anything he wanted if he'd help her change her fate. She thought he'd ask for money or jewels."

"What did he ask for?" David asks.

"She just found out she is pregnant and he asked for her firstborn."

David's eyes get wider. He looks at Snow. She looks tired and tense and so serious. Funny how she feels responsible to save the whole world, he thinks, even princesses from other kingdoms.

"How do you plan on breaking that deal?"he asks.

"I don't know." Snow replies.

"Are you going to offer your firstborn?" he asks.

"I don't plan on ever...-" I don't plan on ever marrying or having children is what she means to say but her voice goes silent. She can't bring herself to utter those words. Not when he is standing right there, his mere presence challenging everything she's ever decided about her life and her future, looking at her, waiting to see what she will say next. "I don't plan on trading my children or anyone's children ever, but I have to do something, she is my friend..." she ends up saying then she looks away.

David looks at her with so much tenderness in his eyes. He tries to stay focused and serious. Tries not to bridge the gap between them to hold her. "Does Ella's husband know?"

"Not yet. She is terrified of his reaction. I think she will tell him though."

David nods.

"I insisted that she tells him. I really hope that was the right move," she says thoughtfully, then she turns to look at him. "What would you do? If you were a prince and your wife had been tricked into giving your first born away?"

David is still for a brief minute. "Hopefully she'd trust me enough to tell me," he replies. "What is there to do? Exactly what you are doing. Try to break the deal. Offer something else instead."

"What would you offer?"

"For my child? Anything. Whatever it took. My life if I had to, if it meant getting my wife out of her deal. And I'd look for a way to lock up Rumpelstiltskin. So he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Snow nods. Of course he would, she thinks. Did she expect anything less?

"Have you ever dealt with Rumpelstiltskin before?" he asks.

"I don't think so. Have you?"

"No. But I do know one thing. We do not have to go all the way to his castle, we can just summon him."

"Really?" she asks.

He nods.

"Well that's good, that ought to save me a lot of time. I told the girls that I'm sleeping in, they are not to disturb me till noon, but I'm still cutting it close." She hesitates. "Are you ready?" she asks.

"To deal with the Dark One? Are you ?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Of course not. How does one get ready for that?" she smiles. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she says loudly.

When nothing happens she yells one more time. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Who disturbs my beauty sleep?" a man with strange greenish skin appears behind them, sitting on top of a fallen log. He's dressed in crocodile skins, and his eyes are cunning, ready for mischief.

"Hello!" Snow replies. "I called you here to discuss a deal."

"A deal, she says!" Rumpelstiltskin claps his hands. "I love to make deals. What can I get you? Money, wealth, a baby? What is your heart's desire princess Snow?"

"You offer children!" David glares at him.

"Funny you should ask dearie, you of all people. You'd be amazed how one such deal worked in your favor. I only trade children when it is absolutely necessary. I'm about to come in possession of a very special child, a child of royal descent. What do you want?"

Snow takes a deep breath. "I'm here to discuss a deal you made with my friend Ella."

"I see, you are not really ready to make your own deal, you are just here to stick your nose in everyone else's."

"What will it take to release her from her deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin looks at Snow, then he looks at David. "Are you planning on making any babies?" he asks.

"What?" Snow asks confused.

"Are you offering your child instead of Ella's?" Rumpelstiltskin asks.

"Stop it!" David yells and steps between Snow and Rumpelstiltskin. "Just answer her question."

"Fine. What can I get from Snow White, what can I get from Snow White...-" he pretends to think long and hard about this. " A dance!" he says smiling brightly.

"A dance?" Snow asks. This is too easy, there has to be a catch.

"A dance in a place and song of my choosing, wearing a dress that I pick for you. Just one dance dearie, what do you say?"

Snow looks uneasily at David. There has to be a catch, what is the catch? What is he going to ask her to wear?

"Don't worry, I have nothing but the purest intentions in mind. Besides your friend can come along to protect you," Rumpelstiltskin smiles.

"One dance and you will let my friend Ella off her deal? She does not owe you her child?"

"That's right, what do you say dearie?"

"Wait!" David says but it's too late. Snow has already said "Deal!"

"Lets go then!" Rumpelstiltskin smiles brightly. He snaps his finger and they are instantly transported into a large ballroom. Snow looks around. She gasps. She knows exactly when and where this ball was supposed to take place. There are are banners embroidered with Snow's coat of arms hanging from the walls. Rumpelstiltskin is now sprawled on a throne like chair, his feet on a footstool watching her.

He snaps his finger again and now Snow is wearing a red dress, diamond earrings, her hair is pinned up and she is wearing a tiara. Snow looks down at her dress and bites her lips, trying hard not to cry.

David takes a step towards her. Something is wrong but he doesn't know what. What is the significance of the red dress?

Rumpelstiltskin snaps his finger again and beautiful music fills the room.

Snow hears the first notes of the music and lets out a soft sob. Her hands clasp her heart and she is crying now.

"Go ahead dearie, don't just stand there. Dance!" Rumpelstiltskin smiles.

But Snow is frozen, standing there, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She looks at David, a silent plea for help.

He rushes towards her and takes both her hands in his. "What's going on? What is he up to?" he whispers.

She doesn't reply, she just looks at him, crying.

"Won't you help your friend dearie, help her fulfill the terms of her deal!"

Snow nods, really fast. David places his hand on her waist, her hands on his and he steps forward. She doesn't move. He takes another step and he realizes that sort of dragging her around this isn't going to work.

"Let's just not do this," he whispers. She shakes her head.

"For Ella and her baby," she whispers back. "Please!"

"You give me the dance you promised or it's going to be your baby I'm coming for next!" Rumpelstiltskin threatens and David turns around, his hand already on his sword. Snow pulls him back.

"David, help me!"

So he brings her in closer, he wraps his arm around her waist and starts again. Snow moves with him slowly, she tries to follow along, she stumbles a lot and he feels awful, like he is participating in a torture session, helping Rumpelstiltskin hurt her in irreparable ways. Her eyes are closed, tears are streaming down her face and her hands are shaking. It kills him to watch her suffer like that. He wants to stop, but she asked him for help so he's going to pull through, for Ella, for her baby, and for Snow White who feels responsible for everyone in the Enchanted Forest. He guides her on the ballroom floor. She doesn't speak, she doesn't smile, she barely breathes, trusting him to pull her through until the music is finally over.  
Rumpelstiltskin steps next to them and he reaches for Snow's face.

David glares at Rumpelstiltskin "What exactly do you think you are you doing?"

Rumpelstiltskin just smiles, he places a small vial ounder Snow's eye and gathers a few tears.

"Is this what you were after? Tears of a broken heart?" she asks, her voice barely audible.

"Tears of a broken princess," Rumpelstiltskin smiles. "I was going to get them from Ella once she'd lost her child, but yours will do nicely."

Snow wraps her arms tighter around David and turns her head away from the Dark One. David is feeling furious. He reaches for his sword again.

"That will be all!" Rumpelstiltskin laughs and he raises his hands in a very theatrical motion. "You may go!"

He snaps his fingers and Snow and David are back in the forest, Snow is back to wearing her riding gear, still leaning heavily on David, her arms still wrapped around him. She pulls back from him and she sits on the fallen log, the one Rumpelstiltskin materialized on about twenty minutes ago. He watches her as she tries to deal with her pain. She hides her face in her hands and she takes deep breaths. David sits next to her, and waits. What exactly did Rumpelstiltskin do to her? What did he do?

"You did it," David tries to comfort her, "you saved Ella's baby."

Snow doesn't respond.

"Do you want to go back home?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head. "That's just Regina's castle," she replies. "Not my home."

David nods. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Snow doesn't move, for a few seconds. She inhales deeply. "That was my mother's favorite song, her dress and her crown," Snow replies, looking down.

David nods, fuming. If he'd known he'd never would have allowed this.

She sits there and she tries to collect her thoughts. She looks so lost. So fragile.

"She was fine...she was wearing the red dress, planning a ball for my tenth birthday. She even scolded me that day for acting like a entitled little princess. She said me being a princess meant I had to protect everyone. My people were my responsibility. And then all of a sudden she didn't feel good. She couldn't even stand up. She was gone within hours," she explains, her voice no more than a whisper. "Then Regina happened and you know the rest. Everything went downhill from there."

He kneels in front of her and he places his hands on her knees. Snow looks at him and then she notes that he's been crying too. She places her hands on his and she waits.

"My mother," he says, " was one of the toughest, strongest people I've ever known. Nothing could keep her down. When I was a little boy I'd have nightmares, and she'd light candle to keep them away. As I grew older, she kept lighting candles, even though I wasn't scared any more. If I were out chasing after a lost sheep, I'd come home and the candles would still be lit, I'd blow them out. For a while I thought that maybe she was the one actually afraid of the dark. Then I realized she'd light the candles to let me know she was waiting for me. So I'd come home and I'd blow the candles out. It was almost like an unspoken game we played. We had so many debts, there were so many people coming to our farm, demanding their money, so I got a job at the castle. I got our debts paid off and she wanted me back of course, she wanted me to marry a rich farmer's daughter and go back to working the farm... when I got the news that the farm had burned down... I thought that maybe she left the candles burning, waiting for me to come home..." he explains and his voice catches.

Snow closes her eyes and then she moves forward, she is on her knees and in his arms. He holds her as she cries, her face buried in his chest, he holds her even tighter. They stay like this for a few minutes or forever, they can't tell the difference. Because when they are together time stands still and the world seem alright.

If she'd known there was a blue eyed boy in the kitchen, working off his family's debts, she would have done something. She would have helped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispers.

"How could you have known?" he replies. "None of this is your fault."

"Maybe some of it is," she argues thinking about Regina and her broken promise. "Let's go," she whispers. Her hands are shaking and her body isn't really obeying her, so he helps her up on his horse and sits behind her. They ride together back to Granny's, he stables the horses, then they walk to the water and he ignores Grumpy's accusatory glares. He helps Snow walk back through the tunnels all the way up in her room. He helps her into bed, and he is about to walk out of her bedroom to find Ruby when Snow whispers "Please don't go!"

He walks back to her bed, helps her take her cape off, pulls off her boots. He covers her up then he sits on the floor next to her bed. She lays on her bed, her eyes closed, the light of the moon illuminating her features and his heart is filled with fear and pain. He doesn't know how, but he's seen her laying like this before, her eyes closed, her face pale, not breathing. He's seen that before.

David reaches for her hand and he falls asleep sitting on the ground next to her bed. He wakes up in the morning when Ruby walks in the room.

"So I take it the meeting with the Dark One didn't go too well!" Ruby remarks. David opens his eyes. Snow's hand is still in his. He stands up. He feels sore all over. Snow is asleep. Maybe she'll feel better when she wakes up, he thinks. Ruby opens the covered mirror entry for David and walks down the dark corridor and unlocks the massive wooden door for him.

"You do understand why you can't go out the front door don't you?" she asks. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

David has a lot of free time in the next couple of days. Other than training he has nothing else to do. He takes off and walks in the woods. He visits Granny and hangs out with Hansel and Gretel. He spends a lot of time in the main room, waiting to hear a word from Snow, something, anything. The handmaidens tip toe in and out of Snow's bedroom. Ruby glances in his direction and shakes her head. Snow is not doing well.

On the third day David is sitting in front of the fireplace when Ruby walks up to him. He looks up.

"I haven't been able to get her to eat anything," she says. "Your turn."

David walks cautiously into Snow's bedroom. He panics for a second because she is not in her bed, then he sees her sitting on the balcony, staring vacantly into the beautiful view. There's a tray full of food next to her. She hasn't touched it.

She turns to look at him, a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes and then she looks away. Her face is pale, withdrawn. She seems to be in so much pain.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asks quietly, sitting on a chair next to her.

She shakes her head. "Everything is ripped and broken, " she replies. " I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"If it's broken it can heal," he replies.

"You don't understand."

"Explain it to me."

"It's too hard."

He nods. "Did you tell Ella that her baby is safe?"

Snow shakes her head.

"Do you want to send a message with Ruby?"

"It's safer if I use a bird," she replies. "Bird messages can't get intercepted."

"Alright," he replies.

She raises her arm and she whistles. Nothing happens.

"I can't call birds when I'm feeling like this," she mumbles.

"Let me try," he replies. He lifts up his hand and he whistles. A hawk flies down and perches right on his forearm.

She looks astonished. "Do you know how to talk to them?"

"I think so. Find Princess Ella. Tell her princess Snow White has cancelled her deal with Rumpelstiltskin. The price has been paid. Her baby is safe."

The hawk nods a couple of times then it takes off.

"You can talk to birds!" Snow exclaims."Most people just tie notes on them. How did you learn to do that?"

"Someone must have taught me how, a while ago."

She looks at him and smiles.

"Now, your Highness will eat something, because Ruby is getting desperate, and she will probably send Granny in here next. I don't suppose Granny takes too kindly to princesses who don't clean their plates."

Snow laughs. "I'm eating, I'm eating," she mumbles and she places some bread in her mouth.

"Good! And I need you to come out of your room sometime soon, because I haven't faced any witches in the last few days and I'm getting bored and lonely."

Snow laughs again.

They hang out for a while and when David gets up to leave she asks "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"How do you face every day with so much hope?"

"I believe that things are getting better. No, actually I know that things are getting better."

"How? How are things getting better?"

"In the last two weeks I've gone from serving breakfast to guarding you. You saved Thomas, Hansel and Gretel, Ella's baby, the cook, not to mention me, several times. I can't tell you how proud I am to be at your service. Of course things are getting better!"

Snow shakes her head and looks down. "Look at me now. I'm not fit to lead anybody!"

David looks at her with so much emotion she feels her breath catch. "A princess who understands grief and pain yet still reaches out to save everybody, regardless of her loss, is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

Snow looks at him, overwhelmed with the conviction in his voice. He sees her ready to give up and still believes in her. She's never had anyone show this much faith in her before. She blinks her tears away, gives him a sad smile and watches him as he walks out of her room.

When David comes back from training next morning Ruby rushes towards him.

"The Queen has summoned Snow, and she is not even awake yet!"

"I'll meet with her," he replies.

"You again!" Regina glares at David in the throne room. "Where is Snow White?"

"She is not feeling well your Majesty."

"Well, did you send for the doctor? Does she have a fever?"

David frowns. "She is already doing better," he replies.

Regina stands up."Call the physician anyway!" she says loudly. "I wanted to let her know that whatever she said to king Midas worked, he has agreed to enter in several trade agreements with our kingdom. She did a good job."

David nods. "I'll let the princess know, your Majesty."

"Wait, did something happen in Midas' castle?" Regina asks. "Did someone upset her?"

"Not that I know of, your Majesty."

"Fine, you may go."

Snow wakes up and slowly sits up on her bed.

"Good morning Ruby. I didn't mean to sleep in."

"You are feeling better," Ruby smiles.

"I am," Snow smiles. "David actually said yesterday, that if I didn't eat you'd probably send Granny next to my room to scold me."

"Not a bad idea," Ruby laughs. "Should I get your dress ready your Highness? Are you getting up?"

"I don't know yet," she replies. "I don't know. Is David back from training yet?"

"He is back. I told him that the Queen had summoned you and he went to see her for you."

"What! You send him to Regina alone!" Snow's eyes are getting wider. "I need a dress Ruby, now!"

Ruby watches amazed as Snow jumps out of bed, throws a dress on, ties back her hair and rushes out of her chambers. She rushes through the hallways all the way to Regina's throne room, just in time to see David coming out.

"You are up!" David smiles.

"You are alright!" she replies breathlessly.

"I'm fine," he tries to say but she pulls him through a side door and then she practically yells at him.

"What are you doing, facing the Queen without me!"

David smiles, "You are up!" he says again.

"Well?" she asks.

He shrugs. "I'm just happy to see you. Would you like to go for a walk?"

* * *

Hi guys! Anyway...Thank you so much for reading my story, thank you for reviewing and replying. I enjoy talking to you. Speak up!

(Also as I write this fun love story I feel the need to say this. Love stories make us think that the right person could make us happy. And to some extent that can be true, some times. But not always and not forever.

To quote Rapunzel on the "Wreck it Ralph" commercial "Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up?" There are times when my husband achieves levels of husbandly perfection I didn't think possible. And those are all quiet moments when he wasn't even trying...and of course there are times where he doesn't have a clue about how to make me feel better and I have no idea how to comfort him. Happiness comes from within, happiness comes from God, happiness comes from doing the right thing, sacrificing one's self, from being brave, being kind, caring...)

 **Guest chapter 8 Hey, what an interesting and intriguing chapter! So the curse won't be broken until Snowing kiss? Which was why David put the golden liquid on her lips instead of kissing her. Sneaky! The kissing I feel is going to happen even less than the last chapter. I like that we got more information about the curse. From The hatter who tried his best, i love his reaction to David. I figured that the James mixup would come to play at some point and put a stick in the wheel of Snowings blossoming romance. David seems to think that she's dreaming of James, and that she unconsciously loves him? But he still don't want to leave her alone. I wonder what Regina did to maleficent, but I'm glad that baby Lily is safe. I gasped when they found the ring, like I knew it wasn't in Reginas use. I think I know how they'll meet with next. For who do you ask when you have questions about magic or curses. If people just minded their business Snowing would find their way back to each other faster than with everyone's hints which just confuses them more. Regina clearly meant to poison Snow, but at what cost. I loved their adventure nonetheless even tho it's now given us more problems to worry over. I liked seeing Gepetto too! Now I seriously wonder that something has happened to the blue fairy.**

Thank you! Yes,there was a little bit of Rumple in this chapter.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 8** **Oh,they are so close to realising how they feel and what they are to each other.**

:)

 **mry23 chapter 8 I really like how you're bringing everyone in. It was fun seeing malifacent and lily. Also who tried to poison Snow? Now it's serious, it was great seeing how the curse happened and warning snow about the mirrors. I feel like Jefferson frustrated, can't they see it? Poor David trying hard to be there for snow but having to keep his distance. Can't wait to see what other troubles they get into.**

They attract trouble, no matter where they go...

 **Austenphile chapter 8 I feel like I am repeating myself, but wow! That was well written. You can feel the conflicting emotions of Snow, and then David, as they imagine their beloved with someone else. And loved Jefferson. It reminded me so much of his conversation with Charming in We are Both. Just fantastic!**

Thank you! Jefferson was so cool and so broken all at once.I wish there was more of him...We are both was such a great episode!

 **Guest chapter 8 Loved the new chapter! There's so many twists that's going on and it's keeping us readers on our toes. Regina's impromptu meeting was creepy at best. The first thing I thought of when David said that Peter was in love with Molly was "Oh poor Ruby" since that was her boyfriends name, I realize that it was accidental but still kinda funny. I love that we get to meet more of Snows friends and allies through these chapters. I'm glad that Gepetto was allowed to keep Pinocchio. I wasn't prepared for David's love declaration. Their adventure was very adorable, I'm really enjoying their building relationship. I'm also glad that Jefferson was able to keep his daughter, he tried so hard to give Snowing some clues but I guess they are not really ready for that yet. I think I have to say it again because wow did the show love splitting up parents and children, I'm glad that Maleficent got to keep Lilly. Does Maleficent remember? Is there something that protects them? David is struggling with finding out who Snows supposedly true love and it's making him heart broken. Snows not exactly joyed at being James mistress either. Nice little hint that the ring that it reminds him of his mothers. Where will they go from here? I don't know. Thanks for the update!**

You are right, Peter was Ruby's eaten boyfriend! Oops! I completely forgot. As I forgot that Thoms was Ella's prince... I need to rewatch the whole show, I am starting to forget all the little details.

 **Guest chapter 8 Aargh aargh, just kiss already! I feel Jefferson' s frustration. Like to see Lilly with her mother. I understand now the plot twist with the fairy healing vial. You needed a way to have them avoid TLK but still wake from sleeping curse. Will someone steal the vial so Snowing can finally share a kiss? Wonderful, I will keep an eye out for the next update.**

:)You are sofunny. What happened to Snow wasn't necessarily a sleeping curse. We don't know what it was...Since she is unwilling to investigate, we may never know.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow looks really upset."What are you doing, facing the Queen without me!"

David smiles, "You are up!" he says.

"Well?" she asks.

He shrugs.

"I'm just happy to see you. Would you like to go for a walk?"

Snow side glances at him. "I think I would."

They walk together by the training ground, around the stables until they are far away from the castle. The terrain is getting rougher to walk on and Snow is just wearing the dress she threw on hurriedly on her way out.

"I'm not really dressed for this," she mumbles.

"Would you like to go back, your Highness?"

She lifts up her dress off the ground and shakes her head real quick. "No," she says. "The moment I step away from the castle I feel like I can breathe. I'm in no great hurry to get back in there again."

He looks at her and then he looks down. "Funny, all these years I thought it was just me," he replies.

"Not just you," she smiles."Let's turn left here."

He looks at her surprised. She is leading him to the little pond the servants like to call it either the secret pond or the love pond. Does she know that's what the servants call it? He should leave it alone, of course, he really shouldn't say anything, but he does love it when she blushes.

"This pond has a funny name," he comments.

"It's still good for dipping one's feet in," she smiles not fased at all."What is the name of it? I forget. The love lake or the kissing pond?"

He feels a little disappointed by her lack of a reaction. Maybe he should try to see how many time he can make her blush. It could be his personal goal for the day.

"The secret pond. Or the love pond. You already knew," he mumbles.

"Oh, yeah, the secret pond. I almost forgot. I did know about it. I used to spend all my time in the kitchen, remember? The kitchen staff loved talking about taking their sweethearts to the love pond..."

Back when it was safe to love someone. Before Regina the Queen started using love against them.

"What happened? Why did you stop coming to the kitchen? You said things got complicated once you were twelve..."

"I did say that. How do you even remember? Do you remember everything everybody says?" she asks. "That's incredible..."

Not everybody, just every single thing you say, he thinks but he stays silent.

"When I was twelve my father started suspecting that Regina was having an affair. All of sudden he wanted to know, where I was, how I spent my day, how much time I spent with her...And telling him that I spent my day peeling potatoes with Jenny, because I was trying to avoid my music tutor, wasn't something I cared to admit," she shrugs.

He laughs. "You can peel potatoes?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed. Except for complicated things, I'm really handy in the kitchen. I could gut a fish if I had to, or pluck a goose."

"No!" he laughs.

"Yes!" she smiles. "I spent hours watching Nellie and helping Jenny out. If I ever run away from the castle I could probably get a job as a cook's assistant, or a maid. I spent a lot of time with Johanna too."

He looks really amused."Not squeamish then," he replies.

"As a princess I am practically obligated to be squeamish, but no, not really," she laughs. "However geese are birds. I'd probably never allow them at my table if it was up to me."

"How about chickens?"

"No birds at my table."

"Have you ever talked to a chicken?"

"No!" she laughs. "It's the principle though!"

"I see."

"I tried to get my father to do this before, but Regina loved roasted chicken, so..."

He is still laughing and doesn't reply.

"Regina and my father was a tragic tale. Not a love story, mind you, just a tragic tale. Unfortunately two people who barely know each other shouldn't get married. Especially if they are both still in love and grieving their lost mates..."

"That's sad," David comments.

"It is sad, because my father was the kindest man that you'd ever met. And Regina was really sweet before she was forced to marry him."

"Really?" He has a hard time picturing Regina as anything other than an arrogant despotic queen.

"She really was..."

"If you say so..."

They are at the pond now. The water is dark covered by white and purple waterlilies. Snow lifts up her skirt carefully and takes her shoes of, then sits on the rocks at the very edge of the pond putting her feet in the water.

"Come on," she invites him. "I know you are supposed to be guarding me but I'm pretty sure there's no danger here."

"I don't know," he smiles."That frog looks quite menacing."He points to a rather large bullfrog croaking nearby.

"But he is so cute!" Snow protests. She is right, there's nobody around. He reluctantly removes his sword, he sits down and takes off his boots. His folds up his pants and puts feet in the water.

"The water is so cold," he says making a funny face.

She splashes him.

He laughs. She giggles and kicks the water towards him this time.

He fights the urge to reach over and push her in the water. He looks down and doesn't respond. She is still laughing.

"I met a mermaid once," she offers.

"Really?"

"Yes! That was another tragic story. She told me she was in love with a prince, and she didn't know what to do about it."

"What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know. I never saw her again."

"What do you think happened?"

"She swam away with her heart broken? What else could have happened?"

He laughs. "You don't know. Maybe she kissed him and he grew a fishtale!"

Snow laughs really hard. "Impossible! You are a romantic at heart aren't you? Can you imagine? That'd be quite something. Do you think he'd mind living in the ocean?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Is the ocean water really cold?"

"Yes."

"Was the mermaid really pretty?" he laughs.

"She was beautiful."

"Then he shouldn't mind too much," he smirks and she splashes him again.

She takes a careful look at him. This is so nice, so freeing. The two of them away from the castle, playing, not on a life threatening mission.

"Have you ever played the secret pond game?" she asks. Have you ever come to the secret pond with anyone, is what she wants to ask, but she doesn't.

"There's a game?"

If he doesn't know the game then maybe he's never come here. A guy that looks like him has never come to the secret pond with a girl? How is that even possible? You'd think that the girls working at the castle would be throwing themselves at him, Snow wonders. Her heart twinges as she thinks about that. She doesn't want him coming here with anyone else.

Not fair, she reminds herself. He doesn't owe her anything. Nothing is happening between them. He works for her. Nothing can happen between them.

"Yes, there's a game. You ask a question and everybody needs to answer it, no matter what. If they don't want to answer they are obligated to take a step towards the deep end of the pond."

"Winner is what, the one who doesn't drown?" he smiles.

She laughs. "The pond is not that deep. Winner is the one that is dryer by the end of the game," she hesitates.

This is a terrible idea. Probably the worse idea she's had in weeks, but he is sitting there smiling back at her. She can't help herself. "Do you want to play?" she asks.

"You've already splashed me. You have me at a disadvantage!"

"Do I?" she asks.

He dips his hand in the water and flicks his wet fingers at her face.

She giggles.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"Just leveling the playingfield, your Highness!" he smirks.

"When I'm done with you you will be in the frozen water begging for mercy!" she laughs.

"We"ll see about that " he counters.

He looks at her carefully, then he looks at the water. "Wait, how am I going to explain how drenched I am when we get back?" he asks.

"We'll say there was a sudden downpour," she replies brightly.

He stares at the very clear blue sky.

"We could always sneak in through the tunnels. There's no hurry to get back," she smiles.

"Alright," he agrees. "Do you want to go first?"

"Yes, let's see. Let's start with something easy. What is a big lie that you told?"

He thinks for a moment. "Hmm I... I kind of took the blame for some damage done in the kitchen. Somebody else did it accidentally and they were too terrified to admit it."

Snow's eyes open wide. "You did that?" she asks quietly. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really. I just had to work without pay for a while," he shrugs.

That is both brave and terribly unfair, she thinks.

"David, how long is a while?"

"Six months."

She gasps. "I'm so sorry," she replies.

"Not your fault."

"Who did you take the blame for?"

"Rose."

Rose, the very shy girl who washes the dishes. Snow's expression softens.

"That was incredibly noble of you," she comments.

"You'd have done the same," he shrugs. "Now come on, your turn. A big lie you've told."

She hesitates. "I tell people that I don't remember much about my mother because I can't bear to talk about her...in fact, you are the first person I've talked with, about her," she replies. She waits a few seconds and then she shakes her head. "This is too gloomy. The game is supposed to be fun. Come on, your turn. Ask away..."

"First love," he states simply.

"Oh, that's easy. His name was Jack and he was a coach man. I was six and he gave me piggy back rides so I told him I'd marry him. I made him a daisy crown and everything. He was probably nineteen at the time. He was very sweet about it, just mildly embarrassed."

"That's both adorable and really funny," he laughs.

"Poor guy, he was so nice, he wore my daisy crown for the whole day," she smiles. "Your turn."

"Alright, her name was Sophie. I was five and I liked her braids," he laughs.

"Aw, how old was she?"

"She was five too. She was really good at playing tag. I thought that to be a very important quality in a girl," he smiles.

Snow throws her head back and laughs. "It could come in handy, you don't know."

"Exactly."

She looks at him sitting there, unarmed, smiling. She can't resist the next question.

She really shouldn't, she knows that but she is going to go for it. She is going to do it. " Are you in love now?" she asks. She doesn't realize it, but she is holding her breath.

A soft grunt escapes his lips."How many steps in the water?" he asks.

"Just one," she replies.

"Alright," he replies. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself of the rock he was sitting on. He stands in the water and takes a step in. He breathes fast, trying to adjust to the cold water that now comes all the way up his waist.

"You know that's practically an admission, right?" she teases.

"Is it?" he smiles. "Well?" he asks looking at her.

She shakes her head. There is no way she is answering that question. She gets up from the rock she was sitting on and she takes a step into the water.

David looks at her amused. Why did she ask a question she was unwilling to answer?

"Who did you tell who you are in love with?" he asks.

That is a trick question. She closes her eyes, shakes her head and and takes another step forward. "Are you going to answer this one?" she asks him.

"Sure. I haven't told anybody anything."

"You haven't told anybody anything about what? That answer seems too vague. Care to elaborate?"

"Is this your next question?" he asks.

"No, that's me calling your answer incomplete."

He takes another step in the water.

"If I let you win, can we drop this? Because the water is cold," she mumbles.

"Let me win? I'm very clearly winning!"

"Mostly because you are taller."

"Details," he smiles. "Would your Highness ever admit to loving someone?" he asks completely out of turn.

"No!"

"Why not?" he frowns and suddenly they are not playing the game anymore. They are standing there in the cold water and he watches as her face flushes red.

"Everybody thinks that I'm being coy, or playing games when I say that I will never marry."

"I don't think you are being coy," he interrupts.

"Everyone thinks that once I fall in love I will change my mind. But I won't. Because I can't," she adds looking both sad and decisive.

"Won't fall in love or won't change your mind?" he asks.

"I won't change my mind."

"Why not?" he asks again, and now his voice is soft and pleading and he's the one holding his breath.

"Did I ever tell you how I betrayed Regina's secret?"

"When you were a little girl?"

"Yes. She doesn't care how old I was. She thinks that I got her lover killed. She holds me responsible. If I were to admit to being in in love," Snow continues, "Regina would kill him to get me back. Or lock him up in the dungeons or torture him, or...so I can't do that. Ever." Her voice sounds really broken and small.

He nods then he looks up at her face. She looks so beautiful, her green eyes focused, her forehead frowning, her hair coming out of the ribbon she put on hastily this morning. So serious. And then she lifts her eyes to look at him. Does he understand what she is actually saying?

"For what it's worth," he says quietly, "if you were in love with someone...-" he pauses for a brief second.

"Yes?" she whispers, and she holds her breath.

"He'd think you were worth the risk," he replies.

She shakes her head no and she looks down. "Please," she says quietly, "I couldn't...-" her voice trails off.

"But is that something you'd want to do? Get married...have children..."

She looks right at him and nods really fast several times before the answer reaches her lips. "Yes!"

He stays silent for a second. There's an obvious solution to the situation he thinks, a solution that might destroy him, but still.

"You could always fall in love with a prince from far away, preferably one with an army, he can take you away and Regina won't be able to reach you or him..." he replies and waits for her reaction.

She gives him a sad smile. Does he really mean that? Would he really not mind if she fell in love with somebody else? Wouldn't he care if she went away?

"Would you come with me?" she asks, quietly. He looks at her. Her soft voice sends his heart fluttering. He closes his eyes. Does she have any idea what she is asking of him?

"I took an oath," he replies and he feels the sting of the words just as he says them. How bad would it break him if he had to watch that, he wonders. How would it feel like if he was guarding her and had to watch her in the arms of another man?

"Would you come with me if you hadn't taken an oath?" she asks.

He already knows the answer to that one... "Yes."

She looks away then she takes several steps away and then she closes her eyes, holds her breath and completely submerges in the water.

He looks at the spot in the water where she dove, his heart beating fast. He dives in as well.

"The water is lovely," he says once she resurfaces, even though he is frozen and has to make a conscious effort not to let his teeth chatter.

"Best swim ever," she says, her teeth actually chattering.

"You are freezing, we should step out," he says very quietly.

"You win" she smiles.

"I think we are even," he replies.

Her hair has come off her head band and it is now dripping on the waterlily floating next to her face. Her lips are turning purple, her skin is so white and the way she looks at him leaves him unable to think straight. In this very moment she is the most beautiful sight his eyes ever laid on. Just one step, just one step and he can pull her in his arms and kiss her. Would she let him? Would she dismiss him from her service? Would she have him locked up? He needs to get away from her, he needs to gather his thoughts, he needs to pull himself together fast. He reaches for the rocks at the end of the pond and he pulls himself out. He turns around to offer her his hand. She shakes her head.

"Not yet," she smiles.

"As you wish, your Highness," he replies, emphasis on her title, trying to build back that wall between them. Trying to stay away. He took a coward's way out, he realizes. He didn't kiss her not because he is afraid of the consequences but because this is already more than he's ever dreamed of. She is the most beautiful dream he's ever had. And he is not ready to wake up yet. If he kisses her and she turns him down...if she doesn't love him at all, there'd be no dream left. Why did she even suggest the secret game, if she never plans on admitting she loves anyone? Why try to gather all this information about him, if she'll never admit her feelings? What game is she playing at? Is she trying to torture him?

He walks away and gathers some sticks and dry leaves. He finds a chopped down log that someone has left behind. He picks it all up and he heads back to the pond. She is cold so he is going to build a fire.

Snow is in the water, freezing, trying to form clear cohesive thoughts. Her brain feels foggy. She is dizzy with excitement and longing. She absentmindedly pushes around the waterlilies in the pond. What did she just do? What did she do this for? Why ask questions and then tell him nothing and squash any potential of him ever considering the possibility of her loving him? Why, why would she do that?

She looks at her reflection in the water. Her eyes are glowing, her lips are bright red, her teeth are chattering but she still feels like her body is on fire. She did it because she couldn't help herself, she did it because she wants to spend every moment of her day talking to him, she wants him looking at her with eyes full of hope, she wants his love more than anything she's ever wanted in her whole complicated miserable life. She loves him.

 _"For what it's worth he'd think you were worth the risk,"_ his words echo in her mind. No, she argues. This can never happen. She can't be responsible for him getting hurt or dying. She loves him too much to let this happen. And yet she is unable to stay away from him. She wakes up in the morning and her first thought is to find out if he is back from training. She doesn't want to go to sleep alone on her large empty canopy bed. She 'd rather sleep on an armchair if front of the fireplace in hopes that he might join her. She knew she was in love with him, but she hadn't quite realized the magnitude of her feelings. Not until now. She has backed herself into a corner and there's no escape. Slowly she pulls herself out of the water. Her whole body is burning and freezing at the same time. She walks behind a tree for privacy and lifts up the folds of her dress. She tries to ring the water out of it.

David is back by the pond carrying a a stack of logs. When he doesn't see her in the water he panics. He drops the firewood and rushes to the end of the pond.

"Snow!" he yells and gets ready to jump in the water.

"I'm alright," she says timidly and she walks out from behind the tree.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "There you are!" he replies. Her dress is soaked and clinging tightly to her body. He looks away. He doesn't need the additional stimulation. He picks up the firewood and he starts building a fire. When the flames are large and bright she joins him. She feels the heat of the flames warming up her cold body and she feels a little better. Neither of them talks, they just stand there, warming up, letting their clothes dry up. Snow is mostly dry now.

"We should head back," she says but her voice sounds uncertain.

"As you wish," he replies and he puts his sword back on. She bites her lips. Say something, her mind begs, say something. Anything. Find a way to make this feel playful and normal again. He looks at her. Her hair is all tangled, her dress though now mostly dry is all wrinkled. There' are leaves and twigs stuck at the hem of her dress.

"Wait!" He steps in closer. He gives her a smile she can't quite decipher then he kneels and picks the leaves off her dress.

Snow freezes. She is used to people bowing before her. She is used to people showing their respect, but this is different somehow. Intimate. Her heart is beating fast, her hands shaking. She wants to kneel down as well or reach for him and lift him up. She watches him with baited breath as he stands up slowly and removes a little twig caught up in the tangle of her hair. He pauses for a second and dares a glance in her eyes. The longing he reads there takes his breath away. She watches his hand barely stroke her hair as he pulls one more leaf out. She wants him to stroke her cheek so badly she feels like she might cry. She is ready to reach up and take his hand and place it on her cheek, but she panics at the last minute.

"Thank you" she rasps instead and he looks away.

He can't do that, he can't just stand there and pretend that he is not dying to pull her in his arms. But he has to.

 _"Please,_ " _"I couldn't."_ Her previous words echo in his mind. he has to respect her wishes, he can't just go with what he wants. He looks to the ground.

"Shall we go?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies.

They are very lucky because they do not encounter anyone on the way to the castle. They sneak in through the tunnels. He walks her all the way through to the heavy wooden door that leads to the secret mirror door in her bed chambers, then he turns around and walks back out of the tunnels. He enters the castle alone at the front gate.

"What happened to you?" A black knights mocks watching David's crumpled up tunic.

"I fell in a wishing well," David replies and he slowly heads to Snow's chambers.

Snow's cheeks flash a bright red when she sees him enter the Main room. She's already changed to a lovely off white dress, her hair untangled and held up in a loose elegant bun.

"What happened to you?" Ruby exclaims.

"Apologies for being late your Highness," he says ignoring her and bowing towards Snow's direction.

"So formal," Ruby interrupts."Could you hurry up and get ready please? You need to be ready to escort Snow in two minutes.

"It's fine, there's no rush," Snow replies, glaring at Ruby.

David is back in ten minutes. Snow holds her breath. He looks good in his dark tunic, and his black leather pants she thinks and then she tries to clear all such thoughts from her mind. She gets up and exits the main room, David walking right behind her. She heads to the back gardens.

"Sorry about Ruby," Snow whispers. "She had no idea I was the reason you were late. And I had no idea that he was going to show up today...-"

He shakes his head as if to say it's fine, and then he doesn't say anything else because at the bottom of a beautiful rose arch there's a very handsome royal waiting for Snow White. David recognizes him from Midas' ball. He tries hard to remember his name. Who did Gus say he was? Definitely a prince. David stand back, and lets Snow walk forward alone. He tries hard to look calm and focused and he is the very picture of efficiency and professionalism when Snow throws a glance in his direction before offering her hand to the prince. The prince smiles and bows and brushes her fingers with his lips. Snow smiles and curtsies.

"So very good to see you again, Snow White" he says and wraps her arm around his and he leads her on a slow stroll among the maze that is the Queen's flower garden. David has no idea what they are talking about but he hears Snow laugh a couple of times and then she claps her hands.

Maybe he was right about the wishing well, David thinks bitterly. Maybe the pond's water was magical and he wished a strong prince with an army into existence for her and there he is. She deserves to be happy, David tries to convince himself as Snow laughs once again. One agonizing hour later and Snow emerges, her eyes sparkling with a big smile on her face. The prince is laughing too. She curtsies again, he bows and then she rushes towards David, with a big smile on her face. He can't help smiling back.

"You are never going to believe this," she whispers as she leads him away from the flower gardens.

He doesn't say anything, he just waits.

"Remember what we talked about at the pond?" she asks.

He looks at her and doesn't reply.

"Anyway, it's incredible but it really happened."

He stands there willing himself to move forward, not to let on how confused and terrified he feels inside. "What happened?" he asks even though what he really wants to do is close his eyes and cover his ears.

"Oh, come on, try to guess. What is the most incredible thing that could have happened from all the things we talked of this morning?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know...-" he manages, when what he really wants to say is please, please don't tell me he has an army and he leaves faraway.

"Try!" she pleads.

He's had enough games to last him a lifetime, he thinks, but he takes a deep breath. What did they talk about this morning? His mind is blank, all he can think of is the prince and the army and Snow moving away.

"I'm sorry I can't...-" his voice trails off.

She looks shocked at the pain she reads in his eyes.

"David what's wrong?" she asks. She's completely forgotten what it is she wanted to tell him. She places her hands on his arms. "Are you feeling sick? Did you catch a cold in the pond?" She touches his forehead with the palm of her hand. "You are feeling kind of warm," she says and she pulls him back to her chambers, her news completely forgotten.

"I'm fine," he tries to protest but she won't listen to him at all. She practically drags him in front of the fireplace, she serves him tea herself and she is getting ready to wrap him with a blanket when he pulls back.

"Really, I'm alright!" he says and she looks down.

She sits next to him. She is still looking at him all concerned. Then she turns to face the fire.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about the mermaid."

"The mermaid?" he asks. He's never felt this confused in his life.

"Yes!" Snow turns to face him all excited. "You are never going to believe this. The guy I just talked to in the garden is prince Eric. He is the prince the mermaid was in love with, and...he's been looking for her this whole time. He thinks he's located her underwater castle is and he plans on diving down there to find her in two weeks time under the full moon!"

"Diving down there?"

"Yes! And you will never believe how he plans on doing that. He made a deal with Ursula the sea witch. She gave him a potion that will turn his legs into a fish tale!"

"What!" David looks at her, his eyes wide open.

"I know right? Isn't this the wildest thing you've ever heard in your whole life?" she asks.

"Yes," he smiles looking at the fire. "So that's your big news!" he mumbles without really meaning to.

She turns around to look at him. "Yes. Why?" she frowns. "What did you think it was?"

He stares at the fire and doesn't reply.

"Oh!" is all she says then she turns to stare at the fire too. She wants to step away from him, she wants to yell at him for thinking her so fickle, she wants to scold him and then she wants to pull him in her arms and kiss him, in here, in front of everyone, she wants...she doesn't know what she wants.

This isn't working, she thinks. They need the life threatening adventure after all. Because if she just sits here, she is going to drown in her feelings, in all the mustn'ts and don'ts. They need a witch to fight, a troll to chase them a monster to save. They need something. Anything.  
He is just staring at the fire trying to breathe. This isn't working, he realizes. He can't hold on to this much hope against all odds and panic every time she spends time with a royal. He needs to come to terms with the truth, and let the dream of her go.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you so much for your thoughtful and thought provoking reviews. I sooo look forward to hearing from you. I really appreciate you guys!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 9 Great story and chapters**

Thank you Jennifer!

 **Guest chapter 9 One incredibly beautiful chapter later and we're still nowhere close to Snowing getting together. But let me tell you this, it was worth waiting for because it was an amazing read nonetheless and I'm actually wondering reading your authors note if you are actually Snow White because that was a good and inspiring hope speech. This chapter brought me to tears several times, I love snow so much and I wish that she could be happy. The private dance scene was very intimate and sensual. Midas must remember, I thought there would be some "James" confusion but I'm glad we escaped that. Rumples deal was cruel, he really hit the right spot there. I'm sad to hear about Davids story about his mothers departure too but at least they have each other even when it's looking so grey. Snow has really decided that being her alone is for the best thing for everyone and my heart hurts for the entire situation. I have nothing but praise for you and this chapter! Hope everything is good with you! Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much! You are too kind. Midas does remember, but just like the Mad Hatter, he can't explain things, so he just gave them a tiny hint. They didn't catch it. Thanks again!

 **Austenphile chapter 9 I was so excited to see another installment of this story. So much going on in this chapter. Does Midas remember? And I am starting to agree with the guest about screaming for them to just kiss already.**

 **On another note, I appreciated your preamble. So true that all happiness is from inside. And a "love story" can only be successful in real life if you are happy and content with yourself**

That's absolutely true. A love story needs people that are happy with themselves or on the way to accepting themselves in order to work. Because if you are not kind to yourself, you will eventually be unkind to your person, too.

I get that they should kiss already but I think it would take a lot for a footman to feel strong and confident enough to do that. Because of his false memories he thinks he's been a servant his whole life. He's been a knight for what, a week? Would he just do that? (Maybe he would. Maybe that's material for a different story...Every time I have to make a choice like that, I immediately want to ask someone to write the opposite story, because I want to read that one as well. )

 **Bwayrox chapter 9 I absolutely loved this chapter. I know that a lot of people might be thinking, come on get them together already, but true love is that which holds back when you're afraid your actions might put the other in danger, and you write that so beautifully. That being said, I can't wait for them to finally give in to their feelings! :) And I agree with your post script!**

Thank you. I think we are on the same page...I enjoy a slow burn...

 **mry23chapter 9 . Jul 8**

 **Amazing chapter, so much and I loved it so much. Poor Snow, having to carry so much guilt around and poor David trying to keep her safe. I get the feeling david knows she loves him but it'll be interesting to see what snow does when she really figures it out. So excited to see what adventure they go to next.**

Thank you! Well, that was a short adventure.I hope you liked it.

 **Guest chapter 9 . Jul 10**

 **This was a chapter filled with so much. I like the way Snow teases Regina about whipping someone. She is able to extract important information from her. Intel that might only serve to keep Snowing apart. The Midas ball scene was lovely and once again we realize that there are those on the periphery who still retain their memories. What is Rumple planning with Snow's tears? Will keep waiting for more updates.**

Honestly Rumple runs so many games all at once...what did he want with Ella's baby on the original show? Was it just to trigger David and get him to imprison him so he'd be a part of the curse?


	11. Chapter 11

Snow is tossing and turning in her bed. After the morning events at the secret pond she felt like she needed to pull back, just a little, even just to sort out her thoughts. She said goodnight and she came to lay in her bedchambers. She is regretting it now of course. She can't sleep. She is racking her brain, trying to come up with something to do, an excuse to wake up David and sneak out into the forest. Granny doesn't need help, Hansel and Gretel's father hasn't been found yet, there are no news of anyone being in any sort of danger, so she sighs and closes her eyes. No adventure tonight, no David, no sleep. When did she become so dependent on him anyway, she tries to scold herself. She did fine without him for years. Or maybe she wasn't doing fine, maybe she just didn't realize how lonely she was.

 _'A relationship with someone working for you is incomprehensible_ ,' she can hear her father's voice echoing in her mind. ' _Things need to be fair, little Snow. How would you like to be with someone who you couldn't say no to?'_

Did Regina feel like she could say no to him? Snow wonders. Her Dad being so thoughtful and considerate of others, how did he not see that Regina didn't love him? For all his rules about fairness and kindness, how did he miss it...

There's a weird screeching noise coming from her balcony. Snow sits up in a hurry. In the dark she can barely make out a dark figure. It's not tall enough to be a grown man. A child perhaps. The dark figure is coming closer. Snow reaches for her knife.

"Who is there?" she says quietly, her voice steady, not betraying how scared she is feeling.

The creature makes a weird noise.

Snow is standing on her bed now.

"Who are you?" she asks. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The creature makes another terrifying noise then it opens its wings and makes a move towards her.

It has wings, Snow thinks, looking at it, all confused. She lifts up her hand, aims and then she throws her knife right at the creature. A strange noise comes from its lips as he ducks to avoid it. The knife finds its target. She nicks the creature just at the tip of is wing, nailing it to the wall. The creature pulls on it's wing frantically until it sets himself free. He makes a startling noise, he's really hurt. He stumbles backwards a few steps then he rushes back to the balcony makes a running start and jumps off. Snow follows him and looks down. There's nothing there. She hears wings flapping above her, so she retreats back hastily to the safety of her bedchambers and shuts the balcony doors behind her. She looks frantically for the sword that was in her room, the one David found the other day when they were looking for signs of her forgotten love. She finds the sword case on her bookshelf. She pulls it on her bed, opens it fast then she pulls out the sword. The weight of it feels just right in her hand, familiar even. Like she's used it before. She looks at. The ring with the peridot. The ring and the sword seem to go together. If you asked her why she wouldn't have an logical explanation for you but she places the ring on her finger waits a few seconds, trying to catch her breath then she rushes out of her bedchambers and runs straight to David's room.

She knocks on his door a couple of times and then she waits. She hears some shuffling then his door opens. He must have thrown his clothes on in a hurry because his shirt is open.

It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Snow is at his door barefoot, in a sheer nightgown holding a sword.

"Something wrong your Highness?"

"There was a thing in my room, a someone, I don't know," she rasps.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine."

He nods. He turns around, grabs his sword.

"Let's go," he replies.

They rush back to her bedchambers. He checks the room carefully and then he steps on to the balcony.

"He flew away," she says and she cringes hearing herself.

"He had wings? What kind of creature was he?"

"You are going to think I've lost my mind," she mumbles looking away.

He raises his eyebrows. "What kind of creature was he, your Highness?"

"I don't know. It looked like a monkey, with wings."

He nods. He notices the knife lodged on the wall.

"Did you do this?" he asks.

"Yes."

He pulls it out then he looks at the feather still stuck on the tip of her knife.

A flying monkey.

"I know it sounds ridiculous...-"she starts.

"I believe you," he interrupts. If she had told him a flying elephant, he still would believe her.

"You do?" she asks.

"You needs more guards your Highness, in closer proximity to your rooms. The guards quarters are too far away" he replies.

She shakes her head. "I don't trust anyone else," she replies.

"There are some black knights that are decent. How about the one they call the huntsman?"

Snow laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I think that he may be Regina's lover," she replies.

"What? No!"

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"But he is...-"nice and decent, he thinks but he lets his voice trail off instead.

"I can't trust any of the Black knights. And other than bringing Grumpy to the castle I don't trust anybody."

David nods.

"I can sleep right outside your room," he frowns. "You have to sleep with the balcony door shut and bolted. That lock doesn't look very strong. I want you to call in Gepetto tomorrow and have him reinforce it. And I'd feel better if I knew that you were able to defend yourself," he states. "Can you use this?" he asks pointing to the sword she is holding.

"I think so," she replies.

He looks around the room, he pulls two chairs a small table and an ottoman out of the way then he stands in the middle of the room.

"Show me!"

She steps forward, and there's a smirk on her face as she attacks.

He blocks her and smiles.

"That's pretty good, do it again."

She attacks him again and this time she is even better, he keeps blocking but she attacks him again and again.

"Really good," he comments. "But I'm heavier than you. Keep that in mind. You need to keep your distance, do not give me a chance to push you around. Go again please."

Snow attacks him again and this time she uses the ottoman to propel herself then she jumps and kneels and turns around and David stops and he is now staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"That's the move!" he says looking quite astonished.

"What move?" she asks.

"The move that got me thrown back the interrogation on my very first day of training. The move they claimed no one had mastered since the dead prince."

"No!"

"Yes. Have you had any sword training?" he asks.

"Not that I can remember."

He runs his fingers through his hair. If the dead prince was her lover maybe he trained her...

"Well, it doesn't matter how you know this, it's great that you can defend yourself. Can you do the last move a bit faster?" he asks.

She tries again. Still too slow.

"Try doing it with your eyes closed!" he says.

She looks at him funny, then she tries to memorize her surroundings. She closes her eyes, then she jumps, turns and kneels.

"Better?" she asks opening her eyes.

"A little better, but I'm afraid that you murdered your curtain your highness."

Snow looks around. She sliced through her curtain with her sword and now half of it is laying on the ground.

"Oops!" she laughs. "I'll have a hard time explaining that one."

He looks at her and smiles. Her beautiful sheer nightgown is in direct contrast with the sword in her hand and her fighting skills and yet somehow he feels that this is very much a complete picture of her, very much a princess, very much a fighter as well. He doesn't understand it, but the sight of her holding that particular sword makes the forgotten prince inside him happy.

She beams at him. It should feel at least a little bit awkward, both of them half dressed and barefoot, crossing swords in her bedroom in the middle of the night, but it doesn't. It feels like the most natural thing in the world.

"Go again?" she smiles

"Aren't you tired?" he asks.

"Exhausted," she shrugs.

"Alright, I'll let you rest. I'll be right outside if you need me, your Highness."

She watches him walk away. "David!"

"Yes?" he turns.

"There's no point, I can never sleep in here, anyway."

He looks around her room. He walks over to her fireplace and adds a couple of logs to her fire. Then he pulls the large armchair in front of it. He places a candle on the little table next to her chair. Then he brings her pillows and her blankets an spreads them on the armchair.

"Try this," he says softly. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

She watches him as he walks out and shuts the door behind him. She sits on the armchair and looks at the candle he lit for her. There's something incredibly comforting about this candle. Someone lit candles for her before but she can't remember who it was, candles to keep her nightmares away. She stares at the dancing flame as she dozes off and somewhere deep inside memories she's forgotten she can hear a voice saying _'a candle to keep the nightmares away, Snow.'_

She wakes up in the morning and she is surprised because she actually slept soundly. She puts a dress on and steps outside to find David asleep leaning on her door. The movement of the door wakes him up.

"I'm awake," he mumbles and he rubs his face with his hands.

"No," she whispers, kneeling next to him. "It's too early. Sleep some more." She rushes back with her blankest and she covers him up.

About an hour later Ruby shows up. She is shocked to see Snow already up and dressed in the Main room and David asleep on the ground."Busy night?" Ruby asks her eyebrows raised.

"Stop it," Snow hisses glaring at her.

"What did I say?" Ruby replies winking at Snow.

Snow rolls her eyes and walks back in her room, leaving her door wide open, trying not to disturb David.

"So, do I not get an explanation?" Ruby says staring at the rearranged furniture and the sliced up curtain.

"There was an incident that involved a flying monkey."

"A flying what? Is that a code word for something?" Ruby asks.

Snow glares at her.

"Never mind," Ruby shrugs. "Explain to me why this can never happen?" she asks pointing towards David.

"Because a relationship with someone you employ is incomprehensible. That's the rule."

"Oh, that. Right. Like us being friends?"

"Not the same thing."

"How is it any different? What if he is smart and confident and he wouldn't mind one bit?" Ruby asks.

"What are you getting at?" Snow frowns.

"That you hide behind your father's rule because you are scared!"

"Of course I'm scared!" Snow raises her voice. "Regina will...I don't even know...She will chop him up to pieces and use his heart to fertilize her apple tree! I can't loose him!"

"You can't loose him if he's not yours to begin with!"

"This, this is good. Why mess with a perfectly good thing?" Snow replies hesitantly.

"You are sleeping on armchairs and he is sleeping on the floor in front of your door. What is good about that?"

"Ruby, can we please drop this, please?"

"Alright then..." Ruby sighs, "Oh, I almost forgot. Regina woke up this morning totally petrified and she is asking to see you and your guard in he private quarters."

"To see me? And my guard? Why, what happened?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing you are about to find out."

Snow nods."Regina can wait. I don't want to wake him up yet!" she whispers.

"You cannot leave him sleeping at your door under your blankets. The other handmaidens are not nearly as understanding as I am! The castle will be swarming with gossip and its a real pity since nothing has even happened between you. If you don't wake him up I will! "

"Fine," Snow replies. "When did you get so bossy anyway..." she complains as she walks towards David.

Ruby tries to hide her smile.

Snow kneels next to David. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, she thinks. Then she looks at him again, his shirt half open. Handsome, not peaceful, she admits to herself as she bites her lip. She stares at him for a minute. There are no words to express how much she wishes things were different between them.

"David!" she whispers.

He opens up his eyes and sees her next to him. It must be a dream, he thinks and he smiles. "Good morning beautiful," he mumbles and he closes back his eyes.

She holds her breath. Her heart is beating fast. She is suddenly very aware of her hand touching his shoulder.

"David! Wake up!" she whispers.

He opens his eyes. "What? Yeah, sure," he mumbles and he sits up slowly. He rubs his face with his hands and smiles at Snow. "I'm awake."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up yet, but Regina is asking for us," she says and the softness in her voice sends his heart spinning.

"It's alright. Did you sleep at all?"

"I did," she replies, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "I didn't think your candle would work but it did..."

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute," he says as he gets up. He notices her blankets on the ground. He picks up the first blanket and starts folding it.

She reaches to take it from his hands, "go, get ready, I got this."

"Thank you!" he smiles again then he walks to his room.

Snow is left staring at him walking away and when she realizes what she is doing she blushes and rushes back in her room.

Ruby is standing there her hands crossed a big smile on her face.

"Not a word!" Snow stops her preemptively.

"As you wish your royal Highness," Ruby takes a mock bow. "Would you like some help with your hair?"

When Ruby is done Snow's hair is falling on her shoulders in soft curls.

David knocks on her door. "Are you ready your Highness?"

"Ready," she replies and rushes to meet him at the door. They walk away chatting and Ruby throws the hairbrush on the ground and topples on Snow's bed rolling her eyes.

"Those two will be the death of me," she mumbles to herself then she covers her mouth."Oh no! I'm beginning to sound like my grandmother..."

Snow has never seen Regina in such a disheveled state. Rather than wearing one of her incredible gowns she is wearing a dressing gown, her hair is down and she has dark circles under her eyes. As soon as Snow and David enter her quarters she rushes towards them. .

"Snow!" Regina cries, "what took you so long?" She pulls Snow in a tight embrace. David tenses up. He fully expects Regina to pull out a knife and stab Snow on the back or something equally terrifying but nothing happens. He places his hand on his sword and waits just in case. Snow White has never felt more shocked in her life. She pats Regina on the back until she pulls back.

"What's going on Regina?" Snow asks, her voice a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Early this morning a thing came to my room the likes of which I do not even know how to describe. Whoever made it probably delves in the darkest most evil parts of magic imaginable! I have never seen or imagined such an abomination in my whole entire life..."

"A flying monkey?" Snow interrupts.

Regina's eyes open wide "Yes! How did you know?"

"I chased one out of my room in the middle of the night!" she replies and David tries to hide his smile.

Regina looks at her and she can't hide the admiration from her face.

"You chased him out? On your own! Did he give you a message?"

"A message? No, he didn't give me anything."

"Well he charged right at me and dropped this at my feet." Regina hands Snow a letter.

It's a simple letter really, sealed in green wax, a seal Regina has already broken. Inside, the letter reads "Your Majesty, Come meet me at the land of Oz, we have a lot to discuss. If you refuse my invitation I will send you more of my pets to visit you! Yours truly, Zelena, the witch of the West"

"Oz? Where is that?" Snow asks and she hands the letter to David. He scans the contents and nods.

"Your guess is as good as mine! Can you believe this? Who is this Zelena who calls those abominations her pets and what does she want from me?"

"I suppose you'll find out,"Snow replies quietly. She can see where this is going.

"Yes, about that, dear Snow, here is what I am thinking... You have faced both the blind witch and Maleficent with great success, so I want you to go talk to this Zelena," she says and as she utters the witches name her voice drips with disdain, "whoever she is and find out what she wants for me. Would you do that for me? Please?"

Regina must be absolutely desperate Snow thinks. She even said please. This is going to be an adventure. She sideglances at David. Are we doing this? His nod is so subtle Regina doesn't suspect a thing.

"Yes," she replies.

"Oh thank you Snow White!" Regina cries, all relieved. "I want you to take my best knights with you, take all of them if you like. I really need you to succeed!" Regina states emphatically.

Snow looks at David again. Are we doing this alone? He nods again. Regina is staring at them now, hanging by Snow's every word.

"No Black knights," Snow replies.

"You can't be serious!" Regina protests. "It's not safe to go here just with your...what's your name again?"

"David, your Majesty," he bows.

"Right, yes, you cannot go there and face this woman with just your personal guard!"

"Yes, I realize that there are risks, but I do not trust your knights Regina!"

"My knights are the best in all the lands!" Regina insists.

"Your knights are the most ruthless in all the lands Regina, there's a difference," Snow counters.

"My knights get the job done," Regina replies.

"Yes, but at what cost?"

"I don't understand."

"Your knights delight to spread misery and pain to others, they revel in the fact that they have your protection and they take full advantage of it. They enjoy hurting people!"

"People who deserve to get hurt!" Regina tries to argue.

"Remember the footman who saved my life a few weeks ago? Did you know that your knights tortured him afterwards? How did he deserve this at all?"

"He must have done something," Regina shrugs.

"Yeah! He saved me!" Snow replies exasperated.

David looks at Regina all amused. The Queen has no idea that Snow's guard and the footman is the same person.

Snow shakes her head. "Would you trust your knights to save a child?" she asks.

"What? No of course not. My knights are fighters. They have no business being around children."

"There was a time,"Snow says firmly,"when being a knight meant something. It meant an obligation to protect the weak, the innocent. It meant a resolution to support those too weak to speak for themselves. It saddens me that the Black knights do not adhere to that code..."

"And what? Your guard babysits orphans on his day off?"

"He's not ruthless. We've had to rescue children before. He didn't terrify them!" Snow replies.

Regina sizes David up.

"Oh, yes, your little misadventure with the blind witch. He doesn't look that different from my knights," she lies. She walks closer to David. "Have you ever interrogated anyone?" she asks.

David frowns. "Does your Majesty mean interrogated or tortured?" he replies back.

"You may call it whatever you like. Have you ever done it?"

"I haven't, your Majesty."

"Would you torture somebody if the princess asked you too?"

David sideglances at Snow. She is incredibly calm, indifferent even.

"I don't think the princess would ever asked me to do that," he replies.

"It's a yes or no answer! I'm not asking you to think! You do not get to have an opinion about what the princess would or wouldn't ask you to do!" Regina scoffs. "Would you torture somebody?"

"No, your Majesty!" he replies firmly.

"What if her royal highness asked you to? Would you do it then?"

David feels trapped. There is no right answer for this he realizes, so he doesn't reply at all. Regina rolls her eyes, and turns to Snow.

"Would you punish him if he disobeyed an order?" she asks.

"If I asked him to do something that went against his conscience, of course not!" Snow shakes her head. She would never punish him. She doesn't punish people in general, but she is not going to get into that with Regina now.

"You are both weak," Regina concludes. "Running a kingdom requires strength and determination. How you faced the blind witch and prevailed is beyond me...anyway, if you do this for me, if you face Zelena and succeed then I will... I will give you whatever you like. Ask and it's yours!"

Snow takes a deep breath. "If we go there and we succeed then you will consent to me knighting David on the very next day!" she states firmly.

David turns to look at her trying to hide his surprise. She could get anything she wanted from the Queen and the first thing she picks is to protect him. He doesn't know how to stay calm and not react to that, not with the Queen watching them so closely.

Regina is too distracted by the events of last night to properly appreciate Snow's response.

"If you succeed I will allow you to knight him on the very next day. Let no one say that I do not show my gratitude properly. If you get this done right, he can take his oath as a knight and as your own royal guard at the same time."

"I will hold you to that," Snow replies.

This is so great, Snow thinks. If they can get this done, the she can knight David again, this time in the Hall of ceremonies in the castle and they never have to mention the secret forest ceremony to anyone.

"How do we get to Oz?" Snow asks.

"Get ready, get whatever provisions you need and come meet me here. I will show you how to get there," Regina says, her voice very quiet.

They step out of Regina's chambers. David looks at Snow completely overwhelmed with gratitude.

"David? Is everything alright?" she asks."If you think that it's a bad idea I'll go right back there and tell her that we are not doing this. We don't have to do this! Just say the word!"

"We are doing this," he replies firmly. "It's just that, are you sure this is what you want to ask for in return?

"Yes. It is the only way she will ever consent to this, and it needs to happen."

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"You are spending the one time Regina will grant you anything you want on me..."

"It's not like it's a genie's wish. I could have asked for more than one thing and she'd probably granted everything. But I don't really need anything else, I just need you to be safe. This needs to happen!"

"But the Black knights do not seem interested in challenging me or picking fights with me..."

"I'm sure that has something to do with your intense triple what's his name prince sword fighting moves..."

"Maybe." he shrugs.

"Definitely" she laughs.

They are right outside her private quarters when he reaches for her hand.

"Thank you!" he says and there's no mistaking all the tenderness and love in his voice.

"Thank you," she rasps and she looks down. "I need to change clothes, do whatever you need to do to get ready and maybe you can go to the kitchen and grab us some food that hasn't been tampered with for this trip and meet me here when you are done? Unless you want to rest first. We did have an eventful night."

"No. We should go. I'm ready whenever you are, your Highness!"

About a couple of hours later Snow is dressed in her riding gear, her hair braided, covered in her green cape and David wearing a black cape over his doublet and leather pants and boots walk back to Regina's bed chambers. Snow has a sword strapped on her waist. Regina looks at her inquisitively.

"Do you know how to use this?" she asks.

"I do!" Snow replies.

"You are full of surprises aren't you!"

"Alright Regina, how do we get to Oz?"

Regina hesitates, she even cringes a little. "I'm not sure how to tell you this," she replies, "but the flying creature came through this!"

Regina walks over to the wall and removes a decorative tapestry she had draped over a large freestanding mirror.

"Through the mirror?" Snow asks and she walks over and touches the mirrors surface with her gloved hand. It looks solid at first glance but her hand tingles as it submerges into the mirror.

She turns around to look at David. That's when Regina's mirrors catch her eyes. Because there are several mirrors in Regina's room, some simple, some quite ornate, and a small handheld mirror leaning on Regina's vanity. Snow swallows hard. What did the man with the sweet daughter and the top hat say?

 _"Stay away from mirrors. My associate who doesn't remember their powers in the past had an affinity for mirror magic. So stay away."_

There are an awful lot of mirrors in Regina's room. Could Regina be...no she couldn't...but what if she was?" Snow is staring at the mirrors blinking. Then she looks at Regina. She feels mortified.

David senses that something is wrong. He walks over to Snow. He looks at her, his eyebrows raised and then he slowly pulls her hand back off the mirror. "Let me go first you Highness!"

Snow looks at him, briefly distracted form her previous realization.

Her expression softens. She nods fast. "Yes...thank you..."

Regina watches them carefully, a hungry look on her face. Something is definitely going on between them. If he is the one Snow finally falls for...it will be so fun breaking him to destroy her...

"Ready?" he smiles.

He offers her his hand and as soon as she places her hand in his, he walks through the mirror. Snow squeezes his hand tightly and she steps in the mirror right behind him.

Regina stares at the mirror in her room. She cannot see them, she cannot see anything. She covers up the mirror again and she sits at her vanity. She thought that Snow and her guard had a moment there, she was certain of it, but now she is having doubts. What if they didn't? Snow is too square to break the rules, isn't she? Regina looks at her own reflection. Maybe she imagined the whole thing.

Snow is following David through the mirror, her whole body tingling. She can feel the change of magic in the air. The Enchanted Forest magic feels safer, more familiar than the magic of this world they are now entering. The emerge through a large wooden door that is standing there, all by itself in the middle of a bright red poppyfield.

Snow takes a few deep breaths. The flowers around her look so beautiful and so different. She picks up a poppy and she smells it. it is really fragrant. Snow looks at the flower surprised. She doesn't remember the poppies in the Enchanted forest being fragrant at all.

"Are you alright?" David turns to look at her, her hand still in his.

"I think so!"

"What happened back there? You looked as though you'd seen a ghost!"

"Yeah, do you suppose she can hear us from here?"

"Who?"

"Regina?"

"I don't see how. What's going on?"

"The mirrors. She had so many mirrors in her room. Jefferson said that the witch that cast the memory curse had an affinity for mirror magic."

David takes a step back contemplating. "She could be. I suppose we ought to go back to Jefferson to verify our suspicions."

"If she is a witch, and she did cast a curse... that changes everything..."Snow replies then she smiles looking around the poppy fields. She is feeling a little weird, a little lightheaded. "Can you imagine if Regina is a witch?' she asks and then she doesn't know why but that possibility seems incredibly funny. "An actual witch!" she says and she starts laughing.

David looks at her a little confused. "Your Highness? Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better. For a girl raised by a witch," she replies and leans on his shoulder laughing. "Maybe I should try casting a spell! I could be a witch. I should be a witch. Quick, David, tell me a spell so I can cast it!"

"I don't know of any spells!" he replies looking at her both amused and concerned.

"Maybe we can make one up! We could both be witches," she is laughing so hard she has tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, we could, or maybe I could be a wizard if it's all the same to you," he smiles. "What is going on your Highness? You are not acting like yourself!"

"My royal highness, is fine," she laughs. "My royal witchiness is even better. In fact I'm going to insist that you call me your royal witchiness from now on. Wait that doesn't sound right. Your royal witchdom? Your royal wisdom? Which one sounds better?"

"They all sound equally weird, so I think I should let you choose your Highness."

"Seriously David would it kill you to call me Snow? We are not in the Enchanted Forest anymore!"

He looks at her and shakes his head, trying to clear the fog from his mind. "Can't do that!"

"Whyever not?"

"You have your rules, I have mine," he replies quietly and he looks at the poppy fields stretching around them. Maybe there's something wrong with these flowers, he thinks just as Snow cuts another flower and inhales deeply.

"Don't do that," he tries to stop her but it's too late.

"Do what?" she frowns.

"Don't smell the flowers, your Highness, I think there's something wrong with them."

"How can something be wrong with them? They are so pretty! I've never felt better." she laughs."Let's cast some more spells!"

"Right, let's get out of this field..."he replies and he starts walking, tugging her along.

"David! How come you haven't kissed me yet?" she asks him and he freezes and turns to look at her.

"Well?" she asks again.

"Because you have rules about that sort of thing, your Highness," he replies quietly.

"Right I have rules. So many rules. Too many rules. I don't like my rules. They are too constricting. Maybe I should just cancel them all and be done with them. What if I order you to kiss me? Would that make it easier?" she asks brightly.

He looks at her beaming at him and he smiles back. "We need to walk out of here faster," he replies.

"Kiss me David!" she giggles."It's a royal decree. "

"Absolutely. Ten steps more that way," he replies."Please!"

"Fine, ten steps and then you'll kiss me?"

"Five steps, come on, you can do this."

"Five steps and then you'll kiss me?"

"Walk out of this with me and once you feel better I'll do anything you want, you Highness!"

"Anything?"

"Anything,"

"You promise?"

"I promise, now come on," he pulls her along.

She seems ready to fall asleep now, so he picks her up and rushes out of the poppy field. She leans her head on his chest and smiles contentedly.

"You are mine," she mumbles and he pauses and pushes the thought of laying her down and making love to her in the middle of the poppyfield right out of his mind. There's a strange yellow colored road that stretches on forever, and a large oak tree on the left of the road. He lays her down under the oak tree, then he sits next to her. She reaches for his hand in her sleep. He kisses the tip of her fingers and then he puts her hand down. She is so incredibly beautiful, he thinks. Will she remembered what happened when she wakes up?  
Snow sleeps on and David stands guard when a group of little people walk by, wearing the most colorful outfits and large flower decorated hats carrying large baskets full of fruit.

David walks towards them slowly, he doesn't want to scare them off.

"Excuse me," he asks, "could you help me out?"

"What would the young giant want?" the older one of them asks.

"Um, just some directions, if it's not too much trouble. Do you know where I can find Zelena, the witch of the West?"

"It's true what they say about giants, he is really not that bright," a younger guy with a blue shirt replies."The witch is West of course! It's self explanatory..."

"Are you sure that he is a giant? Because he looks to me like an oversized munchkin, that's all," says a girl with daisies on her braids.

"Well he didn't deny it, did he?" a guy with rosy cheeks and freckles.

"He can't be a munchkin, he has terrible taste in clothes, " a girl with a pink dress disagrees.

"True,very true, terrible taste in clothes," says the older guy.

"I'm not a giant, I'm not a munchkin, I'm just a man," David replies, trying to stay patient."Do you know where Zelena might be?"

The munchkins, because that's what David concluded they must be, are all shaking their heads.

"He is a terrible conversationalist. He doesn't know the first thing about small talk, " mumbles a woman with a red hat.

"Awful!'

"The worst!"

"Would you consider yourself a man of average intelligence then?" asks the older munchkin.

"Sure, why not? I'm a terrible conversationalist of average intelligence," David frowns, "now please could you tell me about Zelena?"

"I don't know. On a scale from one to ten, how average would your intelligence be? Purple? Baby blue? Pink?" the freckled munchkin asks.

"How about a battle of wits!" the woman with the red hat asks clapping her hands.

"Yes, yes a battle of wits." All the munchkins reply and clap their hands enthusiastically.

David's shoulder's slump. "Couldn't you just give me directions?"

"Of course not. Now young man we have tolerated your bad manners long enough, you will engages us in a battle of wits and if you win we will assist you" the older munchkin decides.

"Fine," David sighs.

"Alright young man of average intelligence tell us, what is red on the inside green on the outside?"

"I don't know. A watermelon?" David shrugs.

"Ha, ha, ha, one would think that, but one would be wrong " the freckled munchkin practicaly jumps up and down with excitement.

"What's the right answer then?" David asks.

"Zelena's heart" the older munchkin replies and now all the munchkins are rolling on the grass laughing.

"Who is this?" one of the girl munchkins asks pointing at Snow.

David's not at all certain whether he should disclose that she is a princess or not. "That is Snow White, my traveling companion," he replies.

"Oh no!" the munchkins are all staring at him horrified.

"You poor, poor man!" Now they are patting his back, trying to comfort him.

He looks at them all confused. Why are they pitying him? Is it that obvious that he is in love with her, and that he can never have her?

"She is so hideous!" the girl with the braids gasps.

"What? No she is not! She is absolutely beautiful!" he replies all surprised.

"She is absolutely repugnant!" the woman with the red had counters.

"You poor thing, you have to stare at her day in and day out!"

"She is the fairest of them all!" he tries to argue.

"He has lost all sense of what beauty is!" the girl with the braids shakes her head mournfully.

"I would have too, if I had to stare at her all day," says the freckled muchkin.

"That explains his clothes."

"And his hair."

"And that ridiculous cape,"

"Oh, my brothers, we must help this man. The very rules of pity and compassion indicate that we help him on his journey!" the older munchkin implores his companions.

"Sure!"

"Absolutely!"

"Definitely!"

The older munchkin pulls out a small rolled up paper and hands it to David. "Here you go you poor, long suffering man. It's the least we can do."

They all form a line and offer him their deepest sympathies and their deepest regrets and their heartfelt sorrow and they walk away from him shaking their heads.

He stares at them incredulously then he looks at the paper they handed him. It's a map of their land divided by witch territories, Zelena's territory and castle clearly marked. The red poppy fields also marked with all sorts of warnings detailing their affects on different beings, humans, munchkins and witches.  
David is charting a course to Zelena's castle when Snow wakes up.

She sits up slowly and she stretches. "What's going on? Where are we?" she asks.

He sits next to her and shows her the map. "We are on the yellow road that divides the territories of the witch of the West and the witch of the East, see? Probably right here," he points on the map.

"You got a map! That's great. Why do I feel like I got trampled by a horse?"

"There's something wrong with the poppyfield," he replies pointing to the warnings on the map. "You smelled the flowers..."

"Prolonged exposure might cause hallucinations, seizures, a feeling of euphoria and embarrassing behavior to humans?" Snow reads the maps inscription. "Oh, no! What did I do? I don't remember much"

"You found the fact that Regina might be a witch incredibly amusing and wanted me to call you your royal witchiness," David recalls smiling.

"Oh, that's not too bad..." she mumbles rubbing her temples. " My head hurts..."

"Won't you take some of your healing potion your Highness."

"It won't work..." she stumbles. "It's two people magic, remember?"

"Why don't I give you some then?"

She nods and pulls out the vial hanging on her neck and hands it to him.

"So if I hold it and you take a sip...?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Skin contact," she replies looking down, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Oh, right," he hesitates and then he opens the vile and places a drop on his finger. He reaches slowly and places the drop on her lips, then he pulls his hand back and he looks down. She tries to avoid all eye contact as she licks her lips.

"Thank you," she says quietly and then she looks up to him mortified because the fog from her headache cleared up and now she remembers exactly what happened in the poppyfield.

"I remember..." she says and she covers her hand with her mouth her eyes wide open. "David..I don't know what to say...-" her face actually brighter shade of red than the poppies.

"You don't have to say anything," he replies,"you weren't yourself. That was the poppies talking. Are you feeling better?" his cheeks flushed as well.

"Yes, I feel fine. We should probably go..." she mumbles, her heart thumping inside her chest.

He offers his hand to help her up then he turns back to the map, trying to piece himself together, trying to shake the sensation of her lips on the tip of his finger.. "I think we are here, because there''s a mountain top right there, so if we take the yellow road and then turn left we should be at the witch's castle by nightfall."

She nods quickly. If he suggested that they slide off a mountain and hang of cliffs she would have agreed without a moments hesitation. That's how badly she wants the poppy incident to be forgotten and left behind them.

They set out on the yellow road, their pacing brisk, both of them quiet at first, lost in their thoughts. Snow is trying to make sense of everything that is happening.

"If Regina is the witch..."Snow starts and then she stops.

"Yes?" he asks.

"If Regina is a witch but she doesn't remember it, that gives us an edge, an opportunity to defeat her..."

"Your Highness?" he turns to look at her all surprised. She's never been her willing to take action against Regina before.

"I know, I know that is treason talk...maybe it's just the poppies talking..." she says looking down.

"The poppies weren't making a whole lot of sense, they were giggling mostly," he teases.

Snow blushes again and stops.

"You were saying..." he tries.

"I don't know that I can keep saying anything else until you let me properly apologize for the poppies..."

"You don't need to..."

"I do," she replies firmly and then one more time softer "I do."

But if you apologize for the poppies you will say things like 'never should have happened', and 'will never happen again' and those words might crush me, he thinks.

"Go ahead," he sighs.

"I'm sorry...-"

"I forgive you!'

"I wasn't done..." she looks at him all confused.

"Sorry, go ahead..." he mumbles.

"I wasn't thinking straight and I put you in a difficult position" she stumbles for the right words. "but you handled it incredibly well, so thank you."

He hesitates. There was no never, in any of her words he thinks, and he smiles.

"What's so funny?" she asks feeling incredibly self conscious.

"You asked me if I wanted to be a witch and tried to cast spells," he smiles. "That was a little funny..."

"I suppose," she mumbles still looking a little mortified by his recollections.

"My point is, you don't have to try so hard to be perfect..."

"But I do, if I don't do everything just right who knows what might happen..." she mumbles

He stops and waits until she turns to face him. "Your Highness, it's already happened," he replies.

"What happened?"

"Something terrible already happened. There was a curse and a witch and we don't even remember it. Something terrible has already happened."

Snow stops to look at him all confused. "What are you saying?" she whispers.

"I'm saying it's aright to make mistakes, your being perfect will not keep terrible things from happening..."

"What if the curse was my fault?" she asks and her voice quivers.

"Why? Did you cast it?" he replies quietly.

"No!"

"Then it wasn't your fault!"

And she doesn't know why but her eyes well up with tears and she's uncertain what to say next. She nods. Then she starts walking again.

"You were saying?" he tries again.

"What was I saying?" she asks quietly. "Oh yeah, if Regina is a witch, and if she cast a terrible curse, I can't let her be in charge of my kingdom, can I?"

He doesn't reply.

"She has hundreds of knights loyal to her and I have cooks and maids and boatmen and one knight..." Snow shakes her head.

"Your knight was a footman," he replies. "Everyone in the kingdom is behind you, your Highness. Don't underestimate your people. They might surprise you."

She turns to look at him and smiles. "They can't all have secret swordfighting skills, can they?"

"The Queen has men that enjoy being ruthless because she lets them. I'm not sure that's loyalty," he replies.

"Yes, but I'm going to need...-"

"A really good plan," he replies.

"A really good plan," she agrees feeling a little relived. She is not alone in this.

"Over there!" he points. Because there's a fork on the yellow road and according to his map Zelena's castle is but a mile away.

"Ready?" he asks.

"No! Not in the least," she laughs. "Let's do it anyway!"

He smiles. Her spirit is the thing he loves most about her, he decides. The way she forges on even when she is scared, the way she dares to hope in the midst of incredible danger.

She could stare at his smile forever, she realizes. His smile and the way he looks at her, like there's nothing that she can't do. He never treats her like a fragile princess, he treats her like a fighter, someone he can count on in the midst of danger.

 _"You don't have to try so hard to be perfect..."_

She can't describe how much she loves him for saying that. He acts like he's known her for a while, he understand the way she thinks.

There's a sudden noise on the right and they both react instantly. He pulls out his sword. She nocks an arrow.

It's the same type of creature that was in her room. A winged monkey flies away towards the direction of the castle.

"That's not good," he observes. "Now she knows we are coming."

She nods. They are walking faster now. They can see the castle now and a lot of creatures flying to and from the tallest tower.

"Pull your sword out, just in case, " he says quietly, so she hangs her bow back on her shoulder and pulls out her sword. "There's too many of them," he observes.

She nods.

"If you want to turn back, now is the time, your Highness."

She hesitates. If she goes ahead and talks to Zelena, then she can knight David and while Regina is still distracted and really grateful, she can investigate whether Regina has ever been a witch. it's a good plan.

"I'm in, if you are in," she replies.

"I'm in," he replies.

"Let's go."

The road turns and then they are standing at Zalena's castle gate. It is a strange castle built out of dark obsidian, it has several tall towers, ideal for winged creatures to fly in and out of. Snow looks around. There's an unspecified loneliness and sadness emanating the place. The front gate is unguarded. There are no servants, not human servants anyway. Just flying monkeys walking and flying around. One of the monkeys approaches them and motions for them to follow him.

"Alright," Snow takes a deep breath and sheathes her sword. "There are no visible threats, we are are just here to talk to her so put away your sword."

David suppresses his need to argue. He was afraid she was going to say that. He sheathes his sword and tries to breathe calmly. He is feeling about as tense as the time when Regina held Snow by the throat. He is not liking this castle. It's too dark, the corridors are narrow and confusing. He walks first motioning Snow to stay behind him. After several turns and one staircase they are lead to a grand hall. A woman is sprawled on a large emerald throne. David looks at her and tries to not let the surprise register in his face. Because the woman on the throne has bright red curls and green skin that matches the color of her throne.

Snow looks at her and smiles.

"Hello! My name is Snow White, and I am here on behalf of Regina, the Queen of the Northern kingdom."

"Regina couldn't bother to show up herself? I shouldn't be too surprised, I suppose," the woman on the throne gives them a smile trying to hide her annoyance.

"Her Majesty sent me in her behalf."

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Snow White, princess of the Enchanted forest, Queen Regina's stepdaughter," she curtsies still smiling.

Snow appears calm, too calm, David observes. That's her tell. She is really concerned when she appears unearthly calm.

David shifts his weight towards her, a very subtle gesture. She side glances at him, his gesture not going unnoticed. She appreciates the way he manages to show his support without anyone in the room noticing. She has no idea how much her expression softens when she looks at him.

"A stepchild!" Zelena 's face contorts with suppressed rage."That's irony for you...Your Queen has no idea how insulting she is being..."

Zelena is a loose canon, Snow realizes. She has no court training, she wears her heart on her sleeve. This is good for finding out exactly how she feels about things any given moment, terrible because if she gets upset she will not hesitate to show it.

"My Queen meant no offense I assure you," Snow tries again. "If you were to explain to me what you want, I would be delighted to pass my Queen your message...-"

"Delighted? You are quite a courtier aren't you Snow White!" Zelena scoffs and utters Snow's name as if it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

Snow is still calm, still smiling. "I am just here to offer you my services," she replies.

"I'm here to offer you my services," Zelena mocks Snow's voice making a funny face.

Snow raises her eyebrows and says nothing.

"Alright, fine," Zelena gets up from her throne."i just wanted to meet my sister, but I suppose that's too much to ask."

"Sister?" Snow asks and she looks at Zelena her eyes wide open. "Regina is your sister?"

She is not faking, David realizes. Snow earnestly cares for both Regina and this new alleged sister of hers. How can she be Regina's stepdaughter and still be so kind, he wonders.

Zelena falters for a moment. She is not used to people genuinely caring for her. "I guess that makes me your step ant!" she replies.

Snow nods. "How is Regina unaware of your existance?" Snow asks.

"Because our mother gave me up along time ago," Zelena replies and even though she tries to sound cold and indifferent Snow can hear the edge in her voice.

"Cora did?" Snow asks softly.

"Yes. Cora did. Did you know Cora?"

"When I was a little girl she stayed with us for a while."

Zelena looks at Snow. There's a hunger hiding behind her eyes.

"What was she like?" she asks.

"She forced Regina to marry my father," Snow replies looking at Zelena.

"Oh!" is all that Zelena says."How did that go?"

"I should let Regina herself tell you her story, but you can imagine how that went," Snow smiles sadly.

Zelena looks at Snow as her words register.

"Is it true that my mother was a powerful witch?"

"She had strong magical powers but she hid them very well."

"Does my sister have powers?"

"If she does, she hasn't told me about them."

"I understood that she had great powers, that she had cast curses and she was feared in her land..."

"Then you know your sister better than I do," Snow replies and there's a hidden sadness in her voice. David has to fist his hand to force himself not to reach for her, to remind himself that his job at the moment is to stand perfectly still and uninvolved. "May I ask, how did you find her?"

"There was a small crack between our realms," Zelena replies, "a realm between realms if you will. I managed to send my most trusted messenger through there."

"A magic mirror?" Snow asks.

"A mirror, a gate... those are just physical manifestations of the super natural..." Zelena replies. "Just conduits. The mirror by itself isn't magic, my power is what lends it it's magical properties."

"Can you open such portals?" Snow asks.

"Not exactly," Zelena replies."But I'm very good at anticipating when they will open."

"Would you like to come with us and meet your sister?"

Zelena's eyes open wide and unconsciously touches her green face. She is not quite ready, Snow realizes.

Perhaps she should have phrased this differently. "May I extend an open invitation to you to come visit our kingdom at your pleasure? We will be delighted to have you!" Snow smiles. David wonders how Regina will handle the news that Snow invited a powerful witch into their kingdom. Not good is his first guess. But he needs to deal with this situation one step at a time.

"I might come visit one day," Zelena replies.

"I'm looking forward to that Zelena!" Snow smiles brightly.

Zelena is about to offer Snow a genuine smile when a winged monkey walks in the room slowly, his left wing dragging behind him, his head looking down.

"What happened to you?" Zelena scoffs, "did you crawl here?" She then takes a closer look and when she notices that the monkey is injured all of a sudden she is looking both horrified and furious.

"Who did this to you?"

The monkey looks towards Snow and David and doesn't reply.

Snow's eyes open wider and she glances at David who is immediately going for his sword.

"Which one of you did this?" Zelena screams, incredible powers rushing through her. She moves her arm slamming Snow and David to the ground. They both rush to get up but Zelena snaps her fingers and neither of them can move. It feels like invisible forces are pinning them to the ground. It's no use, David realizes, he can't fight Zelena's magical powers, but that doesn't mean he can't save Snow White.

"It was me," David bellows, drowning Snow's voice out. He is still trying hard to move but Zelena's powers are just too strong.

"What are you doing?" Snow screams. "It was me, I was the one who hurt your friend!"

But Zelena's already rushed to David and now she is using her powers to choke him. David is gasping for air unable to move.

"No!" Snow screams. She doesn't remember when the last time she felt this much terror in he whole life. _'A princess maintains her dignity at all times,a princess never begs',_ is one of the more important life lessons her mother taught her but Snow doesn't care as she watches David struggling to breathe. She can't loose him.  
"Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him, I'm begging you, please, please," she cries, "please, I can heal your friend!"

Zelena turns around. "You claimed you didn't have powers!" she hisses at Snow.

"I don't, but I do have a healing potion," Snow is talking really fast, "please stop chocking him, please!"

"A healing potion?" That gets Zelena's full attention. She releases her invisible death grip on David and let's Snow move around freely. Snow gets up and rushes to David's side. He is coughing, trying to breathe.

"Are you alright?" she cries out. She places her hands on his shoulders and she looks at him with so much fear in her eyes, tears streaming down her face and he nods fast, because now he wants to make her feel better.

"I'm alright," he croaks, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Never mind him," Zelena screams "show me your healing potion!"

Snow reluctantly leaves David side. She wipes her eyes and she pulls out the vial hanging from her neck.

"This is it," she says walking toward the injured monkey. "It's two people magic. The healing depends on the strength of your emotions towards the other person, whether you feel anger or guilt or fear or love. I think you should do it," she says turning to Zelena who is kneeling next to her, handing her the potion.

Snow notes that Zelena's hands are shaking as she opens the small glowing vial. She places a drop on her hand and she touches the winged monkey's injury. Zelena's feelings must be very strong because the wound disappears instantly. And then Snow gasps because it is a man that is laying before them, not a winged monkey anymore. The healing potion worked a little too well. Snow is looking at the poor man laying there looking at Zelena with both love and fear in his eyes. He is quite handsome, Snow thinks and she watches as the man reaches for Zelena.

"Who is he?" Snow whispers.

"Zelena please, I am begging you..." the man starts to say and Zelena's face contorts with rage.

"Oh, no you don't," she flings her fingers in his direction and he is a winged monkey once again, his words disappearing in crying animal sounds. His shoulders slump and he looks down.

"Who is that?" Snow asks again.

"That's nobody. A pet if you will."

"An old lover?" Snow asks gently.

"Maybe," Zelena shrugs, "a long time ago, maybe he was a lover. A whole other lifetime ago."

Snow stays silent waiting for Zelena to explain.

"If there's one piece advice I could give you it would be to never get tangled up with someone who's sworn loyalty to you." Zelena says looking at David who is still on the ground struggling to move. "You will never know where their love ends and their duty begins..."

"What happened?" Snow asks.

There's something about Snow's gentle tone that makes Zelena feel like she can trust her. She surprises even herself when she answers "you see I suffer from this affliction..." she says pointing at her very green skin, "I wasn't always like this. I cannot control it. It is based on certain emotions...and when he saw what had happened to my face he looked at me and I couldn't stand his pity I so I gave him a reason to feel pity. For himself! Do you think your potion could heal me?"

"Release my knight first!" Snow frowns. Zelena rolls her eyes then she snaps her fingers and David rushes to get up.

"David! Are you alright?" Snow asks once more.

"I'm fine, your Highness."

She lets her eyes linger in his direction, concern written all over her face, then she turns back to Zelena and focuses on the task at hand. She takes back the vial from Zelena, she places a drop on her finger and touches Zelena's wrist. A small patch of Zelena's skin slowly turns soft pink.

Snow shakes her head. "It's way too slow. I don't have strong enough emotions towards you, because we just met, " she says quietly and then she turns her head towards the winged monkey, "but I bet he does!"

Zelena looks hopeful and sad for a brief second before anger overtakes her once again.

"You are not seriously suggesting that I trust my fate to the hands of a monkey?"

"I'm suggesting that you trust your fate to the hands of a man you used to love...a man you punished severely!" Snow responds. "Zelena, sometimes you have to love people enough and let them make mistakes, let them not be perfect..."she replies.  
David turns around to look at Snow. His words sound so sweet coming from her lips. "Turn him back to the man he used to be and let him try to heal you!"

"He can't possibly still love me after what I did to him," Zelena laments.

"Probably not. But anger works too, as does fear!"

And then all three freeze because the flying monkey walks up to Zelena, takes the vial from Snow's hands, places a drop on his furry fingers and caresses Zelena's cheek. Zelena closes her eyes at his touch and sobs quietly as her skin slowly turns back to its soft pinkish hew. The monkey turns around and walks out of the room. Zelena looks at him walk away, then she rushes to get up.

"I need to go," she mumbles, "I've made some terrible mistakes and you have to go back to your realm. I think our crack through realms will close soon. Tell my sister that I might come visit her one day, or maybe she can come visit me...and you," she turns to David and shrugs. "Sorry...-" and then Zelena rushes out of the room running after her winged monkey.

Snow turns to David her heart overwhelmed with so much love and gratitude.

"You!" is all she says and then she throws her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I know I keep saying this, but thank you!" she says, then she pulls back and beams at him. David lifts up her hand to his lips. She smiles and then she mumbles. "Let's get out of here..."

They walk back to the yellow road as fast as they can. It takes him a few minutes to recover from Snow's very unexpected hug, his heart still beating fast.

"That was so intense," Snow says.

"That's an understatement," he laughs.

"Do you suppose that Regina will be happy to hear that she has a sister? Or that I invited a powerful witch to visit our castle?"

David shrugs. "Not too much," he replies.

"Yes, she won't be too thrilled, but she will be happy to know that the flying monkeys mean her no harm."

"Do you suppose that they were all human once?"

Snow turns to look at him horrified."Why didn't I think of that? Maybe I should have insisted that she turns everyone back to normal before I even tried the healing potion on her...It all happened so fast...How did I not think of that?"

"Because she was terrifying and you were busy trying to keep us alive?" David frowns and Snow laughs.

"Okay, you might have a point..."

"I might," he replies making a face and Snow laughs again. "Did you get your vial back from her?"

"No, that was the last drop, I just ran out. So I guess neither of us is allowed to get injured or hurt until I can meet the Blue Fairy..."

"No injuries allowed...got it," he smiles.

"That's right," she laughs. "I can probably make time to see the Blue Fairy after you get knighted..."

They are walking really fast and they can see the red poppy field from where they are.

"This is an interesting realm. If my friends weren't all working for the Queen I'd consider staying here a while..."

"I don't know, there's always a concern that Zelena will turn us into one of her pets..."

"Oh, yeah there's that...Do you think he will forgive her?" Snow asks.

"I don't know...could you forgive someone who turned you into a flying monkey?"

Snow giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Think about what you just said! It's so unreal..." she is still giggling.

"We are not in the poppiefield yet and you are already giggling your Highness, that can't be good!" he smiles.

She laughs some more then she covers her nose and her mouth with her scarf. "I'm ready to cross the poppy field,"she states quite firmly. "But David, since I already thoroughly embarrassed my self today, won't you smell the poppies and see what happens? It''s only fair..."

"Sure, why not? Maybe next time we come to Oz," he replies forging ahead.

"But there isn't going to be a next time," she smiles.

"We are not coming back here next week? Oh, that's unfortunate," he shakes his head in mock disappointment.

Snow cuts a poppy and hands it to him. "It's just a harmless little flower," she teases.

David tosses the flower behind him on the ground and keeps walking.

"I don't think so," he laughs.

"How could you throw the flower I gave you so heartlessly on the ground?" she says placing her palm on her heart, "However will I recover from this?"

"Heartbreaking I know... still it's better than me stumbling through the Queen's mirror trying to cast spells," he laughs. "What if I successfully turn her into a monkey?"

"That could work out for the best, you don't know," she laughs."You could be a hero!"

They stand in front of the door in the middle of the poppyfield. They are about to face Regina. They both try hard to look serious. They both take a deep breath. Snow realizes that they are doing things simultaneously and she looks at him and let's out a giggle. David sideglances at her.

"Let's go," he smiles. She slips her hand into his. David walks through the door, Snow White right behind him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! An especially big thank you for those who took the time to review! I love your ideas and your thoughts. Keep them coming pretty please!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 10 Your welcome and gr8chapter**

Thank you! :)

 **Guest chapter 10 I couldn't stop smiling while reading this chapter. You balance your story so well between the action and the love story, I'm thankful for the dialogue too. Also mother of all sexual tension, all I wanted to do was push their faces together. In the words of Sebastian crab from the little mermaid, kiss the girl! This kind of angst is the best most exciting angst kind of angst, a little will they won't they action have never hurt anybody besides a poor shepherds heart. I love that we get to look into their deepest thoughts and desires and you portray it so well it's so beautiful. Just curious why did Eric tell Snow about his future plans? David reaction was so funny tho poor boy. Someone should really tell them you can't run from strong emotions forever if they constantly throw themselves into a threat, someone's going to get hurt. Anyway I'm looking forward to where you'll take it next. Until then!**

Eric told Snow because Snow and Ariel showed up together at his party, remember? So he met Snow again at Midas' palace and he hoped to get more info. And she didn't know more, what with most of her memories being missing and all... Now that he knows, he came by to let her know

Also Sebastian Crab is right about everything...

 **Guest chapter 10 I wonder will Charming try to leave and prompt Snow into revealing her heart? If Eric shared his doomed love does he know about Snow's? Will they marry to provide cover for both of them? Will wait for the update.**

You have some excellent ideas. I'm not sure I want to take the fake marriage for cover route...but I won't rule anything out :P

 **mry23 chapter 10 Amazing chapter. The tension is so thick, I also felt like little mermaid screaming kiss the girl. These two are a mess haha I don't know how long they can fight their feelings. Can't wait for their next adventure.**

I love that song...

 **Guest chapter 10 Another beautiful installation. They are walking on such a fine line, and they should really be careful where to do these impulsive sensual and intimate moments, because water is reflective and Regina can see through that. How you keep building them up and then let the moment go and just leaving them more desirous than before is a feat, at the end when they finally kiss it'll be the exploding kind. The foreign prince suggestion wasn't a bad idea technically, it would just break both of them..**

 **Does Eric remember who he is? Or is he in the curse. Maybe he came to Snow to suggest a cover of being "engaged" while he's away living his fish life. Unfortunately for David that might not be so good, if you count his reaction to just Eric being there, things might turn sour really fast. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you! Eric remembers but since he's only met Snow twice, once at his ball and second time at Midas' ball he has no helpful information to offer...

 **thescturn chapter 10 Great story**

Thank you!

 **Austenphile chapter 10 I agree. Any move is going to have to come from Snow because David does not believe he deserves her because he was a servant. And she's not about to do that for several reasons. And poor David I felt for him when he thought Snow was falling for Eric. On the other hand, yay for Eric and Ariel getting a chance to be together.**

Yes, that's kind of where I'm at as well...


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go again..**

* * *

Regina is pacing up and down in her quarters. She is dressed now, her hair is up, her appearance impeccable as usual. She keeps going to the mirror and testing its surface with her hands. It is still not solid. Every time she touches the mirror she feels something, she doesn't know what it is. The magic of the mirror is singing to her, trying to wake up the magic in her blood. What is taking Snow White so long, she wonders.

Snow is in between realms holding tightly onto David's hand. Zelena was right. The crack in between realms is closing because this time they are slowly lingering in between worlds, their are not immediately transported back to Regina's chambers. It is really dark and cold she can barely make out David's shape in the darkness.

"This is taking too long," she says loudly because the air is thinner here and she is not sure if David can even hear her.

He turns around and looks at her. He doesn't reply, he just places his arm on her shoulders and pulls her in closer.

"I'm having a hard time breathing!" she says and he nods.

"Try not to talk, it's easier," he replies.

She grabs onto him and holds tighter.

"If we don't make it, I want you to know...-" he starts saying and then all of a sudden they are surrounded by light and they can breathe easier, they stumble holding each other into Regina's chambers.

David bends over panting trying to breathe. Snow takes a step back and leans on Regina's mirror, who is now completely solid. The crack between realms has closed.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Snow nods. "We made it," she smiles, trying to breathe.

Regina storms in from the adjoining room.

"Well?" she asks impatiently. "How did it go?"

Snow is still panting.

"Someone get the princess some water!" Regina orders and a handmaiden rushes to hand her a glass of water.

Snow hands it to David."One more glass please," she smiles at the girl who looks at her baffled. Being in Regina's service full time she is not used to acts of kindness.

"Well?" Regina asks again."Were you successful in your quest?"

"We were," Snow smiles.

"And?"

"Regina would you mind clearing the room first?" Snow asks.

Regina snaps her fingers. "Everybody out!" she orders.

Snow glances at David apologetically. He bows and walks to the adjoining room and waits by the door.

"Perhaps we should sit down," Snow hesitates.

Regina sits and now she is glaring at Snow.

"So," Snow starts " the crack between our realm and Zelena's realm is now closed. She doesn't have the ability to open portals. She can only sense when they will open. She seemed really hesitant about visiting, her flying monkeys are really tame, so you are safe, Regina, you are in no danger."

Regina breathes out a sigh of relief. "That's good, that's great even. Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"This is where things get complicated. She wanted to meet you." Snow smiles.

"Why?"

"She believes that she is your sister."

Regina's eyes open wide. She looks both angry and surprised. "What? I do not have a sister!"

"She claims that Cora gave her up a long time ago."

"And did you believe her? What did she look like?"

"She had red hair, green eyes," Snow starts and Regina smiles triumphantly because her alleged sister doesn't look anything like her, "she had incredible magical powers and she was very firm, punishing the people around her severely," Snow adds.

Regina's face falls. "Just like Mother!" she groans. "What do you think Snow? Do you think she is my sister?"

"I have no way of knowing that," Snow replies very carefully, "but she is certain of it. And she really wants to get to know you."

"I don't know... " Regina says looking really conflicted.

"Either way, you have time to think this over. We have no way of visiting her and she is only aware of cracks in between realms, she cannot open them herself, so you are safe here. If you ever see one of her creatures again you will know that they are just messengers. They mean you no harm. You are safe Regina!"

"You are right! You are right!" Regina says over and over, trying to reassure mostly herself.

"Are you going to keep your promise Regina?" Snow asks.

"My promise? What promise?" Regina frowns.

Snow sighs. "We found out what Zelena wanted, and assessed that she posed no threat to you. Our mission was successful. Will you consent to knight my guard tomorrow?"

"Oh, that... sure,why not, I'll keep my promise. You can knight your guard tomorrow at noon," Regina says and she observes Snow very carefully. Snow nods and changes the subject, as if knighting David isn't the most important thing that needs to happen, as if she didn't put both their lives at risk for this.

Snow describes Zelena's castle in great detail, she shows Regina the map that David got from the munchkins. She does not say anything about Zelena's lover or how Zelena almost killed David. When Regina tires of asking questions about Zelena she dismisses Snow.

She exits Regina's bed chambers calmly, avoiding David's eyes, she stays silent for a while while they when they are almost at her private quarters she pulls him aside at a side corridor.

"You are getting knighted tomorrow!" she says and she can't keep the excitement in her voice.

David gives her a bright smile.

"I can't believe we pulled it off David," she says clapping her hands.

He can't remember seeing her this excited before.

"Thank you so much your Highness...-"

"You deserve this," she smiles, "I can't think of anyone who's ever deserved this more than you!"

He smiles.

A black knight waits for David outside Snow's Quarters. "Richard has a question for you at the training ground!"

Snow smiles and nods, David bows and walks away with the Black knight.

Snow is sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames, waiting for David to get back. It's getting really late, she thinks. She is feeling worried. What is taking him so long?

"Can you find out...-" she turns to Ruby.

"I'm on it," Ruby replies and exits the room.

Thirty minutes later Ruby walks into Snow's quarters and approaches Snow. She looks very serious, she hesitates before she speaks.

"The Black knights threw David in the dungeon," she says and before she gets a chance to finish her sentence Snow is already standing up.

Snow's heart is beating fast, her hands are shaking, she pictures David tied up to the chair as he was when she stormed in his interrogation, she pictures David all bloodied up as he was when she walked into his recovery room. The room is closing in on her, the walls are caving in, she can't breathe.

"Why?"she breathes out and then she rushes out of her Quarters.

"Wait Snow, you need to think about this, you need a plan!" Ruby yells after her but Snow doesn't hear a word, because David, her David, her knight, her heart, is somewhere locked up in the dark and all she can think of is that she needs to save him, no matter what the cost.

David is half asleep sitting up on the ground in his cell, leaning against the wall, his right hand shackled to a chain attached to the ground when he hears steps rushing towards his cell, the door bursts open and Snow rushes in.

"David!" she cries out. She places the candle she is holding carefully on the ground, then she kneels next to him.

"What happened? Why are you here? What did they do to you?" she asks, and she is sobbing, her fingers searching his face.

"I'm alright," he tries to say but it's like she either doesn't hear or doesn't believe him. She can't find any obvious wounds so she starts unbuttoning his shirt, frantically tracing his chest with her hands.

"I'm out of healing potion, what are we going to do?" she cries as her eyes scan his chest. He raises his free hand and grabs her hand, trying to get her attention.

"I'm not hurt," he says, smiling, visibly moved by her concern.

She hears him but she doesn't comprehend what he is saying because she quickly pulls back his sleeves looking for rope burns on his wrists.

"You are alright? Why are you here?" she asks finally, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, I should have told you."

"Told me what?"

"There is a tradition among the Black knights, they lock up the new recruits in the dungeon, towards the end of their training. It's just hazing. I'm not hurt. I heard that this might happen and I meant to tell you about this but I didn't want you to worry..."

"Didn't want me to worry," she replies incredulously, "I was terrified..." she looks at him, and she wipes her eyes. Then she hurriedly closes up his shirt, covering up his chest. "I haven't been this scared since...well, this morning actually when Zelena tried to choke you..." her voice trails off. She sits down next to him. "You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why are they doing this to you? You are not a black knight."

"I don't know. That's why I didn't tell you. I figured I wasn't a black knight so I was safe. But they found out I'm getting knighted tomorrow so tonight was their last chance to do this. I figured them accepting me as their own could be a good thing. It could help you."

"That's true, that's very true," she says and even though she is not crying anymore, her hands are still shaking. She moves forward, and wraps her arms around him. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine," he replies his cheek resting on her forehead. She nods. She stays like this for a few seconds then she backs up again and sits down. She looks at the floor, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, I...I need to calm down. It's just that when I heard you were locked up, I didn't know what to think. I was terrified."

He nods. And he knows what to say next. The words come to him one by one. He knows exactly what he has to do.

"What would you say if I asked you to help me escape, your Highness?" he asks.

"Escape from the dungeon?" she tries to clarify.

"From the castle."

The blood drains from her face but she nods. Why? Why does he want to leave now?

"Of course!" she replies trying to sound calm.

"Do you happen to have the key to my shackle?" he asks and she nods. She pulls a key out of her cape and unshackles his hand.

Her heart is beating really fast, her hands shaking.

"Would you mind releasing me from my vows?"

"You are free to go," she whispers, her hands shaking because the thought of him walking away breaks her heart. She bites her lip trying not to start crying again. She can't let go of him, she just can't.

"And if I asked you to give me your pure bred mare so I could get away faster?"

"It's yours," she whispers.

"And if I wanted to get paid two years worth of wages in advance on my way out, would you be okay with that?"

"Why not? I can have the funds ready for you in about an hour...-" she replies trying to control the sob that escapes her lips. "Why now?"

"And if I said I preferred you not to ask any questions about my leaving?"

"Of course. What you do is your business, you already put yourself in more risk for me than anyone should have to," she replies and she can no longer hold back her tears. Why? Why is he leaving right now?

"Why are you crying your Highness?"

"It doesn't matter, " she tries to smile through her tears. "Are you ready to go?"

He shakes his head, a half smile playing on his lips then he places his wrist back in the shackle and locks it in place, his eyes firmly fixed on hers. His hand is shaking too, she notes.

"You should go, your highness, the guards should change soon," he replies softly.

"Don't you want me to let you out?" she whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere, your Highness."

She feels such an incredible wave of relief and she closes her eyes.

"I don't understand," she whispers.

He reaches for her hand and then he asks again.

"Why are you crying?" and when she doesn't reply he brushes a tear on her cheek. And it's that simple touch that completely undoes her. She leans her face against his hand, her eyes closed breathing faster, her whole body on fire, shaking, begging to be touched. She doesn't say a word.

"You said that being in a relationship with someone who worked for you would be unconscionable, because that wouldn't be fair to them, if they couldn't say no to you. That's your rule," he says very quietly.

She nods then she finally opens her eyes to look at him.

"You will forgive my impertinence your Highness, but it seems to me that you can't say no to me either," he replies, his eyes filled with so much hope.

She looks at him and feels completely overwhelmed with so much love and regret. It takes her a few seconds to find her voice. "You are not wrong, " she replies with a barely audible whisper, "but this, this can never happen. For your sake as well as mine. If I let you...if I love you, there will be a target on your back. I can't..."

"Do I not get a say in the matter?" he asks and leans his forehead against hers. How can she say no to that?

"Of course you do, but I would beg you not to ask me for that. Anything else but that," she whispers, her hands cupping his face.

He doesn't reply, he just looks at her waiting.

"She would cut you open just to watch me bleed," she adds and her voice is more of a sob.

"I can take it your highness," he replies. "Just don't let her see you bleed."

"I can't," she replies, "I can barely handle you being down here, alone."

It's a no then. A denial. A denial for his own protection. He does not know how to feel about that. He feels completely overwhelmed but the realization of how much she loves him and her inability to act on it.

"As you wish, your Highness" he says and he tries to pull his hand back. Except she doesn't let go, in fact she reaches for his other hand and now both his hands are nestled in hers.

"Snow," she corrects him softly.

He takes a deep breath. He is going to try one more time.

"Kiss me your Highness, and I'll call you anything you like," he replies and she sits there frozen looking at him.

She could have this, she realizes. He could be her friend and her lover and she could go to sleep with him every night and wake up next to him every morning. She could grow old with him. They could battle trolls and ogres and rescue the kingdom..they could have children together...Her heart beats wildly. This... she has never in her whole life wanted something as badly as she wants this. She has never allowed herself to think she could have anything like this. But he is here,now,looking at her and all the love in his gaze makes her think she could do this, she could do anything. All she needs to do is let go of the rule she erected as a wall between them, let it go. And as she looks at him sitting beside her she realizes that if she is going to do this, a kiss is not nearly enough. She is not going to risk everything for a kiss or a declaration of love or a night of passion. If she is going to risk his life and hers she wants to do this right. She already knows she loves him more than she ever thought possible, he's already shown himself willing to die for her. If she is going to break the rules and love him, she wants it all. No half measures.

"You'll call me anything I like?" she asks her voice trembling.

"Anything!"

"Anything at all?"

He looks at her, surprised, half smiling. What is she up to now? What exactly does she have in mind?

"What do you want to me to call you, your Highness?" he asks and he runs his fingers through her hair.

She closes her eyes and swallows hard a couple of times before she finally dares to say it.

"Would you call me your wife?" she replies looking both bold and hesitant at the same time, hopeful and terrified.

The world stands still, the prison cell fades away and all that's left is her eyes looking expectantly at him and her lips and her face and his heart that is exploding inside his chest. He holds his breath. He must have heard wrong.

"My wife?" he repeats softly. He can't believe his ears. He must have imagined it. He feels surprised and moved and completely overwhelmed, by so many emotions. "You Highness, when you marry, it should be with someone who could stand by you when you run the kingdom!"

"Exactly," she whispers.

"I'm nobody," he whispers back and the sadness in his voice shatters her.

"You are mine," she responds with so much conviction, then she bridges the gap between them and kisses him. Her lips on his make him feel dizzy and alive, like he could both conquer the world or he could pass out, he doesn't know what will happen first. She cups his face with her hands and she kisses him with all the love and desperation that she felt these past few weeks when she knew she loved him with all her heart but she felt like she could never have him.

"My wife?" he asks again when she finally pulls back, his voice cracking, his eyes welling up.

"Yes, if you'll have me," she whispers back, scanning his face with her eyes, then she kisses him again. "Say my name...-"

"Snow. Snow White, my wife," he says, and he pulls her hair back from her face and caresses her cheek and he can't even believe the words that just came out of his mouth, his heart beating wildly as she sits there looking back at him smiling.

And the sheer joy and disbelief in his face make her want to cry.

"Is tomorrow night too soon?" she asks.

"Not soon enough," he replies.

"Good," she smiles. "I should go. Get some rest, because if we are going to make this official we have a lot of sneaking around to do," she smiles brightly. She gets up and turns to walk away. He can't let her go, not now, not when she just offered him the whole world with a whisper and a kiss. He holds her back.

"What is it?" she whispers and he pulls her in closer and kisses her again.

"I have to make sure this is real, because once you walk away I'm going to think I dreamt up the whole thing," he rasps.

"Is this something you'd dream about?"

He looks down then he looks back at her."I dream about you every night," he confesses.

"This is real," she whispers and then she pulls out the chain hanging from her neck, takes it off and hangs it around his neck. The chain with the key to the secret door that leads to her bedchambers through the tunnels. And he finds it hard to breathe, and think and be, after all this.

"I love you," she whispers and he smiles tears streaming down his face.

She waits, looking up at him, drinking in the utter joy and surprise she reads in his expression.

"You are supposed to say I love you too," she smiles when he takes too long to reply.

"You don't understand," he replies his voice cracked. "You can't possibly understand how long I've dreamed that one day you'd say something like that to me, your Highness..."

She stands there smiling, and then she wipes his tears away, one by one."How long?" she asks.

"I've always loved you Snow White" he replies once he feels like he can almost control his voice and she understands now exactly what he meant because it's like something breaks inside her, and she feels love and pain and joy and fear and excitement and awe, all at once and she is sobbing now, her hands shaking. She looks at him, trying to memorize his face, then she buries her face in his chest and stands there, the whole world around her becoming perfectly still.

"The guards will change soon," he whispers, caressing her hair, hating the fact that his words will tear her away. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and she turns around and walks away.

Snow wakes up in the morning on her large canopy bed. She stretches as she gets up. A small blue bird flies in her room.

"Good morning," she smiles at the bird then she reaches her hand out to it. The bird perches on her finger.

"Go tell David good morning," she whispers and then she kisses and releases the bird. She rushes to get up. There is something spectacularly different about the world today, she realizes. The world is fresh and new and filled with possibilities. The air is crisper and sweet, the view is more breathtaking, her heart is lighter, her body is begging her to dance around the room. She rushes out to the balcony and she looks at her kingdom. She is going to have to figure out how to deal with Regina, she is going to have to make complicated plans but for today she is just going to look around the world with fresh eyes and marvel at the difference a promise of love makes.

Ruby walks in. "They released him about an hour ago. He is with Happy who is dressing him up for the ceremony. What are you wearing?"

Happy is fussing over David's cape when a small blue bird flies in his room.

David glances at Happy who seems busy and then he reaches out to the bird.

Happy pauses his statement about the proper length of capes midsentence and says quietly "Tell your princess that she is not being very subtle..."

David turns to look at him, his eyes wide open.

"Your secret is safe with me," Happy adds. "I would die before I betray her. Now come on, let's put you into something worthy of Snow White's knight."

David walks in the Hall of Ceremonies and tries to take everything in, tries to act normal not completely awestruck. Banners with Snow's coat of arms are hanging all around the walls, and he is surprised because there are several black knights there in their full armor to support him. The huntsman is there, as well as Richard, the guy he utterly defeated on his first day of training. Regina is sitting on her throne overseeing the ceremony, but it is Snow White that is standing on the dais waiting for him to come forth. She smiles at him and he can't breathe, because she is wearing the most exquisite red gown, her hair is all pinned up except for a stray curl and there's a silver crown on her head. There are no words for how beautiful she looks. She is not wearing white, not anymore.

 _"Do you always wear white gowns?"_

 _"This is going to sound really strange... I had this dream wearing a white gown and I was so happy, but I think, if I keep wearing white, eventually they will bring me the right dress, or a similar dress, maybe I'll remember what it feels like to be happy..."_

Part of him feels petrified, how can he even think that he is even close to worthy to marry this woman...and the other part wants to march up there and pull her in his arms and tell her how absolutely incredible she looks in that dress.

Their eyes meet and he forgets the Queen and the banners and the dress and all he sees is her eyes and her smile and her lips. She nods and he walks forward. Everybody stands and watches him as he stands in front of the woman who is to be his wife tonight. Snow White.

"Give me your sword!" she says firmly but her eyes whisper of love and desire and secrets that no one else can hear. He tries to keep his hands from shaking as he hands her his sword and kneels. She offers a quick warm smile right before he bows his head before her.

He senses the deep breath she takes before she starts talking. This time Snow says all the words, her voice a firm but sweet caress that sends both his heart and mind spinning.

"Do you David of the eastern valley undertake to accept the accolade of knighthood?"

He nods before he can find his voice.

"I do."

"And will you conduct yourself in all matters as befits a knight of this realm?"

"I will," he replies once again and this time his voice catches.

Once again he feels his blade touch his left then his right shoulder, then his head.

"Then I, Princess Snow White of the Northern Kingdom do dub you, Sir David, a knight of the Enchanted Forest."

He looks up at her face. She is beaming back at him, so much love in her eyes.

"Sir David, are you willing to join in the Northern kingdom's royal guard?"

"I am willing."

"And do you pledge your allegiance to the crown, and to the Northern Kingdom, do you pledge to guard, protect and obey until your final day or until I release you from your vows?"

"I do,"

"Then rise sir David of the Enchanted Forest, first knight of my royal guard."

He raises her fingers to his lips and he doesn't quite believe that she's actually offered this hand to him, offered her lips, offered herself, that after tonight this princess will be his to love and cherish and protect.

Her face remains calm but her fingers squeeze his hand twice, their own secret code, a love message in the mist of an official ceremony. Just in case he has any doubts that last night was real.

The knight everyone calls the Huntsman studies Snow White's face carefully as she stands over her knight. If Regina ever looked at him like that maybe he wouldn't fill this giant void that threatens to swallow him whole, every time she invites him to her bedchambers. He looks at David kneeling before Snow. Does he get a choice he wonders, does he get a say in what happens to him? Is it his imagination or does David look like a man who just got offered the keys to the kingdom? The Huntsman looks at Snow White again. How different would the kingdom be if she was in charge?

David stands up and he is actually shocked to hear the knights in the room clapping their hands. Regina looks around the room surprised as well. She had no idea Snow's guard was so popular with her men. Snow nods in his direction and then David walks up to the Queen and bows before her as well. Regina smiles and motions for him to rise and just like that the knighting ceremony is over.

Regina exits the room first, along with her courtiers, then Snow smiles as she exits alone from the side, the official entry and exit for the royals. She feels a little lonely because David is surrounded by Black knights who are congratulating him inviting him to join them for drinks in the knights dining hall. David follows Snow with his eyes. By now he knows enough of Snow's tunnels and corridors, to knows exactly how to intercept her.

Snow is walking through a darker corridor when she feels two strong arms reach out and grab her shoulders. And if she didn't recognize his touch she'd have reached for her knife already, but now she just smiles and turns around to face him. She wraps her arms around him.

"Snow," he whispers and he buries his face in the nape of her neck. "Good morning!"

"What are you doing here?" she smiles.

"I had to see you...you look so beautiful..."

"Why thank you Sir," she curtsies. "You look incredibly handsome yourself," she replies and she pulls him in for a kiss."This," she whispers, "this is too good to be true,"and she kisses him again,"you are too good to be true!"

David is speechless. This is more happiness than he's ever dreamed of, and now the princess is saying he is the one too good to be true? He doesn't know what to say to that. So he just pulls her in his arms one more time. She leans her forehead on his chest.

"I thought you'd be drinking with your friends," she mumbles.

"My friends?" he frowns all confused. "The black knights? I don't really think of them that way," he laughs."I mean, I sure am grateful that they came to the ceremony and they are not torturing me anymore but still..."

She laughs.

"You are my friend," he mumbles.

"More that your friend I hope," she teases. He kisses her behind her ear and Snow gasps, then he silences her lips with a kiss that takes her breath away.

She is beaming at him when he pulls back. He kisses her fingertips.

"Alright," she says trying to compose herself, "I need to get back to my quarters, before they start looking for me."

"I'll go have one drink with the Black Knights and then I'll come along," he smiles.

"Alright, I need to take my gown off anyway," she smiles.

"Don't!" he says before he can stop himself.

"What?" she smiles a little confused.

"I like the gown!"

She kisses his cheek then she walks away.

An hour later when he enters Snow's quarters she is sitting across from the fireplace, still in her red gown. He sits next to her. She makes sure that no one is looking and then she reaches for his hand and raises it to her lips. He looks at her and he doesn't believe this is actually happening. She is a princess and yet she is granting his wishes, one by one, even the silly ones.

"Stop looking at me like that, because I'm going to kiss you here in front of everyone," Snow whispers and David laughs.

"Like what?" he asks.

Snow glances around the room. There's no one around, really. The quiet handmaiden just walked out of the Main room. She climbs on David's lap, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him once, twice, three times and David's looses himself in her arms.

"Remember that day when Regina was being all weird and I screamed that you were mine?" she whispers.

"I remember," he nods.

"I'm a little ashamed to say that I meant it exactly as it sounded, even though I wouldn't admit it at the time," she replies and his heart is thumping so hard, he closes his eyes.

"Good," he manages to whisper back and she laughs.

She takes a deep breath then she sits back on her armchair.

"Alright, we really need to behave until tonight," she mumbles.

He smiles "Don't look at me, your Highness, I was just sitting here, minding my own business..."

She throws her head back and laughs. "Really Sir? Is this how it is going to be?"

"Definitely, your Highness..."

"As you wish Sir!" then she pushes his shoulders with hers and she starts giggling. He bites his lip trying not to start laughing as well.

"What are you two up to now?" Ruby smiles at them and then she gets closer.

"Have you lost your minds? Could you be any more obvious?" she hisses at them.

"We could," Snow whispers and now she is laughing so hard she has tears running down her face.

Ruby looks at them incredulously. "First I have to implore you to get together, now I have to make sure you behave yourselves...a day's work is never done..." she says walking away. Snow throws a pillow at her and when Ruby turns around Snow frowns at David.

"How could you, Sir, I am appalled!" she mock glares at him.

David shakes his head laughing and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Alright, how about I help you take your gown off?" Ruby asks Snow. She needs to find a way to pull them apart from each other. The way they are acting, even Regina's blind troubadour would know they were in love.

"I'm not taking it off," Snow smiles.

"What? Until when?" Ruby asks all confused because Snow is always choosing simpler dresses and riding gear instead of spectacular gowns. Whenever she has to wear a gown like this she takes it off as soon as possible.

Snow turns to David, "Ever..." she replies and he laughs.

"Come on Snow!" Ruby glares at her.

"Sorry, I have to go change" Snow whispers at David, "But I can wear it for you again tonight if you like!"

David feels his face flush while Snow follows Ruby in the bedroom.

It's midnight when Snow knocks in David's room. He opens the door right away. She is wearing a beautifully embroidered white tunic on top of her leather pants. Her hair is down. He's wearing the doublet Happy had initially given him with Snow's coat of arms embroidered in the front, his best cape on.

"Ready?" she asks almost shyly, her hand tracing her coat of arms on his chest.

He pulls her closer and kisses her instead of answering her question. She smiles.

"Any second thoughts?" she asks again just in case.

He smiles and he kisses her this time much longer. Then he hands her the snowbells he gathered when he snuck out of the castle earlier.

"Snowbells! Thank you so much!" she whispers and she pins a few in her hair. "Alright then," she says breathlessly. "Let's go!"

She holds his hand as they sneak in her bedchambers and then again sneak out through the secret passage behind her mirror now carefully covered up. He casts a quick last glance towards her large canopy bed on his way out and his heart beats faster. They walk through the tunnels, reach Grumpy's boat then the get horses from Granny's stable. Grumpy looks at Snow leaning on David's shoulder in his boat and smiles. Granny looks at Snow's flowers in her hair, observes her pretty shirt and caresses her cheek."You deserve to be happy," she says quietly and kisses Snow's forehead.

It takes them about an hour to reach the fairy ceremonial ground. Snow squeezes David's hand tightly and she calls out "Blue fairy! I need you! Blue!"

Gimminy cricket appears once again.

"Hello again Snow and David. The Blue Fairy is unable to join us. She is currently busy monitoring unusual activities in the Black Fairy's realm. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to get some more healing potion," Snow says and then she glances at David and adds, "and I wanted to get married!"

"Get married?" Gimminy cricket asks. "Married to David?"

"Yes!" Snow smiles.

"How charming!" Gimminy replies brightly. "I can't think of a greater honor than to officiate your marriage to David, princess Snow White. Snow looks at him surprised. She expected some resistance. She thought she'd have to give him explanations as to why the wedding was a secret or have to insist that it wasn't too soon, that they knew each other long enough. But judge Gimminy is just standing there beaming at them.

"Are we ready?" he asks.

Snow and David both nod. Bathed in the moonlight under the blooming branches of an almond tree inside the fairy circle Snow and David turn to each other and hold hands while Judge Gimminy clears his throat.

"We are here tonight to officially join together this man and this woman. There are many broken things in our realm and in our kingdom, there are many spells and wards in place that prevent us from stating obvious truths but what I can say today is that when a man and a woman so suited for each other want to be joined together in bonds of love and tenderness and sacrifice I feel like there is hope for our kingdom, hope for the Enchanted Forest, hope for our realm. I feel like our kingdom will one day be whole again as it once was, that true love will reign once more."

Snow listens to Gimminy and wonders what it is exactly he is trying to say momentarily but when she looks in David's eyes and sees the promise of eternal love in his smile everything else slips her mind.

"Do you, Snow White, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and to protect for all eternity?"

"I do!"

"And do you David take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish to protect for all eternity?"

"I do!"

Snow smiles and is once again overwhelmed by the tenderness she reads in his eyes.

"Then it is with profound pride and joy that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Their lips meet and Snow's eyes tear up. This, this is what it feels like to be happy.

Gimminy wishes them a long and happy union and the he flies away. Snow is about to say something when it starts raining all of a sudden.

"Let's go," she laughs and pulls him along. They mount their horses but the rain is getting harder, they have to take cover. They are not going to make it to the castle before morning, he realizes. She is a princess, there is no way he would suggest bedding her anywhere other than her bedchambers. And it's alright. Because he is so ecstatic he is married to Snow White he figures even if he had to wait two years before he had an opportunity to sleep with her, he'd still be the happiest man in the kingdom. Snow gets off her horse and motions him to follow her. David dismounts and looks at her questioningly.

"Come on," Snow, tugs on his arm smiling, "I know of a place...-" He follows her, leading the horses who are getting spooked by the noises of thunder. There's a small forest clearing and the opening of a small cave.

She turns and smiles triumphantly."It's raining so hard I wasn't sure I could find it."

He follows her in the cave. He watches her as she takes of her cape and lays it on the ground. Then she turns around and looks at him expectantly. She is a princess, he thinks. He must be misreading the signs, but there's no misunderstanding when she steps in closer, cups his face, closes her eyes and kisses him. She's already undone the clasp on his cape. She is working on untying his doublet. He looks at her completely overwhelmed.

"I love it when you look at me like that, all surprised" she whispers. "Makes me want to do the bravest most outrageous things, just so that'you'll look at me like that!"

He laughs.

Maybe she can sense his trepidation, or maybe she just loves surprising him way too much because she takes off her tunic next and drops it on the ground. He looks at her standing there, breathing faster waiting for him to touch her. Does he dare touch her? He picks her up, softly gently almost reverently and he lays her on the ground. He traces her fingers with his lips, then her arms, her shoulders, her breasts and when she arches her back and wraps her body tightly around him, his lips crush into hers and he doesn't hold back anymore.

The world is a swirl of fire and love, joy and desire, kisses and limbs, the world is this beautiful incredible place where anything is possible, the world is a fairytale where everyone gets a chance to be happy, the world is magical, the world is incredible, the world is enchanting. As they move together in unison, finding their rhythm , she has to hold back her tears ,she feels so overwhelmed and happy and content. The world is this perfect place, where she was made just for him and he was born just for her and the sheer harmony of it all is enough to break and mend her once more, heal pieces inside of her soul that she didn't even know they were broken, it is enough to make him think he could conquer the whole world for her shake. The world is this beautiful place and they are the only two people in it, floating in space and time, swimming in currents of longing and love, the world is a beautiful place and they are setting it all on fire.

When they finally lay down to rest she lays her head on his chest and he feels so happy he could cry, so strong he could face every witch in the enchanted forest and prevail.

He pulls back her hair to get a clearer view of her face.

This is strange but this didn't feel like their first time, she realizes. It felt like a continuation of something they started a long time ago, maybe in a dream or maybe a dream of a dream. This felt like coming home from the war. Different, maybe, more scarred, more broken yet still lovely, beautiful and familiar. She doesn't know how to express her thoughts, not without making him think that she is confusing him with a past lover, or that dreaded dead prince. So she chooses to focus on the scar on his chest instead.

"How did you get this?" she asks.

"I don't remember," he whispers as he plays with her hair.

"It couldn't be a childhood scar, it looks too much like wound from an arrow," she observes.

"Does it?" he asks. She leans in and she kisses his scar.

"David? Do you think that maybe we've met before in the memories we lost?"

"I don't know. Why? "

"Because, this, us...I feel like I've known you forever. Does that make sense?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you remember the morning I talked to you for the first time..."

"I do..."

" I woke up that morning feeling so alone and then I saw you standing there and I knew I loved you even though I didn't know anything about you... it was like my soul remembered you..." she pauses trying to gather her thoughts. "You have sword fighting skills without remembering your training, I do too, you know that incredible move that nobody does, and I kind of do too...I can talk to birds, you know how to do that too...what if the missing memories are memories of us being together?"

He looks at her, eyes wide open, smiling, "that would be incredible..."

"The other night you lit a candle and I was able to fall asleep...I remember someone doing that for me before... what if it was you...what if it's always been you?"

He doesn't reply, he just keeps caressing her hair.

"Jefferson said love is like gravity. I would be automatically be drawn to my one true love, even if I didn't remember him. He would be drawn to me too. Our paths would intertwine. We were sitting together and he actually said 'how can you not see it'...maybe he was talking about you!"

"Really?" he asks then he moves in closer to her and he starts kissing her hard, fast and demanding. She smiles through his kisses and bites his lip and lays back down and looses herself in his love.

David wakes up first and watches her as she lays in his arms.

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiles.

"I could stay like this forever" she mumbles.

He doesn't reply he just kisses her forehead instead.

"What if we could run away, and be just regular people, somewhere far away, in a different realm, somewhere where the Queen would never be able to reach you..."she wispes rubbing her eyes.

"That'd be amazing. Except for the fact that you can't abandon your friends at the castle..." he replies.

She closes her eyes. It's a silly plan anyway, she knows. Her fate and Regina's fate are intertwined, she will never get away.

"Snow, look at me," he says sensing the dark thoughts looming around her, "we will go back and act like nothing's changed. I will be your knight during the day, and I will hold you all night every night, I promise. No one needs to know, until you have a good plan in place, until you are ready to take action."

"Until we have a plan," she corrects him.

"Until we have a plan," he smiles.

"David, I'm scared," she confesses.

"I've seen you do some incredible things even though you were terrified, so I'm not too worried," he smiles.

"How did you know I was terrified?"

"You have a tell..."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do."

"Don't tell anyone," she whispers.

"Never!"

"We have to get back," she mumbles, her voice sounding so small.

"Don't be scared, Snow White," he says and he rolls overs so now she is completely engulfed in his arms. "We will figure this out together."

Ruby is waiting for Snow in the Main room.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

Snow blushes. "I was a little busy with things.."

Ruby rolls her eyes because Snow is such a terrible liar. David however manages to maintain a calm, neutral expression. Like nothing unusual happened last night.

"The queen asked to see you about an hour ago," Ruby says hesitantly.

"Let's go," Snow smiles at David.

"No, you don't understand," Ruby explains. "The queen has asked to see David. Alone."

* * *

Hello! Thank you for your reviews, comments,ideas and concerns. I love them! keep them coming. :P

 **baratta jennifer chapter 11 .Your welcome and informative chapter**

Thank you for your very prompt reviews. I appreciate them.

 **Guest chapter 11 Ohhhhh we are back at it with the adventures. And a Zelena introduction. Very interesting indeed. Snows reaction to the poppies was so funny but I felt for her afterwards. Big secondhand embarrassment coming through. I feel like Snow asking why David hasn't kissed her is us readers asking you and Davids response to her question about the her rules, is you the writer answering our questions. The gnomes reactions to Snow and David was pretty hilarious as well, how dare they call Snow ugly tho. Zelenas turnout was pretty interesting. The question is now how Snowing will handle themselves with Regina now that they've run out of two people magic, now that blue is probably missing. Also will Regina hold what she promised? And now that she suspects something happening with Snow and David will she do something about it.. Loved the chapter! Thanks for the update.**

Thank you! They've kissed now, alright maybe they did a bit more than that...:P

Honestly Snow is so cute and so beautiful, there's almost nothing she could do that wouldn't be adorable. How dare they call her ugly indeed!

 **Guest chapter 11 Arrgh, if only David had smelled the poppy like Snow sugessted than you would have been forced to give us a steamy love scene in the poppy field. I am curious about Zelena's old lover. Was he Hades? Zelena was never in love with Walsh so I am guessing it had to be Hades. I like your take on characters like Zelena. You provide more emotional dimension to them. It is also comical the way you have powerful witch Regina so fearful of the monkey. I like the way you have Snow devising a plot and scheming to overthrow Regina.**

If David had smelled the poppy there would have been a steamy scene in the poppies and then I don't know. Would they have backtracked or not? You know what?That's a great idea. Someone should write that version of the story... and tag me so I can read it...

 **mry23 chapter 11 Ok so first off what an amazing chapter. I honestly was on edge. Nice introduction to Zelena, I really like how you captured her which is that she is run by her emotions. The whole poppy scene made me giggle and I love Snow wanting a kiss. David really played it well. I also like how they both have slipped with David calling her beautiful and snow demanding a kiss. It would have been fun to see David under the poppies and see how he'd act with snow. I hope Regina keeps her promise and knights david. I wonder if she will go after them now that she suspects something is there and what snow will do realizing Regina may be behind the curse. Can not wait to see what happens. Oh and I wonder will the huntsman make an appearance.**

I love Zelena and her temper tantrums, I love how she always looks so hurt even when she is being awful-(except for impersonating Marion. That, I have a serious problem with.) I think that David would have gone straight for a kiss if he'd smelled the poppies...

 **Guest chapter 11 This story really makes one giddy. Did Snow forget to take the ring off after they fought the monkey or is she still wearing it? "Those two will be the death of me" Same Ruby. Regina must have been plenty scared if she begged Snow to handle it and that she would do whatever Snow asked, and it also shows that she has clearly forgotten her magic. The poppy scene was funny I would totally call Snow her royal wisdom or witchdom whatever she prefers, but I'm now curious how David would react if he breathed them in. Would he confess his all consuming love. I love Zelenas introduction, you right away gave her some character, I like that. Was the monkey man Hades? Or someone else? I love how Snowing have now meet two witches, a dragon and a dark one. Who's next in line? King George? Medusa? Cruella?**

Is Snow still wearing the ring? Is she?

Yes, Snow is wearing the ring. Because it's pretty, and it's meant to be on her finger, memories or no memories.

No Zelena's man is definitely not Hades, or Wash. It was some poor dude that dared fall in love with her at his own peril.

 **Austenphile chapter 11 Cool adventure! Really enjoyed it.**

Thank you!

 **Bwayrox chapter 11 I was sure those poppies were going to make them finally kiss, but David is just so honorable.**

Thank you. Yeah, he is.


	13. Chapter 13

**And then...**

* * *

Ruby is waiting for Snow and David in the Main room.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

Snow blushes. "I was a little busy with things.."

Ruby rolls her eyes because Snow is such a terrible liar. David however manages to maintain a calm, neutral expression. Like nothing unusual happened last night.

"The queen asked to see you about an hour ago," Ruby says hesitantly.

"Let's go," Snow smiles at David.

"No, you don't understand," Ruby explains. "The queen has asked to see David. Alone."

David stands up straight. He throws a quick glance in Sow's direction, then he nods.

"David wait...-" Snow tries.

"It's fine, it's probably nothing," he replies. "I'll come find you as soon as I'm done."

Snow watches him walks away.

"He's right," Ruby tries to smile. "It's probably nothing."

"You know it's something awful," Snow counters. "I know it, you know it too, there's no use lying to me..."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Snow replies. She turns around walks into her bedchambers and buries her face in her pillow. This this is exactly what she was afraid of, she'd love David and Regina would hurt him to get back at her. But it's so soon, too soon. Regina can't possibly know already. Snow shakes her head. She is not just going to sit here and wait for something awful to happen. She is going to go over there and intercept it if she can. She is going to fight back.

David enters Regina's throne room. He bows and waits for Regina's orders.

She acts like she doesn't see him at first, so he just stands there waiting. She and Doc are discussing adding a water fountain by Regina's favorite apple tree.

"It has to be three feet tall at least," she explains while Doc takes notes.

"Alright, who is next?" Regina asks.

"Snow's knight is here your Majesty," Doc replies.

"What's his name again?" Regina asks.

"I believe it's David your Majesty," Doc offers.

"David right." Regina looks up and motions for David to come forward.

He walks up closer to her throne and bows.

"David!" the Queen starts smiling, and there's nothing remotely friendly about her smile, "I have a little assignment for you. I understand that you and the princess are quite the effective team. I also understand that the princess is too kind and too gentle to deal with certain issues. But since you are there to protect her, there are things that you need to be able to do, if you are to remain in her service, things she might not be able to stomach. There's a man that committed a crime in my castle and as I'm sure you very well know, criminals are not tolerated here. I need you to participate in his interrogation along with my knights. You need to know how it's done, no matter what the princess says. Am I making myself clear?"

Of course she is asking him to do the one thing he said he wouldn't do. David stares at the Queen. She stares back, and her smile is pure evil. She is really enjoying how trapped he feels. What happens if he refuses? What would Snow do in his place he wonders. Would she go along with the Queen and then turn around and fix everything when she got a chance she got or would she' tell the Queen that she was being evil right to her face? Can he do that? He needs time, he needs more time to think this through.

"Well?" Regina asks.

"Yes your Majesty," David bows.

"Well, you are not quite as incorruptible as the princess thinks after all," the Queen laughs. She snaps her fingers and the Huntsman and Richard walk forward and stand next to David.

"You know what to do!" she states firmly."Go!"

The Huntsman and Richard bow and David follows their lead.

Snow waits for David outside Regina's throne room. She is trying to stay calm. What does the Queen need with her knight? She closes her eyes. What does the Queen want with her husband?

David steps out along with Richard and the Huntsman.

"David!" Snow starts scanning his face for signs of distress. "We are late, I've been waiting for you, we need to go...-"

He shakes his head faintly.

"Perhaps you can join me later...-" she hesitates. She is not certain if she is reading his signals correctly.

"I'll be joining you as soon as I can, your Highness," he replies with a small bow and then he turns to catch up with the Black knights.

"She waits around for you and then she pretty much lets you do anything you like? You have the princess wrapped around your finger don't ya?" Richard teases.

David doesn't know why but whenever Richard brings up Snow White he feels his blood boil.

He doesn't reply, he just glares.

"Have a little respect," the Huntsman tries to help out.

Richard continues unfazed. "Maybe the ice princess is carrying a torch for our guy," he says patting David on the back.

"The ice princess?" David frowns.

The Huntsman tries to signal Richard to stop but he is unstoppable.

"That's what we call her because she thinks she's too good for us...She's never been with a any one of us, not even once... she's either a virgin or she doesn't like men..."

David feists his hand and turns around and glares at Richard.

"Do not call her names, do not speculate about her, just don't," he says and there's an unmistakable threat of violence in his voice.

"What? Why? I'm just making conversation...besides, she's a royal, the moment she started bossing us around she became fair game..."

"She is not fair game, you have nothing against her, make conversation about somebody else," David replies.

"Fine! I will, but you need to lighten up, I didn't mean nothing by it..."

David keeps walking and doesn't reply.

"What do you care?" Richard asks and then he turns around and stares at David his eyes wide open. "No!" he says.

"What?" the Huntsman asks.

"Please tell me you are too smart to fall for her!"

David rolls his eyes."Would you give it a rest?" he asks impatiently.

"You are as good as dead if you fall for her! Tell me you are not her lover!" Richard insists looking really worried.

"I'm not her lover," David shrugs.

The Huntsman stares at David. He sounds convincing enough, but he saw the way Snow looked at him in the knighting ceremony.

"Good," Richard continues. "You cannot ever fall for her no matter what. The Queen has a major grudge against her...if you fall for her you are as good as dead. Think of her as poisonous fruit. It looks good but if you eat it, it will kill you. Or poison ivy. It seems nice and harmless but it stings, or a bee...-"

"Enough," the Huntsman interrupts. "We get it. That's enough metaphors for now... Please..."

They've reached the interrogation room. David shudders when he remembers the hours he spent in this room.

Richard opens the door and they walk inside. David freezes because it is his friend Peter from the kitchen that is tied up on the chair. He notices David and he looks relieved immediately.

"Help!" he says quietly. "Help me, please!"

David stands perfectly still. He has to get his friend out of this of course, but how? And why did they just have to run out of healing potion?

Richard walks closer to Peter and lifts up his sleeves.

"You stole silverware from the kitchen and sold it. Why?" he asks.

Peter doesn't reply he just looks at David. There's nothing but terror and despair in his eyes.

"Alright," Richard says, feisting his hand "this is going to hurt."

Peter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Wait!" David says and he comes closer to Peter. "Wait!"

Peter opens his eyes. He looks like a drowning man who just spotted a boat in the horizon.

"This isn't like you," David starts. "Did you even do this?"

Peter looks down and he nods.

"You did? Why?" David asks.

"I needed the money..."

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"When am I going to ask for help? I never see you..."

"Did you even try?" David replies all frustrated.

Peter shakes his head."You are busy...and we are all so proud of you, I didn't want to bother you with my problems..."

"And you think me having to do this isn't bothering me?" David asks incredulously. "If you needed money all you had to do was ask...What were you thinking?"

"I thought we'd get the money and we'd be long gone by now...I didn't think it'd be you...Why are they making you do this?"

"Teaching me a lesson, I suppose," David replies.

"Is the princess making you do this?"

David shakes his head.

"The Queen?"

David doesn't reply.

"You are on treacherous ground, my friend..." Peter says looking concerned.

"You and me both. You have to tell me what's going on. If you don't, we'll have to beat it out of you...sooner or later you'll talk..."

"If it was about me I'd tell you...but it's not."

"Tell me anyways."

"I can't, you know I can't...you know how things work around here..."

"What if I guarantee that no one will touch her?" David asks. He knows Peter would never steal money for himself. He knows Molly must have needed it for some reason.

"You can do that?" Peter's eyes are full of hope.

Can he do that? Both the Huntsman and Richard are staring at him intently. They are asking themselves the same thing. Can he do that?

What did he get himself into? He should have followed Snow's lead and extracted himself from the situation as soon as she offered him away out. How complicated will her life get if she has to honor his promise to Peter? Will she honor it? Can she honor it? She usually helps people in the shadows. What if his actions force her to confront the Queen in the light? Is she ready?

"Yes, I can," he replies with a lot more conviction that what he feels inside. Both the huntsman and Richard are gaping at him.

"Alright," Peter replies, "if you can guarantee it. After the incident she has been terrified. She's been wanting to leave, but we are both broke so I thought if we could take something no one would miss, then we could disappear together..."

David sighs. "The incident?" he asks.

"The food incident..."

"Who ordered her to do this?"

"She absolutely refused to tell me."

David waits without saying anything.

"I'm telling you the truth! She wouldn't tell me!" Peter insists.

"Who is she afraid of?"

"Who do you think?"

"Snow wouldn't tell anyone what happened so...if she is really afraid then the order must have come from pretty high up...-"

"That'd be my guess too."

"Do you know what was in the food?"

"It wasn't poison. That's all she'd tell me. "

"Does she even know what it was?"

"I don't know. You are going to keep her safe, right?"

David doesn't reply. He turns and looks at the other two knights. They are both looking at him clearly concerned. There is a lot of this conversation they don not understand. There is a lot that they do understand. David steps away from Peter and back to Richard and the Huntsman.

"He confesses to doing it. Is this enough?" he asks.

"Probably," the Huntsman replies.

"Can you deliver?" Richard asks."Will the princess save his girl?"

"Does she need to?" David asks. "The only way anyone will know about the girl is if you talk..."

Richard glares at David. The Huntsman crosses his arms.

"So you are suggesting that we tell the Queen what?"

"The truth," David replies. "We got a confession, didn't we?"

Richard looks at David then at the Huntsman. 'Yes! Yes we did!" he agrees. "That's good enough. Right?"

The Huntsman hesitates.

"You took an oath," David almost pleads," _And will you conduct your self as it befits a knight of this realm"_ Don't you want that to mean something? Do you want to be the kind of man that hurts defenseless people? "

There's a sad smile on the Huntsman's lips. " You are assuming that I took the oath on my own free will..."

"Didn't you?" David looks, his eyebrows raised. Did the Queen force him to become her knight?

"Long story..." the Huntsman replies. "Alright, we'll do it your way. And maybe the princess can keep that guy off the gallows too."

David shudders thinking about it.

"But we have to bloody him up a bit. He can't just walk out of here unscathed..." Richard frowns.

"Of course," the Huntsman replies. "I got this..."

"No!" David replies. "I got it..." Peter is his friend. He owes him this much.

He walks back to Peter.

"I'm so sorry," Peter mumbles.

"I'm sorry too, but I have to do this...," David hesitates.

Peter nods. "Make it look good," he replies, "and David...thank you!"

David pauses. His friend just thanked him for being willing to be the one to beat him up. He doesn't know how to feel about that. He takes a deep breath and he punches Peter once in the stomach and once on the side of his head. Peter is knocked out instantly.

"Alright," the Huntsman says, "that's good enough" and then he turns to Richard "Can you have him taken to the dungeon?"

"Sure," Richard nods.

Then the Huntsman turns to David.

"I hope she can deliver," he starts, "but even if she can't, you did the right thing. If we hurt him he would have told us everything eventually..."

David nods.

"I hope you know what you are doing," the Huntsman continues. "The princess is the one that needs to be protected above everyone else, above Peter or the other girl, I hope you know that..."

"I do," David replies feeling exhausted. Then he looks at the Huntsman. "Will you help me?" he asks and the Huntsman nods.

"I'll do everything in my power to help the princess and you. You need to know that." And then he turns around and exits the room.

David walks into Snow's quarters hesitantly.

"David!" Snow smiles as soon as she sees him. She gets up from her usual place across from the fireplace and rushes towards him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He nods. He looks so tired.

"David, what's wrong?"

"Not here," he replies even thought the room is empty. "Can we go for a walk your Highness?"

She is not really dressed for a walk or a hike in the woods but he looks so exhausted she doesn't want to keep him waiting.

"Let's go" she smiles.

They cross the corridors and the hallways of the palace together until they are way outside of the castle's walls. She reaches for his hand once they are deep in the forest.

"Tell me," she says tugging on his arm.

David takes a deep breath shaking his head."The Queen asked me to participate in the interrogation of Peter."

She stands still and looks at him. "Peter, your friend, the guy from the kitchen?" she gasps.

He nods, looking down.

"And?"

"And I wish I'd listened to you and walked away from it in time..."

"Was it awful?" she asks reaching for him.

"Sort of. It all depends."

"Depends on what?" she asks very quietly.

"How upset you get when you find out how badly I overstepped my bounds and how much risk I put you in, Snow..."

He looks so worried, she wraps her arms around him. "Tell me..." she says quietly.

"I walked in the interrogation room with Richard and the Huntsman. You know how it works, Peter was already on the chair..."

She nods, and as she remembers him tied up on the chair she holds him even tighter.

"He wasn't talking, Richard was going to hurt him so I stopped him..."

"Did you really?" she smiles.

He sighs."I told Peter if he tells the truth we will keep Molly safe...turns out that Molly has been terrified ever since she was asked to put things in your food, she wanted the money to get away. He stole silverware and sold it to get money so they could run away together..."

"So now what, are they arresting Molly? Do we have to help her escape?" she asks.

"Probably not...I convinced Richard and the Huntsman not to tell the Queen that part of the story. All they are going to tell her is that Peter confessed..."

Snow's eyes open wide."And they are going along with it?" she asks.

"They agreed...I don't know..."

"That's amazing. How did you do that? How did you get them to agree to that?"

And when he hesitates to respond she squeezes his hand. "I don't understand, it sounds to me like you handled this really well, what is the problem?" she asks.

"I don't know if I trust them. When I said I promise that we'll keep Molly safe,' they asked 'do you have the power to do this?' and I didn't of course but I said yes, anyway..."

Snow kisses him and then she pulls back to look at him. "Yes you do," she smiles, "of course you do. They don't know it yet, but technically as of last night you outrank them all ...You didn't do anything wrong..."

He looks at her. "I didn't?"

"I take risks everyday. I didn't know I could trust Grumpy or Sneezy or Ruby at first. There's always a chance that one of them will betray me...You got two black knights to be on your side, that's incredible...of all people the Huntsman even..."

"He actually implied that the Queen forced him to become a knight, he didn't have a choice..."

Snow feels sick to her stomach."Did she blackmail him?"

"He didn't say..."

"Did you promise Peter to keep him safe too?" she asks.

"I didn't."

"Maybe I can do it anyway. I get to pardon one person every year, I can use that on him. Set him free..."

"You'd do that? he asks and he feels so incredibly grateful.

"Of course," she smiles."He is your friend! I'll do whatever it takes to keep your friends safe, so go ahead promise them whatever you like, I 'll honor it!"

"Thank you," he says his voice catches.

Snow leans her forehead on David chest. "I'm so sorry you got stuck doing this," she whispers.

"It's not your fault," he argues.

"Isn't it? She is testing me. She is pushing you to see if I will react. And I totally fell for it. I walked in there trying to get you out of whatever she wanted right away. You were absolutely right to go through with it."

David feels incredibly relieved that she is not upset, but still he is not entirely convinced that he didn't put her in danger. He doesn't say anything, he just pulls her in closer.

"Did you have to hurt him?" Snow asks and holds her breath.

David nods. "He actually thanked me," he says shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, David!" she rasps and her eyes well up.

"I didn't hurt him that bad. Why are you crying?" he asks.

"One of theses days you'll realize that being with me is way more trouble than it's worth... I should have given you more time to decide if you wanted to marry me...I'm so sorry..." she mumbles and she doesn't mean to but her hands are shaking and she is sobbing now.

"Sorry for what? Loving me? Wanting to spend your life with me? Snow!" he replies and she closes her eyes trying to stop crying. "Snow, look at me," he adds softly, "If the Queen locked me up for two years and tortured me to death just for being with you, I still wouldn't regret this, I'd still die the happiest man in the kingdom..."

"You'd die for me?" she asks, her voice barely audible and now his eyes are welling up too.

"Do you think I'making this up?" he asks softly and when she doesn't reply he continues, "The first time I laid eyes on you, you were about fourteen. I was outside the kitchen and Jenny was scolding both me and her daughter, who was about four at the time. You see, I was playing with the little girl on my break and she'd spilled the big canister of milk and Jenny was upset because they'd hold it from her wages. And I'd just offered to pay Jenny the difference from my wages but I knew my mother was counting on that money so I was feeling awful. And then you walked by and saw the little girl crying, you picked her up, you asked her why she was sad and then you told Jenny that you'd make sure her wages were paid to her in full...after that I couldn't get you out of my mind no matter how hard I tried... And I've been yours ever since Snow White, so yes, even if you didn't know my name, even if you had no idea who I was, I'd still die for you..."

Snow looks at him completely overwhelmed and cups his face with her hands.

"How do I not remember this?" she asks.

"Maybe because you were hanging out with Herc at the time..." he smiles.

"Herc?" she frowns and she traces his face "You were right there, how did I not see you..." she replies sadly.

"You see me now..."

His lips crush on hers and they hold onto each other roughly, desperately, shedding their clothes fast, and it feels like they are finding each other through the fog, through dark and stormy nights, through complicated broken pasts, through dreams and nightmares and memories lost. It feels like they were always incomplete, always looking for each other, grasping in the dark, and it is such a relief to be able to comfort each other in this new love that came so unexpectedly...

"I love you so much," she mumbles as she pulls him in closer. He just whispers her name over and over until they are both breathless and panting, crying and laughing, closer than they've ever been before...

"We need code signals," she says once she's recovered and feels almost coherent enough.

"Code signals for what?" he mumbles all distracted, tracing her back with his fingers.

"This morning I wasn't sure if you really wanted to do what Regina was asking you to or if I needed to intervene. If we had a code I'd know...like if push your cape behind your right shoulder it means everything is fine. If you push your cape behind your left shoulder you need my help."

"Alright, right hand on the hilt of my sword means tread carefully, right hand behind the back means play along... your hair on the left shoulder means you need my help now, hair on the right shoulder means everything is fine" he adds.

"Fingers crossed means meet me in the forest I have to have you right now," she says and she bites her lip watching him. He turns to face her, eyebrows raised, laughing and she smiles because there's the surprised look on his face she loves so much.

"Will you be crossing your fingers often your Highness?" he asks.

"Every single day, " she laughs and he raises her hand to his lips.

"No matter what she does," Snow whispers, "no matter what she tries, however evil or awful, you have to promise me that we won't let her come between us..."

"I promise," he whispers and he closes his eyes and he lays his head on her breasts as she cradles him.

"Well?" Regina asks the Huntsman when they are alone in her bedchambers.

"The man confessed," he replies bitterly."You got what you wanted."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about what I want," she snaps back."How did the white knight do?"

"The white knight? Do you mean David?"

"Who else?"

"You have a nickname for him now?"

"Are you jealous?"

The huntsman looks down.

"How did he do?" she asks again.

"Fine. He did fine."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he was willing to get his hands dirty. The man confessed because David was in the room. "

"Really? "

"Yes!'

"Because David is so good at interrogations?"

"No..."

"Then why?" she pushes impatiently.

"Because they knew each other," he says and he regrets it immediately. Why is he giving her this information?

"They knew each other? From where?"

"They were friends before David started working for the princess."

"Wait what? How were they friends? Was the white knight in the castle before he started working for Snow?"

"I believe so."

"Doing what?"

"He worked in the kitchen."

"What? That's why he looked familiar. He is the footman! How did I not see this before! It's all beginning to make sense now. Oh, this is going to be more delicious than I previously imagined!" Regina throws her head back and laughs.

"What are you going to do?" the Huntsman asks feeling sick to his stomach. He has never felt this angry at himself as he is feeling now. How did he do this? How did he slip like this? Why, oh why didn't he keep his mouth shut?

"No need to worry your pretty little head about this tonight. And why are you still dressed?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing! Talk to me!

 **baratte jennifer chapter 12 . Tinman Zelena lover.**

Maybe. Maybe not. You can put anybody there as long as it is not Hades.

 **Guest chapter 12 .I am so confused! I thought once they shared thier kiss that the curse would break. What is happening? Why are they still cursed? Don't tell me that their marriage and consumation of vows will be a dream sequence? You get this couple so well that they could sit on a porch staring at the sky but you would fill the narrative with the loving details of thier partnership. This was a lovely chapter. I love the cliffhanger. You know how to keep your audience begging for more. Will Regina try to order David to her bed and force him to disclose his marriage and love for Snow? We are waiting and begging for answers.**

I went back and found the exact thing that Jefferson said about breaking the curse:

chapter 8

 _Jefferson: "What is the type of magic that can break any spell, the magic that can reverse any curse... magic that anybody could posses? Surely you know this?"_

 _Snow looks confused._

 _"True love's kiss," David replies quietly._

 _"Yes!" the man replies."Not necessarily true love's kiss, but true love. Or the product of true love, I'm not sure exactly which one, but definitely magic that is love related."_

It was very vague. Not exactly TLK but sort of maybe...

Also everything really happened. It wasn't a dream. Doing a dream sequence randomly without implying it for like the whole chapter would be just cruel...

 **Guest chapter 12 One more thing, Snow unbuttoning David's shirt in the dungeon to look for wounds. Sure, sure, I bet she was just concerned about his health. You are too funny. Love the way you can make your scenes radiate heat and sexual tension without explicit descriptions. This is the mark of a good writer.**

Ha ha! :) Actually I have a very sound explanation for that scene.

Here's what I'm thinking: When things were happening fast and they did not have time to be self conscious they slipped and acted like a couple. When Snow is in danger David he called her Snow. When she is worried that he's hurt she casually ripped his shirt off to see if he's bruised. When she passed out after eating that mysterious poisoned (?) bread he hugged her.. When he wakes up and finds her asleep in his lap, he casually put her to bed...etc etc

 **Guest chapter 12 Whenever there's a question before the chapter I know it's about to get wild. And you certainly did that. I'm so glad that this finally happened, you kept us hanging for awhile there. And it was so worth it. It's an incredibly beautiful chapter, everything was so sensual and romantic. I can't pick out my favorite parts because everything was a joy to read. I'm glad Regina kept her promise for once and let David be knighted. Snow rushing to the dungeon because David was held there was a good breaking point. Davids reaction to Snow wanting to be called his wife was almost my reaction. I didn't think you would let them go that far. A chapter ago everything seemed impossible and unthinkable but now they are married and have shared several kisses and spent a steamy night together, how things can change over a night. Regina at the end there wanting to talk to David. Does she know? Or does she want to know where he stands. If he's interested in joining her knights too. Since he's well liked around her guards.**

Thank you so so much... It was inevitable right? When I got the idea of this story that's one of the first scenes that popped in my head. David in the dungeon saying " forgive me, but the truth is you can't say no to me either..."

I've said it several times to you before but your reviews make me happy...

 **mry23 chapter 12 . Aug 5**

 **Just an amazing chapter the build up to get here was totally worth it. I'm so happy they finally stopped fighting it and went for it. But you've build up such a great world with the curse, Regina, and the knights and I kept waiting for it to go wrong. I'm happy Regina kept her promise and it's interesting to see the black knights cheer for David. I love happyRuby's reaction and how will david and snow be able to pretend they aren't in love will be fun to see because they'd fail miserably. Also I literally gasped at the end with Regina oh no I'm worried. Can't wait such an amazing chapter!**

Thank you sooo much. How do you hide being happy and intensely passionately in love... Can you hide it? Probably not

 **Guest chapter 12 This was incredible.**

Thank you ! : )

 **Guest chapter 12 Of all the things I would have expected from this chapter. A wedding wasn't one of them. This chapter was wonderfully executed, it was worth waiting for. The love declaration was truly something special and romantic. You portray Snow and Davids relationship so well. It brings out the romantic in all of us. I wonder if David's dreams are memories before the curse. I'm glad that Regina didn't back away from her promise and that David is now a knight. How will they hide this from Regina and her guards is the big question. And didn't Jefferson say that the curse will be broken when Snow kisses her one true love? I wonder what Regina wants with David. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you! Jefferson said TLK or something love related, he wasn't exactly sure...

When David said 'I dream about you every night' I was thinking more along the lines of "I imagine/fantasize about you every night," not an actual dream... but maybe your idea is better.


	14. Chapter 14

"You are not leaving my room tonight or tomorrow!" Regina says firmly and the Huntsman turns around and stares at her.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I plan on interrogating everybody around them. I plan on getting to the bottom of this. And you have a soft spot for her, you will warn her..." Regina replies. "Do I need to remind you what will happen to your wolf if you cross me? You are taking tomorrow off."

The Huntsman looks down shaking his head. He doesn't remember how he got himself in this predicament. He doesn't remember ever agreeing to this arrangement. He must have consented at first he thinks even though he doesn't quite remember. What he does remember is the hollow feeling in his chest and the intense helplessness he feels when he is around her. Like he wants to run far and wide but he can't.

Every time he tries to leave she reminds him that his wolf is caged up and she can have him killed whenever she wants. He doesn't even know if that's true, since she's never even let him see the animal. She might be bluffing, yet he cannot walk away. He cannot feel a thing. Sometimes he thinks this is what being dead may feel like, the absence of any feelings at all, then again he thinks that is wrong, because death must more restful compared to this half awake existence.

"You can't save her you know..."

He looks down.

"Anybody else would be grateful to be in your position, anybody else would want to be you, but no, not you, you are looking for ways to actively work against me..."

"Why don't you pick somebody else?" he pleads.

Regina's face softens just briefly and then she shakes her head.

"No!" she replies.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I like the way you beg..."

He looks at her both angry and aroused. He hates his body for reacting to her the way it does.

"You didn't like that did you?" she asks. "Maybe I'm hoping that you will stop me, I don't know," she says quietly mostly talking to herself.

"Why can't you at least let the princess be?" he asks softly.

"Because she can't be happy. She can't find love, not after what she did to me..."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"What do you care? Don't you go pretending that you care..."

"Maybe I do..."

Regina's eye flare, she opens her mouth to explain, then she stops.

"It doesn't matter what she did. It doesn't matter if you actually care. People died to get me to be the person I am today, the queen that I am. I'm not about to change. I'm not going to be soft for you, I am certainly not going to be gentle for Snow White or for her knight or for anybody else. So you stay here and contemplate exactly how powerless you are to stop me. Because you cant stop a queen..."

He sits in Regina's bedchambers and listens to her interrogating the kitchen staff, in the adjoining room, looking for information on the new knight. He sits there knowing this is all his fault. He is the one who blurted out that David worked in the kitchen once.

He totally would warn Snow White too, Regina is not wrong about that. He is feeling caged and lost in Regina's castle and somehow he knows Snow White is a kindered spirit stuck under Regina's oppressive reign, yearning to be free. He is a lone wolf in captivity, stuck, restless. She is not like him, she is more like a caged bird. She still manages to survive, to thrive. She works behind Regina's back to undo her evil deeds. If Regina punishes someone, Snow tries to make amends. She might be a song bird, he thinks, she is in captivity and yet she makes everyone better just by singing in her cage. And now she's found love, he is certain of it and he wants to keep her and her love safe, he wants to protect them both, he wants to help her. Because if Sow can survive Regina's oppression maybe one day he will figure it out how to do it too, figure out how to heal, how to put himself back together, how to grow. He will figure it out or die trying.

* * *

"Should we get back?" David asks Snow who is still laying in his arms. Her mind says yes, but her heart is screaming, screaming no. After the awful events of this morning she is not ready to face the Queen yet. She doesn't want to be anywhere near the castle. She shakes her head.

"If we were to get horses from Granny do you think we could ride to Jefferson's house and be back to the castle before tomorrow morning?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies, "but we'd have to do it really fast, because the executions happen first thing in the morning..."

She cringes. "Maybe we shouldn't" she hesitates.

"If Regina has magical powers, we should find out, sooner rather than later, " he reasons.

She nods. "Alright, let's go."

They sit up slowly, looking for their clothes. She laughs because her boot is stuck on a bush nearby, she was in a real hurry when she kicked it off. He smiles because there are thistles stuck on his cape.

She interrupts her search for her second boot to tie up his doublet. She crosses the string carefully biting her lip, lovingy running her fingers on his chest and he stands there watching her in awe. Snow. Snow White, his wife. His.

He pushes her hair out of her face slowly, his finger caressing her cheek.

She smiles and turns her head just enough to kiss his fingers, her eyes never leaving his.

"I wish it was always just you and me...-" she whispers.  
This, this being together and no longer having to hold back is so beautiful, so exhilarating, they are barely dressed and he wants to take her clothes off and start making love to her all over again. He can't get enough of her and when she looks at him like that, with so much love in her eyes, so much pride to be his, he feels like his heart could just burst with the sheer joy of it all.

"Let's go!" she whispers and he wraps his arm around her shoulder. She interlaces her finger with his.

* * *

"Were the footman and the princess friends?" Regina asks a terrified Rose.

"No, your majesty," she replies her voice barely audible.

"Then why did she pick him to be her knight? Footmen have no fighting skills..."

"Because he is brave and loyal and protects people," Rose blurts out and her cheeks get red hot.

"So many words out of a quite little mouse! Does he have a sweetheart?" Regina asks and Rose looks down blushing.

"You like him don't you?" Regina asks and the girl looks down mortified, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Have you ever slept with him?" Regina asks and the girl looks up, her eyes wide open.

"Well?" Regina asks impatiently.

The girls shakes her head looking down. She can no longer utter words.

"Who is his girl then?" Regina gets louder.

"He...he..I...he doesn't have one..." Rose stammers.

"A guy that looks like him and doesn't have a lover? What are you girls in the kitchen blind?"

Rose shakes her head again.

"The girls liked him well enough but he wasn't interested..." Regina pieces together the information she reads on Roses face "maybe because he had his eyes set on somebody else..."

The girl looks at Regina all confused.

"Oh, fine, get out of here, you are useless!" Regina sighs and the girl gets out of Regina's room as fast as her feet can take her.

* * *

"You are back!" Granny smiles.

David and Snow are walking side by side, trying not to hold hands, trying to stay apart from each other. Every time the back of his hand accidentaly brushes against her knuckles she smiles.

"We are back," Snow beams at Granny.

"And? You are looking happy Snow White!" Granny observes smiling at them.

"Happy is not a strong enough word," Snow replies and David seems to be standing taller, so much joy in his eyes.

"Good!" Granny replies. "Come on let's get your horses ready, I wasn't expecting you today!"

He saddles her horse and then he holds the animal still while she mounts it. Granny who knows that Snow is an incredible rider who doesn't need any help, doesn't know whether to roll her eyes or kiss David, because Snow is practically glowing, and happiness looks so good on her.

* * *

"What can you tell me about David?" Regina asks and Molly looks to the ground.

"He is a good friend," she replies looking down.

"Why did the princess pick him of all people to be her knight?"

Molly looks down trying not to cry. She knows that Peter is in the dungeon, she knows that he kept her secret because nobody has tried to arrest her.

"Because he is trustworthy," she offers. "He is kind, he is respectful, he will take care of his friends," she says and her voice cracks.

"Really?" Regina asks. "And that makes you emotional because...?"

"I'm not feeling well your Majesty, please forgive my outburst," Molly replies wiping her eyes.

"I will forgive you if you tell me everything you know about David," Regina crosses her arms.

"What is there to know?" Molly shrugs. "His parents are dead, he's worked in the kitchen since he was twelve... there's isn't much to know about him."

"And does he have a girl...somebody special?"

Molly shakes her head. "If he has a girl he never told me about it," she replies.

"But you are a smart woman, you are pretty intuitive, I'm sure you have some ideas...when I ask you who does David love who is the first person that pops into your head?"

Molly stares at Regina momentarily then she looks back at her hands.

"Oh, I know you just thought of someone, you better tell me girl or I'm going to remember who tampered with the princess' bread and you do not want me to remember...'

Molly closes her eyes, tears escaping from her eyes, streaming down on her cheeks. She cannot bear the unfairness of it all.

"But your Majesty asked me to...-"

"Asked you to what?" Regina stands up and cowers over Molly.

Molly's hands shake. "Asked me nothing," she whispers. "Please forgive me..."

"Again, I will forgive you if you tell me the truth. Who does the new knight love?"

Molly squeezes her hands together, her knuckles getting white and says nothing.

"Fine, have it your way," Regina replies. "Guards! Seize her!"

"No no no," she cries out and falls on her knees but two black knights are already in the room dragging Molly out of Regina's quarters.

* * *

"I bet I can reach that that tree at the end of the road faster than you!" Snow smiles.

"What tree? The evergreen or the oak or the other one with the smaller leaves..." he asks.

"You are just stalling, trying to get a head start..." she laughs and she then she yells at her horse to go faster.

David races as fast as he can and for a while it looks like he might win but on the last moment her horse burst foward and she wins.

"I won," she smiles, "now what about my prize?"

"What would you like, your Highness?" he asks.

"You will give me whatever I like?"

"Yes!" he smiles.

"Anything at all?" and her teasing smile sends his heart racing.

"Anything...-" he replies and his voice sounds hoarse.

She leans over as if she might ask for a kiss then at the last minute she pulls back.

"Let me think about it for a while," she replies and she kicks her horse racing away from him. He laughs and he follows her path.

They are at a stream letting the horses drink, about ten minutes away from Jefferson's house. They got here faster than David expected. They have plenty of time except he hasn't made up his mind if he really wants to do this or not.

"Your Highness..." he starts and then he pauses and shakes his head. "Snow...-"

"Yes?" she smiles and turns to look at him.

He doesn't speak right away.

"David? What is it?" she asks and she is looking worried now. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and he looks at her beautiful face now creased with worry. Snow White. His wife. His.

"The farm is about a few minutes from here...-" he manages.

"The farm?" she frowns and then her eyes open wide and her voice grows softer "your farm?"

And when he nods she moves closer and reaches for his hand. "Would you like to go?" she asks and her voice is barely audible.

"I think so...-" he replies.

"Alright" she smiles, but she still looks so worried for him.

Snow doesn't know what kind of horrors to expect at David's old burned down farm. She is definitely not prepared for is the beautiful green meadow, the yellow daisies growing wild along with grass, the twelve year old boy laying down, his eyes half open watching his sheep graze and two younger girls sitting by his side, the older one braiding the young one's hair.

On the very back, ivy growing all over them are two stone walls still standing, blackened with smoke, all that is left of David's farmhouse.

They get off their horses and Snow hesitates, letting David go first. What do you say to someone who lost everything? The children look up at them, the boy sits up and doesn't know what to make of the knight and the woman in the beautiful dress that showed up in their meadow.

"Hello!" the boy starts trying to sound braver than he feels.

David still trying to take it all in, doesn't quite hear the boy, he doesn't reply.

"Are you a princess?" the younger girl asks Snow.

"Maybe. Are you a princess?" Snow counters half smiling. She looks at David, still worried, she doesn't know what to say or do.

"Papa says that all girls are princesses," the girl replies.

"Your Papa is a very wise man," Snow replies.

"Can I help you?" the boy asks. "Are you lost?"

David turns and looks at the boy. "Is this your flock?" he asks.

"I got thirty head of sheep," the boy replies proudly.

David nods. "This time of year the best grazing ground is further down," he notes.

"I know that," the boy replies, "but today the twins are sick and Mama is not feeling great, so I'm watching my sisters and they can't walk that far down...-"

"I could too walk further!" the older girl interrupts and the boy laughs.

"Are you looking for someone?" the boy asks again looking curiously at David. "Are you a knight?"

"I used to leave nearby," is all that David offers looking at what's left of his farmhouse.

The boy looks at David, then he looks at the burned down farmhouse and he nods.

"Papa said it'd be fine to graze here but if you want us to move...-"

David shakes his head. "Fine by me," he replies, "don't leave on my account," and he slowly walks up further towards what's left of the building.

Snow follows him from a distance. He turns around and reaches for her hand, so she rushes towards him.  
They walk together and he walks closer to the house ruins looking for something, not quite knowing what he is looking for.  
Snow notices a marking on the wall and gasps. It looks like someone carved a flower on the stone wall next to what used to be the front door.

David turns to look at it. He doesn't remember that being there.

"What is it?" he asks.

Snow is looking terrified, like she's seen a ghost.

"Snow?" he asks.

She swallows hard, twice. "The farm ," she asks quietly, "is it part of the Northern kingdom or the Southern kingdom?"

"It's kind of in the middle," he shrugs, "so depending on the year and if you are really unlucky you might end up paying taxes to both. Why?"

Snow looks at him then she traces the flower carved on the wall. She doesn't want to tell him, but he deserves to know.

"Because I don't think it burned down by accident," she whispers.

"What?" David looks at her confused and horrified.

"The marking on the wall...this farm was burned down by royal decree," she replies, very quietly.

He pulls his hand back from her. His head is pounding, his heart is beating hard and he feels like everything around him is fading away.

"The Queen?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head. "No, I don't thinks so. The flower...that's King George of the Southern kingdom," she replies.

David frowns. He is trying so hard to stay calm but he is angry and terrified and devastated, he wants to scream and cry and break things...none of this makes any sense.

"Why?" he asks.

She looks down.

"Why?" he asks again this time a little louder.

"If I'm understanding this correctly... if a king ordered a house burned and marked the walls, it'd be for something serious, like an act of treason," she replies quietly.

David takes a step back, shaking his head. His life didn't make much sense to begin with, but this, this is absolutely mind boggling. He walks around the burned walls, touching them, looking for answers, looking for a reason. Nothing makes sense, nothing at all and it hurts so much to look all that's left of his mother's dream turned to ash. Was she in the house when the king did this? Was it a misunderstanding? What could his mother have done that could be misconstrued as an act of treason? What if it wasn't his mother? What if it was something he did? Why does he remember that the burning of his farm was an accident? Why do his memories make absolutely no sense at all? How did he not run to the farm as soon as he found out what happened? Sitting back at the castle and not coming here as soon as possible isn't like him at all. Why are his memories so confusing and unclear on the subject? Did the villagers bury is mother? Who buried her? Where is she, where did she go and how come he wasn't there...he is standing at the other side of the wall where Snow and the kids can't see him, when he drops to his knees sobbing quietly, feeling the ground with his hands. This, this little patch of impoverished dirt was his home and maybe he walked away from it, or maybe he didn't. His memories are not something he can trust, he realizes.

Snow is looking down at the exact spot where David left her and she is crying. This, this is absolutely horrifying. This is heartbreaking and sad and if she was David, she doesn't know how she could get past this. This is a senseless act of violence perpetrated by royals. She is a royal and she will not be surprised if David can't look at her ever again, let alone touch her. She won't be surprised if he walks away and just leaves her here in the ashes. How does one get past this, she wonders. There is something so wrong about having such incredible power over people's lives and using it to hurt people. David, she thinks, David is hurt, David is sad and there's nothing she can do to make it better, nothing she can say. She is very much a royal after all.

He finally walks back to where he left Snow and he sees her still standing there, tears streaming down her face, looking so worried. Snow. Snow White, his wife of one day, crying for him, crying for his mother, worrying about how this whole thing might affect him. He brought her here and then he walked away from her as if any of this was her fault. He wipes his eyes quickly on his sleeve and then he walks over to her and pulls her in his arms.

"David?" is all she says and her voice quivers. Are you alright, are you going to get trough this, she wants to ask, but she still can't find the right words.

"I'll be fine," he replies to the question she didn't ask, burying his face in the nape of her neck inhaling deeply. "Snow," he rasps and she pulls back to look at him.

"I don't know what to say...-" she manages. He places his finger on her lips, shaking his head.

"You are here. That's enough. You don't need to say anything. Snow, you are the only thing in my life that feels real" he mumbles. "Everything else is a riddle...foggy memories that don't make a lick of sense...everything feels wrong, except for you..."

She breathes out a sigh of relief and she cups his face with her hands. She steps on the tip of her toes and kisses the marks left by tears on his face, and she clings onto him tightly. He kisses her once, twice, three times and then he opens his eyes.

"Let's go," he says, "there are no answers here..."

She wraps her arm around his back and they walk together back to their horses. Snow waves at the little girls who are staring at her. They smile and wave back. The boy walks towards them.

"Are you leaving?" he asks.

Snow looks at the twelve year old shepherd who is hiding his shyness behind his cocky smile, who is responsible for way more things than a boy his age should be, then she looks at David.

"We are off," David replies "you get the meadow all to yourself..."

The boy smiles brightly.

They gallop away, returning on their path, heading to Jefferson's cottage, their original destination.

* * *

Regina waits for Ruby to come in the door.

"Have a seat dear," she says.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" Ruby asks. She doesn't know why, but Regina doesn't intimidate her. She looks around the room and sees the Huntsman's black cape draped over a chair. He is here then. There's a slight twinge in her heart whenever she thinks of him. She doesn't know why.

"I'm trying to get to know the new knight better," Regina smiles, "it's part of my effort to keep the princess safe, so I have a few questions for you."

"You are trying to get to know the knight better by asking me questions? Shouldn't you be talking to him?" Ruby asks.

"Don't be impertinent dear, this is your Queen you are talking to," Regina replies a forced smile on her face. "Did David have a special friend in the kitchen?" she asks."A love interest?"

Ruby shrugs. "Not that I know of," she replies.

"Has he ever had a girlfriend?" Regina asks.

"He never mentioned one. Then again maybe he didn't want people to know, you know after what happened to Thomas..." Ruby says looking straight at Regina.

"What happened to Thomas?" Regina asks. "What are we talking about?"

"Thomas was impertinent. As a result his pregnant wife was sent away. She died giving birth to his child after her journey..." Ruby says practically glaring at Regina now.

"And you are blaming me for this?" Regina glares back at Ruby.

"I'm merely explaining that people aren't as forthcoming with information as they once were," Ruby replies, "your Majesty."

"Fine, fine, " Regina replies. "So let me get this straight, a man that looks like David has worked in this castle for over ten, fifteen year and he has never had a girlfriend. Am I to believe that you girls are blind?"

"What would you have us do your Majesty? Lock him up in our bedchambers against his will?" she replies.

The Huntsman freezes. She knows. Ruby knows. If he could die of shame, he probably would. If it had been any other woman he wouldn't have cared much at all, but Ruby is Ruby, Ruby is a beautiful being caged here just like him, Ruby is the one, the one he would choose if he ever got free from Regina's claws and well enough to feel himself a man again. Ruby knows. Why did she say this? Is she sending him a message? Is she telling Regina that she knows? Why?

"That is quite enough, handmaiden, get out," Regina hisses and he hears Ruby's footsteps walk away from him and out the door.

* * *

David knocks on Jefferson'a door.

Jefferson opens up right away. He looks at the knight that stands there, his arms around the princess's shoulders, her fingers intertwined with his. They both look a bit emotional, she'definitely been crying and he is holding her tightly. Jefferson smiles brightly.

"Come on in, you are just in time for tea."

They walk through his house to his beautiful garden on the back. Snow sits ot the tiny chair, David pulls his chair closer to hers and when he sits she pulls his hand on her lap.

"So you figured this out," Jefferson smiles pointing at their hands interlocking as he serves them tea.

"We need more information," David starts.

Jefferson shakes his head. "You know how this works, I can't give you information..."

"Find a way!" David replies firmly and Jefferson sighs.

"What if I were to tell you a fairytale?" he asks.

"Go on," David nods.

"If I stay as far as I can from the curse I might be able to say more...let's see...Tweedledum was supposed to kill a giant caterpillar. But he died. The White king replaced him with Tweedledee, who looked just like him, and he was the one that Alice ultimately fell in love with. But because he was pretending to be the heir of the White king's throne he used his brother's name. Alice and Tweedledee took on the Red Queen and the White king along with Alice's best friends the seven rabbits. And they were winning until the Red Queen cast her curse. I stepped in while she was casting the curse and made sure that the pieces stayed close enough on the chessboard, close enough to find each other. And I made the Red Queen forget as well. Because if she was going to steal everybody's memories and replace them she deserve to loose herself as well. Right? Are you following me?"

Snow and David are gaping at him.

"No!" David replies incredulously.

Jefferson throws his hands up in the air. "How do you not see this?" he says."You people seriously lack imagination."

"Yes, clearly we are the problem here," David replies dryly.

"Let me try again," Jefferson says he runs in the house and comes back out with a thimble, three buttons, a pin, a couple of sugar cubes and two peas. "Here is our set of characters," he starts again. "There was a frog, that got replaced by another frog" he says pointing at the peas, "and then a princess," he says picking the thimble "fell in love with the second frog. " He places the thimble on top of the pea.

"Why was the frog replaced?" Snow frowns, trying, trying hard to make sense of this.

Jefferson grabs a teacup and smashes the first pea causing both Sow and David to jump and tea to spill everywhere. "Because the first frog died!" he says getting louder. He pulls a very colorful handkerchief from his pocket and starts wiping the spilled tea. "I'm sorry, I'm trying hard, I really am..."

"Maybe we can take a break from the fairytale for a moment," Snow offers gently. "Maybe we can try interpret it later. Tell me this. Is Regina the witch who cast the curse?" she asks.

"Yes!" Jefferson replies and then he starts coughing so hard, he can't catch his breath.

Snow rushes to get him a glass of water.

"Is this happening because you are telling us things you cannot talk about?" David asks.

Jefferson tries to nod. He coughs again.

"It's alright, don't talk. This is a very important part and we figured it out," Snow says looking at David.

"How do we keep Regina from, no, never mind...-" David frowns. He needs to rephrase this."Hypothetically speaking, how does a person prevent a witch from using her powers?" he asks.

"That's an excellent question, way above my expertise. You need to ask Rumpelstiltskin," Jefferson replies."I'm sure he has ways."

"We are not going back to that imp!" David states firmly. "There is absolutely no way," he says and he pulls Snow in closer.

"David!" she starts and he turns to her, already shaking his head.

"Hear me out!" she tries.

"We are not going back to him. The man is pure evil!" he says trying hard not to raise his voice.

"What choice do we have?" she asks and she squeezes his hand. "This time it's different...-" she smiles.

"How is it different?" he asks, so she reaches for his tunic and she pulls him in closer and kisses him. Jefferson suddenly remembers that he left water boiling on the stove and he excuses himself in a hurry.

"This time I'm not alone in the world, grieving for my mother. You, you are my family now," she whispers and he closes his eyes and holds her.

"I want to go on record, that I think this is a terrible idea," he mumbles, his lips grazing her ear.

"Yes Sir, your official protests have been noted in the royal records. Rest assured, if you are right, you get to tell me 'I told you so' for the rest of my mortal life," she smiles.

"Maybe I don't want to say that exact phrase for the rest of your life, maybe I can pick another one..."

"No problem, you can submit substitute phrases in the order of preference and we will let you know which one we accept," she laughs.

"How about..." he leans in closer and whispers something in her ear and she practically jumps. She looks at him nodding.

"Yes please! I'll take that phrase, that one is good," she mumbles her cheeks all flushed.

"Are you guys done yet, or should I take myself for a walk? My daughter should be coming home soon..." Jefferson sticks his head back in the garden.

David sighs. "I think we are done, unless you have something else to offer, something that involves less rabbits and no dead peas.'

"You wouldn't be here if the pea hadn't died!" Jefferson replies shaking his head. Snow looks at him, then she looks at David.

"Peas," she says quietly, "peas, peas in a pod, siblings, look alikes, brothers!" Snow gets up and she is frantic, practically yelling now, looking at Jefferson "are we talking about brothers or twins? Twins? Are you talking about twins?" she says her eyes getting wider and her voice getting even louder.

"Yes!" Jefferson yells opening his arms "yes, yes, keep going, yes!"

"David do you have a brother? A twin brother?" Snow asks.

David looks at her all confused. "No."

"Twin brothers separated at birth?" she turns to ask Jefferson.

He is nodding really fast.

"Twin brothers separated at birth, replaced by a twin, kept the original name, fell in love with the princess, fought against the king, oh! oh! that's it, an act of treason!" she says talking really fast and she turns to David her eyes wide open. "Chess pieces, moved around, forgotten but close enough so they can find each other! That's why you were working at the castle!"

He is still not so much confused as not wanting to understand. This is too much, he thinks.

"What are you saying?" he asks swallowing hard.

"I think that the sword in my bedchambers was yours!" she whispers.

"What? How? Start at the beginning, please!" David replies.

"There was a prince that was an incredible fighter. And he died. He got replaced by someone who looked just like him, like a twin. Peas," she explains.

"Alright," David frowns.

"You, you replaced the prince, you kept his name, that's how you know how to sword fight, that's how you know how to do everything. And then we fell in love and took on king George and the Queen. There's the act of treason. And the Queen believes that I should never find love, so she cast the curse, because I fell in love with you... don't you see? Our memories got erased along with the memory of you becoming a prince... "

Jefferson is nodding, smiling.

"Alright," David frowns."I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. So I...I replaced the dead prince?"

"But nobody knew about this," Jefferson replies. "I mean obviously the princess knew and the people in your inner circle..."

"How did you know?" Snow frowns.

"The Queen confided in me a lot. She and I had a complicated relationship of sorts...I'm sorry I didn't stop her in time. Nobody, nobody deserves the sort of thing that happened to you..." Jefferson replies.

"But I don't feel like a prince...-" David mumbles.

"When she stole your memories, she essentially stole who you were, who you became," Jefferson replies quietly.

"You may not feel it but you sure act like it," Snow smiles. "When you are fighting, you look like a seasoned fighter who knows exactly what he is doing..."

He nods still looking a bit lost. Like he needs space and time to sort this out.

"So if we were to go to the Southern Kingdom would they recognize David there?" Snow asks.

"That is a good question, but not a great question. A great question would be why is there still a Southern kingdom and a Northern Kingdom?" Jefferson replies.

"What? What do you mean?" Snow asks.

"You have to think princess, I can't come out and say it!" Jefferson replies and Snow frowns.

"Did we unite the kingdoms?" she asks.

Jefferson nods.

"And did Regina undo everything with her curse?" Snow asks again.

Jefferson nods.

"How long ago was this?" David asks.

"Not as long as you might think. About a year," Jefferson replies.

Snow and David are silent for a while, tryingto process this new information. It's getting darker now. The moon is coming out and the crickets are starting their night song in Jefferson's garden.

"We should go," Snow says getting up from her chair. "Thank you so much for the tea," she smiles.

"Good luck Snow White and Prince James," Jefferson replies bowing.

David looks at him and nods. He feels so lost. This is too much, way too much. He feels like maybe there's been a mistake. This is all way too good to be true, this is all a dream. Maybe he will wake up tomorrow and find himself serving Snow's breakfast and maybe she will not even remember his name. As they walk out of Jefferson's cottage, he reaches for Snow's hand and then his eyes get wider and he lifts up her fingers to get a closer look. He stays quiet for a minute then he looks at Snow his eyes filled with wonder.

"It's all true," he says speaking mostly to himself.

She waits for him to continue.

"This ring was in the case with the sword, wasn't it?" he asks.

She nods.

"I thought it very strange how you had a ring in you room that looked just like my mother's..."

"Your mother's ring?" she asks quietly. "Did you give it to me?"

"I must have," he smiles.

"It's beautiful!" she replies and the enormity of it all overwhelmes her. Her eyes well up. "So, it's you," she smiles, "it's been you all along..."

They hold each other tight, closer, so tight she can barely breathe and still she feels like they are not close enough. And when he finally lets her go she looks at him warmly, her prince, her footman, her knight, her husband.

"I still don't feel like a prince," he mumbles.

"That's quite alright," she laughs, "actually that makes a lot of sense."

"How?" he asks.

"I've never once in my life actually felt attracted to a royal..."

* * *

Regina asks for David to be sent to her next. A black knight shows up at her door instead.

"He is not in Snow's Quarters your Majesty. I cannot find him."

"What about the princess? She must know his whereabouts..."

"Can't find her either..."

"Really?" Regina asks smiling, "Now where could the princess and her knight be?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing. Reviews make me happy. So talk to me, yell at me, share your thoughts.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 13 Great chapter**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 13 Anddddd we are back to the angsty stuff. Not that I'm complaining of course, you write it with such finesse. Last chapter was just too good and happy to be true. I felt so much for David in this chapter, he's already under so much pressure being an official knight. Being under Reginas thumb. Being forced to torture his good friend. I also feel bad for Molly and Peter (and obviously Graham.) David is not good at keeping a leveled face when someone talks badly about Snow but I agree with him, the guards comments were uncalled for. Davids story about when he first fell in love with Snow was adorable, I also liked the Herc mention. But they should be careful where they lay together so no one catches them in the act. While I know that Regina is up to something and that the last part only proved it, she can't prove anything only that David was a footsman once. But that's it, but it's still making me nervous. Snowing needs to be extremely careful on how they play their cards now more than ever. Good thing they have their signal system. I'm glad that you like my reviews because I love your stories.**

Thank you so much. Yes they should be incredibly careful...and even if they are careful Regina is insisting on finding something...

 **mry23 chapter 13 Great follow up. I was worried about Regina but now I'm even more worried. I'm glad for the huntsman and he is so interesting I wonder if he'll try and help them out. I'm glad they have signals because those two would never be able to keep their secret. I'm excited to see what more trouble they'll get into.**

Thank you. You know the huntsman will try to help, that is canon...

 **Austenphile chapter 12 I got behind again. Such a beautiful chapter. So many different emotions. Loved the wedding. And I guess Jimminy is another who remembers but cannot say anything.**

 **Austenphile chapter 13 Why do I feel like the other shoe is about to drop? Poor David.**

Thank you. Yes the other shoe has to drop. It's amatter of gravity...see what i did here...:P, I'll let myself out now...

 **Guest chapter 13 Loved the continuation! I definitely feel like Regina will keep testing the strength and the boundaries of Davids and Snows relationship. Is Richard just a guard or is he someone we know? Either way he creeps me out. I felt so bad for David. His situation was a rock and a hard place, and he made the right decision but I'm glad he realized that if something went wrong. It would become Snows fault and he would have been the one who put her in that position. It was a sleeping curse in the food wasn't it? That's why David felt it. He felt her heart stop. Now I feel like I need to go back and read the whole story again in case I've missed something. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much. Richard was the knight that David defeated on his very first day of training (chapter 4). That's all we know about him so far.

 **Guest chapter 13 I feel sorry for the huntsmen. He can't prevent himself from revealing too much to Regina. Poor David placed his trust in the huntsmen. You have set Snowing up for a wild ride due to Regina's new found knowledge. The signals was a cute idea. We still don't know what preoccupies Blue Fairy. Will await the next update.**

Yes, the Huntsman slipped. Also Regina sort of owns him plus the missing memories...he's got a lot going on...


	15. Chapter 15

Molly gets dragged to the dungeons. Her shoulders shake as she sobs. The black knights don't look at her, not even once, showing no compassion to her at all. Peter looks on from his cell horrified.  
"Stop pushing her!" he screams at the Black knight who shoves her in the cell accross from his.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" the Black Knight scoffs and Peter punches the ground in response. Because there's nothing, nothing he can do. He watches on as the first knight shackles Molly's hand to the chain on the ground, and she keeps looking down not meeting his eyes. The knight shuts the metal bar door and walks away. Once the guard is really gone Peter tries to get her attention. She is sobbing hard, trying to breathe too much too fast, she is unable to form words.

"Molly!" he yells, "Look at me sweetheart, look at me please, try to breathe slowly, just look at me and breathe slowly, please!" he says over and over until she finally manages to look at him.

"What's ... going...to happen...to me," she manages in between sobs and his heart breaks int a thousand pieces because he can't reach her.

"I'm right here, " he keeps saying over and over, "I'm right here Molly, stay with me, I'm right here..."

And after about an hour when she is much calmer, she looks at him and cries"Peter! How about you? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he mumbles."What are you doing here?" He said they wouldn't hurt you, he promised. He promised!"

"Who?" she asks all confused."Who made such a promise?"

"David, that's who! Sir David, to be exact..." Peter replies rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what he promised you, but he is not in the castle right now." Molly answers wiping her eyes. "The Queen is going through everyone asking information about him, and who he loves. For his shake I hope he stays away..."

"Who he loves," Peter laughs bitterly.

"Do you know who he loves?" Molly asks.

"Don't you? Not that he'd ever admit it."

"I know. But look, if she loves him back maybe he will ask her to help you out."

Peter smacks his head against the wall and closes his eyes. "You don't understand. I asked him to help you, use his influence to keep you out of this and obviously he betrayed me."

"Why do you think he betrayed you?" she asks.

"You are here aren't you?" he asks incredulously.

"I'm here because I wouldn't give the Queen the information she wanted. It had nothing to do with you..."

"What? Why? Molly! Oh, this can't be right, this is a joke...this can't be happening! Molly! Why didn't you tell the Queen what she wanted to know?" Peter asks. "You go back up there and tell her whatever she needs to know..." he begs."Molly...please..."

"And sign David's death sentence?" Molly replies. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. He has a princess on his side, she will save him!" he tries to argue.

"You don't know that. I think you overestimate her influence."

"You saw the way she looked at him...she will save him" he replies and he stays quiet for a while. "You shouldn't be here Molly..." he says, holding his tears back. "Molly...I...I always thought...I..I thought we'd have time on our side..."

"I know," she replies,"I know..."

"If I knew we'd end up like this, I wouldn't have held back, I wouldn't have waited till we left the castle, I would have been with you from the first day you started working here..." he rasps.

"I know.." she says tears sreaming down her cheeks. "I know Peter, I know..."

"No you don't know. You don't know" he says. "Molly, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..."

"You are here aren't you?" she asks softly."I know..."

They stay silent for a while and then she asks, "tell me, tell exactly what they did to you..."

"I was tied up at interrogation and David walked in. He couldn't believe I actually stole the silverware and then he said that if I told him the whole truth he'd make sure they didn't hurt you. So I did."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Told him that ever since you had to tamper with Snow's food you were terrified so we were planning to run away. He said Snow wasn't planning on pursuing this at all...and then he asked me who ordered you do this."

"Did you tell him?" she asks all terrified.

"How could I? You never told me..." he shrugs shaking his head.

"Oh, right," she breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Molly," he asks, "what exactly did you put in the princess food? Will you tell me now?"

"I'm not supposed to. I could get in such big trouble for this..."

"Look around us!" he laughs bitterly. "Do you see where we are? We are already in big trouble. What did you put in her food?"

"True love serum. The Queen got it from the Blue Fairy."

"What? Is that a love potion?"

"No,just a serum. You take it and then you are in a daze until your true love talks to you."

"What? What's the point of that? Why is the Blue Fairy helping the Queen?"

"Because the Queen told Blue that she needed help finding her true love. Blue thought the Queen wanted it for herself."

"If it wasn't something sinister, then just come clean, tell the truth. You didn't do anything wrong..."

"You can't just give true love serum to people without them knowing! You might accidentally kill them. There are so many restrictions, like if the person was part of a sleeping curse or any sort of strong magic the serum could kill them... I don't even remember all the restrictions the Blue Fairy brought up. She insisted that I join them and hear all the instructions before she would let the Queen take it..."

"Why did the Queen give it to Snow?"

"How should I know?"

"This doesn't make any sense..." he sighs.

"Sure it does. It's leverage. It's no different than her asking me to tell her who David loves. She always wants to know, she is practically obsessed with who everybody loves..."

Peter and Molly stay silent for a long time.

Then Molly asks."Peter are you still awake?"

"I'm here love," he replies. "I'm right here."

"Peter, if we were to manage to get out of this dungeon alive what would you want to do? Where would you go?" she asks looking down.

He smiles sadly and closes his eyes."If we were to make it out of this alive, I'd get away from the castle, I'd take you all the way back to my village then I'd ask you to marry me right then and there Molly" he says quietly.

"I'd say yes..."she replies.

"You would...?" he asks and his voice catches.

"Yes," she whispers."Then what would we do?"

"We'd build a little house in the valley and I'd make love to you over and over again, forever and ever until we had fifteen babies and a dog and a cat and three ducks and we would live happily ever after..."

"That sounds perfect," she whispers again and now it's his turn to wipe his eyes.

Regina hiding in the shadows around the corner from Peter and Molly's cell, motions the guards to stay quiet as she walks away. She already got plenty of ammunition against David and she is not interested in hearing Peter's hopes and dreams. Hearing them talk lovingly to each other makes her feel ill, so she walks away as fast as she can.

* * *

It's dark and they are deep in the forest, on their way back to Regina's castle.

"Do you think this is far enough?" Snow asks. "I dont want to subject Jefferson to Rumpelstiltskin."

"I think so," David replies. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No," she laughs. "How can I be sure about anything anymore?Let's do it anyway!"

He smiles. That's one of his favorite things about her, her ability to do brave, dangerous things even when she is terrified. But this, this is a whole other story. Last time she dealt with Rumpelstiltskin it took days for her to recover.

"Alright," he sighs. "Let's do this!"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she says loudly."Rumpelstiltskin! I need to talk to you!"

Three seconds later a creepy sort of laugh startles them both.

"Why, it's the princess again!" he says with his high pitched voice materializing right behind them. "The princess and...whatever name you are going by these days. How can I be of assistance?" he says and he takes a very impressive theatrical bow.

David pulls out his sword. Just in case.

"Was it something I said dearie? Did I insult her royal Highness somehow?"

"Not yet!" David replies frowning.

"Are you still calling her that? How very endearing!" Rumplestiltskin tries to tease.

David looks at him stone faced. He is not going to let the imp get inside his head. Snow hesitates.

"Well, come on dearie...I don't have all day..."Rumpelstiltskin says impatiently. "Will you tell me what I'm doing here or will I have to guess?"

"I have a question," Snow says quietly."How do I stop a witch that doesn't remember she is a witch? How do I keep her from remembering and using her magical powers?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiles brightly. "You can use a dagger, or a knife, or a sword, or a cleaver, or a hatchet, or a spike, anything sharp will do dearie!"

"What?" Snow frowns.

"A witch that doesn't remember she is a witch is a mere mortal dearie, she can be very easily stopped!"

"I don't want to murder her!" Snow replies exasperated.

"Why not?" he asks still smiling.

"I'm not trying to kill someone in cold blood. I just want to stop her from regaining her powers..."

"A restrained witch is still a witch, just angrier. She will find a way to get free and then she will come at you stronger. I'd strongly suggest that you deal with her more permanently, princess!"

Snow shakes her head. "Surely, there must be another way. There has to be!" she whispers.

"What if his life was on the line? Would you kill her to save him?" he asks pointing at David and he is looking at Snow intently now, the smile completely gone from his face.

"Yes, of course..."

"Do it then!" Rumplestilskin replies.

"But his life is not on the line. What you are suggesting is horrible..." Snow says and her eyes are welling up."I will not kill her in cold blood, I won't ..."

"Have it your way..." he says and he is looking very serious once again. He twirls his hand and a strange black cuff appears in his hand. "Here you go!" he says and he hands it to her.

"What is this?" she asks looking at it carefully.

"It's a piece of leather. It will do what you asked. It will restrain the witch's powers, all you have to do is distract her long enough to slip it on her wrist." he says.

"Name your price," David says stepping in front of Snow.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at him and shakes his head. "No price," he replies softly. "Not today!"

"What?" David asks. "Why? There is always a price..."

"Right you are of course dearie...but not this time."

David looks at him carefully. "Why not? What's the catch?"

"No catch," he replies. "Today is the exception to the rule..."

"Why are you helping us?" David tries again.

"What makes you think I'm helping you dearie? What if I handed you the rope that would later be used to hang you? Would you consider that helpful?" he asks.

David doesn't reply, he just stares.

"If somebody was to die," Rumpelstiltskin turns to Snow," wouldn't you rather choose who it would be?" he asks and he looks at her.

Snow swallows hard. "What are you saying? Are you asking me to preemptively murder the Queen before she does something evil..."

"I'm not saying anything," he replies. "I'm not. Farewell princess!" he bows and then he snaps his fingers and just like that he vanishses into thin air.

Snow gasps and turns to David her eyes wide open. "What was that?" she asks quietly. Every encounter with Rumpelstiltskin leaves her feeling weak, confused questioning herself.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs pulling he closer. "He wants the Queen gone and he's trying to force you to do his dirty work for him..."

Snow nods. "That must be it," she replies looking at the black leather cuff in her hands, but she is still feeling uneasy and full of doubt. "Shall we go?" she asks. He nods.

They mount their horses and get going. It's funny how much easier it is to get away from the castle than to get back to it, she thinks. It's almost like the castle is this heavy oppressive presence all by itself and the closer she gets to it she feels her weight of the world pushing down on her shoulders, her horse seems slower, her feet heavier, her heart sad and reserved. There's nothing that she would love more than to take David and disappear forever. The forest is waving at her, calling out to her, welcoming her. Let me hide you, hide you, hide you, the owl seems to sing.

"David!" she calls out to him, ready, ready for a minute to forget everything and everyone, walk away and be happy. The Queen stole his memories, made him forget who he is. Shouldn't she pull him away and keep him safe, give him a chance to feel like himself again? Doesn't she owe him that much?

"What is it?" he turns and looks at her smiling, half his face illuminated by the moonlight and she holds her breath because there he is, the prince she doesn't remember, the knight who willingly tied his fate to hers, the man who would step out of line to defend her life back when all he had to do was serve and keep quiet and out of the way.

"Snow?" he asks and he dismounts his horse and comes closer. "Is everything alright?"

She let's him help her off her horse, his fingers around her waist and she wraps her arms around him tightly as he lowers her to the ground.

"What is it?" he whispers and she holds him tighter without responding.

Peter is going to be executed in the morning. Ruby is in the castle so is Sneezy and Happy and Doc, Molly and Rose and Rachel, so many many names, so many faces. Pieces on a chessboard meant to find each other. The Northern and Southern kingdom united, then separated by a curse. She can't run away with him, she just can't.

"Walk with me for a while," she whispers back. So he wraps his arms around her shoulders and they walk together slowly for half a mile.

"What's wrong?" he asks and she doesn't reply, she just turns and buries her face in the folds of his tunic.

He doesn't ask again, he just holds her tighter.

"Still too good to be true," she mumbles. "Maybe I dreamt you up!"

He turns her around and kisses her, he lifts her up in his arms still kissing her, he smiles because she is so light really and she closes her eyes and takes it all in, the feeling of his strong arms around her, her body raised off the ground, her skin on fire, every inch of her body loved and happy and grateful to be alive.

"I love you," she whispers. "I need you to know I love you, I love you so much..."

He blinks as his eyes well up, because this sounds almost as unbelievable as it did the first time she said it, he is out of words, so he kisses her again instead of replying, then he releases her.

He doesn't want to be the one to bring her back to the reality of the situation but dawn is about to break and they have ways to go.

"I know," she mumbles, "we should go".

And that's when the first bird arives. It's a little robin, his chest bright red, he perches on Snow's finger and looks at her expectantly. There's a small note tied around it's claw.

Snow opens the note and reads it and hands it to David.

"The Queen is asking weird questions. Molly arrested unexpectedly. You are in danger, don't come back!" he reads out loud.

"It's from Ruby," Snow explains. He nods. Molly arrested. Did Richard or the Huntsman talk? Did they interrogate Peter again? What is happening?

"We need to hurry" Snow says and she takes off on her horse before he gets a chance to respond.

The second bird finds them when they are letting their horses drink water at the stream. It's a bluebird this time.

"Unusual activity at the castle, be on your guard, better yet do not come home," the note on the bluebird reads.

Snow is standing perfectly still as she hands the note to David. That's her tell, he notes. That's her tell when she is terrified and yet moving on with her plans. "It's from Grumpy," she explains.

"Are you planning on still going back?" he asks.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she asks.

"Snow!" he looks at her. "How about I go back alone, let me figure this out first."

She shakes her head so fast.

"Snow!" he pleads. "Come on!"

She smiles. "We took on the Red Queen and the White king. We did. Not just you and your incredible fighting skills. Both of us. If we do this we are doing this together."

He closes his eyes and he tries to breathe. "Maybe Prince whatever his name was wild and reckless. Maybe he wasn't careful enough. Maybe it's his fault the curse happened in the first place... I don't know what he did, I'm not sure I care. I'm not even sure I'm that guy anymore. What I do know is that I swore to protect you, and if something happens to you I will never, never forgive myself, Snow...-" he says and then his voice trails off because she comes closer to him and cups his face with her hands and just looking into her eyes, his heart is beating faster and he is loosing his train of thought. "Stop trying to distract me..." he mumbles.

"Maybe the prince was wild and reckless, or maybe he was perfect, just like you," she replies. "Either way you are not walking to Regina's castle without me..."

"Snow!" he tries to protest.

"Prince James!" she replies half sternly, half smiling and he tilts his head and looks at her both confused and surprised. He thought he' detest being called by this other name, but her voice calling him that is sweet and loving and familiar and soothing.

"Come on," she smiles. "We have two kingdoms to take back," and as bad as he wants to protest he just looks at her and smiles. This, this shouldn't feel right. Every protective bone in his body says that this is wrong, that he is foolish for even considering it, because in his world servants are servants, and farms burn down and Queens exact horrible punishments, and witches plot revenge and they should take off and hide somewhere until the storm passes. But here he is, married to a princess, and this wasn't supposed to happen but it did. And here she is trusting him with her body and her heart and her life and this wasn't supposed to happen but it did. And she fell in love with him and saw a knight when everybody else was seeing just a footman, and that wasn't supposed to happen but it did. She loves every single thing about him and this wasn't supposed to happen but it did. So maybe even if he doesn't feel like Prince James, maybe now is the time to believe that he lives in a world where princesses can live happily ever after with shepherds, and maybe it's time to believe that he lives in a world where a princess can take on a powerful witch Queen and live to tell the tale, maybe it's time to believe that his princess will beat the odds and survive this, and live happily ever after with the man she loves, maybe it's time. Time to believe.

The third bird finds them when they are returning the horses at Granny's. It's a black hawk that perches on David's arm.

"The Queen knows. Take your princess and run," the note reads and he looks at Snow, his eyes wide open. "The huntsman!" he says all surprised.

She nods.

"Are you ready?" she asks reaching for his hand.

And the certainty in his own voice surprises him. "Ready!" he replies.

She looks at him and she smiles brightly and squeezes his hand. His voice catches when he sees the pride in her eyes. Proud to be his wife. Proud that he is hers, her knight, her husband, her prince. And he doesn't realize this but he is walking taller now, breathing easier, his hand resting comfortably on his sword. He is ready, ready to fight, ready to bleed, ready to win, ready to take back the kingdom.

* * *

Ruby is walking around the castle looking for someone though she'll hardly ready to admit to herself who it is she's looking for. She is heading to the stables when she sees him. The Huntsman panics for a brief second. He wants to make a right and hide by the groomsmen quarters until she passes him by. He changes his mind at the last second.

She walks right up to him.

"The princess and David are in trouble," she states matter of factly. Her eyes so bright, so focused, looking right at him. She seems to trust him. Why...how does she deem him trustorthy? Doen't she know who he is, what he does, who he spends his nights with?

"I know," he replies.

"I sent her a message," she says looking around quickly to make sure nobody is eavesdropping.

"As did I," he admits very quietly.

She looks at him amazed."You did ?"

He nods frowning. He doesn't know what to think of this, he doesn't know what to make of this newfound camaraderie. He focuses his eye on her lips, so red, so soft, gently curving, smiling. At him. Looking at him as if he matters.

"Are you alright?" she asks and he looks at her surprised. He doesn't remember her ever talking to him before like this. Like they are in some sort of secret conspiracy together. Like they've whispered secrets in each other's ears by candlelight. He doesn't remember anyone ever asking him if he is alright. They either envy him for being close to the Queen or despise him for it. Nobody ever asks him how he is. Except she just asked. And he doesn't have an answer for her. He just doesn't. So he looks away and shrugs. She places her fingers on his arms and he freezes. He swallows hard and looks away. This, this is too much, this is more than too much.

"Did you tell her to stay away?" he changes the subject.

"Of course!"

"You should go too," he adds. "Things are about to come to a bitter end, and as the princess' friend you are not safe here at all." She looks moved at his concern. "Do you think that she will listen to you? Will she stay away?" he continues. He wishes Snow White away and protected. It's too late for him but maybe Snow can be safe. Maybe Ruby can be safe too.

Ruby sighs and shakes her head. "Not a chance," she replies. "She is definitely coming back here..."

He shakes his head. "What do we do?" he asks.

"We?" she frowns. "Are you picking a side?"

He takes a deep breath. "Yes!" he replies.

She looks at him with so much pride in her eyes, pride that he'd make the right choice, pride that he'd stand up to the Queen, and for a brief second he remembers what it means to be free and alive.

"We get ready for a fight!" she states.

He nods.

She squeezes his arm tighter and just like that she walks away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts, I really appreciate it!

 **chapter 14 . Great chapter now how do they break it?**

Thank you. Should they break it? Are you sure?

 **Guest chapter 14 Wow. There's a lot happening. I'm trying to wrap my head around it. All I know is that I'm very scared and Snow and David are in such deep waters.. there's a storm ahead and her name is Regina. It's like what Regina said earlier in this story. "When you are around the person you love, you glow." And I don't know how they'll hide that now when they have recognized their feelings for one and other. But hopefully they can hide it and somehow save Molly and Peter. What will happen when Regina gets to David, will she take his heart and force the name out or try at seduction. Either way Red or anyone in her group should have sent a message to Snow about what's going on. I really enjoyed meeting Jefferson again. He's so funny "You wouldn't even be here if the pea hadn't died" is probably my favorite line from this story.**

I was laughing all by myself while writing that, causing my family concern...In order for Regina to rip out David's heart she has to remember that she is a witch. So for now his heart is safe...

 **mry23 chapter 14 Great set up going back and forth as Regina tries to figure out who David is. It's interesting because she obviously knows but it's almost like she herself can't figure it out. Is that part of curse? Like the people who know but can't say? And Snow yay she figured it out and I love the whole scene with Jefferson. I hope ruby tries to get word to them before they get back. And the hunstman oh man what a predicament. Can't wait to see what more trouble snowing get into. Will we see King George?**

Thank you, thank you! She kind of suspects but she wants to make sure, so she can exact her revenge just right. I mean, Snow did scream "he is mine" at her, so it's not like they are good at hiding things...

 **Guest chapter 14 I like the way you use the plot device of unraveling thier past slowly with Jefferson's help. I don't think seven rabbits helps since the dwarves are not even together as brothers or I wonder if they are aware of each other. I like the way you describe the anguish of the staff as they are forced to reveal David's love. Just like the huntsman they seem powerless to stand up to Regina. This is an exciting cliffhanger. Will wait to see what becomes of thier meeting with Rumple, Molly and Peter's fate and Snowing's fate. But of course the hero can't die?**

Thank you. The seven rabbits didn't help at all but

a. you cant have an Alice in wonderland mention without a rabbit  
b. I love bunnies.

So as you can see all seven of them were essential :P

Can the hero die...?


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Let's do reviews first, just this once.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 15 No you can't kill a hero.**

Truth!

 **Guest chapter 15 You have really built up the suspense. I wonder if The Huntsman will place the bracelet on Regina. As one of the few to get close to her, he appears to be the best candidate. Using the bracelet seems self-defeating since it will only serve to remind Regina she had magical powers. Await your next update.**

Thank you! Yes that would be very efficient and totally self-defeating at the same time. It would be sort of fair though. She stole his heart, literally. Then he blocked her powers. He could pretend the cuff it's a gift. She wouldn't wear it voluntarily though, no way. Doesn't go with any of her gowns.

 **Guest chapter 15 Wow. You are really building up the suspense here! It's making me so nervous for what's about to happen. Regina is really going all out to get David. Rumple was slightly nicer this time. I'm glad we got more information about what happened with the food and Snow. But blue fairys involvement is surprising. I knew something shady was going on with her. Red pleading Snow to not return was sweet but also pointless because Snow will throw herself at the danger head first if she knew the people she loved was in danger. I really thought she would leave David behind. Even if he's her guard he's the one Regina wants. The question is, how will Snowing save the day and come out unharmed? Is that even possible.**

Is Blue shady? We'll see...probably next chapter

 **mry23 chapter 15 I'm so nervous for them. I'm glad they were able get word before going so they can be somewhat ready. But it's hard to guess what can happen. I can't wait I'm so nervous.**

:)

 **Guest chapter 15 Oh no. This is not good. Since the last chapter it has increased with at least 70%. And No I don't think the hero should die. Especially not our heroes. That would be very very cruel and sad. The other shoe is about to drop and It's making me very nervous. At least Regina doesn't remember her powers, she's terrifying enough without them. I hope Molly and Peter get saved. I wonder if Regina will notice the difference between snowing. Thanks for the update!**

Yes. I'm going to say 85%. Also sigh!

* * *

I'm going to thank you in advance for being here and reading my story. Your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts, concerns, are always extremely appreciated. Next chapter is almost ready and should be up on Saturday.

And now, back to the story.

* * *

 **Are you ready?**

Snow and David are heading back to the castle. Snow is surprised because Granny is not at her cottage when they leave their horses at her stable. Grumpy is not at his post at the river. They jump in the boat and David rows towards the shore.

Snow and David quickly sneak back into Snow's bedchambers through the tunnels. David rushes to his room to get more weapons. Snow takes off her dress as fast as she can. She puts on her leather pants and her tunic and her vest. She walks to the sword case and opens it. When David walks back in heavily armed, he finds her looking at his sword.

"You probably wants this back," Snow says quietly and pulls out his sword from the case. He lifts up the sword and unsheathes it. He sheathes it again. He shakes his head. He wraps a sword belt around her waist and then he hangs his sword on it.

"I want you to have it," he replies. "And this," he says attaching a knife on her belt " and this," hiding a knife in her boot. He looks around her room "where is your green cape?" he asks. "You don't want to walk in there looking like you are going to war."

Snow points questioningly to the two swords he is wearing.

"I'm a royal guard, I can wear half the armory and no one will think twice about it," he shrugs. She smiles as she looks around for her cape. This, this getting ready for battle together feels so familiar. She should be terrified but she is not. Not yet anyway.

"We've done this before haven't we?" she asks, putting her cape on. He doesn't reply, he is busy fixing her cape so that her sword and knife are completely concealed.

"Do you remember our signals?" he asks.

She ties her hair back in a quick braid. "I do!" she replies.

Ruby storms in the room."You are back," she says and Snow can't tell if she is relieved or disappointed.

"Of course I'm back. What is going on?" she asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The Queen has been asking questions, she arrested Molly and we don't know why, and Peter's execution is scheduled for this morning. You better hurry."

"We are heading there first thing," Snow replies.

"And Snow, I've told everyone to be armed and ready," Ruby replies. "And I do mean everyone."

David looks at Snow and Ruby both surprised and impressed. They've planned for this, he realizes. They've always had a contingency plan.

"Thank you!" Snow replies. Things are moving so much faster than she anticipated."Is Granny and Grumpy here already?" she asks.

"You know it," Ruby smiles. "They were the first ones I called!"

Snow breathes a sigh of relief.

"Stay behind, just in case," Snow tells Ruby and she nods.

David and Snow take off hurriedly and head to the back of the courtyard where the executions take place.

"I didn't think we'd get here this fast," she says as they walk together. "To battle, I mean," she explains.

He nods. "Maybe it won't come to that. If you are not ready...-"

"I'm ready" she says and then she gasps. Clearly she spoke too soon.

The Queen is not overlooking the executions from her usual spot, the round glass window in her private quarters. She is actually sitting on a wooden throne right in front of the gallows where Peter is about to hang. Doc and Sneezy are standing next to her. Several Black knights are standing behind her, the Huntsman and Richard among them.

Two black knights are leading Peter up the stairs to thegallows. And a few feet away tied up on a pole with kindling all around her is Molly who is so terrified, she is hyperventilating. Molly notices Snow and she starts sobbing loudly. Peter pauses his ascend and looks at Molly. He could take anything, anything but this. He cant watch Molly suffer, he can't watch Molly burn. The noose is around Peter's neck now.

Snow's hands are shaking and her heart is beating so fast. This, this is it. David takes a step closer to her. He is calm, composed, careful not to betray emotion. No doubt in his mind that she will handle this. She is so grateful for the quiet subtle support.

"Snow White, fancy meeting you here!" Regina smiles. "What are you doing up this early?"

"What are these people accused of?" Snow asks ignoring Regina's question. Even though Regina is wearing a magnificent gown and Snow is dressed for battle she has never looked more royal than this moment.

"Don't you already know? Your guard was part of the interrogation," Regina motions towards David.

"I want to hear the official charges," Snow answers.

The black knight standing in front of the gallows opens his scroll and reads "the man is accused of stealing your Highness."

Regina glares at her knight. She is used to her knights completely ignoring the princess, treating her as if she is a nuisance. Except something has shifted in these last few weeks, because this knight is now addressing Snow with respect. Snow is somehow earning the Black Knight's respect and that is not a development Regina anticipated.

"Stealing?" Snow asks incredulously. "What exactly did he steal to warrant a death sentence? The royal jewels? The throne?"

"Silverware, your Highness," the black knight replies.

Snow stares at Regina with disbelief. "We are going to take this man's life because he stole silverware? Wouldn't it be more reasonable to make him pay for it out of his wages?"

"We can't trust him to work here!" Regina replies back.

"Can we?" Snow asks. She turns to Peter, "can we trust you to work here?"

Peter is trying hard to stay calm but his eyes are streaming with tears. His whole body is shaking. He nods really fast and then he looks at Molly because it's her life he wants to beg for, not his. He cannot live if Molly dies, it's as simple as that. He will gladly take her punishment so that she may live."Please," he begs, " your highness, take my life, do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Molly..."

"We'll get to her in a minute," Snow replies reassuringly. "Release him!" she orders and the knights hesitate looking between the Queen and the princess. Doc standing next to the Queen seems to wholeheartedly agree. David watches the relief and the pain in his friend's face as one of the knights take the noose off his neck. He looks at Snow and he feels like he never loved her as much as he loves her this very moment. Snow. Snow White. His wife.

Regina nods and the knights release Peter who drops down on his knees, trying hard to pull himself together. Molly is smiling through her tears. Peter, her Peter is safe.

"You are soft like your father," Regina rolls her eyes. "So is that it? Is that how you want to spend your royal pardon this year?"

"No, this is a common sense stay of execution. He is going to pay us back for what he stole, so it's not a pardon at all," Snow reasons. Her voice is firm and steady, like she has no doubt that she is right and her judgments will hold, as if she is not depending on the Queen to agree with her. She can't spend her royal pardon on Peter, not when Molly is about to burn.

"Have it your way," Regina consents with a wave of her hand.  
David frowns. Something is off.  
This was easy, too easy Snow thinks. Maybe she caught Regina on a good day, she tries to convince herself, trying to believe that they can survive this day unscathed.

"What's next," Snow asks crossing her hands. "What is Molly accused of?"

Molly tries to stifle a sob and fails.

"You know her by name, don't you?" Regina rolls her eyes.

Snow completely ignores her. "Well?" she asks the Black knight who is holding the scroll with the charges.

"She is accused of poisoning the princess, your Highness," he reads. Molly dissolves into a fresh burst of tears. Snow's heart breaks for her. She needs to save this woman.

"The princess? "Snow asks. "Do you mean me? Might I point out that I am alive..."

"Just because it was a failed attempt doesn't make her any less guilty of murder..." Regina replies. "She confessed, you know..."

Snow is running out of arguments. "When was that attempt supposed to have taken place?" she asks hoping, hoping for something, anything, an idea, stalling for time.

"That's a very good question," Regina smiles looking at Snow. "Do you want to tell us?" she turns to Molly who is now deathly pale and hyperventilating again.  
Peter looks at David and Snow begging them, begging with his eyes, someone needs to do something.

Snow sideglances at David, who is doing a very good job remaining calm and disinterested.

"Alright," Snow says raising her hand. "I've heard enough. Molly is the one I want to spend my royal pardon on. I'm not sure what exactly transpired, but clearly I am unharmed."

Molly gasps.

"Set her free!" Snow says motioning to the black knight standing by Molly. He immediately nods without even looking to the Queen for permission. He cuts the ropes of Molly's hands.  
Peter rushes towards her and not a moment too soon because Molly's knees buckle and she collapses in Peter's arms. He holds her tight and they are both crying now, their foreheads touching, still in shock, completely disbelieving that they are both going to make it through this day alive. He is wiping her eyes, pulling the hair out of her face, rubbing her wrists with his hands and she closes her eyes and leans on his shoulder. It's a very moving scene, and Snow is blinking hard, trying not to get teary eyed, trying to focus. She did it, she really did, David thinks. He stares at the Queen.

"Are we done here?" Snow asks and she is about to turn around. She wants to walk away from this as fast as her feet will take her.

"Not so fast, Snow White," Regina says and there's an unmistakable hint of triumph in her voice.

"What is it?" Snow asks trying hard not to panic.

"There's also the issue of treason..." Regina replies slowly enjoying the confusion on Snow's face.

"Treason? Treason by whom?" Snow asks slowly.

"Your knight, of course," Regina can't hide her triumphant grin.

Snow glances at David. He doesn't breathe, doesn't blink. He is staring at the Queen intently.

"What? Would you care to explain?" Snow asks. She is calm, too calm David notes.

"Your knight found out that there was an attempt on your life and he withheld the information from me. You either conspired to withhold the information together, or he did it on his own. Either way it's an act of treason."

Everybody turns and stares at David. Molly sobs once again Peter gapes. This is all on them, all their doing,Peter realizes. David was just trying to save them. Did the princess know about it? Will she save him?  
David shifts uncomfortably on his feet. He didn't see this coming.  
Snow is thinking fast, trying to sort this out. Regina has thought this through. She obviously waited for Snow to use her one royal pardon before springing this on her. She didn't want her to have the option of pardoning David.

"The law clearly states that any attempt on a royal's life must be reported to the sovereign, that being me. Neither of you did this, neither of you bothered to warn me. What if Molly was to go after me next?"

"It wasn't poison," Molly tries to say but one look at her from Regina silences her completely.

"Do you have any sort of proof?" Snow tries to ask.

"You mean other then the proof you hid from me? I have Molly's signed confession! Failing to report such actions constitutes an act of treason punishable by death or whatever sentence the sovereign deems appropriate. I don't want you dead of course, so I will pick something else."

"Meaning?" Snow asks raising her eyebrows trying not to look at David. Her heart is beating fast. She feels sick to her stomach. She wants to stand between the Queen and David, she wants to hide him she wants to order him to run. But it's much too late for that now. She has no doubt whatever the Queen has in store for them is horrible.

"One of you is getting whipped today and I think I'll let you decide who. Forty lashes will do!"

Snow gasps. David stands perfectly still glaring at Regina.

"Your majesty you can't do this," the Huntsman tries to interfere. "She is a princes and he is a knight! There are laws preventing this!"

"You are right about the first part," Regina smiles. "She is a princess. Besides, the attempt was on her life. Maybe she was shocked and confused, not thinking straight. It's your guard's job to keep you safe, isn't it? Is it your knight then that I get to punish?"

This, this is what the Queen had in mind all along, Snow realizes. She is standing tall, her whole body has gone deathly still, her eyes perfectly focused. That's her tell. David knows that Snow is terrified. Nobody else can tell. She lifts up her head slowly, defiantly and fists her right hand behind her back. Their signal. Play along.

"Go ahead," she says her voice perfectly calm motioning towards David as if he doesn't matter to her at all, "break the rules, if you must, punish my knight, if you have to."

David looks down and he steels himself for the worst. His heart is pounding. She has a plan, she must have a plan. Some sort of reason. How far will she let things get to before she interferes? They are out of healing potion. Does she know how excruciating forty lashes are? How far is he willing to play along? He takes a deep breath. She must have a good reason...He trusts her. He'll play along all the way to the end.

Regina looks at Snow surprised.

Everybody else turns and looks at Snow utterly horrified. Did they misjudge the princess? Maybe she is heartless after all? The Huntsman is staring at her, Peter and Molly are gaping at her, Doc stands up on his chair, Sneezy is trying to maintain a neutral expression and failing. The black knights are all looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Regina's face is contorted by a cruel smile.

"Very well then, let's get this unpleasant business over with, shall we? Let's have him stripped down to his waist," she says as if she is not enjoying every minute of this.

David makes a move to comply but then Snow lifts up her finger and stops him. He stands perfectly still.

"Just keep in mind," Snow says turning to all the black knights in the room, "If it's my knight today getting whipped today it can be any one of you tomorrow. Regina doesn't care about the laws or the rules, she doesn't care about her people all she cares about is satisfying her rage and her need for revenge."

There is its, David thinks and bites his tongue to suppress his smile. That's her strategy. Pure genius.

Regina jumps up from her throne. "You think you can turn my knights against me Snow White?" she asks her voice laced with lethal rage. "Do you think you can poison their minds?"

"You think you can whip my knight?" Snow screams back, pulling out her sword and pointing it at the Queen. Everybody jumps and turns to stare at her. They have never seen her angrier or more commanding. "You think you can hurt my people? You think you can destroy my kingdom? Over my dead body will I ever let you hurt anyone in my kingdom ever again!"

David smiles triumphantly and pulls out his sword. This, this is the battle he has been waiting for his whole life, this is what he's hoped for ever since he started working at the castle.

"That can be arranged!" the Queen fires back screaming. "Seize her!"

David steps in front of Snow and the Black Knights hesitate. They've seen him fight in the training ground. They know what he can do. They know that due to their large numbers they will take him eventually, they also know that the first few knights that attack him are as good as dead.

"Now!" Snow yells and Ruby joins them armed with a sword. The rest of the handmaidens walk behind her armed and ready, then Grumpy with his ax, Granny with her crossbow and thirty more servants and kitchen staff all fully armed.

"You think you can defeat my black knights with what, a former footman and a handful of handmaidens?" Regina scoffs.

The Huntsman looks at Regina and then he looks at Snow. He crosses over to Snow's side and bows. "My sword is at your service your Highness."

Richard runs his fingers through his hair. He sighs and crosses to Snow's side as well. David smiles flourishing his sword. Seven more black knights crossover and join Snow and David. Doc pulls a knife out of his belt. Sneezy reaches for a knife out of his boot. They both cross to Snow's side.

"Traitor's" Regina hisses shaking her head. "You will regret this choice you are making!"

"Do you want to surrender now Regina? We don't have to do this!" Snow's voice is soft, pleading.

"A Queen does not surrender!" Regina replies.

"As you wish," Snow nods then she raises her hand and yells "Attack!"

Her people jump wholeheartedly into battle charging at the Queen and her Black knights. The Black knights fight back but their hearts aren't into it. Nobody wants to cross swords with the Huntsman or Richard or David. More Black knights storm in the room and they stare at the scene all confused, because it's Black knights against Black knights, it is really baffling and as much as they want to obey Regina who is screaming at them to defend her, they really have no way of knowing who is really on Regina's side. David is crossing swords with five knights and still winning. Snow has disarmed two knights. Grumpy is cutting through men with his ax and Granny has shot three knights already. Ruby gets cornered by a Black knight and the Huntsman rushes over and stabs him on the side.  
"Thank you!" she yells. He doesn't reply he just nods.

Regina soon finds herself against the wall screaming, raging at her men who are failing her so badly. She has never in her whole life felt more angry or more desperate for power. She screams again and then she looks in shock as a flame of fire appears at the tip of her fingers. A fireball. Regina looks at the flame dancing in her hand shocked at first. But her anger and her lust for blood is so strong she doesn't question where the power came from, she just starts hurling fireballs at Snow White. Snow ducks. David rushes to attack the Queen, joined by the Huntsman and while Regina scrambles for more fire or a sword to defend herself, Snow slams into her full force, grabs her hand and places Rumpelstiltskin black leather cuff on her wrist. The fireballs stop. Regina looks at the black cuff confused. She is frantically twisting her hand, trying to conjure up more fire to no avail.

"What did you do to me?" she screams.

"No!" Snow replies calmly, "it's the other way around. What did you do to me, what did you do to us," she sends looking at David, "what did you do to my kingdom!"

"It's my kingdom!" Regina argues.

"Not anymore," Snow smiles because the Black knights are surrounded and surrendering now. Snow raises her hand and her people stop fighting. David walks over and stands next to her. Regina looks down. There's no use. She knows that the battle is lost. The Huntsman approaches her.

"It's over Regina," he says quietly and orders her taken to the dungeons. The black knights are dropping their swords to the ground. They look confused, conflicted. Fighting is all they've ever known, all they've ever done. What are they supposed to do now? Would Snow White let them join her side?

All the people of the castle are coming out. The news are spreading and they are here to congratulate Snow White in her victory.

"Snow White! Snow White!" they chant her name. Snow stands on a platform her heart beating wildly. They did it, they actually did. She pulls David up beside her, and without really thinking that her actions are now an official statement, she smiles brightly and then she tugs on his shirt and kisses him so passionately her friends actually gasp and cheer.

"You said you weren't her lover!" Richard laughs.

Snow turns around and smiles."Try husband!" she shrugs and David leans over smiling and kisses her again.

Richard gasps and claps his hands, laughing.

"My friends!" Snow starts talking and the crowd gets quiet. They all want to hear what Snow has to say. "For far too long has the Queen terrorized us, and bullied us into silence. Today we take the kingdom back, today we take back what is ours, today we start our new life without the threat of the angry Queen looming over our heads..."

The rest of Snow's words get drowned in the crowd's cheers because they love Snow White, they love what she stands for and they feel like they have waited forever for her to take charge.

Rumpelstiltskin appears into Regina's cell and coughs a couple of times.

Regina is busy trying to take the cuff of her hand and pretends she doesn't see him.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen!" he says with a very theatrical move of his fingers

"Did you come here to gloat?" Regina snaps glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Gloat? Whatever for? Do you see any reason to celebrate? I gave you one job, one dark curse. All you had to do was cast it. And did you do this? Did you cast it? I have never in my entire life as a Dark One seen someone fail at casting a curse so spectacularly...You managed to tangle it up so badly and here you are in a dungeon not remembering who you are, unable to get your revenge!"

"Your point?"

"I came to help you dearie."

"Help me? How?"

"I have a few ideas..."

"What do you want?" Regina screams, because she can't handle his mocking smile.

"If only there was a way" Rumpelstiltskin continues completely unfazed by her outburst, "if only there was a way for you to get your revenge from her even without your powers."

"Speak!" she hisses at him hungrily. She wants her revenge, she has never wanted anything this badly as she wants this now.

Rumpelstiltskin twirls his hand around and a bright red beating heart appears in his hand.

"What is this?" Regina looks at him almost shocked.

"You do not recognize it dearie? Why, its the huntsman's heart, the warm beating heart you pulled out of his chest. How else did you think you got him to do your bidding for so many years? Let me give you a hint. You do not actually have his wolf caged. His wolf died years ago. How is that for a plot twist?"

"Its the Huntsman's heart?" Regina asks and a wicked smile now twists her features.

"Yes! Do you want it?"

"Give it to me!"

"Ts ts ts...manners dearie. All you have to do is say please."

She hesitates at first but ends up complying. "Please!" she utters furiously.

"All you had to do was ask" Rumpelstiltskin smiles and he snaps his finger and the Huntsman's heart materializes in Regina's hand.

Rumpelstiltskin disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Regina raises the heart to her lips.

It's been a while since Snow made her speech. Most of the kingdom knows by now that Regina's reign is over and the people have taken the celebration in the main courtyard of the castle and on the streets of the nearby towns. It's late but the castle gates remain open, because news of Regina's downfall are traveling around fast and people are swarming into the castle to make sure it's true, to congratulate Snow, to hug her with tears in their eyes, to tell her how they suffered at Regina's hands and express their hope for a better tomorrow. Snow has been talking to them, comforting them and there's cheering and clapping and joy, so much joy in everyone's face. Because now that Regina is gone they feel like they can breathe freely again.

It's getting late when a musician pulls out his violin and starts playing a song and the people erupt in applause and start dancing. It isn't a waltz or a formal dance you'd dance at a royal ball, it is a wild folk song that Snow remembers hearing before. Her people break into dance holding each other, turning and twirling and jumping and clapping their hands.

"Dance with me," David smiles and he takes her hand and twirls her around faster and faster. Snow laughs and turns smiling at her husband, her knight, her prince, her heart swelling with joy and love and relief because today the unthinkable happened, it really did. She stood up to Regina and the people rallied behind her and she won. She was terrified and for a second there she though that neither of them was going to make it out alive, but they won. Because Regina didn't get a chance to hurt David. Because she gets a happily ever after now, after being lost and confused and oppressed by Regina for such a long time, she gets a second chance. Snow looks a little tired and the musician is still playing, the song isn't letting down any time soon so David pulls her away, wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead.

"We won!" she smiles brightly at him.

"Yes we did!" he smiles back."You had me very nervous for a second there, Snow! My back is still terrified."

She looks at him, her eyes wide open. "I would die before I let her hurt you!" she states and her voice comes out so fierce his heart skips a beat. "I thought you knew that!"  
Snow. Snow White, his wife. His.

"How are you feeling Snow White? Are you ready to be a Queen?" he asks.

"I'm so happy... and so relieved and so so grateful," she smiles. "I couldn't have done any of this without you!"

"Yes, you could have," he tries to argue but she buries his protest in a kiss and the the another kiss.

"I'm so exhausted, but I don't think I could sleep..." she smiles.

"I have a few ideas of other things we could do besides sleeping...technically I haven't even taken you to bed yet" he smiles playfully and she throws her head back and laughs.

"That's very true. We were in the forest, there was no bed in sight," then she gets serious once again. "We still have a curse to break," she says.

"Not tonight I hope," he teases, "because that might interfere with my other plans...besides after defeating Regina, breaking the curse is inevitable, how hard could it be?"

"Is this it then?" she asks. "A happily ever after?"

She pulls him closer in her arms.

The huntsman is standing guard at one of the watchtowers. He is not ready to celebrate yet, his wounds much too raw. He is content to stand in the watchtower and keep the kingdom safe. He watches David and Snow dancing, whispering things to each other giggling. This, this is what true love looks like, he thinks and maybe one day, when the scars Regina carved on his soul have healed, maybe he can ask Ruby to dance with him. Not yet, he is not ready yet, but maybe one day. Snow is holding David now, he has a clear view of her back. The Huntsman reaches for for an arrow, nocks it and he aims straight at Snow's back, right about the height of her heart. What? What is he doing? Why? Why? Why? What is going on?

"I want you to pierce her heart with an arrow," Regina whispers to the Huntsman's heart one more time. He breaks in cold sweat trying to stop himself. Why is he doing this? He firmly believes that Snow will help the kingdom heal from Regina's brutal reign, she is so kind, so generous. He knows tomorrow will be a better day because of Snow White so why is he aiming his arrow at her heart? He doesn't understand how he has lost control of his body. He tries hard, he resists, he screams and groans and when he realizes that there's absolutely nothing else he can do to stop himself he does the only think he can think of. He bellows "David!" at the top of his lungs. The music stops and everyone turns around.

David looks up. He doesn't understand what's happening, he doesn't understand why the Huntsman is aiming his arrow at Snow White. There's no time to pull out his sword, no time to think, no time to blink, no time to do anything else but to push Snow White back, push her away and put himself in harm's way, arms outstretched in desperate effort to protect her from the Huntsman's arrow. People scream. The arrow finds its way to David's heart.

"No!" Snow yells at the top of her lungs.

David cries out in pain and crushes to the ground at Snow's feet. Everybody is screaming and backing away. The huntsman clasps at his chest and slowly sits down drawing his last breath.

The people watch on horrified and Snow White gasps, her whole body shaking.

"No!" she begs softly "no, no, no, no" again and again dropping to her knees because David, her David, her husband, her knight, her heart, the man who dared to love her even though he knew that would most likely get him killed is on the ground gasping for air, the Huntsman's arrow protruding from his chest right at his heart.

"Help!" she cries out,"someone get the Blue Fairy quickly, I need help, I'm out of healing potion..."

 _"Now, Sir David, as you join in the Northern kingdom's royal guard, do you pledge your allegiance to Princess Snow White of the Northern Kingdom, do you pledge to guard, protect and obey her until your final day or until she releases you from your vows?"_

 _"even if you didn't know my name, if you had no idea who I was, I'd still die for you...'_

"Your Highness..." he tries to say, his whole body shaking and Snow is out of healing potion, out of two people magic, the blue fairy isn't coming fast enough and true love's kiss is all she has left so offer, so she closes her eyes and softly, oh so very softly, trying not to hurt him or disturb his wound, she lets out a sob as she kisses the tip of his lips.

 _"What is the type of magic that can break any spell, the magic that can reverse any curse... magic that anybody could posses? Surely you know this?"_

 _"True love's kiss..."_

A flash of pure love shakes the ground, a rainbow of colors erupts around them and David rasps his whole body shaking " the curse... I think we broke it..."

"Shhh," she tries to tell him taking his hand in hers, not daring to hold him in fear of hurting the wound of his chest further "don't talk, don't talk Charming, just hold on, stay with me, stay with me please..."

David smiles "you remember..." and he reaches for her face, his finger touching her cheek, now damp with tears "always find you..." he whispers and then his hand drops down and he closes his eyes a soft smile playing on his lips.

The people are awake, blinking, remembering, looking at each other, smiling sadly, holding each other, comforting each other, because their princess defeated the Evil Queen and their prince died protecting their princess.

Snow sobs and leans closer to him, cradling his lifeless body in her arms, kissing his face, sobbing quietly, because there's no use screaming, or pleading or raging. Her David, her Charming, her husband, her knight, her love, her light is now gone and no amount of pleading or screaming is going to bring him back.

She stays there crying, holding him whispering things to him for hours and when Sneezy dares to suggest that they pull the princess up for her own good, Ruby glares at them and lifts her hand and he stops talking.

The people step back and they light candles and hold vigil all night long, standing by their brokenhearted princess. The first rays of the new day fall on David's now restful face when Snow gets up and nods. The dwarves step up, they pick him up gently, carry him in the throne room and lay him on a marble table. Snow sobs as she pulls out the arrow from his chest and then she washes his wound with her tears. Ruby and Grumpy help her change his clothes to the beautiful tunic with her coat of arms embroidered on it. This isn't right, she thinks, he should be buried wearing his coat of arms, but then the thought that David wouldn't mind one bit crosses her mind and she buries her face in his chest, sobbing. Ruby squeezes her arm gently and backs up to give her more time .

Snow stands up and looks at him. He looks so peaceful, like he is sleeping. She leans over and kisses him one more time, and she feels a soft breeze kissing the back of her neck, almost like his spirit is saying goodbye.

She hears the sound of hundreds of horses galloping, approaching the castle. She should feel concern or fear, but her heart is overwhelmed with so much pain there's no room for anything else.

"Snow!" Ruby walks in. "You need to see this!"

Snow doesn't want to leave David's side, but she also doesn't have the energy to argue with Ruby so she gets up and follows her to the courtyard. The courtyard is filled with Knights wearing David's coat of arms, holding his banner. Snow gasps. They must have just come here from the Southern kingdom, she realizes. What are they doing here? As Snow approaches they all drop to their knees.

"You may rise," is all she can bring herself to say.

She recognizes Robert, one of their their generals during the war against Regina and king George. She sees Lancelot among the men kneeling.

"Last night, it was really late, when we all suddenly remembered. It felt like we woke up from a dream. We arrested King George immediately and then we rode all night. We are at your service your Highness, what are your orders?"

Snow looks at them and her eyes well up. She opens her mouth to respond but she can't find her voice.

"Snow White, what is wrong ?" Lancelot asks, and when she doesn't reply he looks worried and he asks "where is the Prince?"

She nods a couple of times biting her lips and she motions to the men to follow her. They walk in the the throne room together where he lays, and there's an audible gasp when they see him. Robert looks at Snow and then he asks quietly, "May I, Snow White?"

She nods.

Robert walks over to the knight that holds the Southern kingdom's banner and he takes it from his hands. He unties the fabric from the metal pole, walks over to David's body and lays the banner across his chest.

"When he first joined us in the castle, he was so uncertain on how to play the part of the prince," Ronert says quietly turning to Snow. "Until the dragon started picking us one by one. He jumped in to protect us, all his uncertainty gone...He was the bravest and the most noble man I've ever known," he says quietly. "I didn't think it possible but he was braver than...-" his voice trails off and he doesn't finish his sentence but he doesn't need to. She knows he means to say braver than prince James, whose life and mantle David took on.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"With your permission we will remain for the burial and for further orders," Lancelot says, "your Highness." He places his hand on her shoulder, his eyes welling up. The men all bow and they turn around and walk back to the courtyard.

Snow looks at David. She walks over and picks up his hand. "You did this, " she says pointing towards the direction of the knights. "Just like that, without a single drop of blood the Southern kingdom and the Northern Kingdom are united again," she whispers. "Because of you. You are the one they chose to follow...You did this..." And then her eyes well up and she smiles because she knows exactly how David would respond. "We did this!" she amends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note.**

 **Hello! Thank you so much for being here!**

 **The previous chapter was really important plot wise BUT it was uploaded on Wednesday when fanfiction was glitching a lot.**

 **So, take a minute to verify that you've read the previous chapter before you proceed to this one.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Did you read the previous chapter?**

 **You did?**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Carry on then... :)**

* * *

David wakes up. He opens his eyes and tries to adjust to the darkness. Where is he? It feels like he is in a boat, floating down in a dark tunnel. That can't be right, why would he be on a boat? He raises himself up slowly but it hurts too much. He lets out a groan and lays back down. There's an arrow still sticking out of his chest.

"Snow!" he whispers.

The Huntsman leans on top of him.

"You are awake!" he says. "Let me help you!"

David blinks fast as the events of, was it last night or what it forever ago, he can't quite tell, come back in his mind.

He sees the scene again slowly playing in his mind. Snow smiling and dancing, looking at him, the Huntsman screaming his name, the arrow, the blinding pain in his chest, Snow's true love's kiss, the explosion of colors and light that broke the curse but didn't heal him, Snow crying, begging him to stay with her. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He is dead then. Snow is not around so she must still be alive. She must have survived. Where is she now? Is she alright?

"You!" he opens his eyes and glares at the Huntsman, breathing faster. If he wasn't in pain he'd be throttling the man. "Why?"

The Huntsman looks down, completely defeated."I didn't have a choice," he whispers.

David's expression softens. "Did you know? Did you know that the Queen still had your heart?"

"I didn't remember anything," the Huntsman replies. "If I knew I'd have locked my self in the dungeon, you have to believe me, I wanted the princess to become the Queen, I never meant for this to happen..." He looks so sincere, so broken.

David closes his eyes, trying to remain calm,trying to focus, trying to fight this overwhelming feeling of helplessness crawling up his chest. "Is Snow alright?" he asks.

"I don't know," the huntsman sighs. "The Queen crushed my heart as soon as I released that arrow."

David looks down. "When the Queen finds out that Snow is still alive, she is going to try again..." he frowns. Snow is in the castle alone with black knights and former allies of the Queen. He is no longer there to keep her safe. Who is going to protect her now?

"You were there," the Huntsman replies. "The whole kingdom was rejoicing that Snow was finally in charge. She should be fine."

David nods. He tries to sit up again.

"Don't move," the Huntsman replies. "We need to take the arrow out."

The Huntsman reaches, pulls the arrow off as gently as he can.

"Why does it still hurt if I'm dead?" David wonders out loud.

He sits up slowly and looks around. Their boat is moving along in the murky green waters even though nobody is rowing. The ores are moving on their own.

The Huntsman shrugs. He is about to toss the arrow to the water.

"Don't!" David stops him.

"You want to hold on to the weapon that killed you?" the Huntsman asks incredulously. "I didn't realize you were sentimental!"

"I want to hold on to our only weapon," David replies. "I don't have a sword or a knife. Do you?"

The Huntsman checks his sword belt. "I don't" he replies. He didn't realize he was in unarmed until now.

"Now you have that," David replies.

"There's not much I can do with one arrow," the Huntsman mumbles without thinking and David glares at him.

"Right, sorry," the Huntsman mumbles. David stares at the water and doesn't reply.

"Any idea where we are headed?" David asks.

The Huntsman shakes his head. "Your guess is as good as mine," he replies.

David nods and doesn't say anything for a long time. So close, he thinks, they were so close. The Queen was locked up, Snow was in charge, he had just found out he was a prince, things were about to get so much better. Where did they go wrong? Maybe he should have insisted they put the castle on lock down, maybe he should have insisted that Snow go to her Quarters and stay there...maybe. The truth is that he didn't expect to survive the encounter with the Queen at all. He took his oath fully expecting that he'd probably die in battle defending the princess. And Snow remaining visible with the people was very much essential if they wanted a smooth transition of power. There was no other way they could have done this. And chances that Snow would have agreed to lock herself up in the castle were slim to none anyway. But things were going so well, she was dancing and laughing and for a moment he let himself hope that they could this. They could live happily ever after. And now that he has his memories back, now that he remembers being Charming, it hurts so much more...he had so many hopes, so many dreams. He thought they'd live together forever, he thought they'd change the world. He refused to believe that they could loose each other. Clearly he was wrong.  
He closes his eyes. Just thinking about her up there, wherever she is, in the Enchanted Forest, alone, fills his heart with pain. He thinks of her sitting in her balcony staring vacantly, refusing to eat, after Rumpelstiltskin stirred up all the grief she had in her heart for her mother. She doesn't handle grief very well. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else because there is nothing he can do from here. No help he can offer. He did all he could do, he offered his life to save her. He can't protect her anymore. And this, this is what hurts him the most.

The boat stops at a dark pier. The invisible boatman ties the boat to shore.

David and the Huntsman get up and climb on the pier. They look around, The place is dark, dimly lit by torches. Their fire looks small and sickly and unusually red, nothing like a pleasant hearth or the warm light of a candle. It takes a few minutes for their eyes to recognize what exactly it is they are looking at. This is a small town David realizes. The buildings are smaller and dilapidated but they look oddly familiar. The building at the end of the road looks like the Queen's castle, the house on the left looks a lot like Granny's cottage, the house on the right looks like the gingerbread house of the blind witch. Everything here is a smaller darker replica of buildings and places in the Enchanted forest. And on the left, behind a dark sad version of the forest made of rows of burned down trees just standing there, he sees a building that looks like his castle. The castle they took over from King George, the castle they lived in before Regina cursed them.

A man shows up to greet them at the pier. "Find a place to spend the night," he says quietly in a monotone voice. "He will talk to you in the morning..."

It's night time then, David thinks. Maybe the town won't look as awful in the morning light. The man turns to leave before David gets a chance to respond.

"Wait," David says, "Who? Who will talk to us in the morning?"

But the man is already walking away, and he doesn't look back.

"Alright, then, let's find a place to spend the night." David looks at the buildings all around. He should head to his castle of course but he doesn't. He walks to the end of the road and enters the smaller more broken version of the Queen's castle. The Huntsman follows him without a word. David makes a couple of turns until he arrives at Snow's Quarters. It looks pretty much as he remembers except for the cobwebs and the broken ripped up paintings hanging on the walls. He looks at the paintings. There's a ripped up portrait of Snow White when she was twelve, staring back at him. His heart crumbles just looking at it. Snow. Snow White. His wife. He blinks fast and sits at his usual spot at the fireplace in the Main room. The Huntsman wants to argue that there are probably beds in the room next door but he doesn't. He spreads his cape on the ground and he lays down.

"Who do you suppose we are meeting tomorrow?" David asks.

"Whoever is in charge," the Huntsman mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

David stares at the unlit fireplace. He is sitting alone yet he can feel her right next to him. If he closes his eyes he can hear her breathing softly, drifting to sleep because she'd rather sleep sitting next to him in the Main room. She can't stand sleeping in her bedchambers in that large canopy bed alone. He is so cold, he should get up, look for some firewood and built a fire, but he closes his eyes instead. He doesn't dare move. He doesn't want to shatter the illusion that she is sitting next to him, that if he reaches over he can hold her hand in his.

Snow is sitting in the Main room staring at the fireplace. She has been sitting here for the past two hours. It's been raining outside non stop which is why she left David's graveside and retreated indoors. Everybody said that the burial ceremony was beautiful, people talked and cried and shared and she just stood there staring. She didn't cry, she didn't speak, she didn't hear anything. She just stood there and watched David's banner, his coat of arms gently moving in the breeze. Now she is staring at the fire that's about to go out. She should get up and put some fire wood in it, keep it going. But David is somewhere alone, maybe hurt, maybe lost, maybe cold. It kills her that she doesn't know where he is. This not being together might be more bearable if she knew that he was alright. She sits there and watches the fire as it slowly dies.

The royal council has met twice since she took over power. Snow sat there and watched as Ruby, Granny, Doc, Grumpy Lancelot and Robert joined her around the table and discussed several pressing issues. She couldn't bear to talk, all she could do was sit there and listen thinking what David would say, what he would do, how good he'd be at running the kingdom. How they were meant to do this together. The council to their credit came up with reasonable solutions despite getting zero input from her. They discussed all matters calmly, they agreed almost on everything. The reunification of the two kingdoms is going smoother than anybody could have anticipated. The people are thirsty for a kind and reasonable ruler, they want to cooperate. News of the death of the prince have traveled across the Enchanted Forest so people are sending flowers and fruit and vegetables and letters filled with sympathy and love sharing her pain. Now that they finally remember him, it's evident that the prince was beloved by all. Gimminy cricket flied in halfway through the meeting. He cried and offered a moving tribute to the fallen prince. The prince she didn't remember, the knight who voluntarily tied up his fate to hers, the husband who died saving her. Charming, her Charming. She needs him, their kingdom needs him. And even though she knows she needs to grieve, she needs to cry and scream and weep and find a way to let her Charming go, she sits here frozen instead. She doesn't know how to do this. She can't let him go. She is not ready to say goodbye.

A small blue bird flies through the window and perches on her hand. It seems to be singing a sad song.

"Do you think you can get to him?" Snow turns to the bird. The bird looks at her carefully. Snow lifts the bird up to her lips and kisses it gently. "Find him!" she whispers. She waves her hand and the bird flies out the window.

Snow walks slowly into her bed chambers, she puts her cape on, then she takes her bow and arrows and she sneaks out of her room through the tunnels. She feels like she is sleepwalking, like nothing can touch her, nothing is real.

True to his word the man shows up in the morning. "He will see you now," he says. David rubs his eyes, stretches and gets up from his chair. He looks out the window. The Underworld looks the same as it did last night except now it is lit by a weird reddish light. The sun down here must be dying as well, David thinks. He didn't think it possible, but the town looks actually worse in the morning. The Huntsman is already up. David is surprised because the man who has come to summon them leads them through what would be Snow's bedchambers, through the secret tunnel behind the mirror. Except that the tunnel behind the mirror is completely different than Snow's tunnel. There is a round staircase that descends lower and lower and lower into the ground until they reach a large hallway that leads to a throne room. It's not a regular throne room. It'a more of a cave. A large chandelier hangs above and a strange greenish murky river runs through the middle of the room right at the feet of the throne.

"Hello," says the man sitting on the throne. He looks at David and laughs. "Haven't we met before?" His hair is bluish gray, his smile half mocking. David has never me this man before in his life.

"Who are you?" David frowns.

"I am Hades of course. Hades of the Underworld. I'm sure you've heard of me despite your peasant upbringing?"

The Huntsman shrugs.

"Sure, I've heard of you," David replies."I didn't think you were real."

"That's quite alright I suppose. Most people don't believe that Prince Charming is real either," Hades offers a cruel smile.

Hearing the name Snow gave him coming out of Hades' lips sounds so wrong, David just looks at him and doesn't reply.

"So I'm here to make sure that neither of you will give me any trouble. You" he turns to the Huntsman, "I can tell you seem resigned to your fate, but you," he turns to David, "I have my doubts about you. How are you feeling? Are you in denial? Do you think that maybe this is all a bad dream that you will wake up from? Do you feel like you are in a sleeping curse waiting for true love's kiss to wake you up?"

David shakes his head."No," he sighs, " I'm very much dead."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Because if you are thinking anything else than what you just said, I can assure you, I had a chance to take a peek at your funeral and it was a lovely service, your body has been laid to rest, buried six feet under the cold hard earth. You are very, very much dead."

"You went to my funeral?" David asks thirsty, desperate for information."How is Snow White, is she alright?"

"No, I didn't say I went there, I am not allowed to leave the Underworld, you see, long story, but I did glance at your funeral, I have my ways," he says pointing to a water fountain next to his throne, the only water in the room that actually looks clear, "so I can assure you that you are in fact dead. Very, very dead. I saw your wife. I have no way of knowing how she is feeling, it's been a while since I had a chance to meet a real live woman, most the women around here, are as you well understand, dead, so your wife looked positively radiant in comparison..."

David nods. Snow is well. That is all that matters at this point. Snow White is well.

"Speaking of which, I need to know, do either of you have any pesky relatives that might cause me problems?"

The Huntsman shakes his head.

"What sort of problems?" David asks.

"Do you have any relatives that might get any ill conceived ideas to come find you or rescue you or save you or defeat Hades, take over the Underworld, save the people... anybody like that in your family?"

"Wait," Davis frowns. "Is that possible?"

"Is that possible?" Hades sighs. "Possible is a relative term Dave, my friend, may call you Dave? No? Anyway...many have tried, nobody has succeeded. But many succeeded in dying while trying to rescue their loved ones from the Underworld so there's a silver lining there ...it depends on one's perspective I suppose. So, if and when your relatives try to send you a message you will be wise to dissuade them from such foolish notions, am I making myself clear? Because if you don't, if I catch a hint of any of them coming over...let's just say I will make you and your eternal doom a special project of mine and you do not want to be a project of mine, are you hearing me? "

"Wait," David asks again, "are you saying that it is possible to receive a message from the ...overworld?"

"Overworld?" Hades laughs a small fake laugh then he glares at David. "That's cute. Creative even. I've never heard that before. Listen Dave, I do not think you are hearing me. Or rather you are paying attention to all the wrong things. This conversation didn't happen so that you can be hopeful of receiving and sending love notes to your pretty wife. Sure, people try to send messages. They leave notes on tombstones, they whisper in the wind, the write poetry, they do all sort of things, grief can be very inspiring. Sometimes the messages reach through. That is not the point of this conversation. The point is that if someone tries to send you a message, you will discourage them from coming in the Underworld. If you don't" he says and he points to a skeleton nailed to the ceiling of his cave "this is what happened to my last special project. When her husband tried to come rescue her I nailed her to the ceiling and we watched his pitiful quest together as he came down here and met his untimely doom. So if your wife tries anything I will hang you from somewhere and you can watch me while I turn her into my pet. Am I making myself clear?"

David glares, his heart pounding. The thought of Hades anywhere near Snow White make's his blood run cold.

"One more thing. You need to find an occupation while you are here, a job if you like. Anything to do. It doesn't have to be incredibly useful. Show me that you have accepted your new circumstances by finding something to do. You may go now..." Hades dismisses them then he kicks his throne hard. He shakes his head. This new Dave fellow is going to be trouble, he can tell...

David walks out of Hades throne room, rushes up the stairs runs out of Snow's bedchambers and out of Snow's castle.

"David!" the Huntsman runs after him. "Wait up! David!"

David was worried that Snow might be sad, depressed, heartbroken. It never occurred to him that she might try to come down here. Many have tried. Many have tried? David closes his eyes and rubs his forehead with his hand. She wouldn't do that, he tries to reassure himself. She has a whole kingdom to run. She wouldn't do that.

"What's wrong?" the Huntsman asks.

"I didn't know...Did you know that was possible?" David groans.

"How would I know that? I was raised by wolves", the Huntsman shrugs. "Why? Are you going to try to get her here?" he frowns.

"No!" David practically yells. "Of course not. I don't want her anywhere near that guy," he says "but...-"

"You think that's the sort of thing she would do?"

David sighs. "I hope not," he replies. "She is not coming. Tell me that she is not coming!"

The Huntsman doesn't reply.

"We need to get knives, maybe a sword, we need to be ready to protect her, just in case," David replies. "And maybe we should split up. If Hades doesn't think that we are friends, if he comes for me he will let you be. And you can find her and tell her to go home. Tell her I'm dead, tell her...-" his voice cracks. What should he tell her? What do you tell to the one you love, the one you'd die for over and over if it meant keeping them safe, what do you tell the one who saved you and tended to your wounds and loved you back even when by all current memories you were just a servant...

"If I know Snow White at all..." the Huntsman hesitates. "She loves you, if she makes it all the way down here there is nothing I can tell her that will keep her from looking for you..."

And David looks so miserable the Huntsman laughs. "Your wife loving you this much is a good thing..." he says.

David nods. "I want her to live..."

"If the roles were reversed, wouldn't you come for her?" the Huntsman asks.

David sighs. Of course he would come. Without a doubt. "We need to get armed," he replies.

Snow White has reached the fairies clearing. "Blue!" she yells. "Blue Fairy!" There's no response. "Blue Fairy!" she yells again and again. She is going to stay here and yell, over and over until her voice is hoarse. She will not leave until the fairy comes out of hiding and explains herself. She will not accept any messengers on her behalf this time. "Blue! Blue!" It feels good to scream at the top of her lungs.

This time the fairy shows up. "Snow!" she says, opening her arms ready to embrace Snow."Snow, I just heard...I am so sorry..."

Snow takes a step back. "Where have you been?" she whispers.

"Snow, let me explain..."

Snow reaches for the knife in her boot. She pulls it up and she holds it towards the fairy. "Stay back!"

"Fine!" the Blue fairy takes two steps backwards.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"I thought Gimminy told you that I've been watching the Black Fairy in her realm."

"Why?" Snow asks and the pain in her voice makes Blue's eyes well up.

"Because the curse Regina cast originated with the Black Fairy. And I didn't know what else to do. I certainly couldn't talk to you about it."

"Well, while you were gone, I met my husband again, I married him, again, I took on the Queen and then he died..." she cries.

"I know...Snow..." Blue says and her voice cracks. "I am so sorry...but the truth is I tried so hard to give you hints and send you in the right direction and you just weren't listening, so I kind of gave up..."

"What? What sort of hints?"

"How many times did I tell you that you needed to find love? And how many times did I tell you that you should be eating breakfast everyday..."

Snow gasps. "Are you serious? Is that why you said that? You were trying to get me to meet David?"

"Yes of course...why else would I care about breakfast? But you kept sneaking out of the castle at night rescuing people, skipping breakfast in the morning. You went on and on, on how you would never marry, and you were so convincing, I believed you. I hid David's sword and your ring in your room hoping it would jog your memory but you didn't even find them. So I started looking for other ways to help you break the curse. I even gave Regina a true love serum when she asked. I thought maybe she'd find love and get distracted for a while and let you be...I was trying to buy some time to figure things out..."

"Well, that true love serum almost killed me..."

"What? Why would you you take it? Snow! You can't take that, you've been through a sleeping curse..."

"I didn't take it voluntarily. Molly was ordered to put it in my food. Regina didn't want to find love. She just wanted me to find love, so she could use my love to destroy me..."

"Oh Snow!" Blue is crying. Snow has never seen her so distraught before. "Is there something I can do for you now? Would you like a potion to help ease your grief..."

Snow shakes her head. She doesn't want to feel better. She wants to feel the pain, every single bit of it.

"I want more healing potion," Snow cuts her off.

"Yes of course. Is somebody hurt?" Blue asks.

Somebody is dead, Snow thinks but of course she doesn't say that. "Just in case," she replies.

Blue doesn't press the issue further. She moves her magic wand around and Snow is instantly holding a tiny vial that glows in the dark, full of two people magic.

"Goodbye Blue," she whispers and she turns to walk away.

"Wait, would you like me to send you home? You don't have to walk all the way back...-"

But Snow has already walked away and into the forest not listening to Blue's words any more. This is the forest where she met Charming. This is where she realized she loved him more than her life. This is the forest where she understood that just being near him felt like she was finally home. She longs to hide among the trees and listen in thee wind for echoes of his voice, echoes of his laughter...

 _"I told you I'd find you! No matter what you do, I will always find you..."_

 _"And I have a feeling the Queen is not as Charming as I am?"_

 _"It was the honorable thing to do..."_

There is the tree where he caught her in his net. Two miles over is the troll bridge where she turned the trolls into bugs to save him. There's the stream where she pushed him in the water and there's the hill he came charging at the Black knights to save her. So many memories, so many adventures, how could she forget him even for a minute, how was Regina's curse strong enough to make her forget...

David and Graham split up at night just in case Hades is watching. The Huntsman finds a small cave to sleep in. David heads to the forest. It is a pitiful cluster of dead trees, nothing like the real beauty of the Enchanted Forest, but still he finds some measure of comfort here. He sits at the bottom of a large dead oak, he closes his eyes and he sees her, smiling, twirling at the sound of the violin.

 _"Technically I never took you to bed..."_

He opens his eyes and tries to shake her image from his head. He closes his eyes and he sees her in the secret pond, standing next to the water lilies, lips turning purple from the cold, her hair coming undone and dripping with water, eyes full of secrets she was trying not to tell him. The thought of Snow coming down here in this awful dark broken place, the thought of her taking on Hades totally terrifies him.

"Please," he whispers, "please, stop torturing me with your beauty and let me go...please, forget about me and stay safe, stay alive, stay away from me, please"... he begs.

And that's when the little blue bird shows up and perches on his finger. David opens his eyes and looks at the tiny feathered friend. Snow's friend. His heart sinks. She's already managed to send a message. And a small selfish part of him is so happy she managed to do that, so grateful she loves him enough to try.

"How did you even get here?" he whispers to the bird in his hand. "How? You don't look strong enough to survive the journey..."

The little bird doesn't reply it just looks at him. David closes his eyes trying to hear Snow's message, and then he feels it, her kiss on his lips, soft, broken, mingled with pain, so much pain and longing. His heart stops, his whole body trembles, and he sits there sobbing, holding the bird in his hands, completely shattered. The right thing to do is not to reply, the right thing to do is to kill the bird and make sure it never gets back to Snow White, the right thing to do is to forget this ever happened. The right thing is not to hope that she will come down here to rescue him. The right thing is not to to feel happy and relieved and almost alive. The right thing to do is not to hope to catch a glimpse of her one last time. The right thing to do...

He is breathing fast, staring at the little blue bird. It looks back at him with bright innocent eyes.

When love itself comes to the Underworld to kiss you on the lips you have to reply. You have to. He cannot leave Snow wondering if he got her message, he cannot leave her there heartbroken thinking he's forgotten her, thinking he's turned into mist, that he does no longer exist. He just can't do that. And he can't do what Hades asked of him either. Sending her a message telling her not to come here will only alert her to the possibility of such an option.

So he closes his eyes and sends her the only message he can send her, the only safe message he can think of. He closes his eyes and whispers "goodbye Snow white." But as he closes his eyes he sees her holding his hand twirling to the sound of the violin. And at the very last minute, before the bird flies away, he can't help himself, he reaches for her and kisses her back, a feather soft breath of a kiss dripping with love and pain, a sweet caress of broken hope. He kicks himself for that of course but as he sits there in the dark watching her dance, part of him thinks that maybe this was meant to be, this wasn't an accident at all. What if Snow is like the small blue bird, deceptively fragile and vulnerable but tough and strong, capable of standing up to Hades?

Snow has walked all the way to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. She could have summoned him but walking for hours into the forest felt so good. She is enjoying the exhaustion and the soreness of her limbs.

"Rumpelstiltskin" she yells and she walks into the main room.

"Not many people storm into my castle yelling at me and live to tell the tale..."he says materializing in front of her. "Your husband being one of them..."

"What do you want?" she asks."Tears of a broken princess? Hair of a broken princess? Blood of a broken princess? My dreams? My life? What do you want?"

"Slow down dearie!" he says smiling. "What do I want for what?"

"I'm going to get David back. I need information though, so tell me, what do you want?"

"Get him back? Get him back how?He's dead dearie. He was a twin not a triplet. I can't do the same trick twice..."

Snow pulls out her knife. "You think I am looking for another brother?" she hisses at him."No, I want the real prince, I want Charming, I want my David, not a look alike."

"Someone might argue that the other one was the real prince," he says pushing the knife carefully away from him with his fingers.

"Really? And did the other one inspire the kingdom to arrest the king and come to me for marching orders?"

"No, I suppose he didn't. You may have a point there. He may have been more of a prince than his brother. Or maybe people are like sheep and he had some experience getting them to follow him," Rumpelstiltskin smiles at her.

"Mock him again, one more time, see what happens!" Snow replies angrily and she aims with her knife, as if she will throw it straight at his heart.

"You are forgetting something dearie. The dark one is practically immortal," he says and he snaps his fingers, her knife turns into water and splashes on the ground.

"Help me please! Where is he? What do I have to do to get him back!" she says her anger dissolving like the knife in her hand.

"It's impossible dearie, you will only succeed in getting yourself killed."

"Get myself killed how? That must mean there is a way!" Snow replies looking a little more hopeful.

"It's a fool's errand dearie!"

"Tell me what to do!"

"No!" he replies firmly.

"I'll help you!" a soft voice says and a beautiful woman in blue dress appears behind Rumplestilskin.

Snow has no idea who that woman might be, but she doesn't care.

"Can you help me? Please, tell me what you know!" Snow begs.

"You are Snow White aren't you?" the woman replies smiling. "Your prince loved you very much, so it's fair to assume that he is not ready to move on. He is probably still in the Underworld. If he is still there, there are stories in a book I was reading... People have gone there before and tried to get their loved ones back."

Snow's eyes open wide. "Really? How do I get there?" she asks.

Rumpelstiltskin turns and looks at the woman both amused and annoyed. "What can you possibly know about the Underworld dearie?"

"Not as much as you perhaps, Rumple,but I know what I've read and if you are not going to help her then I'll do what I can!"

"Get back to your chores!" he snaps but there's a softness in his eyes, Snow hasn't seen there before.

"Will you help her Rumple?" the woman asks.

"Yes, yes, I will help her, now go ready my tea..." he mumbles waving her away.

Snow looks at him half smiling. If she wasn't so heartbroken she'd be marveling at the fact that the Dark one might have found love.

"Alright, Snow White, I will help you. But in order to tell you what I know I'm going to need to borrow your heart..." he replies.

"Borrow my heart! What? How?"

"You've seen it done before dearie. I will reach into your chest and pull your heart out."

"Will I still be able to love him without it?" Snow looks at him her eyes wide in shock.

"You can still do everything dearie even without it. Almost everything. Besides I don't mean to keep it, I just need to borrow it it for five days. I'll keep it safe for you. You can have it back if you bring me some of Hades' special water, the clear water he uses to look through the realms. If you are not back in five days you are as good as dead, so I will be keeping it."

"Wait Hades is real?" Snow asks all suroprised.

"I'm afraid so. And he is so terrible he makes me look good in comparison, at least that's what I hear. Do not trust him, do not drink the water he offers you. Always have a back up plan, do not trust your senses while you are down there, you need to look at things with your heart not with your eyes...Oh, never mind that last part," he smiles mockingly. "Go down there and say 'I evoke the ancient three trial law to save my husband.' If you say that he has no option but to let you try get your husband back. That law is ancient, he will not dare defy it"

Snow glares at him."How do I know you won't use my heart to control me?"

"The Underworld is too faraway dearie, I couldn't do it if I tried."

"Not good enough!" she frowns.

"You have my word! For the five days I hold onto your heart I will not use it to control you."

"I have five days to save my husband and bring the water that you want and get my heart back?" she asks. "You will tell me how to get there? That's the deal you want to make?"

"Precisely!" Rumpelstiltskin smiles.

And even though Snow White can practically hear David in her head cry out "absolutely not!" she offers her hand to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Deal!" she replies.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for still being here, thank you for reading, I am extremely grateful to all of you who take the time to respond, review, yell express your concerns. Please, please talk to me.

Also hoping to have next chapter up on Wednesday.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 16 That was so powerful. Thank you.**

Thank you- the fact that the first reviewer didn't yell at me was a huge relief! :)

 **Guest chapter 16 Wait... what just happened. Don't tell me you just killed David? Making everyone remember as David dies is so cruel. This is possibly the worst thing you have thrown at us and it isn't quite the happy ending I expected. Like yes Regina is captured and the curse did break but... HE DIED. It's not really fair.. I'm so heartbroken right now. The Richard plot twist was good but.. David is dead. I guess I could applaud you for the twist I didn't see that coming but.. HE DIDNT HAVE TO DIE. Graham calling out for David to warn him was a moment. But two people still died.**

Yes, no, possibly.

Here are several options you can choose from.

a.I am drunk with power and I killed one of my favorite characters because I like cruel plot twists.

b. I have a cool underworld adventure in mind

c. all of the above

Anyway thank you for responding. I'm grateful you are still here !

 **Bwayrox chapter 16 What! Tell me that didn't just happen! I'm so distraught I can hardly write this review, but here it goes. You wrote that very beautifully. Snow White is at her best when she is defending her people and Charming is at his best when he's defending her. I love the scene of them celebrating their victory. It's a scene I feel like the show should have given us. You're a wonderful writer. Now...FIX THIS!**

Thank you, thank you so much. And yes, yes, yes!

 **mry23 chapter 16 So I shouldn't have read this at work because now I'm crying. What an emotional chapter so beautifully written. I'm hoping there is still a fairy tale ending for this two because I can't imagine one without the other. No not the hunstman man Regina needs to pay. Anxiously waiting now.**

Thank you so much. Yes, yes and probably. :)

 **Guest chapter 16 . What happened to not killing a hero? You save Regina but throw Graham and Charming to the wolves of death. I'm so shocked and speechless right now I don't know what to write. My heart is hurting. Everything was so good up to that point. Can't we go back to the cute dancing and pretend the rest was a dream. Please fix this. Thank you for the update!**

In once upon a time, death is relative term...

 **Guest chapter 16 You are so evil. I don't know how you will recover but since I like your writing I am a willing occupant on this wild ride. You committed the ultimate no-no. Even the series walked it back from killing Charming. You always take risks like having David physically assault Snow in a prior story. Hopefully, you will work your magic and this is not the end of Snowing.**

Well, hello "just another Snowing Story" fan. Funny you should mention the series not killing Charming. I discovered OUAT one day after my B-day. It was the perfect B-day present. I watched the first episode and I remember sitting at the edge of my seat watching the epic sword fighting with a baby scene thinking I really like this version of Prince Charming I really hope he is not dead. When they showed him on the hospital bed in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret bringing him flowers...I was sooo happy.

Fast forward to today when I'm committing crimes against fanfiction and I killed him myself...But look, it's Snow and Charming, they need real obstacles to overcome, they need real serious problems. What are they going to do argue about the palace china sets?

 **Austenphile chapter 14 Poor Graham (calling him that because it feels more personal than The Huntsman). Regina really is the ultimate villain. She says just enough for people to feel sympathetic. And then wham she goes in for the kill.  
** **The little shepherd boy was adorable. Just like a young David. Poor David realizing George burned down his farm. And sweet Snow feeling the unfairness of how royals have had power of their people.  
** **Loved the use of the idea "everything feels wrong except for you."  
** **The use of the Alice in Wonderland characters to tell the story was both sad and funny. And yay Jefferson kept them close and kept Regina from remembering.  
** **And finally Snowing have figured out what happened.**

Yes! 's my favorite kind of villain. The kind that makes you second guess your assessment of them, thinking maybe they are not that bad after all because they have moments of genuine kindness and then they do something evil and you realize that no...they are evil.

I'm so glad you loved the shepherd boy. I always hoped for a young Snow/David meeting flashback in the show

 **Austenphile chapter 15 Molly and Peter - just wanting to protect each other. No, Peter David did not betray you and Molly is right to look out for him. And what is Blue up to helping Regina with the true love serum?**  
 **I agree with David, one of the best things about Snow is her willingness to do the brave, right thing. "Whatever name you are going by these days" - lol.**  
 **But Rumple is always so cavalier about everyone else. They are just insignificant pawns to him unless it is Belle or one of his sons. He never even cared about Henry.**  
 **And of course they are doing it together as always.**

I agree, as good as he was with young Baelfire you'd think that Rumple would be loving and playful towards Henry but by then he was obsessed with whether the boy would be his downfall...it would have been nice to get a softer version of Rumple on the show.

 **Austenphile chapter 16 Technically the hero did not die as Snow is the hero of this story. David is just her partner/love interest. Curious to see if he will stay dead or not. It was a bold move and beautifully written. Down to Lancelot and George's soldiers honoring him even knowing he was David, not James.**  
 **I was surprised the curse broke because I was expecting Emma's arrival to be necessary.**  
 **And words cannot express how much I dislike Rumple for egging Regina on.**

Yes Snow is the hero of this story simply because David's false memories designated him to a supportive role. Technically I killed him the very moment he got his memories back and fully comprehended that he was a protagonist as well... :(  
Hmmmm.

Rumple practically spelled it out for Snow in the previous chapter that she'd have to kill Regina to keep David alive but she didn't catch it...

Finding three of your reviews in my inbox first thing in the morning made me very happy.I sooo appreciate you taking the time to review each chapter. Thank you Austenphile!

 **thescturn chapter 16 Great work**

Thank you :)


	18. Chapter 18

Snow stands up and looks at everyone around the are all staring at her. They are sitting around the table in the council room looking worried, concerned. They want to help but they don't know how.

"Thank you for meeting me here," she starts quietly, hesitantly. "I want to thank you for your hard work and all that you've accomplished this last couple of days. You are the reason that the kingdom is running so smoothly. You have proven yourselves more than capable for the task at hand." Everyone is watching her, hanging from her every word. This is the first time since David's death that she has spoken up in council.

"And because you have prove yourselves more than worthy, I am going to place one more burden on you. I know it's not fair for me to ask this," she says, as her eyes well up and her voice cracks "especially now, but I need a few days. And I hope I can get your approval..."

"What exactly are you asking for, your Highness?" Grumpy asks.

"I am going away for a few days. Five days, maybe six. While I'm gone I want Gimminy cricket to be head of council regarding civilian matters. I want to deffer all final decisions to him, and I want Lancelot in charge of any military matters."

"I will not let you down your highness," the cricket bows.

" All of the Enchanted forest kingdoms are ecstatic that you are in power and devastated by the loss of the prince. There aren't going to be any military matters. However rest assured that should the need rise we will rise to the challenge and make you proud," Lancelot replies.

"You can count on us Snow," Doc smiles.

Robert nods, so does Granny. Grumpy frowns and Ruby is downright glaring at Snow. They do not raise any objections though.

"Thank you," Snow replies and her voice cracks. "I need you to know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't trust you implicitly. I am so grateful for you," she continues wiping her eyes. "We couldn't have asked for more faithful and loyal and wiser friends," she adds and then she realizes that she said we. We. Charming and I. We. She shakes her head. She can't fall apart now, she needs to focus.

She turns to Grumpy and Granny "I need Regina to be under twenty four hour supervision, guarded by knights and fairies. We cannot relax, not even for a minute after everything that she's done..."

"Absolutely, your Highness," Grumpy replies and Granny nods.

"That is all then," Snow smiles.

Everybody nods, they offer their best wishes and walk away. Snow lets out a deep breath. This was easier than she thought. She gets up and walks back to her quarters.

She takes off her dress and tosses it on her bed. She puts in her leather pants, her tunic, her vest. She pulls on her boots, and wraps the sword belt around her waist. Her hands shake as she hangs David's sword on her sword belt. Last time she wore it he was standing next to her, helping her get ready.

 _"I want you to have this..."_

She closes her eyes and clasps at her heart. There is pain, overwhelming pain in her heart and all over her body. Every inch of her body, her heart and her mind just drip pain. She holds on to the pain and the grief tightly. David is lost somewhere and she wants to feel as much pain as he is feeling. She needs her grief she needs her pain,and she needs to get him back, she doesn't know how or what that ancient law entails but she is broken and hurt and oh so determined to fight. Fight for him. Besides, she thinks, this isn't supposed to be easy. True love isn't easy but it must be fought for, because once you have it, it can never be replaced. Isn't that what David would say? She can't let true love go, not without a fight.

She is tying her cape on now. She picks up her bow and her quiver when Ruby walks in the room.

"Are you going to leave without telling me what you are up to?" she asks, crossing her arms.

Snow stares at her.

"You might have the council fooled and trusting you but I know when you are up to something Snow White, so tell me. Now!"

Snow doesn't reply.

"Really? You are not going to tell me? Let me ask you this. If David was here how upset would he be if he knew what you were up to?"

Snow looks away, her eyes welling up."That's not a fair question," she replies. " A fair question would be, if the positions were reversed would David be doing exactly what you are doing right now?"

Ruby's eyes grow wider. She is really worried now. "Would he?" she asks.

"He would," Snow nods.

Ruby looks shocked. "You are trying to get him back!" she whispers.

Snow looks away then she finally nods.

"Is the Dark One involved?" Ruby frowns.

"Yes. But only because he is giving me instructions on how to get to David. I am not practicing dark magic."

"You are not?"

Snow shakes her head.

"And what was the price for those instructions?" Ruby asks.

Snow looks away.

"Can you at least tell me how you are planning on getting him back?"

Snow walks closer to Ruby."There is this place called the Underworld," she whispers. "That's where people go if they have unfinished business. If he is there, if...there is this ancient law I can evoke. I can fight for him, fight to get him back."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah," Snow smiles."But I won't be alone, he'll be there..."

Ruby still looks concerned. "I should go with you!"

Snow shakes her head."I would love it if you could come, but I have to do this alone...The deal we made is for me to travel there alone. You can't pay Rumpelstiltskin's price too..."

"Snow..."

"Besides, I need you here."

Ruby nods and walks closer to embrace Snow. "Promise me that you will be careful!"

"I promise."

"Can I give you a message?"

"Of course. Who is the message for? " Snow asks.

"The Huntsman," Ruby replies looking down.

Snow looks like she might cry and she reaches for her friend's hand.

"Alright, "Ruby says and she leans closer to Snow and says something quietly.

Snow nods repeatedly, her eyes streaming with tears. The two women hold each other again and then Ruby takes off and hands Snow her bright red cape.

"I want you to have this!"

"I can't take it!" Snow replies. "You need this!"

"You will be gone for five days and there will not be a full moon for another three weeks so I want you to have this. This cape is enchanted and you need all the protection you can get!"

Snow hugs Ruby tightly one more time.

"Goodbye, Ruby," she smiles through her tears.

"Bring him back, Snow," Ruby smiles back."If anyone can do it, I know it's you!"

* * *

David wakes up in the burned down version of the Enchanted forest. He stretches and rises slowly. He is feeling hungry. Where does one eat in the Underworld anyway? He heads slowly towards the small town. He has very specific goals for today. He wants to stay calm and keep it together for as long as he possibly can, keep his head low, stay away from the Huntsman, so Hades doesn't think they are friends, find an occupation. It's a list of simple goals really, he should be able to accomplish most if not all of them.

He runs into a man who is digging holes at the edge of the forest.

"Excuse me, where can I get something to eat?" David asks.

"You've been here long enough, you know how this works, what are you asking me for?" the man shrugs.

"I just got here," David replies. "I barely know anything..."

"What? I see you strutting around town with Hades all the time, what do you mean you just got here?" And because David looks earnest and confused the man replies "The Blind witch usually serves food at this time of day. She is at the gingerbread house..."

"Thank you!" David nods. The blind witch. The blind witch is dead? Who killed her? Did they kill her? How angry will she be when he walks into her house? And then he shrugs. What's the worse thing that can happen?The witch can't kill him he is already dead.  
There it is, he thinks, he is already accomplishing his first goal of the day. He is not falling apart, he is even making jokes, however painfully unfunny they might be. Well, maybe a little funny. Snow would probably laugh, he thinks and then he sees her face and he feels the intense crushing pain on his chest and his bones, the burning in his lungs, the longing for things he can never again have. There he goes failing on his very first goal of the day.

"Stay away Snow, stay far far away," he whispers and he hurries to the Blind Witches cottage. Maybe a fight with the Blind witch will help get his mind off things.

He opens the door and walks in.

The Blind witch is placing a cake on a large table.

She turns towards him and she takes a deep breath. "Well, if it isn't the forgetful prince..." she says playfully. "Except now, you remember..."

"I remember," he replies. "What are you doing here anyway? Did we kill you? The kids said that fire wouldn't burn you..."

"Ugh," she groans "I wish people didn't ask me that question, the answer is so embarrassing..."

"Well?" he asks again.

The Blind witch shrugs. "You didn't kill me. Fire doesn't barely hurt me at all. A week after our meeting I was feeling a little peckish, I was missing that delicious boy you took from me so I tried locating him again. This little old lady came at me out of nowhere with a crossbow. She shot me here and here," she says pointing to her chest and the scar on her neck. She didn't even tell anyone she killed me, she just buried me in her back yard ten feet from her vegetable patch. That is downright embarrassing. I didn't even see her coming. So now I find my self wishing you killed me. Saying that I died fighting the legendary Snow White and the Prince is a lot better than an old lady killing me..."

"Granny killed you?" David says raising his eyebrows.

"Wait. You know her?" the Blind witch

"Yes, I know her. Granny is one of Snow's for best warriors, she is in our council, she is part wolf, there's no shame in dying by her hand."

"Granny? That was the Granny?"

"Yes!"

"Oh thank you, thank you for telling me," she looks so happy she could cry. "This is so much better than what I thought."

"Did you happen to save the arrows?" he asks.

"The arrows that killed me?" she asks. "I didn't, I tossed them to the river of lost souls."

"Where is that?" he asks.

"The green water that leads the boats in, the stream around Hades' throne, any body of water that looks green and scary is part of the river of lost souls. Do not touch it, do not drink it, do not fall into it. If you fall in it your body will dissolve and your soul will be wandering lost forever..."

"Good to know," he replies.

"Are you hungry?" the blind witch asks. She walks to the table, fills a plate and hands it to him. It is full of candies and frosted cake. Her deserts are not quite as gorgeous as they were back in the Enchanted Forest but they still look good.

David hesitates. "Do you have anything else other than desert?" he asks.

The blind witch sighs. "Sometimes I do. It's hard to know what to make. The children of the Underworld are not even edible..."

David shudders. Even in death the Blind witch creeps him out but he is supposed to get an occupation and there are probably knives in her kitchen. It would be a nice easy way to get armed. "Can I help you?" he asks. "Can I work for you? I'm supposed to get a job."

"What? Why?" the blind witch asks. "Are you planning to stay here long term?"

"Do I have a choice?" David shrugs.

"Up there you were a hero," the blind witch replies. "It shouldn't be too hard for you to move to the better place..."

"The better place?"

"Yes. Didn't Hades tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"This place isn't forever. It is temporary, a world between worlds if you will. You stay here until you resolve whatever issues you have and then you move on to a better place or a worse place."

"I can move on?" David asks his eyes open wider.

"Hades was supposed to tell you that. It seems to me he forgets to tell people when he suspects they belong to the better place. He only tells people like me, people that he is certain will stay here forever because they belong to the worse place... So yes, you can move on..."

"How do I do that ?" he asks.

"You go about your business and then one day a door between worlds will open up. It will look like a path or a stairway or a waterfall. Something beautiful. You can follow it and get to the better place. If a path opens up and looks like flames or a dark hole or an abyss or a volcano, I wouldn't go anywhere near it..."

"Thank you!" he smiles. A better place. He can get to a better place. He eats the cake she offered him in three quick bites. It is way too much sugar first thing in the morning but he smiles anyway. "This is pretty good," he mumbles. "Thanks again!" and then he heads out the door.

He walks out on the street. The man he ran into in the forest is now here on the side of the road, digging a hole. It must be his job, David thinks. He still needs an occupation even if it's just for a few days.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asks the man.

"My job," the man replies.

"What exactly is that?"David insists.

"Landscaping" the man replies. He points the row of dead saplings he just planted. "I plant trees."

"Those saplings are half dead," David notes confused.

"So?" the man replies. "I am supposed to have a job. The job doesn't have to be useful or make sense."

"Can't you plant something better? Or maybe water your saplings more?"

The man laughs. "You are new here, aren't you? I thought I'd seen you around but I was clearly wrong. Plants need hope to grow and hope is in very sort supply around these parts."

"I have hope," David replies looking at the brown leafed sapling the man is about to plant in the hole he dug out.

"Knock yourself out," the man replies handing him the small dead tree.

David kneels in front of the hole. He places the tree into the ground gently. He pats the dirt around it. He has hope. Just because he is dead doesn't mean he doesn't have hope. What sort of hope does he have?

'I hope that Snow doesn't come down in the Underworld,' he thinks closing his eyes, touching the dirt around the sapling softly.

The leaves of the tree move slightly, like they were kissed by a breeze, but the sapling still looks dead.

"How did you do that?" the man asks.

David doesn't reply. More hope, he needs more hope. Something stronger. Maybe he needs to hope for something to happen rather than something not happening. It hurts to think that way, but he does it anyway. He thinks of his wife and how badly he misses her. Most of his hopes and dreams evolve around her, it was dreams that they had dreamt together. But none of the dreams and hopes about their life together will work here so he needs different hopes, different dreams. "I hope that Snow will be happy again," he whispers. The sapling's leaves move slightly and they are looking greener.

Not enough, David notes. Not strong enough.

"You are doing it!" the man can't hide his astonishment. "Come on!" he says and he practically drags David to the next hole. He hands him another sapling.

David nods. He needs a stronger dream, a more powerful hope. This is going to hurt, he realizes as he closes his eyes. "I hope she moves on, I hope she is happy..." What would make Snow happy? " I hope she finds love again," David whispers and this time he feels like there are arrows piercing his heart and he can barely breathe, his hands are shaking as he pats the ground. This time the sapling gets green instantly and small flowers bloom in its branches.

"What! How!" the man yells. "Come on!"

David kneels in front of the next hole. He closes his eyes. "I hope she meets someone who loves her, who understands her, who appreciates how absolutely incredible she is...and I hope she lets go of me enough to love him back" he whispers and as he wishes that, he can feel his heart shatter in his chest, his whole body aches and he tries to hold back a sob. The sapling blooms again.

"Come on, let's do the next one!" the man yells.

"Children" David whispers trying not to fall apart, "I wish her love and a husband and children with green eyes and feisty warrior spirits. Children that will look just like her, that will love her, that will cherish her as much as I did..." he says and he smiles as tears stream down his cheeks.

"Look!" the man whispers.

David wipes his eyes on his sleeve, gets up. The whole row of saplings the man was planted this morning starting in the enchanted forest and ending in front of the blind witch's cottage is blooming now.

"Show me, show me how you are doing this!" the man asks. "I'm out of saplings. Let's try it on a forest tree.

David follows the man back to the burned down version of the Enchanted Forest. He kneels in front of a large burned down oak. He touches the ground. The man follows his lead.

"Alright we put our hands on the ground. Now what?" he asks.

"Now you think of the person you love the most," David replies.

" Hannah..." he whispers

"Alright, what do you hope for her?"

"I hope she never forgets me!" the man replies. He touches the ground but nothing happens.

"No," David shakes his head. "This isn't about you. This is bigger than you. What do you hope for her? "

"I don't know..."

"Don't you wish her happy?"

"Yes, of course."

"What would make her happy?" David asks.

The man pulls back glaring at David. "No!" he says. "I am not doing that..."

"I thought you loved her..."

"I do love her but I can't do that..."

"Yes you can. Wish her happy, wish her loved, wish her whole again..."

The man groans as he kneels back down. "I wish my Hannah loved again, I wish her cherished," he whispers, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Look!" David smiles. Because the burned down oak is now green and alive, full of acorns with leaves gently swaying in the breeze.

"How!" the man whispers. "I've been planting dead saplings day in and day out for years, how did you know how to do that?"

David doesn't get a chance to reply because a dwarf, a woman and three children show up and look up at the oak in astonishment. They are touching the tree, like they are hypnotized. The woman has tears running down her face. It's been such a long time since anything has looked alive in the Underworld.

"Look " the man says kneeling down in front of the next tree, touching the ground. "I wish my Hanna loved! I want her happy, I want her to move on," he sobs and then he looks up. The tree above his head is not only alive, it is blooming the most beautiful pink blossoms.

"You have to hope," the man explains, "hope something selfless, something bigger than yourself..."

The woman pulls the little girl along with her. She walks hesitantly next to a tree and kneels. She whispers something quietly. Noone can hear her then she opens her eyes and looks up. The tree above her is blooming.

And just like they are all touching the ground and the trees are coming back to life.

Hope is like wild fire, David thinks. It spreads easily and it cannot be contained.

The man walks up to David. "I don't know how to thank you," he says and just as he is done talking a glowing path that wasn't there before opens up in front if them.

"Look Mom!" the girl cries out. She pulls her Mom up. She smiles, places her hand on her daughter's shoulder and they step on the glowing path. A few steps forward and they disappear. The rest of the children run behind them and then the dwarf.

The man turns to David. "The path is still open..." he says. "Are you coming?"

David hesitates. He wants to cross, he wants to get out of Hades' jurisdiction as fast as possible. He hears a single bird chirping on the tree that is now blooming next to him. Snow. Snow White, his wife. If she comes here looking for him, who is going to watch out for her? Who will keep her safe? Who will tell her to go back home?

"I can't go yet," he shakes his head." There's one more thing I need to do."

"Goodbye then, I'll see you on the other side..." the man disappears on the glowing path and then the path slowly fades away. David looks around. His goals for today was not to fall apart, to keep his head down, find an occupation. He looks at the smaller very green version of the Enchanted forest he just helped bring back to life. He sighs. Well if today's goal was to take over another's occupation and draw as much attention to himself as humanly possible then he could say he's been doing a stellar job.

"I am this close to tossing him in the river" says Hades to the man standing next to him. They are both standing in the throne room watching David on the surface of the water fountain. "Can you handle him?"

"I've waited a very long time for this," the man laughs. "Yes, I can handle him..."

* * *

"I'm ready," Snow says. It is five minutes before midnight and she is meeting Rumpelstiltskin on the troll bridge, just like he instructed her.

"Are you now?" he asks. "Nobody is ever ready to meet death dearie."

She ignores his comment and she stands perfectly still as he approaches her.

"Are you sure I will still love him without my heart?" she asks and her voice cracks.

"It won't be the same dearie but you'll still love him. You don't have to do this. This was all your idea," he smiles.

"Was it?" she smiles sadly. it doesn't matter whose idea it was. It doesn't matter if the Queen caused it or if Rumpelstiltskin is pulling her strings. She has to go after him. She doesn't have a choice. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Do it!" she whispers.

Rumpelstiltskin reaches in her chest and she feels his grip on her heart just before he rips it out. She breathes in and out fast. It hurts, it hurts having your heart ripped out of your body but the pain pales in comparison to the pain of being away from Charming. She closes her eyes. It does feel different though. Things are feeling darker, more desperate. There's a dark broken hollow feeling inside her, hungry for more life, hungry for joy hungry for love. And to her great surprise without her heart she misses David even more.

"Well?" Rumpelstiltskin asks. "Do you still love him?"

She nods. "Yes!" she replies.

"Well then, it's time to go dearie!" The Dark one pulls out his dagger and cuts his hand slightly, just enough to draw blood. He lets his blood drip in the water. The water under the troll bridge bubbles up, gets darker, greener and a boats flows up out of nowhere.

Rumpelstiltskin motions towards it and Snow climbs in it and sits down. An invisible boatman moves the ores and the boat moves away. Snow looks around, she is in a tunnel and the boat is floating downwards. She holds on tight to her seat and waits.

The boat slows down and more people climb up, a woman, a boy a girl and a fairy. They all look lost, confused.

A large three headed dog shows up. He jumps in the water and his body is so massive, it prevents the boat from moving forward, he takes up the whole height of the tunnel. His eyes glow a terrifying yellow as he growls and sniffs every person on the boat. He is almost as large as a small dragon, he looks like he could eat them up in one bite. The children whimper and the little girl hides behind Snow White. The dog growls and he smells the adults. Snow closes her eyes as the dog draws closer to her. He spend a lot of time sniffing and looking at her. A lot longer than he did the others. Snow is slowly reaching for the knife in her boot.

"Don't!" the man who already passed the dog's inspection says quietly. "He is Cerberus, the three headed dog of the Underworld. He is just trying to detect a heartbeat. His job is to make sure that nobody who is still alive sneaks in the Underworld. You don't stand a chance against his three heads."

Snow stands perfectly still, perfectly calm. She is terrified of course but no one can tell, not even the beast in front of her. After three excruciating minutes the dog lets out a soft growl. He gets out of the water and lets the boat continue on its journey.

The little blond girl looks at Snow White.

"Where is my Mommy?" she asks.

"I don't know," Snow replies, her eyes welling up. "I lost someone too."

"Your Mommy?" the little girl asks.

Snow looks at the little girl. "Yes, I lost my Mom a long time ago," she replies.

"Don't be scared, I'll hold your hand," the little girl replies.

Snow smiles, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you!"

"I don't like it here," the little girl whispers in Snow's ear.

"I don't like it either," she replies."But you know, this place is only for a little while, I'm sure you'll move on very soon."

"I don't want to move on, not without my Mommy!" the girl cries out and Snow tries hard not to fall apart.

"I know..." she replies,"but you know, once I lost my Mommy I had to be brave, I had to go to all sorts of places without her. And I'm sure wherever she is she is very proud of me..."

The little girl looks at her, eyes open wide.

"And then one day I bet she will come find you..."

"Yes!" the little girl smiles. And then their boat comes to an abrupt halt and a small golden boat shaped like a golden swan appears next to them. The little girl stands up and jumps onto the the golden boat. The boy smiles and climbs on the golden boat behind her. The water around the boat gets clearer and soft music plays as it floats out of Snow's sight.

Snow wipes her eyes. She is so relieved the children moved on from this dreaded place. She takes a deep breath and tries to stop crying. She places her hand on the hilt of Charming's sword. This is not time for tears. It is time to be strong, time to be brave, it is time to fight.

* * *

David is sitting at the troll bridge looking down at the water. It looks just like the troll bridge back home, except for the green water flowing underneath.

 _"You saved me!"_

 _"It was the honorable thing to do...besides, how could I let prince Charming die..."_

"Get up!" he hears his own voice say. He jumps up all confused, he turns around and gasps because the man standing behind him looks exactly like him.

"James?" is all he can say.

"David," the man replies and there is nothing friendly about his smile. "That's Prince James to you. You've been here for two days and you turned the Black forest green again. Not the smartest of strategies, wouldn't you say?"

David is blinking fast. "Prince James?" he hesitates. "Alright, Prince James, I've been wanting to meet you..." he says offering a half smile.

"Why?" James voice is abrupt, commanding.

"What do you mean why? We are brothers!" David replies.

"No we are not. I am not your brother. We have nothing in common. You have a lot of nerve calling me your brother," James scoffs "after everything you did."

"What did I do?" David asks quietly. This isn't how he thought this would go.

"You stole my life, you stole my name, you stole my kingdom!" James yells.

"You think I wanted any of this? I didn't have a choice!" David fires back.

"Oh, poor Dave, did you become a prince against your will?"

"Your father threatened our mother's life!" David replies incredulously. What is wrong with this stranger that is bearing his face? How does he not see this?

"My father? Why would he do that?" James shrugs.

"Because he is evil!"

"My father is a lot of things but he is not evil."

"His exact words were 'I will kill you, I will kill your mother, and I will turn that farm of yours into ash.' Doesn't that sound like something he'd say?"

"Maybe. You still can't complain, you got a princess out of this..."

David smiles and doesn't reply.

"That part you didn't mind too much, did you?" James asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Snow and I were meant to be. We would have met one way or another..." he replies and his voice softer now. He can't fault his brother if he doesn't understand true love.

"Really? You think she would have fallen for a shepherd?" James laughs.

 _"You Highness, when you marry, it should be with someone who could stand by you when you run the kingdom!"_  
 _"Exactly..."_  
 _"I'm nobody..."_  
 _"You are mine!"_

Funny, David smiles. If Regina's curse served a purpose it is this, it managed to prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that Snow would love him no matter how humble his origin.  
"Yes!" he replies, his voice earnest and unwavering. She would have fallen in love with a footman, she would have fallen in love with a prince, she would have fallen in love with a knight, she fell in love with a man who had a target on his back and was running away from his adopted father's kingdom.

James laughs. "She might have said that in the heat of passion, but I'm sure she liked your crown just fine when she met you. I'll let you in on a little secret Dave, women tend to say whatever it is they think you want to hear at the moment..."

David smiles. "Do they now?" he asks. "Mine doesn't." Neither he nor Snow had crowns when they finally got together. They were both running away from their kingdoms. But then he doesn't need James to understand, he doesn't need to justify his relationship to him or anybody else.

James throws a knife at David's feet. "Pick it up!" he yells. And when David hesitates he says it again this time louder more forcefully. "Pick it up!"

"Alright," David says and he grabs the knife.

"Let's see who is better once and for all," James hisses.

"I don't want to fight you," David replies.

"What do you want to do? Drink tea and talk about our childhoods?"

"I'd go for something stronger, but yes!" David replies trying to smile.

"Not drinking with you Dave!" James replies. "Fight me or you will regret this."

David shrugs shaking his head. "What are you going to do if I don't fight back? Kill me? I'm already dead!"

"Ha ha, you think you are funny? I'll cut you up in pieces and throw you in the river of lost souls." James fires back.

"Why?"

"I already told you. You jumped into my life and made me look incompetent. Like Rumpelstiltskin made the wrong choice when he picked me to be a prince. I am better than you shepherd boy, always have been better, always will be. I am the real prince! Now stop talking and come at me!"

"Rumpelstiltskin didn't pick. Our parents didn't pick..." David replies his voice broken. "They tossed a coin. Our father never forgave himself for giving you up, he drunk himself to death, our mother didn't either...They never forgot you..." he tries one last time. He's been wanting to meet his brother this whole time and realizing that his brother is a stranger who utterly hates and despises him is such a shock.

James laughs. "I don't care!" he replies and he readies himself for the fight.

James attacks first. David dodges and avoids the first blow, he manages to avoid the second and the third one as well. James is relentless, he attacks again and again, David blocks, he steps back, he defends, he doesn't want to do this. James is a good fighter, ever as good as they claimed he was. David is surprised to find that he is actually better than James. Maybe because he is not blinded by rage. Maybe because he values his life more. Maybe because he really needs to survive this, he really needs to be here in one piece, in case Snow White shows up. He needs to be there for her.

James punches and hits and tries to stab David repeatedly. David blocks and defends over and over. And then David has had enough. He needs to end this. He smashes the knife off Jame's hand and then he grabs him by the throat and holds him at the edge of the troll bridge over the green deathly water.

"I don't want to fight you," he says. "Now let me be!" He throws James on the ground and punches him on the side of the head, leaving him there barely conscious.

Somebody is applauding slowly behind him.

David turns around to see Hades clapping his hands, a mocking smile on his face.

"Bravo!" he says, "that was quite impressive. Maybe the king picked the wrong twin after all. Seize him!"

Three large trolls pop up out of nowhere and grab David before he gets a chance to respond. They twist his arm and make him drop his knife in the water.

"Take him to the throne room," Hades says.

David glares at him. "Why? What is going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" Hades asks."Oh, you don't know. Your wife is about to come to town!"

"Snow!" David whispers. No, no, no this can't be happening, he thinks, even as wild spark of hope ignites in his heart. She is coming. Snow is coming.

"Yep, that's the one. She managed to cross to our realm and she is heading our way. So now we get to have some fun with her and you get to watch!"

"Snow!" David yells at the top of his lungs.

"She can't hear you, Dave. She just crossed to our realm. She is ways away. Scream all you like!"

"Snow!" David bellows again as the trolls pull him away.

But there is no reply, just the sound of the green water running under the troll bridge and the sound of Hades' cruel laugh.

* * *

Hi friends who like to yell at me a lot! :P

I am glad you are sticking around, I am so glad for your very frank reactions and honest reviews. Keep them coming, I appreciate you taking the time to yell at me!

Next chapter is almost ready. I will probably post it on Saturday.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 17 B and gr8chapters**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 17 I still can't believe you did that. My heart is hurting. I had to take a pause after I read David's first part because it was so sad and I wanted to cry. The longing in both of them is portrayed so heartbreaking and I can feel it so well. I like how we get to see both of their perspectives. Good to see that hades is still a horrible person. Hades said the only thing that would have stopped David from finding Snow which is a direct threat to her being. But neither of them would have stopped to find the other anyway. What will Rumple do to Snows heart it's never just I'll keep it for safe keeping with him. I'm skeptical I don't trust him at all and especially not with her heart. I feel like I was harsh in the last review so I'll spread some positivity now. This was a great continuation. I can feel the emotions so well, the loss and despair. You paint such a good word picture the readers get such a clear image of everything.**

Thank you! You are very kind.

 **mry23 chapter 17 What a twist, I honestly did not expect the underworld so that was awesome to see. I am glad that there is still some hope for Graham. But now their danger is even higher and I'm more nervous. I loved the bird getting to David and all the complex emotions he felt for that and now will snow go alone or will her friends join her? Also will David meet his brother? Because I was bitter with the wasted potential the show did with that. But I can't wait either way.**

David met his brother. And yes I wanted the show to stretch the twins meeting to three, four episodes. They dealt with it too fast...

 **Guest chapter 17 I follow all of your stories because I like your writing. I really like the idea of a Snowing Underworld story arc. First, what are Rumple's motives and plans? How does it serve him to have Charming die? I understand his desire for Hades' water so he can use it to find Bae. I am guessing that despite all of Snowing's many assignations that Emma is not on the horizon. I think if Snow were pregnant it would make her very hesitant to journey to the Underworld. She might risk her life but would it be right to risk her child's life? The Blue fairy scene reminded me of a scene from one of Vonnegut's books. An alien arrives in a burning theater but communicates with farts and bleeps. While the alien does all it can to warn the theater patrons many perish because they don't understand its warnings.**

Thank you. David and Snow haven't had sex hardly at all in this story. They got together two days before he died. Then Snow headed to the underworld two days later. If Snow was pregnant already it would be absolutely impossible to tell, and since she is completely preoccupied it with him being dead and all it wouldn't even cross her mind, right? I'm not saying she is pregnant. I'm not saying she isn't. Do not read too much into this reply.

Having said that, Snow was chasing unicorns and stealing Maleficent's egg when she was pregnant in the show, and she was chasing after Hook and having singing fights with the Evil Queen. She is tough even when she is pregnant. She doesn't exactly take it easy...

That book with the alien you brought up really cracked me up. I haven't read it, but still.

Blue: I told you to have breakfast, how could I possibly have been any clearer?

Snow: Well unless you have murdered peas with a teacup and drawn impossible parallels between fairy tale realms including seven rabbits like Jefferson you haven't tried hard enough!

 **Bwayrox chapter 17 Whew...I can breathe again! Why is it that Snow can't seem to resist making deals with Rumple? :\ I'm on the edge of my seat waiting to see what the three trials consist of.**

I applaud your optimism. The three trials are not going to be pretty... :)

 **Guest chapter 17 This is so tragic and heartbreaking. Snow my poor girl is so broken in grief. The blue fairy deserved that smack tho. David receiving the blue bird is heartbreaking because it shows that his wife, loves him beyond death. Neither of them can accept that this is where their road ends. It was brilliant that the stairway to hell was behind the mirror. I'm curious what the ancient three trials means... and what rumple wants of Snows heart. The water is probably to get baelfire back. When she eventually meet David again will she tell him about her heart? If so he'll definitely cry and blame himself. Good to see not only see badass snow again but also belle! I wonder if Snow or David will run into an familiar faces while their down there. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you!

The three trials is kind of a classic story thing. A lot of stories have it. The king or the deity will say solve this impossible riddle or they will say you have to go through three trials to prove yourself worthy...

 **Austenphile chapter 17 I was actually teasing about Charming technically not being the hero because of your comment about not killing the hero. I suspect you caught that.**  
 **Oh Charming there is no way you can keep Snow from coming after you, any more than she could keep you from coming after her. You save each other. That is what you do, take turns rescuing the other one.**  
 **But Snow, a deal with Rumple never works. Hopefully Belle can keep him from doing too much to her. And what does he want with her heart. So much for a heart split saving Charming. (My favorite part of the whole series)**

No, I didn't catch it. :) I was trying hard not to get in trouble. I'm still traumatized by the time I got yelled at for implying that David was less epic than Snow:) which I wasn't of course. Who would?

The heart splitting was one of my favorite Snowing moment as well. The feels! One of my favorites. I have way too many favorites...

* * *

 **Also, disclaimer.** After a heartbreaking conversation with a friend on the phone who needs to tell her summer fling that it's over I feel the need to say this: I write this story because it is fun, because ouat inspired me, because, I don't even know why. What you just read is a story. Just a story, that's all. A person will not come save you, a person cannot always find you, it is not possible. Do not place that burden on others. Do not share your heart and your body with people you barely know in hope that they might turn out to be the one. Guard your heart, be gentle with it, cherish it. Your heart is not meant to be cut up in pieces and shared over and over with others. A heart can only take so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Snow steps out of the boat onto the Underworld pier along with the other passengers on the boat. She looks around. Everything in the Underworld is falling apart. And what is wrong with the sunlight? Why is it so dark? A man is there waiting for them.

"Hades will see you in a few minutes. Wait here please," he says then he counts the people getting off the boat. "Wait a minute!" he says scratching his head looking at the list in his hand. "There were supposed to be to children arriving here today. Where are they?"

Snow is not going to explain what happened to him, so she ignores his question.

The Huntsman rushes up to Snow White.

"Snow White," he says. "You are here!"

"Where is he?" she asks holding her breath, "Is he alright?".

"I'm not sure. We've stayed away from each other. It was his idea. He wanted me to find you and talk to you in case he couldn't. Is there any way I can convince you to turn around and go back home?"

Snow looks at him. She doesn't need to reply, he already knows her answer.

"I have a message for you," she smiles.

"A message?" he frowns.

Snow nods and she reaches for his arm. "Ruby says that this wasn't your fault. None of this. You were incredibly brave and you did more than anybody had the right to ask of you!" she says.

The Huntsman takes a step back and looks at Snow. He shakes his head and looks down. He can't believe what he is hearing.

"She said that she is so proud of you. You are one of the bravest souls she has ever known..."

"She said that?" he asks, as soon as he feels that it is safe for him to talk without crying.

"She did," Snow replies.

"Does she know about the heart...? Does she know that I couldn't...- "

"That Regina had your heart? She does..."

"How?"

"A few seconds before David died, the curse broke and everybody remembered. We all knew that the Queen had your heart. You told David when you helped him escape the Queen's castle, remember? We were planning on rescuing you before Regina's curse hit..."

"I remember," he says and he runs his fingers through his hair. Ruby knows. Ruby said that this wasn't his fault. She understood. And it is such an incredible relief to know that she knew, that she saw him, that he understood who he really was. He can't hide the tears that stream down his face. And then there's a strange glow, and a beautiful mountain path opens up, and he can smell the pines calling him home, he can hear the howling of the wolves. A white wolf shows up and stand there at the edge of the path. Waiting for him.

"I think it's time for you to go," Snow smiles.

"I can't go," he says looking at her. "it is the exact opposite of what David asked me to do. I'm supposed to convince you to go home, not the other way around!"

"You gave up your heart when you chose to disobey the Queen. You have done so much for me, expecting nothing in return. Why?" Snow asks.

"Because you were so innocent... because I recognize a free spirit when I see one," he replies.

Snow smiles and nods. "You have done enough. What I do from now on I must do alone. I have to evoke the ancient law of three trials. This is one thing I have to do alone, you cannot help me do this. And I will consider it a kindness if you move on, because if you do I will not have to worry about you too. Please go!"

He looks at her chocking up."Princess...I..."

"Go!" she smiles. "Please!"

"Wait," he says and he pulls out the arrow that David asked him to save. "Here you go," he says." I won't be needing this."

She looks at the arrow confused.

"Wait, is this the arrow that killed David?"

"He wanted me to keep it. It is incredibly hard to find weapons down here. When he found out you might be coming here he tried really hard to get armed."

"Thank you," Snow stares at the arrow that killed David, her hands shaking. She places it in her quiver.

The Huntsman nods, he squeezes her hand and then he follows the path of the howling wolves. Snow watches as he raises his head and howls back and she whispers, "I 'll see you on the other side!"

The path fades away, so does the Huntsman and his wolf. Snow wipes her eyes. She needs to be ready. She needs to be strong and ready to fight.

A man appears in front of her, blueish graying hair, sarcastic smirk on his face. "You must be Snow White," he says. He looks towards the direction of the Huntsman who just moved on. "You step into my dominion for three seconds and already you are helping people move on? You are just as insufferable as your prince. Anyway I am Hades of the Underworld. It has been a pleasure. Seize her!"

Three trolls appear and try to grab Snow White.

"She is not quite dead yet is she?" Hades adds. "We must remedy that immediately. Toss her in the river," he says and he turns around to leave.

Snow pulls out her sword and takes a step back. The trolls hesitate.

"Wait!" she calls after Hades."I evoke the law of the three trials!"

The trolls are on her now, she makes a move to stab the one on the left, but they are more afraid off Hades than they are of her sword, they are definitely not afraid of dying so they grab her and they are dragging her towards the edge of the pier. She is breathing fast, trying desperately to fight back but they are so big and she is outnumbered. Letting go of the huntsman was a big mistake.

"Wait!" Hades says at the very last minute. "She evoked an ancient law. Unfortunately we are obligated to honor that." The trolls back up and leave her standing there at the edge of the pier, her hands shaking.

Hades materializes right next to her and she can feel his rage seething underneath his calm and sarcastic demeanor.

"You have evoked an ancient and forgotten law, a decision you will come to regret, over and over and over again, Snow White. I'll make sure of that. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," she replies defiantly.

"And should you succeed, who do you want returned to you in the land of the living?"

"My husband, David."

"Your husband then. Starting now and in the following days you will be given three tasks, three challenges. Should you pass them, you will be allowed to take your prince back to the Enchanted Forest. If you fail depending on the magnitude of your failure you will be transported back to the land of the living or stay here forever. If at any moment you wish to give up, you may beg for mercy and I will consider sending you back home. Do you understand and agree to my terms?"

"I do," she replies.

"Take the next few moments to reflect and contemplate on the terrible fate that awaits you. I'll see you around Snow White."

Hades disappears and she is left there shaking. Where is David? How is she supposed to find him?

Snow is walking into town tentatively when then she sees him. He is rushing towards her.

"David!" she sobs and she runs to him. He lifts her up in his arms,

"Took you long enough," he mumbles before his lips crush into hers. She smiles and kisses him back.

She pulls back to look at him, her fingers anxiously running over him looking for wounds. He is unharmed. She cups his face with her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asks. "I was so worried. I'm so glad you are tangible...I was worried you might be like a spirit...-"she starts saying but his lips are on hers again before she gets to finish her thought and he's lifted her up and he is holding her against the wall of Granny's cottage, his hand already slipping under her shirt. Snow opens her eyes to look at him.

"Wait," she tries to say but there's no time. He is pressing hard against her. She moans softly, she tugs on his hair, then she lets her foot pop up.

* * *

"Well, I just saw your wife, she looked well considering that she's been a widow for three days. Would you like to see her?"

David doesn't reply, his heart pounding, he just tries to get free. He is against the wall in Hades' throne room, tangled up in the roots of a tree that is coming out of the wall, completely immobilized. The harder he fights against his restraints, the tighter they get. It's no use.

"Your wife is currently going through her first trial," Hades smiles.

"If you hurt her...-" David replies and then he is at loss for words. There is no threat big enough to convey the terror and rage he is feeling.

"Hurt her? Why, would I hurt her? She is currently enjoying her reunion with you. What? What do you mean you aren't reunited with her? Who is she with then? He looks just likes you. Do you want to see?" Hades smirks and he snaps his fingers. The water fountain is illuminated and then pictures become clear on the surface of the water. "You can't blame her too much. It's not her fault. But truthfully, I've never met a woman that was faithful, not in he long run."

David is stunned to see Snow in Ruby's red cape rushing up to James. He is going to tell her who he is, he is going to tell her who she is, he is going to tell her he is James, David hopes against hope as James picks up Snow, his Snow and presses his body on hers against the wall on Granny's cottage. David can't breathe, he can't think, he can't move...he should at least close his eyes, he should look away but he can't. If he had any doubt that maybe James still had a shred of honor inside him, he doesn't any more. James is despicable, James is appalling, he is... he should have killed him when he had a chance. He watches the scene breathless and terrified and angry, oh so angry. Here she is, his Snow, she's arrived in the Underworld and she kissing his evil twin thinking it's him. She has absolutely no idea...she is tearing up and his evil twin already has his hands all over her. He should have thrown James in the river of lost souls. He should have cut him up in pieces and buried him along with his hopes and dreams under every single sapling in town. He needs to stop looking, he needs to close his eyes. He should have found a way to tell Snow to stay away, he should have sent her a thousand birds begging her to stay away. He really needs to look away. He should have let James beat him, he should have let James beat him to a pulp. If he had let James win, maybe he wouldn't be trying to prove himself a man, trying to take advantage of Snow, his Snow, his wife... he can't think straight, he can't think at all, he writhes against his restraints his rage blinding him. He will free himself, he will, and then he is going to kill both Hades and James and then he will convince Snow to go home.

And then Snow tugs on James hair and her leg pops up and David's eyes open wider. What is she up to? Does she know? Does she know? She knows! Does she know? She knows! Does she? David wants to scream, David wants to bang his head against the wall, David wants... Snow slowly reaches and grabs the knife from her boot, James still kissing her, completely oblivious that something is off, and David watches her mesmerized as she places her knife slowly directly on James' throat.

Hades grows pale and stares at David uncomfortably.

"Get your hands off me," she hisses. "Who are you and what have you done to my David?" she asks.

"Snow, it's me," James looks at her surprised.

"Really?" she glares. He has no scar on his chin, but maybe when you die all your scars disappear. She is pretty certain this isn't David but she needs to be absolutely sure. She pulls out the arrow the huntsman just have her. "What is this?" she asks.

"An arrow," he shrugs.

"Just an arrow? What did the bird say?"

"What bird?"

"The bird I just sent you?"

"Oh, that bird. It said love you," he replies and then he stares at her.

She pushes the knife harder against his throat. She is about to draw blood. "Where is David?" she asks.

"So feisty! I can see why my brother likes you!" he smiles.

Her eyes opens wide. "James!"

"Snow White," he smirks.

"Where is David?" she asks.

He laughs. "Are you sure you don't want to play some more? Your husband is quite busy at the moment but I have some free time!"

Snow glares at him pushing her knife harder on his throat.

"What did I do wrong? Do I not smell like farm enough?" James scoffs.

Snow slides her knife up higher and now it is directly at Jame's eye.

"Tell me where David is or I will take out your eye and nobody will ever confuse you for him again," she replies and he has no doubt she means every word.

He pulls back and stares at Snow, and for the first time he is looking actually nervous.

"Hands up where I can see them!" she yells. James raises his forearms. She is angry and beautiful and breathtaking and oh so angry and David is so relieved he could weep.

There is a piece of rope on the ground. Snow forces James to kneel and she ties his hands behind his back first and then his legs.

"Knowing your brother, he is probably enjoying this just as much," Hades comments.

She takes a step backwards and stares at him.

"Come on princess, don't be like this. We both know I'm your type!" He is still trying. She stares at him incredulously. She should slap him or punch him, but she can't, because those are David's eyes staring back at her.

He misunderstands her hesitation. He smiles. "I knew you'd come around!"

"Have you no shame at all? I'm married to your brother! How could you do this to him?" she asks. There must be some mistake, this can't possibly be David's brother. How can the two brothers be so different, she wonders.

You and I are royals," he shrugs. "Normal rules don't apply to us!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Snow replies staring at him. Same eyes, different hearts, she realizes. She backs up from him shaking her head.

David watches as Snow walks away leaving James tied up at the pier thinking how there are not enough words to describe how much he loves this woman, feeling so relieved he could scream.

"I think she is heading over here, " Hades says.

David turns to look at him. If he didn't know better he'd think that Hades looked actually nervous. "What happens to you, if Snow passes your three trials?" he asks.

Hades turn to look at him. "If she beats me I will no longer rule the Underworld!" Hades laughs. " Now tell me, do I look worried David?"

"A little..." David replies truthfully.

"No, David, I do not look worried. Not even a little bit and do you know why?"

David doesn't reply.

Hades snaps his fingers and the roots tighten up around David's body. He groans.

"Ask me David, ask me why!" Hades glares at David.

David is having a hard time breathing."Why?" he manages.

"Because many have tried and many have failed. Why, people have been trying to beat me for a very long time. They never succeed. And do you know why? Ask me David, Ask me why!"

"Why?"

"Because no matter how much faith you have, no matter how much hope, no matter how strong your love is at the end of the day there is always a tiny seed of doubt. It's in your heart, it's in your wife's heart. She can't help herself, it has always been there, it is where it belongs, it is not her fault. So when she is ready to finish her last trial, when she is feeling brave and strong and triumphant, just before she sets foot back in the Enchanted Forest the tiny seed of doubt will raise its ugly little head and make her mess up. At the very last minute she will listen to it. And it will all be over. You will be sent back here, a man twice broken, because she sent you back, because she failed you, because you lost everything twice. You will never move on. You will stay in the Underworld forever, a broken shell of a man, a shadow of who you used to be. People will point to you as a cautionary tale. This is what happens when a shepherd is arrogant enough to think he can marry a princess. This is what happens when a man thinks he can defeat death. And your princess will move on, she will go back to the Enchanted Forest and forget about you. She will marry a real prince this time, and she will live happily ever after without you.

David closes his eyes. It hurts to think about this but he wants Snow to move on. He wants her to be happy. Staying in the Underworld forever is a price he would be happy to pay if he could keep her away from Hades'clutches, if he could get her back home safe. After what he just witnessed, if she could have a happily ever after he'd actually weep for joy.

Hades is standing there his hands rolled up into fists, his knuckles turning white.

"Is that what happened to you?" David asks. "Did she move on without you?"

"She did, if you must know," Hades turns to look at him smiling, just a hint of pain in his face. "Persephone loved me, but she chose to move on..."

"Is that when you decided that you no longer needed to help people to move on? Is that when you decided that people should stay trapped here forever?" David asks gain.

"We are very perceptive today aren't we? My story is not something you need to concern yourself with. But if you want a story ask me, ask me to tell you what happened to Orpheus!"

David doesn't ask right away. Hades snaps his hands and once again the roots tighten up.

"What...what happened to Orpheus?" David breathes, trying to hold on, trying not to pass out.

Hades snaps his fingers and now the roots wrap around David neck.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you!" he smiles and then he walks over to his throne and sits down. "Let me tell you what happened to Orpheus..."

* * *

"Your wife should be here any minute!" Hades stands up and David looks at the door and holds his breath.

He hears her footsteps first, before he sees her. Snow. Snow White, his wife. Snow rushes in Hades' throne room, wearing Ruby's cape, her cheeks flushed, an arrow already nocked aiming straight at Hades' heart, and for a brief second David forgets where he is and all he sees is her. Snow. Snow White. His heart beats faster.

She takes in the room with a quick glance and then she sees him. "David?" she cries out, her voice broken, a soft smile playing on her lips. She is trying not to look too worried.

Hades crosses his hands. "Stop aiming your arrow at me princess!"

Snow moves closer to David, her eyes and aim still on Hades.

"Release him! Now!" she snaps at Hades.

"Not so fast princess! Put your bow down or I will crack every bone in his body and let me tell you, dead or alive that still is excruciating!" Hades snaps his fingers again and David lets out a groan as his restraints get even tighter. "Ask me. Ask me why your husband is tied up, suffering, barely breathing?"

Snow looks terrified. She drops her bow and arrow to the ground. "Let him go!" she says quietly. "Let him go, you are hurting him!"

"Yeah, pain, as your husband is about to find out is a very interesting thing. Just when you think you've had enough you can always hurt some more," he says and he snaps his fingers one more time. The roots get tighter, but David doesn't make a sound this time. "Ask me!"

"David!" Snow cries out. She turns to Hades."Why is my husband tied up? What do you want?"

"Your husband is tied up because you dared to come down here and defy me!"

"Then it should be me you are hurting, not him!"

David looks at her horrified. He is trying to speak but he can't get enough air in his lungs.

"Yes, indeed, it should be you, but you had to go and evoke the three trial law. Which means I can't touch you. So now I plan on taking all my frustrations out on him!"

"Please, " Snow begs, "please don't hurt him! What do you need me to do?"

"Now you are asking the right questions! First of all congratulations are in order. You've passed your first trial."

"My first trial?" Snow asks then her eyes get wider. "You mean James? That was a trial? Because that was an evil, low, despicable thing to do on his part as well as yours!"

Hades laughs. "Why thank you! This is the Underworld princess. Did you think it was going to be pretty? Did you think I was going to play fair?"

"I don't know. I don't care. What do I have to do for you to stop hurting David?" she cries.

"That's easy. Pass your second trial of course."

"What's my second trial?"

Hades smiles. "This is the Underworld. The rule here is a life for a life. I need you to hand over your heart!"

David gasps. "No!" he yells.

"Alright!" Snow replies.

"Snow! Don't!"

Hades materializes next to Snow and sticks his hand on her chest.

"No!" David cries out, writhing in his binds and Snow turns to look at him, her eyes welling up.

Hades glares at her, his eyes wide open. "What!" he cries out. "Is that how you tricked Cerberus into letting you down here? How do you not have a heart?"

David gasps.

"I already handed over my heart," she replies. "Looks to me like I've already passed your second trial!"

"Who has your heart?" Hades asks and then he stares at her. "The Dark One?"

David looks back at her horrified. What did you do?

Snow doesn't reply she just looks at David. I love you, her eyes scream.

"Oh, no, this is awkward. You wife gave up her heart. Your wife is heartless now. How is she going to love you? Well then. We are going to have to come up with a different trial, aren't we?"

"No!" Snow yells, "let him out, I've already passed your second trial! Be fair!"

"I'm Hades, princess. I rule the Underworld! I do not have to be fair! Being fair is your job. Isn't that what they call you, the fairest of them all?"

Snow is sobbing now, "Let him out, please."

"Sure, in a minute," he says and Snow turns to look at David eyes full of hope.

"For your second trial, I suppose we are going to have to get more creative. Let's play a little game, shall we? I love life and death games. He will fall asleep and he will forget you.." he says pointing at David. "You have to wake him up, and then you have until sundown to get him to kiss you and regain his memories. If he doesn't kiss you he will never remember you. You cannot tell him who you are, you cannot tell him that you are his wife or that you love him. You cannot initiate intimate contact. He has to be the one to instigate. Come closer, please."

Snow takes a step closer.

Hades produces a red ribbon.

"Would you mind moving your hair out of the way?" he asks and he wraps the red ribbon around her neck.

"No!" David yells.

"If you win, this will untie and fall off on its own. If you don't this will ensure that you join us permanently in the underworld. You can stay here, forever. He will have no idea who you are. He will probably move on right away. And you being still alive and without a heart will be stuck in the Underworld. You can't move on while you are still alive and heartless. Alright?" he asks. "Are you understanding the rules clearly?"

"Don't!" David yells gasping for air.

Snow touches the ribbon with her fingers and nods. She glances at David. Are we ready?

"I love you," she says looking at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You will find out princess that giving up your heart was a terrible idea, your husband definitely agrees with me," Hades smiles.

Hades grabs a silver chalice and fills it with water from his fountain. He adds blue powder to the water and the water glows strangely illuminated by blue flames. He materializes next to David and he forces the water down his throat.

"Stop!" Snow screams.

David coughs a couple of times choking on the water, then his eyes close. Hades snaps his fingers and the roots around David disappear. His body crushes to the ground. Snow rushes to his side.

"Ordinarily the water would make him forget you forever but I've modified it. If he kisses you before sundown he will remember everything. Now I'll let you two be. I'd enjoy the rest of this day if I were you. It is most likely the last day you will ever spend together."

Snow doesn't reply, her eyes focused on David. She wants to cry, she wants to hold him in her arms, she wants to bury her face in his chest and let herself fall apart.

He is on the ground sleeping. Snow watches him sleep. She is finally with him, but she is not allowed to hold him or touch him or kiss him, she can't tell him she loves him. She blinks her tears away and wipes his eyes. She needs a minute to pull herself together.

Snow looks around to make sure that Hades isn't watching. Now is the perfect time to get the water Rumpelstiltskin asked for. She rushes to Hades' water fountain. She pulls out her flask and fills it up with Hades special water. Then she runs back to David.

She kneels next to him. She touches his shoulder. No initiating intimate contact, she reminds herself. How can she not hold him? He died in her arms three days ago, and she fought so hard to get down here and now that he is finally within reach... she is dying to lean in and kiss him awake but she shakes her head. She needs to follow Hades' exact rules. How can she help him remember who she is, what they mean to each other, without telling him anything? What is she supposed to do?

And then she has an idea. She knows exactly what to do. A quest. They are going to need a quest.

Snow shakes his shoulder one more time.

"Wake up!" she whispers. "Please wake up!"

David lifts up his head and rubs his eyes. "I'm awake," he mumbles. "What's going on?"

"I need your help," she replies.

He looks at her and smiles slightly. "Hello. What sort of help do you need?" he asks.

She thinks fast. She needs to ask him to help her in a quest. Some sort of quest. Any quest will do. Cerberus is at large and he is a terrifying monster. Maybe they could...

"I have to slay a beast and I have to do it before sundown. Could you help me? Please?" she says and she looks at him. Yes, you have to say yes, come on Charming... say yes please...

He looks at her. She looks so beautiful and so worried. She is actually holding her breath. How can he say no to that?

"I'll help you," he replies. "What do you need me to do?"

Snow breathes out a sigh of relief. She scans the room with her eyes. Weapons, they need weapons. There's not a weapon in sight. "Here," she says taking off her sword. "Take this and follow me."

David looks at her questioningly but he doesn't resist. He looks at the sword, he tries the weight of it in his hand and then he hangs it on his sword belt.

Snow is already climbing up the stairs. He rushes to catch up with her.

"Hey," he says. "Wait up. Who are you? What's your name?"

She turns around to look at him, feeling a stab of pain in her heart. He doesn't even remember her name. She hesitates. "I'm afraid that there are rules to this quest. I can't give you a whole lot of information."

"Can't or won't?" he frowns.

She looks at him and she wishes she could talk to him so badly. "Can't" she whispers. "I didn't make the rules but I'm obligated to follow them."

"Aright," he nods, "can you tell me what sort of monster you are after?"

"Have you heard of Cerberus?" she asks.

"The three headed dog of the Underworld?" he asks.

"Yes."

They are walking outside now. He stares at the dilapidated buildings and the reddish sky.

"Wait, is this where we are?' he asks. "The Underworld?"

She glances at him and nods.

He looks down at his body, he touches his chest, he looks his hands. "Am I dead?" he asks.

She looks so heartbroken when she turns around to look at him. "I'm afraid so," she whispers.

"Oh," is all he replies. "But you are not..."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not." This is such an impossible quest. She is breathing fast, dying to explain things to him. He is standing there trying to piece this puzzle together, coming to terms with the fact that he is dead, all alone, without any memories, looking at her and she can't even comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could explain things better..." she lets her voice trail off because she is about to start crying.

"Not your fault," he replies. "You didn't make the rules, right?"

"I didn't" she whispers shaking her head.

"Then let's go kill your monster and make sure you stay alive in the process," he offers her a half smile and this is such a David thing to say that if she still had a heart she's pretty sure it would be breaking into thousand tiny fragments right now.

She looks down and doesn't reply. He looks at her all concerned. She looks so sad, so heartbroken, he wants to know how to make her feel better.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

There's no use lying about that. "Not really," she sighs.

He looks at her closely, eyebrows raised. "What's wrong? Let me guess. You can't talk about it?"

She closes her eyes and smiles. This is so incredibly impossible it's almost comical. "That's right," she replies.

He smiles back. "It doesn't matter, I'm dead anyway," he mumbles and she is not sure if he is still talking to her or himself. "Hey, if you can't tell me, can I just guess?"

"You can guess all you like, I still can't confirm nor deny anything," she smiles. He is definitely interested. But is he interested enough to kiss her by sundown? That's fast isn't it, she wonders.

"Alright, I'm going to guess that you are engaged to the king of the Underworld and you have to kill the beast to prove yourself worthy of becoming the Queen?" he says pointing to her ring.

"What? No!" she says turning to stare at him. "There's no king in the underworld. Hades is in charge and no, I am not involved with him!"

"Good," he smiles then he turns to look at her."Wait, I thought you couldn't confirm nor deny..."

She rolls her eyes. "If the accusation is outrageous enough I reserve the right to deny it."

" I see," he replies. "The accusation? I didn't accuse you of anything."

"When you meet Hades you will understand," she replies.

"Hades is real then?" he frowns.

She laughs. "That's exactly what I said when I found out."

He shrugs. "That's like finding out that the monster under your bed was real all along..."

She laughs and doesn't reply.

They are the the edge of the town now.

"We should head north I think."

"Let me try again. You are an official monster hunter. You get paid by the amount of heads you bring to your boss which is why killing Cerberus is very smart. He does have three heads."

She laughs and shakes her head. "You have a very active imagination."

He smiles. "How about this. Cerberus ate your lover and you are on a quest for revenge!"

Snow shakes her head again.

"I know, I know. If you slay the beast and you get to bring your lover back to life from the underworld!"

Snow doesn't mean to but she turns around to look at him.

His eyes get wider. "I'm getting closer aren't I?" he asks.

Snow doesn't reply.

He looks down. She has a lover then, he realizes. And it shouldn't matter to him because he is dead and she is very much alive but it still stings a little. Why did she pick him to help her in her quest to save another man? Why did he agree to help her? Does she have the faintest idea of how incredibly beautiful he thinks she is?

They've both been quiet for a while. "I think we should be able to track him soon..." she says because he stopped talking and she is missing the sound of his voice.

He nods. "What happens if you don't succeed?" he asks.

She doesn't reply.

"Does something bad happen to you if you fail?" he asks and he is looking really concerned now.

"It doesn't matter," she shrugs.

He frowns. "Yes, of course it matters. I don't want you getting hurt..."

She looks away blinking. How can she tell him she cares for him too, how can she show him she loves him too without using words?

"It's worse than that, isn't it... " he realizes, observing her reaction. "Do you loose your life if you don't succeed?" and he doesn't mean to but he touches the red ribbon on her neck.

She doesn't reply.

"No! Did you volunteer for this quest? Why would you agree to such a deal?" he looks at her and he is so worried for her. He is feeling incredibly frustrated. He needs more information. "Whoever is letting you do this...it is incredibly selfish on their part...you shouldn't have agreed to such terrible terms! How long do you have?

She smiles. "I have till sundown, now come on..."

He sighs and follows her.

"There it is, " she whispers pointing to the pawprints. "Do you see that?"

"I do. How big is that beast of yours?" he asks.

"Big," she shrugs.

"By the depths of those tracks I'd say way more than just big!" he replies dryly.

"You don't have to do this," she says turning to look at him. "You could just go..."

"No!" he replies firmly. She looks at him, trying to suppress her smile. "We are going to kill your beast and keep you alive and save your guy in the process," he says pulling out his sword. "Come on, lead the way..."

She looks at him and she feels so moved. Charming, her Charming. "Thank you!" she says and he is taken aback by all tenderness he reads in her eyes. He stares at her as she walks away. He doesn't even know her, he can't explain why he feels so many intense emotions for this woman.

"Left," she whispers. "The wind is blowing towards us. That's going to work in our favor."

He nods. She nocks an arrow on her bow. "It shouldn't be too far now" she whispers.

"You should let me go first," he says.

That is such a David thing to do. She shakes her head.

"Oh, come on," he argues. "What is he going to do? Kill me?"

She looks away trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "I didn't mean to upset you..." he whispers and next thing she knows he is brushing her face with his finger. Her heart is beating faster. If it weren't for the rules her arms would be wrapped around him, her lips on his...this, this is torture, she thinks. Kiss me, kiss me, just kiss me, she begs him with her eyes.

He leans in and she closes her eyes because she knows there is a kiss coming, she can see it right there on the tip of his lips.

A heart stopping growl comes their way and they both jump. He grabs his sword with both hands and he steps in front of her. He yells loudly and he jumps charging at the beast.

Snow lifts her bow and aims carefully. She lets go of the arrow and she hits the beast right in the right eye of the far left head.

"Nice shot" he yells. The beast is absolutely infuriated. He shoves David out of the way with his right head and comes straight for Snow. She nocks a second arrow, she manages to get the second head in the eye before the beast reaches her. His growl is absolutely terrifying. He bites into Snow's leg and tosses her away as if she is a rag doll.

"No!" David screams. And his 'no' sounds so much like 'Snow' that as she lays there dazed from the fall she smiles. He remembers, she thinks.

Cerberus jumps right after her. He is acting like a big cat playing with his food. He is going to devour her, David realizes. He needs to act fast. He throws himself on the beast, stabbing it repeatedly but it barely slows it down. He jumps up on the beasts back, he wraps his arms around Cerberus middle head. He stabs him on the neck. The dog growls and shakes David off him. He grabs Snow with his teeth again. Snow screams. David jumps on the beast again. Snow grabs the knife from her boot. She calculates carefully and she throws it right at the beasts heart. The dog howls. He grabs Snow's body with the teeth of his right head and he is now thrashing about. David jumps on him again and manages to stab him repeatedly in all three heads, until the beast finally stops fighting. David scrambles to release Snow from his teeth. Snow has passed out.

"Wake up! Please wake up! Please!" he says over and over. He lays her down and checks her wounds. She is bleeding all over, her clothes soaked in blood. She is not going to make it.

"You can't die!" he says breathing really fast, "come on, we slayed your beast, you can't die, you can't let Hades win, wake up!" He opens up her shirt and looks at the gushing wound on her breast. He rips up a piece of his shirt and he pushes it directly on her wound, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Please," he begs, "Please wake up..."

Snow groans and opens her eyes. She tries to whisper something.

"What did you say?" he asks and he leans closer to listen to her.

"Around my neck," she whispers. He follows the leather cord around her neck to find the vial with the glowing liquid. It looks familiar somehow. He uncorks the bottle places a drop on his hand and starts applying it to her wounds. First the gushing wound on her breast, then the bitemarks on her arm, then the bruises in her neck. There is a terrifying wound on her stomach. He tackles that next. One by one her wounds heal. He knows there is a bite on her leg, so he takes off her boot and pulls up her pants carefully, then he places a drop of healing potion there next. She is breathing easier now, she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"You saved me," she whispers.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Better," she smiles sitting up. His hand is on her shoulders, he still looks so worried. "What sort of magic is this?" he asks.

"Two people magic," she smiles because her wounds healed incredibly quick. Memories or no memories he has some very strong feelings for her. "Did we kill him?" she asks.

"Yes we did. You did, to be exact. You are incredibly brave!" he replies.

"So are you..."

"You got him in the heart as he was trying to devour you! That was incredible! Does that mean you are safe now? Are you out of danger?" he asks touching the red ribbon around her neck.

She looks away.

"You are not safe yet?" he frowns. "What else do you need to do?"

She looks at his face and doesn't reply.

"How can I help you if I don't know what you need to do?" he asks and he looks at her really worried.

She shrugs.

"Can't you give me a hint?"

She sighs. "Maybe being stuck here isn't the worst thing that can happen to me," she replies.

He frowns. "You love him that much then? So much that you wouldn't mind dying for him?"

And she can see that it hurts him, the thought of her loving some mystery man. She shakes her head. This isn't working, she thinks. This is too complicated. She doesn't want to hurt him or make him jealous, he's been through enough. How can she make him see who he is and how much he means to her without using words?

She is scrambling frantically in her mind trying to think of something she can say, something she can do, when she notices the wound on his hand.

"Are you hurt?" she asks and she sits up.

"A couple of scratches," he replies.

"Let me see," she says. He raises his sleeve.

"Does this work on dead people?" he asks and she closes her eyes. It hurts, it hurts so much every time he brings up the fact that he is dead.

And he doesn't understand why she gets so sad.

She shakes her head and she places a drop of magical healing potion on her fingertip. She touches his wounds so softly, tears streaming down her face, because she remembers how she healed his wounds back when he was alive, back when she wanted him to be hers.

He doesn't know why she is crying, he doesn't know how to make her feel better but somewhere on the back of his mind there's a shadow of a memory, a woman in a red cape crying over him, healing his wounds, then everything is illuminated in his mind. He doesn't know who he is or why she would even care for him, but this one thing , this one thing is clear. He is the one she is crying over, he is the one she loves and then his whole body moves towards her without really thinking about it and his lips brush against hers, his finger stroking her cheek and she smiles kissing him back, cupping his face with her hands.

David pulls back and blinks as his memories flood his mind. He watches as the red ribbon on her neck unties by itself and falls on the ground. She is right there smiling at him through her tears. "Charming!"

"Snow!" he whispers.

"Yes, " she smiles through her tears "you are back, you are here, you are really here, I found you!"

And then he opens his eyes wide as he realizes the full implications of what just happened. He pulls back and stares at her.

"You thought fighting Cerberus was a good way to get me to kiss you?" He sounds either angry or terrified or both, she cant tell. She pulls back a bit.

"What was I supposed to do? Invite you to a romantic picnic in the underworld? Spread a blanket by the river of lost souls ...?" she asks half smiling.

"Cerberus practically killed you! Do you have a death wish? Have you lost your mind?" he replies looking at her terrified, his hands shaking.

"No, not my mind," she says quietly. "My husband," she pauses and her voice cracks, "I lost my husband," and there are tears rolling down her cheeks now.

His expression softens and he stares at her, the edge of his anger melting away slowly.

"You handed your heart to the Dark One?" he says still feeling incredibly frustrated.

"No, I didn't." She shakes her head. "I didn't, because you are my heart!" she replies and that response shatters him utterly and completely. "You tied your fate to mine even though the Evil Queen was after me. You took an arrow to the heart to save me...Charming you died for me... I'm not the only one taking risks."

"Yes, maybe, but I really wish you wouldn't. I don't want you to get stuck down here with me..." he says pointing around to the gloomy surroundings.

"I don't wan't you to be stuck here at all! Look, I made a deal with the Dark One in order to figure out how to get to you. If I'm back in five days I'll get my heart back..."

"He said that? And you believed him?" he closes his eyes trying hard to to yell.

"If I was the one stuck here you would be doing the exact same thing!" she argues.

"Yes, I probably would!" he replies.

"Then why are you scolding me?" she asks and her voice is such a gentle plea.

"I don't know! I just followed you to slay a beast that didn't really need to die, terrified that you'd suffer the consequences if we didn't kill it on time, then I watched the beast practically eat you! I don't have to make sense!" he says throwing his hands up in the air. He shakes his head and sits on the ground. "You thought fighting Cerberus was a good way to get me to kiss you?" he asks and he is laughing now, shaking his head.

"It worked, didn't it?" she smiles.

"It really did," he says, uncertain whether he should be laughing or crying. "I fell in love with you on a troll bridge after you hit me over the head with a rock. Why would fighting Cerberus be any different? Come here!"

She doesn't move.

"Oh, come on, cut me some slack, not only did I follow you blindly to slay your beast but I also thought that slaying it would save your dead lover so I was out of my mind jealous the whole time, so you know, I get to yell and laugh about it now..." he replies.

"I didn't mean to make you jealous, the whole guessing game was entirely your idea..." she replies still frowning.

"Come here," he says, "I've been through enough today, don't make me beg..." She moves closer and he pulls her down on his lap. "It is so good to be with you again," he mumbles and she is trying hard not to cry.

"We are going to beat him, you know," she replies, running her fingers through his hair, "we are going to beat Hades and get you back home."

He looks at her and tries not to think of Orpheus' story, tries not to tell her how improbable this all is. "You...you are taking such risks. You are being so reckless. Lending your heart to the Dark One...fighting Cerberus...coming to the Underworld...I... I can't have you dying for me..." he says.

"I didn't want you dying for me either," she whispers back.

"Alright," he replies "but if it doesn't work I need you to promise me that you will go back home. You will go back home and be alright..."

"I can't," she replies and she grabs onto him tighter, "I can't loose you yet."

"I know," he whispers back, kissing her tears one by one, "I know, but Snow, I need to know that you will try. Try for me, please..."

She nods. "I'll try," she mumbles.

"You promise?" he asks.

"I promise," she replies and her whole body is racked with sobs. "I promise..."

"Don't cry..." he whispers, "please don't cry..." He gets up and looks around. The nearest building is a cottage that looks like Geppetto's. He pulls her int the small house. There isn't anyone inside it at the moment. He places her on the workbench in the middle of the room, then he blocks the door with a broken chair. When he turns to face her she is looking at him expectantly, her eyes wide open. He walks back to her and pulls her hair back from her face. She is breathing faster, her eyes tearing up.

"Snow," he says,

She smiles through her tears. "What is it?"

"Thank you," he whispers. "Thank you for coming here, thank you for trying so hard, thank you for making terrible deals and taking risks and loving me way more than I deserve..."

She shakes her head and she places her finger on his lips. "You deserve this and then some," she replies. "I can't possibly love you as much as you deserve..."

His lips crush on hers, he lays her back on the table, she wraps her legs around him as he opens her shirt. He pulls her in closer and she closes her eyes. He needs to taste her, he needs to feel her, he needs to get closer, he missed her so much. Once upon a time, there was a princess and a shepherd, once upon a time there was a bandit and a prince, once upon a time there was a footman, a knight, a pea, a twin, once upon a time their stories and their memories intermingled and jumped and paused and started, once upon a time their story got so tangled up that it made no sense until they peeled back all their layers and all that was left was love, intense, all consuming passionate, broken, healing love and she loves, loves, loves, loves him. She holds on to him tighter, whispering how much she loves him as he moves faster. She is loosing herself utterly and completely until she feels his cheek damp on her shoulder. That's when she opens her eyes.

There is so much pain and grief in his face. Every single touch of his is saying goodbye. She looks at him and then she grabs hold of his hand.

"David," she whispers.

"Yes," he mumbles his eyes still closed.

"David, look at me."

He doesn't want to open his eyes because reality is going to come crushing down on him and he is going to fall apart.

"Please, open your eyes..." she tries again kissing his fingers.

"What is it?" he asks finally looking at her, breathing fast, leaning his forehead on hers.

"This isn't goodbye," she says running her fingers across his jawline.

"What?" he rasps.

"This isn't over, this isn't the last time we are making love, this isn't goodbye, are you hearing me?"

He nods. He looks like he is trying so hard to hold back his tears.

She smiles at him. "This isn't goodbye," she whispers as she sits up and leans over to kiss him, then she starts moving again "I need you to believe in us," she says and he nods. "Believe in us, believe that we can get through this, believe that this isn't goodbye," and then she closes her eyes and starts kissing him again moving faster, closer, harder, "I need you so much," she whispers and he lets her move him and crush him and and heal him and break him and carry him away, far far away with the force of her faith and the strength of her love.

"I can believe," he whispers back later when they are laying down together, holding each other tightly. "I think, I can believe."

"I know you can Charming," she mumbles leaning her forehead on his. She wonders how much time they have before Hades tracks them down. She looks around. Her clothes are discarded all over the room. They should be dressed, just in case Hades barges in. She looks at the cape, the red cape Ruby gave her and then she sits up fast.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You said he didn't have to die."

"What? Who?" he asks.

"The beast. You said we didn't have to slay the beast."

"Slaying the beast was your idea of a bonding experience," he smiles.

She jumps up and she puts her pants on. "Come on!" she says.

He looks at her all confused but he doesn't argue. He just throws his clothes back on in a hurry. She is fully dressed now, she is wearing everything but Ruby's red cape. She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the cottage.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"What if the beast is not a beast?" she asks.

His eyes get wider.

They run together to where the slayed Cerberus lays.

Snow kneels next to him.

David places her knife on one of the beast's noses. "He is still breathing, barely!" he says.

She grabs Ruby's cape and she places it on top of the three headed dog.

The transformation is immediate. The beast shrinks to human size and human form. Snow grabs the healing potion from around her neck. She places a tiny drop on her hand and places it on the man's lips. He looks very young and very familiar and then Snow's eyes opens wider.

"It's Herc!" she gasps. David stares at the man.

"He is not waking up. Maybe there is a wound that we missed!" he says and they roll him over. Even though Cerberus had been shot and stabbed repeatedly, Hercules just has a bitemark on his neck.

"Try more healing potion," David says so Snow tries again. She places a drop on the bitemark and one more drop from her finger to his lips. The healing process is really slow. As guilty as Snow feels for hurting him her feelings aren't nearly as strong as when she touches David. After ten minutes Hercules finally opens his eyes.

"Snow White!" he says. "Is that you? What are you doing here? Did you just save me?" He sits up slowly and looks at them both. He doesn't recognize David.

"This is David, my husband," Snow is quick to point out because Herc smiles at her, eyes wide open, cheeks blushing and he is just as young as she remembers, back when he was visiting her castle. He must have been in the Underworld for a very long time. "What happened to you?"

"You are married?" he asks.

She smiles and nods.

He points to the bow and the arrows hanging from her back. "You are still an archer...'

"Yes, in fact I just shot you in the eyes twice," she cringes.

"Incredible!" he replies.

"Herc! What exactly happened to you? Do you remember?" she asks again.

He frowns trying to piece things together. "I was completing my twelve labors," he starts. "The last one was to capture Cerberus, I only meant to catch him, but he charged at me and I accidentally killed him. Or maybe we killed each other. I didn't know that there was a curse in place that whoever killed Cerberus would end up replacing him as the beast of the Underworld. So I got stuck in this form, and at first I tried to communicate and ask for help but then I think I lost myself completely, I lost track of space and time, I completely forgot that I was human and then you freed me... I don't know how to thank you enough..."

Snow and David look at each other.

"It was all her idea really," David shrugs." I thought you were terrifying."

"Wait a minute," Snow frowns, "does that mean that if we hadn't turned you back to human one of us would be turning into a three headed dog?"

David's eyes open wide. Herc just shrugs. "It's an ancient curse, I don't know!"

"Lucky for us we don't get to find out," David replies and Herc laughs. And then a path lights up in the distance, there a re big steps made out of stone going up into the clouds. Herc looks at it and then he turns to Snow.

"I think that's for me," he smiles. "Thank you!" He gives Snow a quick hug then he shakes David's hand. David places his arm on Snow's shoulders and they both watch as Hercules walks on the lit path and he disappears in the distance. The path stays there for a while longer.

"I think it's staying open for you!" Snow says and she turns to look at David. "You could go, you could be safe," she says her voice barely audible. She looks so worried that he might choose to move on, move on without her.

David shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you in the Underworld alone," he smiles. "Who knows what sort of trouble you are going to get into without me!"

Snow laughs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Part of her wants him to move on and be happy, the other part is trying not to beg him to stay.

"Come here," he mumbles and he pulls her tightly in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I got so excited I couldn't stop writing...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 18 .Can't wait for next chapter.**

Thank you!

 **Snowing1997 chapter 18 Your story is amazing! I will admit I was pretty upset when you killed David but now I'm rooting for snowing! I love your writing and can't wait to read your next chapter!**

:) Thank you!

 **Austenphile chapter 18 So the missing heart comes into play in quite the interesting manner. And David just cannot help it. He has to help the others come to have hope for their loved ones. True love there - wanting someone else's happiness at the cost of your own broken heart. And Snow is risking everything for him, but she still takes time to comfort others. So very in character. Then we have James. I like that you included their showdown. He is such a mess. I know Josh is a great actor because I loved Charming and despised James. Even their body language was completely different. And now Snow has her tasks. Can not wait to see what you have in store.**

Yes, yes yes, and also I couldn't agree with you more when it comes to Josh Dallas' acting. Of all the twists the show threw at us, and there were lot of twists, prince Charming being the commoner twin in the Shepherd episode is my favorite. I did not see that coming at all.

I remember watching James show off his fighting skills in the beginning of the episode and he was being so arrogant and I was thinking, wait a minute, I thought I really liked the prince but I really can't stand him at the moment. What is going on here...

 **Guest chapter 18 . This is such a mess. I'm in dread of what's about to happen. I feel like covering my eyes and read carefully. I loved the scene with the saplings and David. It's such a beautiful way of how much he loves Snow and cares for her wellbeing. I'm sure I liked that you introduced James in this way. Showing the difference between James and Charming. I wish the show had done more of this. Red and Snows final moments were heartbreaking but this is something Snow needs to do and nothing and nobody can stand in her way. I wonder what happened to the bird David sent to her. I'm sure James will play the part during the welcome party Hades is planing for Snow. I have faith in Snow and her badassary that she'll be victorious again Hades and his minions and that she'll get David back. At least I hope.**

Thank you. Yes, James was part of the trials welcoming committee. :)

 **mry23 chapter 18 I feel like a broken record but what an amazing chapter. You've done such a great job showing the underworld and hades and James. I love the blind witch was killed by granny. I already love David from the show but you're writing makes me love David more it's like exactly how envision him that the show never showed. Also with snow I love snow and I love how you write her, it's exactly how I envision her that the show never took it there. And the nerves are back, ugh what is Rumple up to, what is James and hades going to do to snow. So many questions. And you're author's note is spot on. I love Snowing for how they are but we bring our own happiness. Can not wait for Snowing to go up against hades/James.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **Guest chapter 18 . I love how you use the underworld! It's very creative. I was afraid that David would leave the underworld with the guy now when Snow is on her way to him. that would be even sadder than it already is. Interesting what happened to the blind witch and that granny killed her. Go Granny. Snow not telling her friends about her planning to get David back or basically die trying is heartbreaking. But also so in character. David would do the same if it was her down there. Can we hope for a Snowing reunion in the next chaptr now when she's in the underworld and about to meet James and hades. Thanks for the update!**

:) yes! and thank you very much. Also Granny is the best!

 **Guest chapter 18 Your Underworld thread is well written. It makes sense that Snow would risk only her life. The show seemed to tack everyone on with no explanation. It did allow Regina/Zelina closure with Cora and Regina closure with her Dad. It did not make sense that they would bring Henry. I enjoyed the David/James confrontation. James like Regina places blame on the easy target. Snowing were married before this curse was cast so it is conceivable that Emma is on her way.**

Thank you. Snowing was married before the curse was cast, but they've been cursed for about a year according to Jefferson's calculations so if they'd gotten pregnant back then, she would be showing ;) There is no indication that this curse stopped time like it did in Storybrooke.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thousands of years ago...**

She has been walking non stop for two days. Has it been two days? It is hard to tell here in the underworld when the sunshine is a strange reddish hue and the night is bright enough to keep your eyes from resting. She is tired and thirsty, so very thirsty, but she keeps walking following her husband of three days who came all the way down in the Underworld to find her. She is lost in her thoughts as she puts one foot in front of the other.

She remembers the first time she saw him. He was in the forest, he thought he was all alone. He was playing the most beautiful song she had ever heard in her life, so she dared take her mortal form and she inched closer to him, quietly, so very quietly. Being the most beautiful of the tree nymphs was very much a curse, ever since mortal men learned the secret of the tree nymphs. They found out that all they had to do was catch a nymph long enough to steal her scarf, and then the nymph would have no choice but to follow the man home, desperate to get her scarf back, desperate to get free. She spent her whole life running away from humans, greedy, selfish men who were so taken by her beauty they didn't take the time to ask her what it was that she wanted. But he was different. He was singing alone, playing his harp and he was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her whole life. So she sat there and listened. She came back every day to the spot listening to his song, until the sound of his voice became her best friend, and she couldn't imagine living without it. And one day he saw her. She froze in her spot and grabbed onto her scarf tighter, terrified of the minute that he'd come after her, terrified of the minute he'd prove himself no different than the mortal men who hounded her her whole life. Except he never did. He saw her standing there and he paused briefly, taking in her long blond locks, her green eyes, her slender form, then he smiled and kept on singing. And he kept on singing for her day after day, he'd smile at her and sing his song. She started sitting closer to him, looking at him, smiling back. She wanted to say something to him, something bright, something clever. She wanted to tell him how much it meant to her, his song, the fact that he didn't try to take things by force, that fact that he offered her his music rather than try to take things from her. But she was a tree nymph, she'd spent her whole life running from men, she was not very good with words. And after a while she caught herself wishing he would chase her and steal her scarf, because his song wasn't enough for her, she wished he would run after her because she wanted to follow him home, she wanted to be with him day and night, she wanted to watch him sleep, she wondered if he spoke when he woke up in the morning or if he just burst into song, she dreamt of his arms wrapped around her and her body tangled up in his. So she did that only thing she could think of, she walked closer to him and dropped her scarf on the ground. He froze in his spot and he looked at her questioningly. Then he stopped singing and he walked over to her, he picked up her scarf and handed it back to her. She wanted to make him understand but she wasn't good with words, so she stood there looking at him, hands shaking, feeling her heart break. And somehow he understood.

"Do you want me to keep this?" he asked.

She nodded, so relieved she thought she might cry.

He looked at her so surprised but also moved, then he knelt in front of her. "Marry me?" was all he said.

And now it was her turn to be surprised, because mortal men didn't often feel the need to promise to love nymphs for as long as they lived.

She nodded quickly. He got up and smiled. "I'm Orpheus," he said so quietly, worried that she was a dream he could still scare away. "What's your name?"

It took her a while to find her voice, but she did find it. "Eurydice," she said at last and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He looked at her once again, surprised and then he laughed and kissed her back.

Orpheus has been walking non stop for two days. When Hades told him that all he had to do to get his wife back to the land of the living was to let her follow him back home without turning around to look at her, there was no doubt in his mind that he could do it. His heart was strong enough, his love was powerful enough. But now he is not as certain any more. He remembers how the first time he laid eyes on her she looked so beautiful he though that she wasn't real, he thought she wad a dream. But she kept coming back day after day to listen to his song and she was so skittish. He didn't dare do anything other than smile at her because he knew she would flee. And when she ended up walking up to him and offering her scarf, he still couldn't believe it, how she wanted to be with him, how she chose him. He spent the rest of the day trying to find out things about her, trying to get to know her better. They married al a few days later and it was hours after they exchanged vows that she got bit by a snake and died. So he begged and bargained and sold everything he had to buy information on how top get to the Underworld to get his wife back.

She hasn't said a single word in this past few hours and her footsteps are so soft he is starting to doubt that she is even there. She must be as exhausted and as emotionally drained as he is. He can't fault her for being too quiet. Besides, the fact that she is quiet is one of his favorite things about her. Yes, she is the most beautiful tree nymph in all the lands, and he catches his breath every time she looks at him but he loves that he is the only one who can get her to talk. Trying to find out who she really is and what she thinks about is one of his favorite things to do. But here, now, he can't take the silence anymore. He needs to know, he needs to know she is really there, he needs to know that she is alright, he needs to know that it is really her following him, he needs to know that she wants to go back home with him rather than move on, he needs to know that she wants to be alive.

"Love," he says, "I'm getting really lonely here, and tired and I know that you don't like to talk much, but could you say something? Anything will do!"

She can sense that he is tense and exhausted and slipping. In the last hour he's almost turned and looked at her twice. He is tired and hungry and thirsty and if she was a human woman she'd probably know what to say to him, she'd probably say something deep and encouraging, something to keep him going. She searches her mind for things to say, she wants to tell him how grateful she is that he came down here for her, she wants to tell him that she'd follow him anywhere, even at the edge of the world, she wants to tell him that he is the only one she could ever love. She once again she finds her voice and she places her words together one by one and she says "I love you!"

He freezes, then he turns around to look at her, eyes wide open, hands shaking, heart pounding, so much joy in his face because this is so much, this is too much. He knew that she cared for him and wanted to be with him but to actually hear her quiet voice say the words...He is so overwhelmed with love and joy he completely forgets that he is not supposed to turn around.

She looks at him and smiles one last time and her eyes well up, because he forgot and he turned around to look at her. He falls on his knees, covering his mouth with his hand, his body racked with sobs because he realizes that he failed his trial. The ground shakes and rocks come tumbling down around them. When he wakes up he is in the forest alone. He buries his face in the ground and cries. He tries hard to reenter the Underworld but it's like the Underworld has vanished. He can't find his way in. So close, he thinks, he was so close and then he failed her. He slowly gets up and he goes back to the exact spot in the forest where he used to sing for her. He sits down closes his eyes and sings the saddest song the world has ever known.

* * *

 **And now...**

Snow and David are walking slowly together towards small town, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What do people do for food around here?" she asks.

"You are not ready for this," he smiles.

"What? Why?"

"Because the Blind Witch serves breakfast at her gingerbread house. Well, she calls it breakfast, it's mainly sweets."

"The Blind Witch? Our Blind witch? Is she dead?"

"Apparently."

"Did we kill her?"

"No, we didn't. Granny did!"

"What? When? She didn't say anything,"

"I think Granny leads a very full life. I don't think we know half of what she does every day," David smiles.

"When I grow old, I want to be amazing like Granny," Snow laughs.

David looks away and doesn't reply, because there is a great chance that she will grow old without him.

"Don't !" she says and she squeezes his hand.

"I didn't say anything," he replies.

"You didn't have to," she says and she turns to look at him. "You are coming home with me. We are growing old together."

"Yes, your Highness," he tries to tease, but she doesn't laugh at all.

"We will pass the third trial, we already passed the first two," she tries to convince him.

He nods. What if the only reason she is down here is for him to help her come to terms with his death, he wonders.

They are at the gingerbread house now. Snow opens the door and they walk in together.

"Snow White and Prince Charming," the Blind Witch says after she takes a deep breath. "Did you kill Cerberus? That explains why Hades was in a foul mood this morning. Why, he wouldn't even try my macaroons!"

"How can you tell?" Snow looks at the witch all surprised.

"You have dried blood all over your clothes princess, and some of it isn't yours. I can smell it. Let me help you out!" she says and she waves her hands.

Snow and David's clothes are immediately new and clean, the tears and rips mended, all the blood from the fight with Cerberus gone.

"Thank you," Snow replies.

"Upsetting Hades is an act the needs to be rewarded," the blind witch replies. "Besides, you can't sit at my table looking like a mess. Now come on, have a seat."

The blind witch comes back with two plates that have the most peculiar food combination. There are candies and bacon and cake and fried eggs.

Snow is so hungry she doesn't care what she is eating, she just digs in. Then she turn to David who is barely touching his plate.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"He is worried that you will fail your third trial and that you'll be devastated when you have to go home alone," the Blind Witch says from the other side of the room.

David and Snow both turn around and glare at her.

"What? I can smell it all the way from here," she replies.

Snow turns back to David. "Is that true?" she asks quietly.

"What? You can't you smell it?" he tries to joke but Snow stares at him. She is not amused. "Yes, it's true," he sighs.

"I don't need to come to terms with anything because we are going to win!" Snow replies.

"Right," he tries to argue, "but...-"

"What?" Snow asks. "It isn't like you to be this pessimistic, Charming, what's wrong?"

"I might already know what the third trial is," he replies quietly.

"You do? Tell me!"

"Hades told me the story of Orpheus. He came to then Underworld to save his wife. I think that the last trial will be that we walk back home, the way we came in. Except you have to walk first and I have to follow you. And you can't turn around to look at me for the entirety of the journey. If you forget, or if you get startled or if anything goes wrong and you look back, then you failed the trial. You wake up back at the Enchanted forest and I end up back here," David replies.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard," Snow replies. "It is a long journey, if we have to walk back, but we can do this," she says reaching for his hand.

"Hades said that everybody thinks that it is simple, and they do it and at the last minute usually, right when they think that they made it, that's when they fail."

Snow frowns. "Did he say anything else?"

David shakes his head, "he said all sorts of awful things, but his main point was that if there is any doubt in your heart, it will not work."

"Doubt? I can think of several reasons why I would fail but none of them have to do with doubt," she replies.

"Like what?" he asks.

Like love, she wants to say, but she shakes her head instead. "Let's talk later," she says pointing towards the Blind Witch.

"You shouldn't trust Hades' recollection of Orpheus story," the Blind Witch interrupts. "Why don't you ask Orpheus himself?"

"Orpheus is here?" David asks all surprised.

"Yes, he lives at the edge of town with his wife."

"They are together?" David asks again.

"Go find out," the Blind Witch smiles.

"Let's go," Snow whispers and she pulls him along.

This, this being together, doing things, big things like quests and adventures and saving the kingdom and little things, like drinking tea or sitting by the fire, or hanging out with the dwarves and making love in the moonlight, or visiting witches, he is going to miss all of it, he realizes. He is so worried about Snow coping with the third trial but the truth is that if she fails it, he is going to be just as crushed as her if not more. What did Hades say? A broken shell of a man...

"This must be it," Snow points to the small white house at the edge of the town. David tries to shake the gloomy thoughts from is mind.

"Yes," he tries to smile.

She looks at him and she wants to tell him that she realizes that he feels sad and lost and alone but at the last minute she changes her mind. She gives him a hug instead. "I love you Charming," she mumbles. He closes his eyes and kisses her forehead.

She knocks on the door of the white house. A woman opens the door and looks at them. She looks really old and really young at the same time.

"Hello," Snow smiles, "the Blind Witch told us that this is where Orpheus lives..."

The woman smiles and Snow notes how her hair shines and changes colors as she moves and how graceful her slender form is as she motions them to follow her. She leads them through the small living quarters to the back yard where a man is filling his pipe by a small fire pit.

"Who was it love?" he asks.

She doesn't reply so he looks up. He is older looking, with deep laughing wrinkles and curly white hair. "We have guests," he says all surprised. "Please have a seat." He looks at them, then he reaches for the woman's hand and he pulls her right next to him. She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder. "You must be the man who made the forest come alive," he says looking at David. Snow turns to look at him surprised. She hadn't heard about this yet. "That made my wife very happy, didn't it love?" the man continues. Then he turns to Snow White. "And you, you are quite alive aren't you?"

"I am," Snow replies.

Orpheus smiles. "Young love," he says turning to the woman next to him." It's been a while, hasn't it love?"

She nods.

"What brings you here folks?" he asks, a kind smile gracing his face. "What can I do for you?"

David hesitates. How long has Orpheus been stuck here in the Underworld?

Snow looks at him and then she takes his hand in hers. "Hades told my husband part of your story. We wanted to hear it from you. Because I am here and I completed my first two trials and now I have to do my third," she hesitates. "And I was hoping for advice, anything you can think of that we should know..."

"The third trial," he muses. "That trial killed me in more ways than one," he says and he looks away, still haunted by his memories. The woman wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek. He turns to lean his forehead on hers and for a moment they seem to have completely forgotten that they have company.

"I take back what I said earlier," Snow whispers. "When I grow old I want to be like her..."

"You could be both," David smiles. "You could be like her with a crossbow, all silent and deadly," he says and again he feels the pain in his heart because he might not be there when she grows old. She leans her head on his shoulder and of all the different places in the Underworld this feels like a good restful spot, here, in the presence of ancient enduring love.

"The third trial," Orpheus starts and Snow looks up startled "sounds easy enough. I had to walk in the front, my love had to follow me. We reached the Ambrosia tree, she picked a fruit from it's branches and then we headed to the word above. That's where I failed. Maybe you noticed that she doesn't like to talk much, so I was walking on my own and I started wondering if she was even with me, if she thought all this trouble was worth it just to be with me for a few more years and then die again, since we all have to die one day. I wondered if she'd rather move on without me."

The woman next to him is shaking her head, her eyes welling up. She lifts up Orpheus hand and brings it to her lips.

"I asked her to say something, anything, I needed to know she was with me. And she said...-" Orpheus turns to look at the woman.

"I love you!" the woman says and her voice sounds so unearthly beautiful, like the rustling of leaves, or a bubbling brook.

"I turned around," he says. "I turned around and looked at her, because how could I not? How can I not turn when love itself speaks? I lost the trial. I was devastated. I wondered around the land of the living, alone broken, lost. And then twenty eight years later I died. And when the boat brought me in, I cried because she was there, waiting for me at the pier. Here I was arrogant enough thinking I could rescue her with the strength of my love, while my heart was full of doubt, but it was her enduring love that brought us together again...she was the one saving me all along..." he says and his voice is a hoarse whisper. He shakes his head. " We've been together ever since. I'm not sure how my story that helps you..."

Snow wipes her eyes. David looks down. They were apart for twenty eight years.

"How long have you been down here?" he asks.

"Who is counting?" Orpheus asks looking at his wife. She smiles back.

"Didn't you want to move on?" Snow's turn to ask.

"I can't move on." Orpheus explains. "It seems that I'm meant to do a job here, but the position is not available yet."

David frowns. "Hades' job?" he asks.

Orpheus shrugs and doesn't answer the question. "My love, could move on any time she wants, but she keeps choosing not to," he adds and he looks at her with so much gratitude in his eyes. "She chooses to stay here with me... she loves me way more than I deserve," he tries to say but she places her finger on his lips and shakes her head.

"So, if I were to pass the third trial..-" Snow starts saying and her voice trails off.

"Then Hades would be gone and Orpheus here would be in charge of the Underworld," David finishes her thought. "Everything would be different, wouldn't it?"

Orpheus looks far away in the distance. "Too early to tell," he replies wistfully.

And then the beautiful woman looks at Snow. "Life itself is a trial," she says smiling. "Maybe you fail, maybe you don't, love still wins,"

Orpheus kisses his wife on the cheek. "Right you are, love. Couldn't have said it better myself," he adds and the way he looks at her, so much love in his eyes makes Snow think that she is intruding on a private moment.

Snow nods. "Thank you!" she says and she looks at David. "Do we have any more questions?"

He seems lost in thought. He looks up to meet her gaze. He shakes his head.

Snow stands up. "Thank you so much for telling us your story!"

Orpheus smiles. His wife looks at Snow and says "Good Luck!"

David and Snow walk out of the small white house.

He holds her hand tight.

"We could just forget the third trial and stay here forever," Snow says and just as the words come out of her mouth she realizes that this isn't possible, Hades will never allow that.

"You have to go to the Enchanted Forest, find Rumpelstiltskin and get your heart back!" he replies.

"Do I?" she tries to argue.

"You know you do. Look, even if this doesn't work...they did end up together after twenty eight years..."

"Twenty eight years is a very long time..."

"What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love?" he asks.

She closes her eyes.

"But Snow, I don't want you up there waiting for me. I want you to move on, I want you to live your life, I want you to love again..."

She sobs an puts her finger on his lips. She shakes her head. "I can't...-I can't loose you."

"You will never loose me...I am forever yours, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't move on..."

Snow shakes her head again. "We will pass the trial," she replies. "I already know how. We will pass it."

"How?"

She looks around. "I don't want to say it out loud. If he can hear me he will change the rules or change the trial. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Do you believe me when I say that I know how to defeat the third trial?" Snow whispers.

Logic tells him that if he gives into hope, if he gives into love, he will be more devastated if something goes wrong and she fails. If he doesn't get his hopes high, if he guards his heart, if he doesn't believe then he will not break if she fails. But she is standing there, eyes wide open looking at him, asking him to believe her. When love asks you, if you believe, there is only one right thing to say.

"Of course I believe you," he smiles, and he means it, he really does.

She throws her arms around him and kisses him. "Thank you!" she whispers.

They hear a man's voice behind them.

"Oh!" he says, "nothing warms the heart more than the sound of lovers saying goodbye to each other forever! That is what you are doing isn't it?"

Snow walks in between Hades and David and glares at him. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he smiles. "I'm just here to follow your wishes princess. It's time for your third trial!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you so much for taking the time to review...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 19 Best chapter yet**

Thank you Jennifer.

 **Guest chapter 19 Wow, this was a wonderful chapter. I like the three trials idea. I loved the way Snow knew immediately and took James down. The quest was exciting. I am sure you will have more in store for the final trial. Yes, I guess that you are correct if Snowing had conceived before the curse than she would be showing. Emma being human means it would take only nine months as compared to a pachyderm which gestates for eleven months. The show did prolong Neal's infant hood without explanation. You pay better attention to human reality.**

Thank you!

 **Bwayrox chapter 19 This was a perfect chapter! My favorite lines..."You thought fighting Cerberus was a good way to get me to kiss you?" "What was I supposed to do? Invite you on a romantic picnic in the underworld?" So totally Snowing! A picnic definitely would not have worked.**

Ha ha ! That line cracked me up. So glad you liked it... I mean seriously, what's a girl to do in the Underworld that's romantic?

 **Austenphile chapter 19 That was quite a wild ride. And you remedied something that really bothered me in the series. Of course Snow would know immediately it was not David kissing her.**

 **And nice nod to the Hercules segment. The Snow scenes in that episode were great but they really botched my favorite Disney heroine, Megara. I like that she was not even mentioned here and the twist that Hercules was Cerberus, much like Philip was the Yaguoai in season 2. And very smart of Snow to think of a quest to get Charming to fall in love with her again.**

 **Look forward to the third test.**

She would know, wouldn't she? It had to be a shock though. They were identical. Really identical since they were they same person irl :)

 **mry23 chapter 19 . Loved it. I'm so glad with all the twist and already snow has been able to beat the two trials. I loved herc's twist it was fun. Also James ugh he's just a great villain and snows threat was funny. I wonder how mad hades will be now that she's killed his three headed dog. Sad to see Graham go but glad he was able to move on. Can't wait for the third trial it'll be a nail biter for sure. And snow getting David to kiss her was hilarious. I'm excited to see what's next.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

 **Guest chapter 19 What a great chapter! I really enjoyed it. It had all the elements that makes a great story. Also James is the worst. Poor David who had to watch his twin try to seduce his wife. Every time someone mentions how dead David is, it breaks my heart. What a happy reunion, didn't at all make me cry. I loved the adventure, it was a really really really clever way to get David to fall for her again. Snowing and adventures goes hand in hand after all. I liked the two parts of the theee trials but I can't help think that the third will be the worst.. I hope hades keeps his promise and let David go if Snow completes her tasks. The Hercules part was a nice touch! What's going to happen next. I'm intrigued to see.**

Thank you! Currently working on the third trial. I'll try to post by Saturday but I'm struggling with it...


	21. Chapter 21

"Nothing warms the heart more than the sound of lovers saying goodbye to each other forever! That is what you are doing isn't it?" Hades mocks them.

Snow walks in between Hades and David and glares at him. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he smiles. "I'm just here to follow your wishes princess. It's time for your third trial! Go ahead, say your last goodbyes, just in case..."

Snow turns to face David.

"Don't say goodbye," he says urgently.

She cups his face with her hands and even though she knows she can pass her trial she still sobs.

"You tied your fate to mine, even though you didn't remember... even though you knew Regina would probably win," she smiles through her tears. "I'm not saying goodbye..."

He shakes his head a couple of times and he looks at her, so much love in his eyes...

"I'm always yours," he replies, "never doubt that...Snow, here or on the other side, I will always find you..."

She smiles. There are so many things she wants to say to him, words and thoughts, stories and dreams, but there is no time, and it doesn't really matter, she realizes, because he knows. When it comes to the things that matter the most, he already knows. And it is such a relief that he knows. She squeezes his hand one more time and then he turns to Hades.

"What is my last trial?" she asks, his hand still in hers.

She catches Hades off guard and she is surprised because it is hunger that she reads in his eyes. She doesn't know how to interpret that.

"The rules are simple. You get out the same way you come in. It is definitely harder climbing back up, rather than taking the boat ride down here but you can do it. Except you can't walk together. You go first, he follows you. About a mile down the road you will walk into the Ambrosia garden. One single fruit should be enough. He has to eat it, hold on to the pit. Then you keep on going. If you keep walking forward and trust him to follow you, if you never lay your eyes on him then you should reach the top and you will be back in the Enchanted forest. When you are both out in the sunshine, and the ambrosia pit dissolves into sand in his hand that's when you have passed your trial. Until then you cannot lay your eyes on him, if you do, you fail your trial. You cannot touch him either."

"What happens if we touch?" David asks.

"Oh, if you touch she will be fine but I wouldn't be touching her if I were you. From now on until her third trial is over, any place where her skin or her clothes touch you, you will burn, and it will be excruciating" Hades smiles. "Are we ready?"

Snow releases David's hand. She doesn't want to hurt him. David looks down. She said she knows how to beat this trial and he believes her.

Snow is calm, unearthly calm. She must be terrified. "I'm ready!" she replies.

"Goodbye princess," Hades laughs, "and David, I'm sure you and I will see each other soon enough! Keep in mind, many have tried to pass the third trial, they all failed, they crawled back to me once they realized that their love just wasn't enough..."

Snow doesn't reply neither does David, his eyes focused solely on Snow. She nods and she starts in the path that leads out of the Underworld, walking on the edge of the green water, heading up. David follows her. She is walking fast, she wants to put as much distance as she can between them and Hades. David stays right behind her.

"Is he still watching us?" Snow asks.

David looks back. "He is," he replies.

Snow nods and she picks up her pace. The road is getting harder to walk on, filled with sharp rocks and rough edges.

"Am I going too fast?"she asks.

"You are doing fine," he replies. "What's your plan?"

"Is Hades gone?"

David looks back once again. He can't see the pier from here. "The road curves, I can no longer see if he is there," he replies.

"Good," she smiles and she stops. He freezes behind her. He doesn't want to bump into her or make any sudden movements and cause her to accidentally turn around.

"This is my plan," she replies. She lifts up the edge of her tunic and she rips out a long strip of fabric. She makes sure it is long enough and then she wraps it around her eyes. "I can't accidentally look at you if I'm blindfolded," she smiles.

He gasps. Her plan is both genius and perhaps the worse idea in the history of time. "Snow..." he starts.

"What?" she asks.

"You are going to have to climb up, this isn't a smooth path, it's rough terrain, it's incredibly dangerous. How are you going to do this blindfolded?"

"You'll tell me where to go," she smiles. "I trust you..."

He is both moved and terrified. This could work, he thinks, or she could tumble over and fall in the river of lost souls.

"It is incredibly dangerous..." he tries again, his voice catching.

"Yes, so is jumping in front of arrows," she smiles and she actually turns around to face him. "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming," he sighs. "Let's try this... "Alright, go straight forward five steps... and then be very careful because there is a sharp rock... step to the left and lean on the rocks to your left because the path gets very narrow..."

Step by step he tells her where to go. She walks in the darkness, trying hard to stay calm, trying hard to stay focused. She listens to his directions and she tries to follow them exactly. Every time she stumbles he holds his breath.

"David, could you look back? I have this weird feeling like we are being followed."

He looks around. He is so busy giving her instructions he hasn't even thought of making sure no one is after them.

"I don't see anyone," he replies. "Now, be very careful, there is a small gap in front of you you are going to have to jump...-" he says and she takes a deep breath and leaps.

"You did it!" he says and he lets out a sigh of relief. "It's all straight from here on, I think we are at the ambrosia garden," he explains and then he stops and stares ahead, completely silent.

"David? David is something wrong?"

He doesn't reply right away, he is speechless. He can't believe what he is seeing. There are several ambrosia trees, but none of them have any branches or leaves or fruit, It looks as though someone hacked them down with an ax leaving nothing but tree stumps and broken branches. There is a pile of ashes on the left still smoking, someone burnt something here recently.

"Charming?" she tries again.

"Reach in front of you," he says quietly. He doesn't have the heart to tell her what is going on. Snow takes a step forward with her arms outstretched. She reaches the trunk of a tree. She feels around with her hands. There are a few stubs left of what must have once been a magnificent tree. Someone took an ax and cut most of the branches off.

Snow nods and turns to where she heard David's voice last. "The ambrosia tree," she asks, "It has no leaves, no fruit, right? Are they all like that?"

He nods. The he realizes she can't see him. "Right," he replies. "There is nothing but stumps, a few branches left, no fruit," he looks at the branches closer. "Those markings are fresh. This couldn't have been done but in the last couple of days."

"Hades?""

"Or his trolls."

"He is fighting dirty," Snow frowns , "He must be worried of loosing after all...David, this is a good thing. This is a sign. Hades is afraid that we will win."

"Yes," he hesitates, "even so, how can we continue with your trial without the fruit?"

"Easy," she replies brightly."Make it come back to life!"

"What?"

"Orpheus said you made the Enchanted forest of the Underworld comeback to life, how did you do it?"

"Oh, that," he replies. "I suppose it's worth a try. A man was planting dead saplings, he said there was not enough hope for them to grow, so I lent him some of my hope... " He kneels and places his hands on the ground. "Alright, here goes," he says and touches both hands at the roots of the ambrosia tree. What are his hopes and dreams?

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I hope to get out of here, I hope we make it, I hope you get your heart back in time" he starts. He looks up. The tree is shaking lightly, sprouting a few branches, a few leaves, nothing much. He can see how staying in the Underworld this past few days has already affected his hopes and dreams. His heart is heavy, the risks of this trial weighing heavy on his mind. He closes his eyes and tries again, but all he can see is Snow White blindfolded walking perilously at the edge of a pathway, dangerously close to the river of lost souls. "I can't, this... this isn't working, it is way too slow. Help me, Snow, please..."

Snow nods and smiles. "How does it work? What do you need me to do?"

"You need to touch the ground and say what your biggest hope is."

She kneels and places both hands on the ground. "I hope we make it out of here, I hope we grow old together," she starts. He looks up. There are a few more leaves sprouting.

"Is it working?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies, "but we need more hope, more dreams. Is there something more that you hope for?"

Snow hesitates, her eyes behind the blindfold welling up. She knows what she needs to say but she doesn't want to say it out loud, so she takes a deep breath and whispers her dream.

"It's working!" David yells, standing up fast, "it's working, keep your hands on the ground, Snow this is working!"

The trees shivers and moves and then beautiful red and yellow flowers bloom and slowly wither giving their place to fruit.

"Snow, you have to look, this is incredible!" he says but she shakes her head. She is not going to take any chances.

"Describe it to me," she smiles.

"Well the flowers are beautiful. They are similar to the arch of flowers Regina had in the north edge of her garden, but darker looking. The tree is blooming and bearing fruit right in front of my eyes!" he replies.

"Did you eat one yet?"

"No!"

"What are you waiting for! Eat one!" she says her tone so urgent.

He smiles and picks an ambrosia fruit. He eats the whole thing in a few bites. He saves the pit and places it in his pocket.

"Tastes like...-"

"Don't say apples!" she frowns.

He shakes his head. "Peaches," he smiles. "It tastes like peaches."

She smiles. "Good. Now all we have to do is walk back home..."

"Snow?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me? What was the hope that made the ambrosia tree bear fruit?"

She turns to him and hesitates. That's the sort of thing that she'd want to share with her eyes open. That's the sort of thing that will haunt him if things go terribly wrong. Then again she wants to tell him now, just in case she doesn't get to later.

"A child," she says quietly. "I want to have a child with you." And she wishes she could see his face now that he said that. He nods, his eyes welling up, his heart so full, he wishes he could pull her in his arms and kiss her, he wishes he could just respond without using words. He is searching for the right words to tell her how much this means to him. The tree responding to the sound of her vouice is blooming even more now, growing branches, leaves, fruit.

"Incredible," he says. "The tree can hear you. "Snow!" he says his voice catching. "You have to see this," he says quietly. "I am going to back up a few steps and you have to look at this. Look, look at what your dream did!"

"Alright," she whispers. "Tell me when you are far enough."

"Ready," he says a few seconds later.

Snow pulls the blindfold down and looks up. There are butterflies and bees and birds signing and flying and dancing on her tree. The flowers are blooming, the branches are so heavy with fruits on them that they are almost touching the ground. Snow walks closer and touches the tree branches.

"Beautiful!" she says. She sits there and watches just a little bit longer then she puts her blindfold back on and turns towards David.

"That's a good sign, don't you think?" she smiles.

"A very good sign," he agrees with her.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks.

"I'm ready."

She turns back to the path. "Are you sure we aren't being followed?" she asks.

He checks. "Not certain, no, but I don't see anyone... Alright," he starts again, "this path stays smooth for a little while longer, so you are safe to go straight... now take a step left, be very careful there's a thorny bush to your right, there, that's good, two steps to the right, now step very carefully the path is covered with rocks that look quite slippery... there is a tree blocking the path, you need to duck..."

They have been walking for hours, her whole body is in pain, her muscles are sore and his voice is hoarse.

"We need to rest," he says.

"Do you think we are half way yet?" she asks.

"I don't know, I was unconscious for most of the trip here," he explains. "Snow, how much longer do you have? For getting your heart back?"

"Two more days, I think. I'm loosing track."

"What exactly was the deal you made?" he asks.

"Rumpelstiltskin wanted to borrow my heart. He gave me his word that for the five days he wouldn't try to control me. And if I brought him water from Hades' water fountain he'd give me back my heart."

"Did you get the water?"

"I did "

"Good. Any idea what he wanted to do with your heart?"

"He said he planned to protect it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been thinking, if it wasn't for the Dark One Cerberus wouldn't have let me go down to the Underworld and Hades would have ended up with my heart. What if he really did want to protect me?"

David shrugs. "I don't know. Any idea what the water he asked is used for?"

"It's the water from Hades' water fountain. I think if you drink it it makes you forget. Maybe he needs to forget something."

"It also allows you to see things, like when your brother is kissing your wife...-"

"He made you watch that?" Snow gasps.

"He did."

"I almost took his eye out," she replies.

"Yes, I saw that part too," he smiles. "Why did you hesitate?"

"I couldn't hurt someone that looked just like you, not after you died in my arms..." she is tearing up now.

"Snow..."

"I'm alright. Is it going to get dark soon?" she asks.

"We probably have thirty minutes of light left," he replies.

She nods. "Can we keep going till it gets darker?"

"Alright, let's do that. Go straight, then you are going to walk uphill very slowly because the rocks are loose..".

She nods and she keeps on going.

He had a lot of doubts of how this would work, but really this seems to work, they are going pretty fast. And then David gasps. Because the path curves and it gets narrow, it is now at the very edge of a terrifying cliff. She is going to have to lean against cliff, and grab onto branches and hold on for dear life, not the sort of thing that someone can do blindfolded.

"You are going to have to take your blindfold off," he states firmly. "This next part seems dangerous enough even if you can see, there is no way for me to talk you through it."

Snow's shoulder's slope. As uncomfortable and confusing walking in the darkness is, she likes the security of the blindfold. She doesn't want to take it off, she doesn't want to accidentaly look at him. She doesn't want to fail her trial.

"Alright," she says quietly. She takes a deep breath and unravels the fabric that's wrapped around her eyes. "I see what you mean," she smiles, and then slowly grabbing onto the roots and thorny bushes that are growing to her left she slowly makes her way on the treacherous path. She glances down and immediately regrets it, the green waters of the Underworld river are foaming as they rush down just a few feet away from where she is standing. She tenses up. This is terrifying.

"I suppose if I fall in I'll stop existing immediately, I won't feel a thing," she mumbles.

He wants to ask her not to say such things, but he is worried that she might turn around to look at him so he shakes his head and he stays silent.

"Are you coming?" she asks, telling herself not to turn around to the sound of his voice.

"I'm right behind you," he replies and very carefully he inches closer to her.

"Almost there," she says, because in just two steps the path gets wider and safe and that's when she looses her footing and she slides down.

She screams and she desperately reaches for anything she can get a hold of to stop her descent. Her fingers reach a thorny bush and she grabs it with both hands, holding on as tightly as she can, the thorns piercing her skin. She is kicking, desperately, looking for a rock or a ledge, something safe to step on, but her feet find nothing. She is dangling over the foamy water of the river of lost souls, holding on tightly to the thorny branch that is piercing her hands.

"Snow!" David yells and he jumps to the safer edge of the path then lays on his stomach and leans over to grab her hand. The moment she hears his voice she closes her eyes tight.

"Keep your eyes closed, I got you," he says grabbing her arm. His hand feels like he is trying to hold on to a flaming log strait out of the fire place and he lets out a groan, but still he manages to lift her up and carry her to the safer path ahead.

"I got you, keep your eyes closed, I got you," he says over and over again trying to ignore the searing pain in both his arms. Snow sits on the ground, hands shaking, shivering. She wraps the fabric again around her eyes.

"You saved me!" she says and then she sounds so worried when she asks "How badly did it hurt?"

He looks at his hands now, both red and throbbing. He doesn't reply. He sits down close to her.

"David?" she tries again.

"I'll be fine," he replies but she can hear the pain in his voice.

"Do we dare try the healing potion?" she asks.

"No," is all he says and she knows this must hurt a lot.

"I'm so sorry David," she says, and she is crying now.

"Hey, I'm alright, I'll be fine. As soon as we beat this trial and we are safe we can do the healing potion, I can wait..." he tries to reassure her, but she is still crying.

"Are you, though?" she asks. This, this is what torture feels like, she thinks. She can't look at him, can't check his wounds, she cant make sure he is alright, touching her hurts him, his voice is all she has left and if she fails this trial it will be years before they she will hear the sound of it again.

"I'm hurt, but I'll be fine, I promise," he tries to reassure her.

And then it starts to rain. David looks up. There are dark clouds above them, what starts as light rain turns into a thunderstorm, lightening with intense loud breaks of thunder, sounds like the mountain is splitting in two. She can't see the lightening so every time the thunder comes she jumps.

"There's another one coming," he tries to warn her. "Wait for it..."

The rain is coming down on them really hard.

"There's some trees up ahead, maybe we should take cover," he tries to yell above the sound of thunder. Snow gets up ready to go and then they both jump, because lightening has struck the exact cluster of trees he wanted to go sit under.

"We need to lay low, we are not safe here, we'll get struck by lightening" he says and it really hurts lowering himself to the ground. Snow doesn't realize it but she accidentally sits too close, her arm almost brushes against him. He winces and pulls further back, letting out a groan.

"Too close?" she asks."I'm so sorry,"

She puts her hood on and she wraps her arms around her knees trying to say warm. He stares at the sky shaking his head. Does Hades control the weather too, he wonders.

"Are you alright?" he asks and she shakes her head, trying not to cry.

He is in pain, he is worried for her, they are sitting in the mud, the rain is pouring on them relentlessly and she doesn't look alright. She wonders if this is too much for him, if this whole effort will end up giving him false hope and hurting him even more in the long run, she wonders if she dragged him over here and burned his hands only to fail the trial anyway, and crush both their hopes and dreams.

He can see that she is drowning in her thoughts and doubts and he is dying to pull her in his arms and reassure her that he is alright, that everything will be alright. But all he can use right now are his words.

"I want a child too," he says, looking at her. "A boy or a girl, it doesn't matter...-" he starts then he adds "alright I'm going to be honest, I kind of want it to be a boy..."

She faces him and now she is smiling. "We can have more than one..."

"Can't wait to get started" he replies and she laughs.

At the sound of her laughter the clouds seem to pull back a little bit. The thunder and lightening stops.

"Snow, no matter what happens, whether we succeed or fail I need you to know I am so, so grateful that you tried...-"

She covers her mouth and sobs softly, because he just said exactly what she needed to hear. The rain is gentle now, caressing her cheeks and she lifts her head up and opens her mouth.

"Good timing really," she says, "I was beginning to get thirsty."

He laughs and he closes his eyes and lifts up his face to the rain.

"I love you Snow White..." he replies.

"Charming," she responds, "I love you too...-"

The rain has stopped, and they are sitting together, talking. He is in incredible pain, but he does his best not to let it show. This, this could be their last night together, so since he can't even touch her, he is going to stay up and talk to her, all night even if she wants to.

They talk for along time. She tells him how the Huntsman moved on, he tells her about his first encounter with James. She tells him about the woman that offered her help at the Dark One's castle. It's getting colder. If his arms weren't all throbbing and blistered he'd be offering to build a fire. If she wasn't blindfolded she would too.

"We should get some rest," she suggests, "I'll take the first watch...or you know. I'll stay up first," she offers.

He should take the first watch of course, the first watch implies that the person doing it has use of their eyes, but he needs to rest. His hands are hurting even more now, and he avoids looking at the wounds. This isn't good. If the pain doesn't subside he has no idea how he is going to survive tomorrow. He should tell her, he should tell her that it is probably over, but he can't. Maybe if he does rest a bit, maybe he will feel better.

Snow is standing up, her knife in her hand because night in the Underworld is full of creatures that scream, and yell and groan, terrifying creatures the sounds of which she's never heard of before in her life. If they come any closer she's ready to rip off her blindfold and fight them.

David is breathing heavier now, he must be asleep, she thinks, and then Snow freezes, because he is moaning in pain in his sleep. Snow bites her lips, trying no to cry. She wants to take off the blindfold and check his wounds, which of course will cause her to fail her trial. Now that he is asleep and not trying to put up a brave front, it seems that his wounds are more serious than he led her to believe. How are they going to continue their journey tomorrow? What if they spend tomorrow resting, will his wounds start healing on their own, or is it like a magical injury, the kind of wound that won't heal unless treated by magic?

Snow sits down and stabs the ground with her knife. He will get better, she tells herself, he has to. He will feel better in the morning. She looks around. She can't shake the feeling that they are being watched.

Snow ends up falling asleep right at first light. About an hour later she jumps up, she makes sure that her blindfold is on and she turns to wake David up.

He must be sleeping heavily, he is no longer crying in pain, but he also doesn't even stir.

"Charming! Charming, please wake up," she says over and over but he doesn't move. "David!" She is trying to thinks of something she can do, she can't touch him, she can't shake him. She inches as close to him as she can without touching him and she stands perfectly still. She can feel him shivering.

"I can't pass the trial," she thinks out loud, "You didn't tell me how hurt you were Charming, I can't pass this unless you wake up and walk out of here with me, but maybe if I call it off, I can still heal your wounds..."

What did Hades say? If you want to call the trials off you have to beg for mercy? Placing herself at Hades' mercy isn't something she thought she would have to do, but now she doesn't have a choice. David is hurt, David is not waking up and she can't even touch him. She has to call off the trials.

"I'm so sorry David" she mumbles, "I don't fknow what else to do"

She stands up ready to call Hades when a voice that sounds just like David asks "Did you try poking him with a stick?"

"James!" she says and she reaches for her knife. "What are you doing here? How long have you been sitting here?"

"About an hour or so," he replies.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to finish what we started... I know you enjoyed it princess," he teases.

"Go ahead try, it's much easier to stab you with my eyes closed," she responds and by the sheer rage in her voice he has not doubt she means every word.

"What, the blindfold? I have to admit that was a smart move."

"Sure. What do you want?" Snow snaps at him.

"Relax, princess, I'm not here to pick a fight..." he laughs.

"Have you been following us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just following orders."

"Were you the one who cut down the ambrosia trees?"

"Yes"

"How could you?"

"Hey, like I said, I'm just following orders. Did you really think that Hades wouldn't retaliate after you killed Cerberus?"

"What are your orders then? I can't complete my trial. Are you here to gloat? Or are you here to trick me into thinking you are David so you can come back to life?"

"Don't flatter yourself princess, you are not my type. I don't think I could survive living with you and all your optimistic goodness... frankly I find you insufferable. As much as I would like to take his place and come back to the Enchanted forest that is impossible. You were very specific when you claimed him, you said you were here to save David, your husband..."

Snow crosses her arms on her chest and doesn't reply.

"Fine, you are my type, is that what you want to hear? Is it not enough that one of us worships the ground you stand on, do you need both of us to like you?"

"I couldn't care less how you feel about me. I know this is all a game to you. What I'm trying to figure out was why would you go out of your way to completely destroy any potential of having a relationship with your brother? Why would you go out of your way to hurt him?"

"It was just a trial princess. Lucky for him you passed."

"Even before the trial! Why would you insist on fighting him?" she asks all frustrated.

"He told you about that didn't he? Was he all proud he beat me in a fight?"

"No, he wasn't proud! He was trying to understand why you would be like this..." She shakes her head. She shudders to think that if she gives up the trial she is going to leave David at the mercy of Hades and James.

"Why does it even matter? I'm dead," he shrugs.

"If it doesn't matter then why were you so awful to him? One friendly conversation, that's all he wanted, why couldn't you give him that?"

"Because he already got everything else that he wanted. Everything! How does a shepherd, a commoner, a nobody, manage to live a life more meaningful than mine? Do you know how many women I bedded, do you know how many women begged me to spend the night with them? Then here comes the shepherd boy, he's probably only been with you, and nobody else, and he gets a real Enchanted Forest princess to come down in the Underworld to claim him... how is that even possible? How does that even happen? Not one of the women who swore their undying love to me would even consider to come down here and save me...it wouldn't even cross their minds...How did he manage to best me at everything?"

"You are both dead now, James..." Snow shakes her head sadly.

"Yeah, even in death he manages to mock me with his existence, he steps in the Black forest and then everything blossoms...did you know that when our mother died, she showed up here to meet me and he was all she could talk about?"

"Well, you got your wish now James. He is hurt, I can't wake him up...I can't touch him. I can't complete my trial..." she says and just stating this out loud, hearing the sound of her own words, her voice turns into a sob. "I can't save him...I can't heal him," she says and she touches the healing potion hanging around her neck.

James looks at her for a few seconds. He looks almost concerned. "Oh quit your sniveling princess. Boohoo, my husband is dead. Everybody dies. You can't touch him, but I can. Give me your healing potion."

"What? You would do that?" she says trying to stop crying. She can't believe what she is hearing. She knows this is a terrible idea, she knows this is probably a trick, but she is out of options. She frowns. "What do you want in return?"

"A kiss," he replies sarcastically and he laughs when she tenses up.

"Lighten up princess, I'm joking. In return I'd like my brother to think me a little better than the most disgusting, dishonorable scoundrel to ever walk in the Enchanted Woods...and I'd like to keep the rest of the healing potion. If Hades finds out I helped you he will hurt me. I need to take precautions," then his voice perks up. "Maybe I can get the blind witch to heal me, have you seen her? She looks good enough to eat! "

Snow is blindfolded so she can't properly roll her eyes. She takes of the vial off her neck and holds it up towards the direction of his voice.

He picks it up then she can hear him open the vial and place a drop in both his hands. He leans closer to David and then he gasps.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her voice trembling.

"I don't know what he told you princess, but I have never in my whole life seen such awful burns. It's a wonder he managed to save you and not pass out the very moment he touched you. Whatever happens, do not let him touch you again, not until your trial is over," James replies then he touches David's arms and David groans in his sleep.

Snow has no doubt this will work, because James has some intense emotions towards David.

"It's healing," James says and Snow is surprised to hear a measure of relief in his voice. "Do not wake him up yet, Snow White, give me a head start first."

"Wait," she tries, "I'm sure he'd like to talk to you..."

"Yeah, right after he beats me to death, I'm sure," he laughs. "I think I'll pass."

"Can't say that wouldn't be well deserved," she replies and he shrugs.

"Maybe," he says and he looks at her one last time. "Take care, princess," he says and he walks away.

Snow waits a good five minutes then she kneels next to David.

"Charming! Charming wake up!"

"I'm awake, " he mumbles and he sits up slowly. He looks at the skin on his arms all healed now. "What? How? How did you do this?"

"It wasn't me," she smiles. "Are you alright? Are you still in pain?"

"I feel fine. The pain and the burn marks are completely is gone. How?"

"I don't think you are ready for this."

"Tell me anyway," he frowns.

"It was James."

"James!" David frowns and he sits up looking around.

"He's gone," she replies. "He asked for a running start before I woke you up. He thought you'd beat him up."

"That sounds about right," he replies. "Why?"

"He said he hoped that you would think a little better of him if he did that," Snow replies.

David looks at his hands, then he looks around. No sign of James. He is torn between his urgent need to catch up with James and punch him in the face and his desire to thank him.

"I was about to call off the trial," Snow continues, "I couldn't wake you up..then he showed up..."

"Snow," David says tenderly because she is crying again.

"No more tears," she replies. "Today we are going to win. Are you ready to go?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, a very big thank you for taking the time to review..**

 **Guest chapter 20 Can't wait for next chapter**

Thank you.

 **Guest chapter 20 You have described Snowing's anguish so well. I know that their love is like titanium but the fact you killed David has me on edge. I am still worried about their fate. I like the two parallel love stories. Hades is a villain but his own story is complex.**

I know right? Things are going well but I killed David so I can't be trusted... :)

 **Guest chapter 20 What a nice break from the suspense. Nice to see Orpheus story and meet the guy, I'm glad that he's reunited with his wife. I know that all Charming wants is Snows best interest and that he should want her to go back and not worry about him. But the fact that she's there and she's Snow, should make him stop undermining her and realize when Snow is certain about something and believes it, you better follow her lead. It's that kind of doubt hades wants him to have and that will lead them to failure. Maybe if they have the same third trial. They can use the signs they developed during their time in the castle.**

Thank you! I always loved Orpheus story, it is so bittersweet and so innocent compared to other myths. When the show actually mentioned him I squealed.

 **mry23 chapter 20 No charming keep the hope. I loved Orpheus' story. Also you wrote it so wonderfully. I know I'm gushing but you really write wonderfully have you ever thought of actually publishing? But ok I'm ready for the third trial I hope they can keep their whits about them. Can't wait I'm so excited**

Thank you so much. Have I thought of publishing? This is the first time I've let anyone read my stories...

 **Guest chapter 20 I can see why you are using Orpheus story. But I hope you aren't saying that it'll go the same for snowing. They've already been separated long enough. I'm really worried for David's lack of hope, I guess the underworld would do that to you but it's discomforting when the most hopeful person is lacking it. At least if they don't beat Hades they can get a second chance from Zeus. Thanks for the update!**

Well the trial doesn't actually separate them, it does make walking together a challenge though...


	22. Chapter 22

"You are going to climb up nine large stone steps and then you will go through a small entry... I think this might be it. I can see light at the top of the steps, Snow! This could be it!"

"Really?" she sounds so excited.

"I think we are almost there. Do you want to take off your blindfold for going up the steps..."

Snow turns back. "Take off the blindfold? Didn't Hades tell you that everybody fails at the last minute just when they think they've made it?"

"Yes but...-"

Snow shakes her head. "I am keeping it on. Tell me where to go. Am I at the steps yet?"

"Yes, go ahead and step up. A little higher, yes, that's it."

Snow feels her way in the dark and counts nine steps. It is a lot brighter and warmer up here. Maybe she is out in the sun. The water running next to her sounds like a babbling brook, not the menacing waters of the river of lost souls. She takes a couple of steps forward so that David has room to climb next to her without touching her. She hears him walking behind her.

"We are in the sunshine, I'm not sure exactly where..."

"What do you mean? Are we not at the troll bridge?"

"No, definitely not at the troll bridge."

"But he said we'd take the same way back, they way we came in. I came in through a portal under the troll bridge..."

"Maybe there are more ways in than one."

"Maybe. Hades said when we are both in the sun and the pit from the Ambrosia fruit has turned into sand, then we have completed the trial. Do you still have the Ambrosia pit?"

David pulls out the pit from his pocket. He shakes his head. "It's not dissolving, it is very much intact."

"What? Something is wrong David. We are not done yet. What are we supposed to do? What did we miss?" Snow asks.

"We are out in the open, the river of lost souls is gone, we are standing by a small stream, I don't understand..."

"Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?"

"We followed the river up. There was no turn."

"Throw something in the water. Maybe the water looks harmless, maybe it's all a trick" Snow suggests.

David grabs a broken brunch and throws it on the water. He stares in disbelief as the branch dissolves making a fizzing sound.

"Did you hear that? The wood just melted. We are definitely not out of Underworld yet. I guess we keep walking up" David frowns.

Snow's shoulder's slope. This just never ends, trial after trial, tick after trick. Hades just sold them a bunch of tricks and half truths.

"Walk straight ahead, no, you are getting too close to the water, take a step to the left, too small, take on more step, there you go, now walk on straight."

The walk for about five more minutes then they arrive at a large well.

"Wait," David says "there's a well and it has an inscription on it. Wait."

"Welcome to the forest of illusion, the place that lets you envision whatever you want to see. Going back to the land of the living is not for the faint of heart. You must prove that you are worthy. Look inside the well and speak your deepest fear."

"What? That's another trial!" Snow shakes her head. " A trial within a trial!"

"It is!" David takes a deep breath. "Speak your deepest fear...Are you ready?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head. "How does one get ready for this?" she asks. "Let's do it anyway."

"Take a step forward. It's a rather large well. I'll go stand on the opposite side," he says and he walks to the well right across from Snow."Let me go first."

"No, let's do it together. I'll make sure to only look down, into the water,"

"Together," he smiles.

That's the sort of step they would normally take holding hands, but not today, not when they cannot trust Hades and his rules, not when they cannot touch each other yet.

He looks at her walking closer to the edge of the well, blindfolded, cheeks flushed, red lips, hands shaking, scared but willing to go through with so many trials to save him. So beautiful.

"Ready," she smiles.

He looks at her one more time his voice catching.

"Alright," he says quietly.

They both lean in. He looks at his reflection in the water, and then he looks at hers, she raises the blindfold just a little bit and looks at her reflection, too scared to look at his.

"My biggest fear...-" her voice quivers.

"My biggest fear...-" he says.

"...is that I'll fail the trial and you will have to face Hades alone!" she sobs.

"...is that you'll never forgive yourself if you fail this trial!" he whispers.

She pulls the blindfold back on her eyes right away. He is watching her instead of the water. The water raises up incredibly fast or they are dropping, falling down, going lower, she is not certain. She can't tell how this happened but she is in the water grappling around for something to touch, something to hold on to , she is gasping for air, she should take her blindfold off but she won't do it yet, she won't fail her trial, she just can't.

He is reaching for her in the water, he can see her form faintly as the current pulls her violently away. He tries his hardest to swim towards her but the current is just too strong.

"Snow," he screams and he's never felt himself so lost, so desperate in his life as this very moment.

"David!" she screams and she is surprised because she didn't think she could use her voice in the water. This is a dream, she thinks, this can't be real, I am asleep in my bed. I will wake up and this will all have been a dream. "David!" she screams one more time and this time the water comes in her mouth and she is trying to cough, trying to breathe, trying to stay alive.

* * *

 _When she wakes up she is laying on her back, under the troll bridge. There are three giant trolls standing around her looking at her. She can see. Oh, no, where is her blindfold?_

 _"No, no, no!" she yells covering her eyes with her hands, "where is my blindfold. David!" she yells, loudly, then she pulls out her knife and she points it at the general direction of the trolls while still covering her eyes with one hand. "Where is my husband? Where is the prince? What did you do to him?" she asks._

 _"Actually," the tallest troll replies, "we are on your side princess. We support the reunification of the kingdoms."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The North and the South kingdom being United again. We support that. It's good for business," he replies slowly, as if talking to a child. "We mean you no harm!"_

 _"Why is she closing her eyes?" the sleepy troll asks._

 _"What are you asking me for?" the troll with the big wooden club replies. "Ask her!"_

 _"Where is the prince?" she asks one more time._

 _"The prince died a few days ago. Please forgive us for not coming to the funeral. People tend to not appreciate it when we show up at public events, they run away screaming...anyway, you have our deepest condolences. He was a fine man and a brave warrior..."_

 _Snow peaks through her fingers and is shocked to see the three trolls holding their hats in their hands, in a show of respect looking down sadly._

 _"Yes the prince died but I went to the Underworld to save him, look around the river side, maybe the water carried him down further. Please look!"_

 _She looks so distressed. The tall troll doesn't want to argue with her so he does in fact look around._

 _"He is not here, your Highness," the replies. "He is dead."_

 _"I didn't fail the trial!" she yells, "I didn't look! This can't be happening! I didn't fail!" she yells to no one in particular, her eyes still closed then she drops on the ground and sobs, saying "I didn't fail,"over and over. She makes such a heartbreaking sight that the trolls just stand there and stare. They do not know what to do next. In the end she wraps her arms around her knees and sits there staring at the water. They try to talk to her but she doesn't respond._

 _"Alright, someone send a message to Ruby Red or the dwarves," the tall troll shrugs._

 _"Not fast enough. Call the Dark One," the sleepy troll suggest._

 _"Rumpelstiltskin!" the third troll yells before the tall troll gets a chance to stop him._

 _"She is a princess. She probably doesn't want to talk to the Dark One."_

 _"Well, don't expect me to call Blue, you know she is not coming if I call her."_

 _"Well, well well, what do we have hear?" Rumpelstiltskin's voice startles the three trolls._

 _"She won't stop crying," the Sleepy troll whispers. "We don't know what to do."_

 _"Well, hello there princess. Did you bring me the water I required?"_

 _Sow reaches on her belt and tosses the water flask to Rumpelstiltskin. He examines the contents of the flask carefully and then he smiles._

 _"Great," he says,"now to complete our transaction, here is your heart back."_

 _Snow turns around to see her heart in the Dark One's hand. It is not bright red and shining anymore, it is dark almost gray looking._

 _"What did you do to it?" she whispers._

 _"I, faithful to our agreement did nothing to it of course, dearie. This is all on you. You failed your prince and the disappointment appears to have tainted your heart a bit."_

 _Snow nods._

 _"Are you ready to get it back dearie?"_

 _Snow stares at him and doesn't reply._

 _"Alright!" Rumpelstiltskin says ignoring her silence, "here you go!" he says and with one swift move he pushes the heart back in her chest._

 _Snow nods and wipes her eyes. "I need to go home," she mumbles and she walks away from Rumpelstiltskin and the three trolls. And then she turns back and glares at the Dark One. "I'll go home if you explain to me just one thing. Regina had forgotten she had powers. We locked her up in a cell. How did she get her hands on the Huntsman's heart?"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin blinks a couple of times, caught off guard. "Say what now, dearie?" he asks._

 _"It was you wasn't it?" Snow asks. "You gave Regina the Huntsman's heart. And then you had the audacity to claim you were protecting my heart. You got David killed. You are the one who broke my heart. It was you!" she says and before anyone gets a chance to react she pulls the knife from her boot and throws it right on the flask Rumpelstiltskin is holding. The leather flask rips in half and the water she took from Hades' water fountain spills to the ground._

 _"What did you do?" the Dark One hisses at her._

 _She doesn't even bother to reply, she just turns around and walks away._

 _"Snow White!" the Dark One yells, but she doesn't hear him. Or she doesn't care. What is the worse thing that he could do? The worse has already happened._

 _"Anything you want to add your Highness?" Lancelot turns to Snow White. She blinks and looks around, She is at the round table with her council. She is all dressed in black._

 _She shakes her head._

 _"One of this days though you will tell us what you think, right?" Lancelot tries again softly, looking at her, really concerned._

 _Snow looks at him. She feels like throwing up. She doesn't even have the energy to nod. She gets up from the table and without another word she leaves the room._

 _"Snow, you have to try," Ruby says when she walks into Snow's bedchambers later, "you have to participate, you are the Queen, your kingdom needs you!"_

 _Snow looks at Ruby then she looks down._

 _"Please Snow!" Ruby says. She sits next to her. "I am begging you, you need to try."_

 _"What if I can't?" Snow asks._

 _"I know you can!" Ruby whispers and pulls Snow in a big hug. "He would want you to be happy!"_

 _"Don't!" Snow replies and she pulls back from her friend. "Just don't."_

 _"It's the truth!"_

 _"The truth is that we defeated an evil Queen and still that's not enough for you people," Snow shoots back._

 _"Getting rid of an Evil Queen is not enough if you don't replace her with a good Queen " Ruby tries again._

 _"What, you are calling me Evil now?" Snow frowns._

 _"No, not Evil, but cold, indifferent. Your kingdom needs someone to love, someone to care, someone to want to make everything better. You need to care Snow!"_

 _"What if I can't?" Snow whispers._

 _Ruby smiles. "I know you can. Are you getting any sleep at all? Snow, you are looking really tired. Won't you get some rest?"_

 _Snow lays on her bed. "How long did it take you?" she asks."How long did it take you to forgive yourself for what happened to Peter?"_

 _Ruby looks at her. "I don't know," Ruby replies. "I'm not sure I've done that yet. But Snow, it's not the same. I killed Peter. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything you did more than anyone would have asked..."_

 _"And it wasn't enough..." Snow replies and her voice is just so broken. "You don't understand what it's like, I wake up and I...sometimes all I can manage is to breathe, nothing else..."_

 _"It will get better Snow, I promise. Tell you what, tomorrow, you get up and you wear something else, not a black dress and then you come to council and just say one thing. Have one thing to say, one thought. that's all. Do you think you can do that?"_

 _Snow looks down. "I'll try," she replies._

 _Ruby smiles and then she leaves the room._

 _Snow sits up on the bed. Ruby doesn't understand. Nobody understands, to have the truest, purest love and to let it slip through your fingers. She still doesn't understand what happened that day. What went wrong. They thought they had completed their task. And then there was a well and water and her biggest fear was David alone at the mercy of Hades in the Underworld...and then there was water and screaming and darkness. She couldn't look at him and he couldn't hold on to her. One more trial Hades forgot to mention._

 _She looks at her beautiful bedroom, her large canopy bed. Everybody is kind and understanding, everybody is giving her room to grieve, they all want to help and yet nobody understands what it is like to feel like you need to run away, you need to be in the middle of the forest so you can breathe, so you can sob, so you can scream._

 _Snow jumps out of bed. She needs to get out of here, the walls are closing in. She puts her cape on above her black dress and she sneaks out through the tunnel in her room. Ruby will track her so she needs to get away as far as she can. She pulls her hood down lower and she climbs on the boat herself. She doesn't row, she lets the boat get pushed down by the river current. Twenty minutes later she uses the oars to row to the shore then she pushes the boat back to the water and lets the current push it away. Careful not to leave any tracks she sneaks into the heavy foliage if the forest. She takes a couple of deep breaths. This is it, this is where she belongs. This is where she is going to stay._

 _"Snow! Snow White!" Ella has been calling out Snow's name in the forest. Snow is holding her breath standing on the branch of the oak tree, her back against the tree trunk. She closes her eyes. Ella has been at it for two hours. She is here and unless Snow comes out of her hiding place Ella is not going home. That much is clear. She knows that she can't stay in the forest forever, but this past few weeks she's felt so much better, she is not ready to go to her castle yet. Snow belongs here, maybe she was never meant to be a queen._

"Are you ready to be Queen?"

 _If it wasn't for David maybe she would have never fought to get her kingdom back. And now that he is gone, she is just not ready to go back. A missing queen is better than a cold broken queen isn't it?_

 _"Snow, if you don't come out I'm just going to have to spend the night here!" Ella says._

 _"Oh come on," Thomas looks at Ella, "I'm all for a romantic night in the forest but we have a baby to consider. Are you going to let our baby sleep under a tree? We have to get back, we can't stay here."_

 _"Shh, I know but don't say it out loud she will hear us. Besides, if it wasn't for Snow that baby wouldn't even be mine, I owe her so much, Thomas," she replies placing her hand on his arm. "Please!"_

 _"Yes absolutely we owe her the world, and if there is anything we can do to help her I am here, but if she needs more time alone before she finds her way home, shouldn't we respect that?"_

 _"Yes, of course, but what if she needs more than that?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"A reason to live."_

 _"Ella, how are we going to give her that?"_

 _"Thomas do you trust me?"_

 _"You know I do,"_

 _"Then stop asking me questions and help me call her"_

 _"Snow!" Thomas yells. "Snow White please! Come talk some sense to my wife!"_

 _"Not what I meant Thomas!" Ella frowns but then he looks at her and she smiles. "Do it again it might work!"_

 _Snow rolls her eyes. "I can hear you, you know!" she says and she jumps down from her hiding spot._

 _"Snow!" Ella smiles. "How long have you been hiding here?"_

 _"A long time," she says and she crosses her hands and glares at her friend. "How did you find me?"_

 _"The field mice told Gus where you were," Ella smiles._

 _Then Snow hears a baby crying. Immediately her eyes open wider."Is that..?"_

 _"Our daughter? Yes it is!" Ella smiles, "come see!"_

 _Snow follows Ella trying not to cry._

"I want to have a child with you..."  
"I want a child too, boy or girl it doesn't matter..."

 _Ella leads to her white carriage, waiting for her at the side of the road. She picks up the baby from a small bassinet in the carriage, "Here she is, my little Alexandria, baby this is auntie Snow," The baby seems to understand that Snow is very special because she looks at Snow and smiles a bright toothless smile and then she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep in Snow's arms._

 _"She is beautiful," Snow whispers her tears streaming down. She places a soft kiss on the baby's forehead._

 _"Yes she is. I don't know how to thank you. Snow, is there anything I can do...-" she starts saying but then she looks closer at Snow White and she stops. She turns and glances at her husband. "Thomas, could you give us a minute?" she says then she lifts up the baby and places it in her husband's arms._

 _"Of course," he nods and he walks away._

 _"Snow!" Ella smiles. "I didn't know!"_

 _"Know what?" Snow frowns._

 _"How far along are you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You are pregnant aren't you?"_

 _"What?" Snow asks again. "Who me? How do you know?"_

 _"Your skin is glowing and you are showing just a little bit," she says touching Snow's belly. Snow takes a step back._

 _"That's why..." she says and she looks at Ella. " I knew something was off but I thought it was because I was heartborken...-"_

 _"It's not," Ella replies. "Snow if you want to stay here in the forest, I'm just going to support you, I'll bring you everything you need, we could built you a little hut, or you could come home with me. I won't tell anyone you are there if you want to be left alone...-"_

 _"I'm going to have a child!" Snow replies. "I am going to have a child!"_

 _Ella nods teary eyed. "Will you come with me?"_

 _Snow shakes her head."I need sometime to think...-"_

 _Ella nods. "And if you change your mind will you send me a message? You could use a bird or a mouse..." she asks._

 _Snow nods and then she hugs Ella tight. Ella,Thomas and baby Alexandria take off on their carriage and Snow looks up in the sky. It is going to be dark soon. She drags two logs closer, she builds a fire and then she lays down and stares up at the night sky._

 _"We are going to have a child!" she whispers to the stars. She places her hands on her tummy, holding tight David's parting gift. Everything has to change. Everything is going to change. She closes her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, and slowly her heart fills with brand new hopes and dreams, a new reason to pick up the broken pieces and try harder, a new reason to move on, new reasons to go back and claim her kingdom. She needs to do right by this precious life growing inside of her. She needs to take care of herself better, she needs... so many things to do. And for the very first time since David's passing she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep smiling._

 _Snow shows up at council first thing in the morning, wearing a white dress, her hair pulled up, her face serious and focused, the very picture of an elegant and beautiful queen. They all look at her and nobody says a word._

 _"I'm back, " she smiles "and I am ready to work. I know I abandoned you before and I wasn't ready, but I'm ready now and if you will give me one more chance...-" she says and she stops talking because one by one her council members get up and place their hands on their hearts. Snow looks at Grumpy, Ruby, Granny, Lancelot, Robert, Doc and she takes a deep breath. "Let's get to work then," she smiles._

* * *

 _David wakes up alone and opens his eyes. The sky is red, the forest looks different and he groans because he is back in the depths of the Underworld once again. He shakes his head. He is in pain. Everything hurts and he doesn't understand why. His chest is closing up, he can't breathe. "Snow," he whispers._ _They failed. How did they fail? The details are fuzzy. They were doing so well, and then there was one more trial they weren't prepared for. Facing their greatest fear. "Snow. Snow is not here," he whispers. Breathe, just breathe he tells himself fighting the pain in his lungs. She is not here and that is a good thing. She is free, she is alive. He needs to get up, he needs to move, he needs to get his mind off the dark space closing in around him. He rolls to his side and he slowly gets up. Snow must be back in the Enchanted forest. He struggles to stand and then he walks slowly to the blind witch's gingerbread house. What time is it? Maybe it's not too late to eat._

 _He stumbles in the room just in time to see James half dressed on top of the blind witch on the dining room table._

 _"The prince is here!" she laughs._

 _"Oh, now you are just baiting me you cruel, pretty thing," he says kissing her, then he turns to David._ _"Ever heard of knocking? Were you raised in a barn?"_

 _"Sorry," David says turning away in a hurry."We ate on that table..." he mumbles, making a face as he hurries back outside._

 _He is about a block away when he hears his own voice calling him. Will he ever get used to that, he wonders._

 _"David!"_

 _He turns around to see James running after him._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What are you doing back here?"_

 _David shakes his head and doesn't reply._

 _"It didn't work then?" James asks._

 _David looks down._

 _"Come on. You look like you could use a drink," James says._

 _David hesitates. "You are just going to walk out?" he says pointing to the gingerbread house._

 _James laughs. "Why not? Believe it or not, David, some of us like to have fun without taking oaths of everlasting love...you should try it some time, now that you are alone...as for me, if you must know I don't do much cuddling afterwards..."_

 _"Don't," David replies. "I really don't want to know."_

 _"You asked."_

 _"Did I ask?"_

 _"Come on, time to drink."_

 _David is still frowning._

 _"Yeah, yeah, you want to beat me up, I know, but can we go drink first?" James chuckles._

 _"Sure," David shrugs._

 _"Good," James smiles and then he points to the castle at the edge of the forest that is a small replica of king George's castle back home. "I've got got a wine collection in my castle. And then looks at David. "Our castle."_

 _David looks at James suspiciously. He is acting so different._

 _"Oh, come on," James says, "we are after all brothers. Don't look at me like that."_

 _"Oh now we are brothers?" David rolls his eyes._

 _"Oh, come on, can you really blame me? I died never knowing the truth about you and then I started hearing rumors about prince James. Prince James defeated the dragon, prince James defeated the Evil Queen, prince James is marrying Snow White. Well I have news for you people, don't believe everything you hear, prince James is dead!" James rolls his eyes, " those peasants will believe anything they hear," he shakes his head, "tell me that's not enough to drive a person mad," he says._

 _They are in the castle, James walks in the council room and pulls out a chair for David, then hands him a drink. "Disgusting stuff really," he says filling up his glass to the rim. "Underworld's finest! Cheers!"_

 _David raises his glass and takes a sip and makes a face. It is disgusting, he might as well be drinking vinegar._

 _"You have to drink it fast without thinking," James says once again draining his cup. "It is the only way this is bearable."_

 _David dawns his drink._

 _"Better?" James laughs._

 _"Not really."_

 _James laughs again and he refills both glasses. "Where were we? Oh yeah, you...everything you did made big news down here. I...so then I was told there was a twin brother. I hated you. What else was I supposed to do?"_

 _"I suppose that was hard on you but none of that was my fault. I didn't have a choice!" David replies._

 _"So you said. And then our mother showed up..."_

 _"She is here?" David he asks getting up. "Where is she?"_

 _"Sit down, finish your drink, she moved on a long time ago."_

 _"Was she alright? Was she in pain?" David looks still concerned._

 _"She was fine. She tried to explain things to me, tried to ask for forgiveness," he shrugs, "you know how mothers are, wracked with guilt..."_

 _David nods."And? Where you nice to her?"_

 _"Was I nice to her? As far as long lost sons are concerned I was perfect. And then she started talking about you. David did this, Snow did that, true love's kiss, blah blah blah..." James shakes his head. "She might as well have said I'm glad you are dead James, my David deserves to be king..."_

 _"She would never think such a thing let alone say it!" David frowns. "Never!"_

 _"Maybe not in so many words, but I heard it loud and clear..." James shrugs and then he changes the subject._

 _"So tell me David, when did you tell your princess who you really were?"_

 _"No," David shakes his head. "We do not discuss my wife, you do not bring her up, you do not utter her name and maybe, just maybe, I will not beat you to a pulp for what you tried to pull!"_

 _"Alright, alright, that's fair, even though I thought that maybe we were past this..." James shrugs._

 _"You thought we were past this? Why, because you healed me? That was the least you could do, that didn't take any effort at all, we are not past this!" David glares._

 _"Fine, we are not past this. What was our father like?"_

 _David looks at his brother. "Sad. Drunk and sad, very loving, very hardworking but still... he tried over and over to quit drinking, I never understood what caused him to drink so much, until the Dark One asked me to take your place. That's when it all made sense. He never could forgive himself for giving you up..."_

 _"Yeah, well..." James shakes his head. "I remember a man walking up to me when I was young, telling me he was my father..."_

 _"He did that? When was that?"_

 _"I couldn't have been older than seven, maybe six. I had ran away from the castle...-"_

 _"He died when I was six."_

 _"I_ _was six then, and then father showed up just in time. He took me back and he ordered the man killed..."_

 _"He did what?" David stands up, eyes wide open, and then the room starts spinning. "Hey...what...what's happening...did you put something...in my drink?"_

 _James stands up laughing. "Poor David, you are a little too trusting," he shrugs. He places his finger on David's chest and pushes slightly. David falls back, crushing on the ground._

 _"Why?" he asks closing his eyes._

 _"Yeah, sorry about that," James smiles._

 _David wakes up. He is laying on the ground in Hades' throne room, his hands tied behind his back. Except whoever tied him up was really careless because it it really easy to untangle himself from the rope. Hades and James are having a heated discussion._

 _"What did you bring him here for? You know he is trouble. I want him thrown in the river!" Hades growls at James._

 _"Wait!" James said "you specifically said that if I brought him to you and he was compliant you wouldn't do that."_

 _"Really? Because passed out and compliant is not the same thing!" Hades replies. "Now admit that you failed and toss him in the river."_

 _"But why? He is harmless. So, he made some greenery come back to life, that's hardly a crime..."_

 _"Hope, James he has hope, he deals in hope, that is a deadly poison when you are in my profession."_

 _"He had hope because he thought his wife would save him. This is over now, she failed. He's fresh out of hope, don't destroy him yet!"_

 _"The fact that you are here arguing on his behalf is proof enough that he needs to disappear. What happened to you James? What did he do to you?"_

 _David is doing some fast thinking. If Snow had won Hades would no longer be in charge of the Underworld. If Snow had won Orpheus would be in charge, everything would be different, everything would change, who knows maybe the Underworld would be an almost bearable place to be, maybe. He needs to defeat Hades. He is not strong enough to kill him, Hades is probably immortal, but maybe, just maybe if Hades were to toss him in the river himself he could drag him in the water along with him. But how? Hades always has other people do his dirty work. David glances towards Hades' water fountain and then he has an idea. The water makes you forget, the water lets you see whoever you want, what if the water is more powerful than that? What if the water is pure magic ..._

 _As the argument between James and Hades gets even more heated David inches closer to the water fountain. He slowly gets up and places both his hands in the water.  
_

 _"I killed the beast of the Underworld," he says, "my wife and I did, and there's ancient power that comes along with that kill. I want that power."_

 _"Wait! What are you doing!" Hades yells but it's too late. David's body is changing shape, his senses are becoming sharper and there is an ancient hunger inside of him that is begging for sustenance, an ancient thirst he has to quench. He looks at his hands. They are not human hands anymore, they are giant terrifying paws, powerful and deadly. He can see clearly now, he can see everything around him moving slowly, he can anticipate their reactions, they are just too slow. He sees Hades raising his hands ready to use his magic and he just laughs because he knows Hades' magic will not be enough to stop him. He walks towards Hades and James and both men back up and there is a certain amount of terror in their eyes. Hades tries to raise his hands again and David lets out a terrifying blood curdling howl. He leaps forward, picks up Hades in his teeth and tosses him in the river._

 _James and David in his Cerberus form both hold their breath and watch. Hades screams as he dissolves in the water and immediately there is a change in the air. The air is fresher now, cleaner, it doesn't hurt their lungs to breath it in._

 _James looks at David eyes wide open, he backs up slowly, wondering what his brother in Cerberus form will do next. He runs out of Hades' throne room. David stands perfectly still, trying to concentrate. There are too many images coming at him, too many thoughts, he does have three heads after all and it is hard to know which brain to listen too. He needs one thought, one single simple line of thought to follow._

 _"Snow White," he thinks and he closes all six of his eyes, Snow white, and he feels his heart rate slow down, Snow, and his eyes are seeing clearly. Snow, Snow White, his wife and his ravenous hunger subsides, his thirst is no longer controlling is mind, he stands there strong, focused and his body slows down, he looks at his hands and they are human hands again, he touches his chest and his body and his face, he is himself again._

 _He walks out of Hades' throne room, he climbs up the stairs through the replica of Snow's quarters out of the Queen's castle. He looks up at the sky. The sky looks almost blue, it is not the weird red hue it was before. Did Hades use his magic to make everything extra awful in the Underworld, David wonders. He walks to the small white house at the end of the road, he knocks on the door and the beautiful tree nymph opens the door smiling. She looks at David and her expression changes. She looks sad, she places her hand on his shoulder and lets him in the house. Once again they walk through the small living quarters to the back of the house where Orpheus is sitting down smoking his pipe._

 _"You are here!" the old man says, unable to hide the surprise from his voice. "But we thought...when we saw the changes in the sky and the air we thought that your wife had succeeded! What happened?" the man asks motioning for David to sit down._

 _"I couldn't tell you what happened. We must have failed somehow though I do not remember doing anything wrong. But that's not what I'm here for. Hades is gone. I threw him in the river of lost souls. I think that today is the day you start ruling the Underworld!"_

 _Orpheus looks at David, then he turns to his wife. She has already wrapped her long slender arms around his shoulders, eyes full of tears._

 _"It's time," she whispers and David can't help thinking how unusually beautiful her voice is._

 _"Stay for tea?" she asks David and he nods at them smiling. They look so happy. They've been through so much and they deserve to be happy._

 _"I'm going to need your help," Orpheus turns to David once his wife finally releases him from her grip. "You are a man full of hope and we desperately need hope around here."_

 _"I'm at your service," David bows his head lightly. "I would love to help."_

 _"You are going to wait for her then?" the beautiful woman asks."You are not going to move on?"_

 _David feels his eyes well up and looks down, then he nods. "Yeah," he replies, "I'm going to wait..."_

* * *

Snow White is leaning on the edge of the well watching David talk to Orpheus and Eurydice. "He could defeat Hades if he had to," she whispers. "I am not afraid anymore."

David is watching Snow, dressed in white, leading the council in her castle. "She could move on," he says quietly. "She could be happy. I'm not afraid anymore..."

The ground shakes, mist pours out of the well and David looks up. He is standing in front of the well across from Snow White who is holding onto the edge of the well tightly, her knuckles white with the effort. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips are red, her eyes still blindfolded, the sun is caressing her beautiful curls.

"What is happening?" she whispers.

 _"When you are both standing in the sun and the ambrosia pit dissolves in your hand like sand..."_

He pulls out the pit from the ambrosia fruit and looks at it. It looks so strange, so foreign like it doesn't belong to this world at all. As soon as the rays of the sun touch the pit it, dissolves in his hand.

He wants to tell her they won, he wants to yell, he wants to celebrate but he can't find the words so he rushes around the well and pulls her in his arms. She should scream in fear and reach for her knife but she recognizes those hands and those arms and that face and that touch, she cups his face with her hands and she is breathing fast now, not daring to believe that this is real.

"You can touch me now," she says quietly and then she feels his lips on hers and she kisses him back, fast, hungry, desperate.

"You are alright," she says, "you are alright, we are both alright," she sobs and lets David unwrap the blindfold from her eyes and toss it on the ground. He lifts her up in his arms and he is kissing her again and again and she is laughing and crying and kissing him back, because this is all so unexpected, this is all so much, it so so incredible how they moved from the depths of grief and pain to sheer overpowering inexplicable joy.

"You," he says and he places her on the wall of the well, his arms still firmly around her, his hands caressing her cheek "you are the bravest, wildest, most careless woman in the history of time and I am so, so grateful that you saved me!"

"I had the weirdest dream, or maybe it was a vision. You went back to the Underworld, you took on the Cerberus curse became a giant three headed dog and destroyed Hades!"

"What?"

"Yes, it was incredible. I'm glad you are back to normal though, if you had three heads I wouldn't know which one to kiss first..."

"I became Cerberus?"

"Yes! And you killed Hades!"

David laughs.

"Laugh all you like, I'm still ordering a red cape from the fairies for you just in case before the next full moon!" Snow smiles.

"I had a vision too."

"Yes? What did you see?"

David hesitates. "You took off and hid in the forest for while, then you realized you were pregnant and you went back to claim your throne..." He places his hands on her waist and then he touches her tummy.

"Pregnant?" she asks, her eyes opening wide.

He nods, smiling. "Do you think maybe...-"

"I don't know," she smiles "it's too early to tell."

And then his lips are on her lips, her arms wrap around his neck, her eyes are filled with tears, his hands are touching her skin, his heart is overflowing with love, so, so much love as they grasp and hold on tight to each other unwilling to let go, barely believing that any of this is real.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, thank you for reviewing.

 **Austenphile chapter 20 Awww. Charming loves Snow so much that all he wants is her best interests no matter the costs. And she loves him and only wants him. What a pair! The Orpheus story was rather sad and sweet. 28 years apart! Sounds familiar. At this point I do not know if that is foreshadowing their spending 28 years apart like the show, or just a nod to canon. You have me completely in suspense.**

Just a nod to canon. I will use the "what's twenty eight years when you have eternal love" quote every chance, I get because it is so awesome and so unrealistic at the same time...

 **Austenphile chapter 21 The goodbye scene reminds me of their conversation before she crushed his heart. You did a great job on the characterization.**  
 **Hades should know not to taunt Snowing about their love not being enough.**  
 **The blindfold is brilliant! And Charming is losing hope. But Snow has enough for them both. They really do compliment each other.**  
 **James! I hated him. You captured him well yet gave him a modicum of decency that was missing in canon. Hard to believe that sweet little boy turned out that awful.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! The James story felt too rushed. I wanted more of it. How did he get from sweet boy to evil twin? I mean if Cora could be redeemed why toss James in the river?

 **Baratta jennifer chapter 21 Next chapter will be better. You did good with the chapter**

Thank you.

 **mry23 chapter 21 I was so nervous and as simple as the task sounds that was not easy. I'm still worried for them and it was smart of snow blindfolding herself but I can't imagine how hard that must be. It was nice to see James redeem himself a bit. And now to the next part of the trial. Can't wait.**

: )

 **Guest chapter 21 Ohhh very interesting chapter! I'm so curious how they'll do this. While they are getting closer and closer to the finish line, I have a feeling Hades has not played out all his cards yet and they still have to face another battle before getting home. Snows blindfold idea was pretty brilliant, it's a good loop hole. The no look back rule is harsh but a no touch policy too is right down cruel. I'm saddened to see David's hope so tampered and destroyed but hopefully he'll get back up on his feet. Poor David's hands, I should have known that someone would get hurt. I'm glad we got to see a James redemption. But I'm a bit worried tho now that Snow gave away the healing potion, what'll they do if something happens? The last time it ran out David died.**

Thank were right! And yes, they are out of healing potion again...

 **Guest chapter 21 This was lovely. I like the James rehabilitation. I thought James' description of Ruth was sad. How could you write that Ruth only spoke of David in the Underworld. As a mother, you know you are not supposed to show favoritism. Well, James was a stranger. Also, James feeling bad that no one came to Underworld for him is ironic. He never followed Jack there. Thanks for such a well written story. Next update, please**.

Thank you. Ruth was not showing favoritism. She was just sharing her life with her long lost son. She assumed that James would be a loving person like David and would want to know that his brother was doing well. James was hurt, he only heard fractions of what she was actually saying to him...

 **Guest chapter 21 I'm so nervous I feel like biting my nails, even if the task sounds easy it never truly is. I liked the show of Snows hope and her dream. I'm still scared for them both. James came through for once and became the hero he wished he was. I have to disagree when you said you didn't separate them. You took away two of the most important senses. They'll have to rely themselves on sound, taste and smell. Thanks for the update!**

You are not wrong. I did sort of separate them...


	23. Chapter 23

"How many days has it been since you came to the Underworld?" David asks.

Snow is busy trying to untie his doublet.

"Wait, Snow, how long has it been?"

"I lost track," she says and she tries to kiss him. He pulls back and kisses her hand.

"Let's get your heart back first, we might be out of time," he says smiling at her disappointed face.

"Alright," she mumbles and he laughs because she is actually pouting.

He takes a step back and he yells "Rumpelstiltskin!" as loud as he can.

He looks around then he tries again "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Yes, yes yes, what is it dearie?" the Dark One once again appears sitting on a log behind them.

"Get my wife her heart back!" he says.

"So bossy!" Rumpelstiltskin smiles. "You might want to be nice to the Dark one dearie, you want the Dark One on your side!"

"Yeah, a lot of good that would do me," David replies rolling his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles and then he looks at Snow White.

"Did you bring something for me dearie? A souvenir from the Underworld?"

Snow hands him the flask with the water from Hades water fountain.

He opens the flask, smells the water and then he laughs. "What a delightful present dearie. You did an excellent job!" Then he snaps his fingers and a red heart appears in David's hands. David looks at the heart his eyes wide open. He holds it very carefully like it's the most fragile thing in the world and he turns to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Is this...-"

"Your wife's heart? Yes, it is dearie. Would you like to do the honors?"

"How?" David asks all confused. "I don't have magic."

"You dipped your hands in Hades' water fountain. You don't have magic, but there is magical residue left on your hands. There are certain things that you can do now, things you couldn't do before," Rumpelstiltskin smiles. "Give it a try!"

"I dipped my hands in what?" David frowns and then he looks at Snow.

She nods.

"In the dream?" he asks her again to make sure.

"It wasn't exactly a dream dearie," Rumpelstiltskin smiles.

"So even though it didn't really happen, it is almost like it did? Was the information in it accurate?" David asks one more time.

"Infinite timelines, infinite choices, infinite possibilities," the Dark One laughs. "I don't have time to explain string theory to you dearie."

David turns to Snow and he looks at her, heart in his hands. It's red, bright red, pulsing right in his hand. It feels warm, so warm, he can feel all the love she has for him radiating from her heart. "I love you too" he whispers right at her heart and she closes her eyes and shivers, his voice echoing in her mind.

"Are we done here?" the Dark One says impatiently.

"Not quite," David replies and then his hand pushes gently the heart back in Snow's chest. She opens her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks.

She shakes her head and smiles."Never," she replies.

And then he looks at her and he places his hand on the hilt of his sword. Hand signals. Tread carefully. She places her hand on her knife. Just in case. David turns to face Rumpelstiltskin.

"So, in my dream, when Snow confronted you about you giving Regina the Huntsman's heart, she was right wasn't she?"

Snow gasps. "It was you?" she asks and she pulls out her knife.

"Yes, yes, yes, it was me..." the Dark one says clutching the flask tightly, placing it behind his back. He doesn't want to give Snow the chance to destroy his flask and waste his water.

"Why?" she yells. She feels so betrayed.

"Why? Not telling," he laughs.

David frowns. "You are going to stay away from our kingdom, you are going to stay away from all the kingdoms. If I hear that you hurt anyone else, ever again I will come for you..."

"You think you can hurt the Dark One, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin laughs but there is a strange edge to his voice.

"I know I can't," David shrugs. "But maybe Cerberus can. It's certainly worth a try isn't it?" he replies."Infinite timelines, infinite possibilities, you do understand how crime and punishment works, don't you?"

Rumpelstiltskin glares. Then he snaps his fingers and he that's left of him is a cloud of black smoke fading away.

Snow looks at him, eyes wide open with admiration. "Did you just terrify the Dark One?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," David replies still frowning.

He's about to add something but he doesn't get a chance to because the next second Snow's arms are wrapped around him, her lips are on his his and he laughs as she pulls him down on the ground with her.

Snow and David are almost at Regina's castle.

"How is your heart feeling?" David asks for the tenth time.

Snow laughs. "It hurts a little, maybe you can kiss it better again," she smiles giving him a playful look.

"I'm serious," he tries to say but he can't keep a straight face.

"Don't be," she smiles. "My heart is fine since you last asked, five minutes ago."

They can see the castle from here.

"Everything looks in place," Snow smiles, "the castle is still standing up, it is not on fire...are you ready to do this?"

"Are they ready?" David frowns. "Aren't they going to think I'm a ghost?"

Snows shrugs.

They walk in the castle from the front entry and everybody stares at them silently for a few seconds and then people are clapping their hands and crying and hugging them and this is the best homecoming ever, David thinks. The courtyard is full of knights dressed in white and all of them bow when they see David.

He turns to Snow questioningly.

"Did I forget to mention that the moment the curse broke your knights locked king George in the dungeon and rode all night to get orders from us?" she smiles and then she watches his face. He looks so shocked.

"They did?" he asks. He can't believe his eyes.

"The kingdom is unified again," she smiles. "Our kingdom."

David walks over to the knights and then he spots Lancelot and Robert and the rest of the evening is filled with hugs and tears and explanations and jokes.

Ruby rushes over to Snow. "You did it!" she says and gives her a big hug. "You did it Snow!"

Snow hands the red cape back to her. "Thank you for letting me borrow this. You won't believe how useful it was!" Snow tells Ruby. "I know, "she tries to joke, "your cape probably smells like Underworld..."

But her joke is cut short because Ruby gives her a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you!" she says.

"I'm alright!" Snow tries to reply.

"You are not going on any more rogue adventures alone, do you hear me?"

Snow nods and then Ruby pulls her aside and Snow describes how she got to the Underworld how she passed her trials and how she got out. When she explains about the Huntsman moving on, Ruby nods teary eyed.

"He deserved to move on to a better place," she smiles but her voice is cracking.

"He was so grateful to get your message," Snow replies and Ruby nods. She wipes her eyes and walks away.

It's the end of the day and Snow and David are sitting down at the dining hall among all their friends.

"So you walked the entire way back blindfolded?" Gimminy asks.

"She really did," David smiles.

"To seeing again!" Snow raises her glass. Everybody raises their glass.

"So now that the kingdoms are united, are we moving back to your castle?" Grumpy asks. "I need a change of scenery."

Snow looks at David. They didn't have time to talk about any of these things.

"We pick up where we left off," David replies looking at Snow.

She nods smiling.

"Good," Grumpy replies,"because we've been thinking..."

"Yes?" Sow asks.

"We should solidify the union of the kingdoms with a wedding," Doc replies.

Granny smiles. "Snowbells are in bloom. Now is a good time to get married."

"And a coronation," Sneezy adds. "We can't forget about that!"

David looks at Snow. "It's time, isn't it?"

Snow turns to Granny. "Will you give me away?" she asks.

Granny takes a minute to reply. "I'd be honored!" she says, her voice all hoarse. "Does that mean I get to threaten that I will use the crossbow on the prince if he ever hurts you?" she asks.

Snow's eyes open wide and she shakes her head.

"No more arrows, please!" David replies and everybody laughs except for Snow, she looks away instead.

"To the future!" David says and everybody lifts up their glasses and echo his toast.

"Are you ready to be Queen?" David asks later that night when they are laying in her grand canopy bed together, in her bedchambers. Snow is looking at the view of the starts visible from her balcony door, trying to find her voice.

She doesn't reply. He leans over to get a better look at her and he is surprised to find her crying.

"Snow, what's wrong?" he asks.

She grabs a hold of him and she holds on as tight as she possibly can. "Nothing is wrong,"she says, "I am just so grateful I don't have to do this alone..."

He pulls her closer and he kisses the corner of her eyes and her tears and then they hold each other tight.

"I'm here, " he says softly, "I'm right here." He places his hand on her belly. "Do you think it's alright if I say hello, just in case?" he asks.

She smiles. "Of course."

David shifts his face closer to Snow's tummy.

"We don't know if you are in there yet, but I had a dream, so, I just want to say, if you are on your way, or already here...we love you." then he frowns. "Maybe I should ask for permission."

"Permission for what?" Snow asks.

"May I please marry your mother?" he asks. " I will love her forever, I promise..."

Snow laughs, "we are already married, twice in fact," she says but then she laughs again and she pulls closer to him and she kisses him and she laughs again and he smiles because she looks happy again, all the dark thoughts of the Underworld gone and now all that's left is dreams of a bright future to come.

The next two weeks are spent in preparations for the coronation and the wedding. They will have both ceremonies at once, first the wedding vows then the coronation. David will move back to their castle first, then Snow will join him the next day for the wedding. Invitations have been sent throughout the kingdoms, and there is this excitement in the air. The people are sending flowers and presents. Snow White is marrying Charming, Snow White is about to be Queen.

The day before the wedding Snow walks David to the courtyard to say goodbye.

"I know it makes sense, ceremony wise and it's symbolic and everything, and I know we already agree to it, but somehow today, you going to the castle first, and me joining you for the wedding tomorrow feels like a terrible idea," Snow says quietly. "I want to ride with you, I don't want to be in the carriage on my own for the whole journey..."

David is all dressed up and ready to ride to his castle accompanied by a large group of knights. "I know," he smiles and then he laughs.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"I just remembered the speech Happy gave me when we were on our way to Midas' ball. 'You do not ride in the carriage with her, you do not break protocol, you do not speak to her unless she addresses you first...'"

Snow gasps. "I didn't know. Is that why you wouldn't ride in the carriage with me?" she asks.

"Yes, of course..."

"I was so disappointed."

"Were you?" he smiles. And then he pulls out a small bouquet of snowbells. "I won't be here to do this tomorrow."

Snow looks really moved."Thank you!" she whispers and she pulls him closer to kiss him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says and she tries to smile.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear and then she watches him as he mounts his horse and takes off with their knights. She smiles. She is getting married tomorrow.

Rumpelstiltskin finds Belle in the back hanging clothes on the clothesline.

He coughs a couple of times.

"What are you doing here Rumple? I thought you'd be at the royal wedding!"

"The wedding? What wedding?" he asks.

"Haven't you heard? Snow White is getting married today. She got her prince back back didn't she Rumple? She broke the curse and broke her prince back to life? With your help?" she looks so hopeful, he doesn't want to contradict her, but really in a while none of this will matter.

"Oh, that wedding...yeah, that's one way of putting it. It's a matter of perspective dearie. I wasn't invited."

"You weren't invited? I thought they'd invite you. Especially since you helped the princess go the Underworld..." Belle replies smiling as she places a sheet on the line..

She is so innocent, he thinks. "About that..." he hesitates. "The princess brought me a little present form the Underworld and I've spent the past weeks trying to decide what to do with it..."

"And? Have you decided?"

"Not yet. I was hoping for your help. Would you like to have tea with me?" he asks.

Belle pauses and turns to look at him. "You want to have tea with me?" she asks hesitantly. So often she thinks he is inviting her or asking her to spend time with him when in reality he has other things in mind, he needs help with a translation or he plans a dark spell. She doesn't like being manipulated.

"Why yes, don't sound so surprised dearie."

"I'd love some tea Rumple," she answers.

"Good," he says clapping his hands. He seems genuinely pleased.

"Well, I suppose I better go make the tea then," she replies wiping her hands in her apron.

"No, no need dearie, allow me" he says softly. He snaps his hands and they find themselves in a beautiful green valley at the edge of the Enchanted forest, or maybe it's not the Enchanted Forest at all. Belle is not sure where they are. There is a checkered tablecloth on the grass, a steaming teapot, two teacups, a plate with biscuits.

"That's lovely Rumple," Belle smiles and she sits on the ground.

He smiles too and he sits across from her. She looks around. They are at the edge of the forest, next to a winding path that leads to a small wooden cottage.

"Does somebody live here?" she asks.

"It depends," the Dark One replies. "Do you like it here?"

"What are you asking Rumple?" she asks quietly. "I don't understand. Are you sending me away?"

"What? No, of course not. You are bound to me for life, aren't you dearie?" he asks inspecting her face closely.

"Right," she says looking down. "It's a beautiful house Rumple," she replies.

"Good, good, I'm glad you like it. Here's the thing," he says pouring tea to the two teacups. We are at what I am calling now, a back up plan. Regina cast my curse unsuccessfully. She failed dearie. So now I find myself at a crossroad. What do I do, do I wait a hundred more years and find somebody else suitable to fulfill the terms of the curse? Do I give up? Do I forget..."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Rumple, what exactly was your plan?"

"Why, to find my son of course. I thought you knew that. But that plan has failed. That ship has sailed. It's over," he shakes his head. "And the prince is furious with me now..."

'Why?"

"Because I'm the one who sent him to the Underworld to begin with, dearie..."

"Rumple! Why would you do such a thing?" Belle looks at him horrified. "How could you?"

"To get me this of course," he says pointing to the steamy liquid in his teacup. He pulls out a small vial and pours a drop in his teapot. "This isn't ordinary tea dearie. it is water from the Underworld. It can show you things, It can make you forget things...now add to this the tears of a broken princess and voila!" he says and looks in his teacup closely.

Belle leans in to look. She is really confused as is often the case when she is talking to Rumple. She loves that though, he is like a weird interesting book, full of information and plot twists. She never knows what she will find on the next page. A man appears in the surface of the teacup. He is walking somewhere in a hurry. Belle turns around to ask who the man is and she is shocked to see Rumple crying.

"Is that your son Rumple?" she asks.

"My son," he says."He is all grown up, living in a land without magic, a land I cannot get to..."

"I'm sure you could get there if you really put your mind to it..." she replies encouragingly.

"I could. but he is all grown up, he doesn't need me anymore, and I'm too much of a coward to go there anyway, so it's time for my back up plan," he smiles at her.

"What is that?" she frowns.

"Have some tea dearie, it's getting cold!"

Belle takes a sip of her tea and then she looks at Rumple.

"Hello!" she says. "Have we met before?"

"I live right at that house over there," he smiles back. "Your are Lacy and I am Mr Gold."

"Nice to meet you Mr Gold," she replies.

Rumpelstiltskin takes a sip of tea as well. He looks at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. "Do I know you?" he asks.

The woman laughs. "No but you did just introduce yourself to me, Mr Gold, I'm Lacy," she replies extending her hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Lacy, but I feel a little confused. I'm not sure I know where I'm at."

"Well, lucky for you, I happen to know exactly where you are. That is your cottage back there. You are home. I, in the other hand am hopelessly lost and I worry that it might get dark soon."

"I live there?" he asks. He gets up and extends his hand to her. "Have no fear Lacy. You can stay in my cottage as long as you like," he says. "Until you find your way home..."

Lacy looks relieved. "Really?" she asks.

"Of course," he replies. "I would have to be a beast to send you out there in the forest alone..."

"Why thank you Mr Gold, that's very kind of you," she says. "Let me help you pick up."

"You don't have to do that Lacy" he says but in the end they pick up the tablecloth and the teacups together.

"This teacup is chipped," she smiles.

"Is it?" he replies.

"Mr Gold? Have we met before?" she asks as they slowly make their way to his cottage.

"I'm not sure, Lacy, but I'm sure glad to have met you now."

He opens the front door. "After you," he says.

David is pacing in the corridors. The servants are looking at him concerned but nobody says anything. Snow was right. Ceremony and symbolism aside, this, coming to their castle separately is the worse idea ever. He inspected the castle yesterday, it's all just as he remembers it. King George didn't change anything in his short return into power. The Hall of ceremonies is looking incredible, the glass stained windows have been shined to perfection, the room is beautifully decorated, then their bedchambers are filled with flowers ready for their wedding night. He spent the night in his old room, tossing and turning, having nightmares of being a three headed dog, and now he is waiting for Snow to show up. She is safe, he keeps telling himself. Not only is she safe, but if anything he feels bad for whoever dares to cross her path with ill intent, because she is coming with all the dwarves, Granny, Ruby and thirty knights, even though she could take care of any threat on her own. Yet his heart still trembles. He's sent eight birds her way and only received three back reassuring him that she is fine and on her way and he is pretty certain the last bird was laughing at him.

Guests have been arriving all morning, and he spent most of his time with them but now he feels like he's had enough. He needs Snow home.

"Time to get dressed and ready your highness," a valet suggests and David he nods. Time to get dressed, time to get married, and she is not here yet.

David is looking at himself in the mirror, his embroidered jacket is silver gray, his cape is darker gray, his boots are knee high and he is wearing the new sword Snow got him. She tried to give him back his sword after the Underworld, but he refused to take it, because Snow storming in the Underworld to save him, his sword strapped on her side is the most beautiful sight he ever did see, and he still gets teary eyed just thinking about it. It's her sword now.

"The princess is here!" a servant announces.

David turns around. "Could you go make sure that she is alright?" he asks.

"She is alright your Highness...- " the man tries to say but then he takes one look at David's face and he bows. "Right away your Highness."

It will take a while for people to stop calling him "your Highness." It took a while last time when they were living here.

David takes a deep breath. He is not supposed to rush to the courtyard, he is supposed to go wait for Snow in the Hall of ceremonies, but he is done following traditions for now. He rushes out of the room and practically runs outside. He arrives just in time to watch the coachman open the door of Snow's carriage. He steps up and offers his hand to help her down. She looks so beautiful in her soft blue traveling dress.

"Charming!" she gasps and throws herself in his arms. He takes a step backwards trying to steady himself. She kisses his face and his cheeks and his forehead and his eyes and he lets out a breath of relief.

"You came," is all he says.

"Breaking protocol on our first day back!" she laughs, "I love it!" And then she takes a step back to look at him. "I missed you so much. You look incredible. Now give me twenty minutes, to put on my gown," she smiles.

"Twenty minutes! Snow! " Happy protests "it's going to take a while longer to get ready! This is a coronation ceremony after all!"

"Is everybody here already?" she asks.

"Everybody is here," David nods.

"Twenty minutes," Snow states firmly. "I've waited long enough!"

David glances at Happy who is staring at Snow incredulously and tries hard not to laugh.

David waits for Snow under the wooden arch in the Hall of ceremonies. His heart is beating wildly as she walks in the room, green eyes, red lips, curls pinned up with snowbells, breathtaking beautiful in her white dress. He remembers Snow walking in his cell with her candle and her healing potion, Snow storming in the Underworld pointing her arrow at Hades, Snow crying over his wounds, Snow touching and caring and healing him and he is crying as she walks up to him and takes his hand.

Snow looks at David standing on the dais under the stained glass windows on the Hall of ceremonies, she glances at his banners hanging high, and her breath catches, because the last time his saw this banner hanging high was at his funeral. But he's standing there, smiling, looking at her, full of life and she feels so grateful she could weep.

"We have gathered here today to join this man and this woman..."

This is the third time they are getting married. David holds her hands tight. She says "I do" with the conviction of a woman who would defy death and logic, with the passion of the lover who would walk away from her kingdom to save him.

He says "I do" and her eyes well up, because she sees the man who would step in front of arrows to keep her safe, the man who would defy an evil queen, the man who would save her over and over again no matter the consequences. Her lips are on his and the world stands still, everything is exactly as it should be. She can hear his heartbeat, strong and steadfast as he pulls her in closer and this, this is the most beautiful day of her life.

The crowd erupts in applause and well wishes, and showers them with rose petals.

The trumpets sound three times signaling that its time for the coronation. David kneels in front of Snow and her hands shake as she places the golden crown on his head. He kisses her hand and stands up. It is her turn to kneel. As she lowers herself to the ground she steals a glance a him and she is taken aback by all the love she reads in his eyes. He places the crown on her head and then he offers his hand to pull her up and once again the trumpets sound and the crowd erupts in well wishes and there is so much joy in everyone's face.

Snow steps closer to David. Protocol indicates that they should slowly walk outside and greet the crowds waiting for them in the courtyard as newly married, newly crowned King and Queen, protocol indicates that they should gently wave, maintain their composure and refrain from public displays of affection. They take the first steps as planned and then Snow stops and tugs on David's arm. He turns to see her crying and he doesn't ask any questions, he pulls her in his arms right then and there in the middle of the crowd, and he holds her tight as she cries and protocol doesn't matter, customs don't matter, being king and queen doesn't matter as the world stands still and they are the only two people in the world holding each other tight.

"I'm here," he says over and over again and she nods and tries to stop crying. "I'm here," he says again and she cups his face and closes her eyes. His lips brush against hers and then he holds her tighter until she is no longer crying.

"If you want to just get out of here, and skip all the rest of the festivities, just say the word" he whispers.

She shakes her head, grateful for the offer. He interlaces his fingers with hers and they walk outside together to a cheering crowd, both of them smiling brightly now. They wave and the people scream and cheer, it is such a relief to be done with the Evil Queen and king George, such a relief to be ruled by love so strong, so pure. He looks at her and he just doesn't care, he pulls her in his arms again and kisses her and once again the crowd erupts with joy.

The celebrations last for a whole week. The castle doors are open and people keep pouring in and out, there is music and dancing and food, so much food, Ella visits with Thomas, King Midas shows up, Jefferson and Grace come, even Maleficent sends a present. The Enchanted Forest is ready for a happily ever after. And then slowly things begin to wind down. The last guest are leaving. The castle looks empty with all the guests gone.

"I just said goodbye to Ella and Thomas, and their sweet baby" Snow smiles when she finds David in the armory. "David what's wrong?"

"Snow," he says, and he sounds quite serious.

"What is it?" she asks.

"You told me every detail of your Underworld dream last night," he says quietly. She frowns. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. "I thought it wouldn't matter, it wouldn't change anything, but it does. I can't stop thinking about it and I have to know the truth. Will you come to the dungeons with me?" he asks.

"Of course," she tries to smile but she feels really worried. She knows revelations from the past have a way of changing things, and she doesn't want things to change. She definitely doesn't want Charming to change. But David deserves to know the truth about his father. "Just keep in mind, you can't know for sure," she says quietly.

"That's why I'm going to ask," he replies decisively.

What are the chances that the king will admit to decade long crime, Snow wonders but doesn't voice her concern out loud.

David grabs her hand and then they head to the dungeons together.

"Maybe we should have asked Lancelot to come along, or Robert," Snow mumbles.

David shakes his head. "I trust you more," he replies.

Snow shivers because their dungeon is just as creepy as Regina's dungeon if not more. She thinks of Regina sitting along in her cell, with nothing but her bitter thoughts for company. She deserves that though, she reminds herself. For cursing them, for killing David, she deserves to be locked up with her thoughts. She shivers to think what would have happened to David and herself if Regina's curse had actually been successful. How much longer they would have been kept apart.

"Here we are your Majesties," the jailer leads them to a large cell at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you," David says. The man places the torch on the wall, unlocks the door and then he steps away.

King George immediately stands up.

"A visitor," he asks, voice dripping with sarcasm "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have some questions, " David states. Snow looks at him concerned. He is not his usual confident self. He is shaken, there's an edge to his voice she doesn't recognize.

"Why should I do anything to help you shepherd? If you were a true royal you'd have the decency to kill me before usurping my throne...," the king replies.

"You think that calling me a shepherd will offend me somehow?" David asks incredulously.

"You could have been a son to me, instead you chose to run away to be with this...-"

"Watch it," David replies and there is no mistaking the threat in his voice. "The curse is broken, I remember exactly how you cursed my wife, so I would watch my next words very carefully if I were you...-"

"Why is she here then, if she is not fair game?"

David steps in between the king and Snow White. "She is here to ensure that I do not end your life today, now tell me this: my wife and I had a recent encounter with James in the Underworld. He had an interesting tale to tell. He said that my father showed up and tried to get James back when he was six. Is that true?"

"You saw James?" the king looks desperate and almost tender for a brief second. "You saw my boy?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Did my father show up and try to get my brother back?"

"Does it matter?" the king asks. "Your father was a peasant, a poor desperate pathetic excuse for a man, he came and tried to get James after he ran away from home."

"He did?" David takes a step back. He feels as if he might throw up. He spent years trying to put his father's untimely death behind him, trying to understand, trying to make peace with how badly his father failed him, and now to find out that a lot of what he thought about his father was wrong...

"He was weak, he was hunched over, he groveled, I couldn't let him take my boy back so I...-"

David draws his sword and places it on king George's throat. "You what? What did you do?" he asks.

Snow has never seen Davis like this, there is so much pain and rage in his voice."David, what are you doing?" she asks, "the man is shackled, put your sword away, what are you doing?"

"Getting answers," he replies."Well?" he asks. "Tell me, tell me and I will send you to see your boy..."

"Do I have your word, James?" the king asks again.

"David no!" Snow yells. "You can't do this. You once stopped me from doing that very thing myself, he can't die by your hand, in cold blood, not out of vengeance..."

David glares at Snow. "Why not?" he asks."The man wants to die, he deserves it, why not?"

"Because you'll have to live with it," she whispers, "you'll have to live with the damage this will do to your heart..."

David hesitates.

"I did kill your father," the king says because he can see that he is loosing, he needs to take advantage of David's anger now, before Snow gets a chance to intervene. "No, actually I ordered him killed. He was a peasant, a nobody, a worm, he had to be eliminated and he certainly didn't deserve death by my hand...-" the king stops and stares, terror in his eyes because it is not David that stands in front of him now but a terrifying beast, a three headed dog, the likes of which he's never seen before in his life.

"David," Snow screams. Cerberus growls and takes a step towards king George.

"Charming don't!" Snow throws herself between Cerberus and the king who has backed up and is now leaning on the wall closing his eyes.

Cerberus growls again and Snow holds her ground, her forearms raised, her voice soft, soothing. "I am not afraid of you," she says softly, "I know you are in there, I am not afraid. Come back to me!" She reaches her hand and touches Cerberus softly. "David?"

The transformation is almost immediate, David is standing there panting, "get out of my way Snow," he says "you heard what he said, you know he deserves to die, get out of my way!"

"I heard what he said, your father spent his last moments trying to do the right thing, he placed himself in danger to save his son, your father died doing the right thing, David, come on..." she pleads.

"And it wasn't enough!" David yells "he did the right thing, and it wasn't enough, he still died..."

"Yes it was!" she yells back. "It was enough! Maybe not enough to save his life but it was enough to send you this message today...it was enough to let you know your father did the right thing at the end. And look, look at the man you are today, you are a man who always does the honorable thing, you always put your life on the line for those you love, how can you say that's not enough?" she replies crying and she gently pushes David out of the king's cell and shuts the door behind her. "Your father died trying to protect your brother, and if he could see you now, he would be so proud of the man you've become," she whispers, tears streaming down her face. "I am so proud of you," she says and its the deep conviction in her voice that makes David drop his sword and collapse on his knees in front of her sobbing hard. She has never seen him so broken before. She kneels in front of him and she waits until he buries his face in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him and they stay like that for a long time.

"I don't know how to thank you," he says as they make their way out of the dungeons together, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "What were you thinking jumping in front of me, after I turned?" he asks and he is still looking so shaken."I could have really hurt you!"

"No, you couldn't have," she smiles. "Besides I was just applying a lesson I learned a while ago..."

"A lesson? From whom? Your mother?" he asks.

"No, from the man I love," she smiles squeezing his hand. "You said I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness...'" she replies softly.

"Snow!" he whispers and he pulls her tightly in his arms.

"Let's go home," she whispers back.

"How can I go home? What if I turn again? What if every time I get angry I turn into a beast from the Underworld?" he says and the fear in his voice breaks her heart.

"What! That's not going to happen. Today was an extreme situation. It won't happen again. How often does a man find out the truth about his past? The other day when you got angry with the Dark One you didn't turn..."

"How can you be so sure?" he asks.

"Because I know you Charming. I know your heart. You have to believe me," she says and she kisses his cheek."Now let's go home..."

It's been a very peaceful month in the Enchanted Forest. David is walking around looking for Snow. He finds her leaning against their balcony door, twirling her hair with her finger, staring at the view.

"Ruby reports that Hansel and Gretel are finally reunited with their father," he says cheerfully "once the curse broke he was looking for them as well. Grumpy and I run into Blue who sends you this" he says and he hands her a vial of healing potion. "She claims that we go through healing potion too fast...-" he says then he pauses. "Why... did something happen? Snow? Were you crying?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing," she shakes her head.

He stares at her crossing his arms.

"It's nothing really, every time I look at our banner I feel like crying..." she shrugs.

"Why?"

"I found it incredibly hard going to your funeral," she says quietly, "It was impossibly hard, so I went and I just stood there I didn't listen to single thing that was said, I just stared at your banner the entire time," she says pointing to the banner with David's crest that is gently swaying in the breeze at the nearby tower. "Every time I look at the banner, I want to burst into tears..."

"Snow," he says and he moves closer to her. "We could take the banner down...or...I know, we could change it, we can have a new crest...hopefully Happy can help us design it because if I do, it will be a couple of sheep sword fighting..." he says and he looks at her waiting for her to crack a smile.

"Swordfighting sheep sound lovely," she smiles, "or we could just leave the banner alone, the banner is not the problem..."

"What is it then?"

"There is no problem. I'm just overly emotional. I'm afraid you are going to have to put up with a few more tears in the upcoming seven to eight months..."

"Seven to eight months?" he says and he holds his breath. "Wait, are you saying..."

Snow nods. "I've been feeling strange and different and I'm pretty sure that..."

She pulls back to look at him.

"Are you crying because you are happy? David what's wrong?" It's her turn to be concerned.

"I never thought..." he says and then he takes a breath because he can't talk. He tries again. "When I went to the Underworld I met a man who was planting dead trees. He said they died because there was no hope in the Underworld. I had hope. You know the rest. You speak your hopes and slowly the trees come back to life. So I started saying my dreams. I wished you safe, I wished you happy, and then I wished you loved, and wished you had a lot of children loving you..." he shakes his head. "That particular wish made a lot of trees come back to life...but I never thought...I didn't think..."

"Didn't think what?" she whispers.

"I was gone. I didn't think you'd bring me back, I didn't think your children would be mine..." he replies.

Snow nods and she holds him tighter. Strange how the moment she started worrying about David crying she stopped crying herself.

"Funny" he says wiping his eyes. "We've been talking about you maybe being pregnant for days, I didn't expect that actually knowing would hit me this hard..."

She nods again and then she smiles. Her turn to crack a joke. "How many children did you actually wish for?" she asks.

He laughs. He lifts her up in his arms and buries his face in the bodice of her dress. "As many as you wish for, your Majesty."

"Majesty?" she frowns. "In case you've forgotten you are the crowned king. You don't have to call me that..."

"I don't. But maybe I miss being just your knight, obeying your every wish..."

"Yeah, right," she laughs running her fingers through his hair. "That never happened. You were the best knight a princess could wish for, except for that obeying part..."

He laughs. "I tried..." he replies

"No, no you didn't" she shakes her head. "I seem to recall you saying 'you can throw me in the dungeons if you like your highness, but we are still doing things my way,'" she laughs.

"I never said such a thing..." he protests.

"Maybe not in so many words but that's exactly what you meant..."

"Yeah, I did mean that," he laughs.

"Why wouldn't you call me Snow anyway? Why did you insist on calling me 'your highness'?'"

"I couldn't do that Snow, I had to keep reminding myself that you were off limits because I wanted to kiss you all the time..."

"Really?" she asks. "You should have kissed me.."

He sits down and pulls Snow on his lap.

"Next time," he laughs. "During the next curse I"ll be bolder, I promise..."

"There isn't going to be a next curse," she replies and then she asks " Charming, are you happy?"

"You need to ask?" he looks at her all surprised. "Alright, I'll say it," he whispers, "and we lived happily ever after..." He kisses her hand and they stay like this for a long time, sitting together, watching the sun set, so much joy and love in their hearts that there is no need for more words.

* * *

This is it folks, I think this might be the end of the story. I put them through so much, I killed David, I feel that I need to give them a well deserved rest. Thank you so much for reading, for responding, for reviewing. I had so much fun with this story. I so enjoyed your responses. Thank you so so much.

I have an idea for another story, I should start writing soon, so hang on, I'll be back. :) Thank you for all your support.

Edited: If you like my writing check out my new story: Fairytales

 **baratta jennifer chapter 22 Best chapter yet**

Thank you! :)

 **Guest chapter 22 This was a wonderful chapter. You explained the Ruth/James convo in this epeisode. You had them both solve their fears. Glad Rumple did not get what he wanted and Snow extracted a small measure of revenge.**

Thank you.

 **Guest chapter 22 Oh wow! What a beautiful last trial. You tricked us for awhile there, I first thought it was a test to see if they would get over each other over time. But it was a good twist it was each others fears. I thought we would be left in this dream world for chapters but I'm glad it was resolved quickly but with enough grace that it wasn't rushed. I'm glad we got this sight, David becoming Cerberus and fighting against hades to bring hope and Snow moving along in the kingdom expecting (?) is that a hint or no. They deserve this, going back together. growing old together. So well deserved. And the beautiful reunion! I'm still worried about the matters of Snows heart. Rumple and Regina are still needed to be dealt with.**

Thank you. In the end Rumple sort of gave up and Regina stayed locked up... I don't know if it was enough, but I couldn't put Snow and Charming through more in order to give them a chance for a better redemption...

 **mry23 chapter 22 Loved the final trial I was on the edge of my seat. I loved that they saw their fears and were able to over come them. I'm glad we were able to still get a bit more of James and Ruth. I laughed at Snow now getting a red cape for Charming. So baby? Yes? I want to see what more trouble these two get into**

Baby! Yes! And thank you so much!

 **Austenphile chapter 22 . Sep 14**

 **What I loved most about this last test is how it showed just how much trust Snowing have in each other and how their teamwork helps them accomplish anything. They are better doing things together. True love synergy. LOL.** **I loved Snow realizing Rumple was behind David's death and destroying the water even if it was only a vision. You do not want to piss her off.**

 **I also love the friendship between Snow and Ella 1.0 so it was great to see that in this story. And Emma giving Snow a reason to keep living.**

 **Very true to David. Caring nothing for himself and what he is going through. Only Snow and his other loved ones. I do wonder how much James's hatred towards David was the jealousy over all the accolades or if there was a tiny bit intended to be about Ruth. I think there was. And you wrote James with a sliver of love for David but still mostly about looking out for himself. I rather liked that. And very in character for David to stu find a way to defeat Hades for everyone else.**

 **And a lovely ending to that adventure.**

Thank you so so much. James had to remain shady, right?

 **Bwayrox chapter 22 I love how the final end to the trial was of them learning to find a way to continue living with hope and purpose even when they thought they had lost each other for good. What a powerful message about how hope can keep love alive even in the midst of the deepest of grief. You are a wonderful storyteller.**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 22 They love each other so much, all Snowing wants is the other to be happy and safe. No matter what. It's very Snowing and so beautiful! Even if you think it's the worst thing to ever happen, there's always a simmer of light that come through because of it. I love that! The pit turned into sand which means they have completed their challenges. So wonderfully written. They really took their sickness and health to death do us apart vows, and said no. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you soo much!


End file.
